Death All Around
by InsaneXBexX24
Summary: While Quaid and Jada are on their Victory Tour, the Capitol has been planning the next Hunger Games. All 14 districts will be competing this year. A total of 28 tributes! SYOT is now closed! Let the 176th Hunger Games begin! We now have our victor!
1. The President's Announcement

"Jada Caldwell and Quaid Ethers top the list of Hunger Games victors. The next Hunger Games are being planned as the star-crossed lovers are on their Victory Tour. This year's Hunger Games is a normal one, but that doesn't mean we can't add new twists. Every Hunger Games has their twists and turns. This year, we plan to have the most twists of all the Games. Districts Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen will be competing, making the number of tributes twenty-eight. The Cornucopia will hold a new array of weapons, including the ones that have been there in previous years. The arena will be the most complex of arenas. As we say in the Capitol, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odd be_ever _in your favor." President Rector looks to the crowd, who all begin cheering for their president. These Games will be the best Games yet.


	2. Sponsor System

**Okay, here is how the Sponsor System works here.**

**You can sponsor any tribute, including your own. Let's say your tribute dies in the bloodbath (14 tributes will die in the bloodbath, regardless of who they are). You earn 30 points just for that tribute. Let's say both of your tributes die in the bloodbath. You will earn 60 points, right away. You can sponsor any tribute. ANY! It doesn't stop there. You earn 20 points for just having a tribute sent in!**

**Since I can't come up with all the ideas, I will need your help. These will need to be Private Messages, so we don't give anything away. That would unfair. If you give me an arena idea, you earn 35 points. If you give me weapon ideas, you earn 15 points. If you give me mutt ideas, you earn 20. If you give me death ideas (excluding tribute killing tribute), you earn 10 points.**

**If you review any of my stories, pre-SYOT & post-SYOT, you receive 15 points. They must be critical, like an actual review. Anything helpful will help me. Also, to show me that you have a tribute in my story, please start your review with * and end it with a ~. **

**Ex:**

*The plot was rushed, and the relationships happened too fast. If you slowed them down, it would give more suspense.~

**Simple, right?**

**Here is the list, incase all of the explanations were too much.**

_***Bloodbath (30 points)**_

_***Sent in tribute (20 points)**_

_***Arena idea (35 points)**_

_***Weapon idea (15 points)**_

_***Mutt idea (20 points)**_

_***Death idea (10 points)**_

_***Review (15 points)**_

**Okay, since the point values are high, so will be the cost of sponsor items. In order to purchase an item, you MUST Private Message me what you want to purchase and who will receive your gift.**

**Items for buying: (They are separated into small, medium, and large sizes)**

_**Food: 25 35 45**_

_**Water: 20 30 40**_

_**Medicine: 30 40 50**_

_**Hint to where the other tributes are: (vague hint) 10 (more clear hint) 25 (specific hint) 45**_

_**Blanket: 20**_

_**Sleeping bag: 35**_

_**Clothing: (A little bit) 15 (A few more) 25 (Whole outfits) 35**_

_**Weapon of choice: (Basic weapon) 40 (Capitol standard weapon) 60 (Designed like Jada's knives, over the top) 80**_

**What I mean by 'over the top' weapons, is like golden colored, diamond encrusted, name engraved, you name it.**

**Here is what I am looking for in a Sponsor gift Private Message. The subject line MUST read **_Sponsor Gift _**or I will NOT give the Sponsor gift. Simple as that.**

**Also, your message must be clear. Example:**

_I would like to send the female tribute from 6 a blanket and small food for 45 sponsor points. Thank you._

**It doesn't have to be word for word, but something like that would work.**

**Oh, and I forgot to post this before, but only four tributes can be sent per person. It should be two, but I have so many spots to fill.**

**And the District 7 girl is taken! May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	3. Meet Your Tributes

**Complete Tribute List:**

_District 1_

_Female: Diamond Cortez, 17 (Submitted by ActressAssassin2010)_

_Male: Ian Strace, 17 (Submitted by mar9215)_

_District 2_

_Female: Kleo Miller, 16 (Submitted by mar9215)_

_Male: Caden Miller, 18 (Submitted by mar9215)_

_District 3_

_Female: Violet Dixon, 14 (Submitted by degrassigirl12)_

_Male: Daniel Kelly, 17 (Submitted by degrassigirl12)_

_District 4_

_Female: Maya Matthews, 15 (Submitted by PeetasGirl8)_

_Male: Predator Fazaysia, 17 (Submitted by predator27)_

_District 5_

_Female: Isadora Jolf, 14 (Submitted by Caprisky)_

_Male: Rod Bolts, 14 (Submitted by predator27)_

_District 6_

_Female: Kira Shock, 15 (Submitted by Lucille Adams)_

_Male: Ryan Yitch, 16 (Submitted by Ramijek)_

**District 7**

**Female: Shelia Carwell, 17 (Submitted by PeetasGirl8) OUR LONE VICTOR!**

_Male: Linden Ulmus, 17 (Submitted by Ace Johnson)_

_District 8_

_Female: Flim Tayles, 16 (Submitted by PeetasGirl8)_

_Male: Camden Pheon, 14 (Submitted by Ramijek)_

_District 9_

_Female: Jayd Blair, 14 (Submitted by Macylane)_

_Male: Rye Corn, 14 (Submitted by ActressAssassin2010)_

_District 10_

_Female: Melayna Ray Smith, 13 (Submitted by jaydlovesyhew)_

_Male: October Huxley, 17 (Submitted by SweetButNotInnocent)_

_District 11_

_Female: Saely May Taylor, 15 (Submitted by mar9215)_

_Male: Jack Abonson, 12 (Submitted by lildip14)_

_District 12_

_Female: Meadow Welsh, 18 (Submitted by Clove is Awesome)_

_Male: Playton Reyes, 12 (Submitted by PeetasGirl8)_

_District 13_

_Female: Melinda Hanis, 16 (Submitted by degrassigirl12)_

_Male: Tartan Blade, 13 (Submitted by predator27)_

_District 14_

_Female: Amelie Sage, 16 (Submitted by ActressAssassin2010)_

_Male: Blakely Sage, 18 (Submitted by ActressAssassin2010)_

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute! I will add the deaths of the tributes when the Games begin! Happy Hunger Games!**

* * *

**The Games have begun (11/10)! 14 down and 14 left alive. Districts 10, 13, and 14 are gone.**

* * *

**More tributes are falling and we are down to our top 8! (11/18)**

* * *

**Only 6 tributes left in the Games? Who will win? (12/4)**

* * *

**District 6 is out of the race! Who will be crowned victor? (12/22)**

* * *

**And District 9 has fallen. We are down to our top 4! (12/26)**

* * *

**District 4 is no longer in the race. TOP THREE! (1/4)**

* * *

**District 2 has succumbed to death, leaving Sheila Carwell our lone victor! YAY! (1/11)**


	4. The Female Reapings

Today is the day. Months upon months of planning will be paid off in mere hours. Fourteen escorts have boarded their respective trains and are going to find tributes for the 176th Annual Hunger Games. Unfortunately, the Capitol has no control over the weather. Instead of the normal sunny days that come with Reaping day, dark clouds tower over the various districts of Panem. The warm, summer weather has turned into a chilly, fall-like day.

Every child from every district is signed in, awaiting their respective Reapings. The escorts are waiting for the clock to strike two, and reach into the female reaping bowl. Parents are hoping their children don't get picked. In the wealthier districts, however, some parents hope their children volunteer, to bring great pride among their district. As the Capitol says, Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be _ever _in your favor.

**District 1:**

"Hello, District One!" A chirpy Capitol citizen says into the microphone. "I am your escort, Diamond Tiara. Today is when I select one young man and woman for the honor, of representing District One in the 176th Hunger Games." She fixes her sky blue wig, glancing at the sky. "Now, we are pressed for time and I don't want you to get soaked."

Will this lady get on with it? Diamond has been the escort for years and she constantly draws out the Reaping. Diamond walks over to the ladies Reaping bowl, which has been adorned in lovely diamonds. Her blue colored skin reaches in, and digs around for a few moments. After a long while, she pulls a slip from the bowl, and walks over to the microphone.

She unwraps the slip of paper, and reads the name printed on the paper. "Gossamer Bright." Every head turns to a lanky fourteen year old girl. Her blue eyes have already filled with tears as she faces her death sentence. Before she can step out of her group, a voice calls out, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Gossamer stays in place as a seventeen year old girl walks down to the stage. Her blond hair flowed behind her and the blue gown she was wearing did the same. She kept walking to the stage, not looking behind her. She walks up on stage, greeted by Diamond Tiara herself.

Spirit leads her to the microphone. "What is your name, young lady?"

"Diamond Cortez." She says, looking at the crowd with confidence. A lady with the parents starts to sob and everyone looks at her. Diamond doesn't move, but she silently thinks to herself, '_Auntie Shine, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me dying or anything. I'll live and come back to you._'

"What a lovely name, if I may say so myself. Now, for the boys." Diamond walks over to the boys bowl, also adorned in diamonds. She reaches in for the boy tribute.

**District 2:**

"Welcome! Welcome!" A woman's voice said into the microphone, her voice seeping into everyone's ears. "My name is Scootaloo and I will be your escort. Today, I will pick the tributes from District Two."

Scootaloo moved her orange dyed skin to the female reaping bowl, with had granite around the edges. Her bracelets and jewelry jangled as she picked the female name. She grabbed a slip of paper with a single name on it, and moved to the microphone. A slight wind blew by, blowing her purple hair with it. Her hair was natural, but the color wasn't.

She unfolded the paper and read the name. "Kleo Miller!"

In the Sixteen year old section, every girl turned their heads at Kleo. The girl with a chin cut hair style moved out of the crowd and started to walk to Scootaloo. As she walked to the orange freak onstage, she pleaded to everyone in her head. '_Volunteer for me! I'm not supposed to go now!_' She walked up onstage with her escort and moved to the microphone.

"Would anyone like to volunteer for Miss Miller?" Scootaloo asks. No one says anything on Kleo's behalf. Kleo stands up straight, looking confident to the crowd and making sure nothing is being given away. She smoothed her skirt and looked at the crowd.

**District 3:**

The clouds began to pile on top of one another as District 3's escort comes up on stage. He looks like the typical Capitol citizen, yellow dyed skin and orange hair. His suit is pinstriped, the color of a Granny Smith apple. He made everyone's eyes hurt as he stepped up on stage. Those colors don't go together very well.

"Hello, District Three!" He squeals. "I'm your escort, Braeburn. I know you are all buzzing with excitement so let's get the Reaping going, shall we?" He walks over to the girl's bowl, the rim lined with pink electrical circuits. His yellow hand digs in, swirls the paper a few times, and plucked out a single name.

Braeburn walks back to the microphone and unfolds the name. In a clear, Capitol voice, he reads the girl's name. "Violet Dixon."

A fourteen year old girl calmly walks up to the stage. Her blue dress sways with her body as she makes her way to Braeburn. Whispers make their way around the crowd. Violet is well known, apparently. Murmurs of her death are circling the crowd. She hides her shock deep in her brown eyes as she takes her place beside Braeburn.

Standing next to her escort, she looked shorter than she was. Braeburn commented on her necklace, and moved on to the boy's reaping bowl, which was rimed with blue wiring.

**District 4:**

The salt water smell drifted into the town square, where the Reaping was held. Everyone can feel the energy, flowing from person to person. Everyone in District 4 had to hold back their excitement as their escort has popped up on stage.

"Hello, District Four!" She says in an extra chirpy, bird-like voice. "My name is Noi May, and I will be your escort. Smell that salt water. This is one of the many things I love about being an escort for District Four." She choked back her excitement and cleared her throat. "Now, the moment you have all been waiting for. The Reaping. As usual, ladies first."

Noi makes her way to the female Reaping bowl, adorned in seashells and sand. She flounced over in her mermaid outfit, and her newly dyed light purple skin. She reached her hand in and dug for a name. She picked a name and walked over to the microphone.

"Arial…"

"I volunteer!" a voice calls from the fifteen year old section. People shuffle to let the volunteer through. A tall girl with blond hair makes her way through the crowd and moves toward Noi.

"Brilliant! Come on up, darling." Noi says, looking at her volunteer. Everyone has their eyes fixed on the volunteer. She makes her way up the stairs, her jacket covering her muscles. Noi snatches up the skinny girl and moves her to the microphone. "What is your name, sweetheart?"

"My name is Maya Matthews." She says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, congratulations!" Noi pats Maya on the back and looks to the crowd. "Now, for the boys."

**District 5:**

"My name is Silver Spoon and I will be your escort!" A woman says with a silver body. "Reaping day has come once again, but this year will be the best year yet! Let's get the show started!" She makes her way to the girl's bowl, decorated with lightning bolts to show power, the district trade.

Her silver fingers pluck a name from the bowl and she makes her way to the microphone. Unfolding the paper, every girl sucks in her breath. The same thought ripples through everyone's mind. _Don't pick me. Don't pick me._

"Isadora Jolf! Oh, what a fun name to say!" Silver Spoon says, looking through the crowd. The fourteen year old section has some shuffling going on, probably to find Isadora. "Come on up, sweetheart, don't be shy!" She beckons to her newest tribute.

A short girl walks out of her section towards the stage. She tucks some of her short, brown hair behind her ears and continues to walk. Her gray eyes show no emotion. Her green dress swished as she walked. Around the chest, it looked a bit baggy. She walked up on stage with Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon congratulates her, and moves to the boy's bowl.

**District 6:**

"My name is Shining Armor and I am proud to be your escort!" A man with pale skin and blue hair says. Shining says a few words and then moves to the girl's bowl, with a train on the rim. He sticks his pale hand in and digs for a name. When his fingers pick a name, he grabs it out of the train adorned bowl.

He crosses to the microphone and loudly reads the name. "Amanda Steer." A skinny twelve year old girl starts to move out from the crowd. Amanda moves up the rows, slowly making her way to Shining. Suddenly, as she's half way there, a voice calls out from the fifteen year old section.

"I volunteer!" A girl with sparkling eye make-up moves out of the crowd and asks little Amanda to go back to her spot.

"I believe we have a volunteer." Shining says, looking at the girl who took Amanda's place.

Everyone takes notice of this girl. Her outfit is a brightly colored coat, and her eyes are covered in sparkles. She walks proudly to Shining, not looking at anyone but Shining Armor. She walks up the stairs and stands on the stage.

"What bravery! What is your name?" Shining shoves the microphone in her face.

"My name is Kira Shock." She says, looking at the crowd with her brown eyes. _I will win and make District 6 proud! _

**District 7:**

The district escort, Berry Punch, pulls out a name from the girl's Reaping bowl, decorated with trees. As her purple tinted hand comes out from the bowl, every girl is hoping it isn't her. The escort goes to the microphone, unfolds the name, and reads the slip of paper in a loud, commanding voice.

"Shelia Carwell."

The girls in the seventeen year old section look at Shelia. A moment of fear flickers in her hazel eyes, but she quickly regains her posture. She hugs the girl beside her and leaves her section. Her lilac dress matches the color of the escort's skin and her hair blows behind her as she walks. She walks slowly, with confidence, to her district escort and, possibly, her death sentence.

Murmurs ripple through the crowd. People seem to notice her as she takes her walk of death where three hundred tributes before her took. Berry Punch snatches her up and makes her stand on stage. Tears threaten to fall as she looks at her district. _Someone, please. Volunteer for me. Please!_

Her requests were not met, as the escort with purple skin reaches for the male tribute.

**District 8:**

A bouncy, Capitol male comes up onstage, ready to call out the District 8 tributes. "Hello, District Eight! My, my. You all look fantastic this year. Must be a good thing to come from the textile district. My name is Cosmic Sky and I will be your escort this year." He shares a similar costume design as Dusk Shine, both being named after night. His skin is a midnight blue and his suit has stars all over it.

"Ladies first!" He squeals in a high pitched voice. He walks over to the girl's Reaping bowl, adorned with fabrics and silk. He reaches his midnight blue hand inside, reaching for one name. One name of thousands.

He shuffles his hand a little bit, and finally pulls one name. His dress shoes make a clipping noise as he walks back to the microphone. As he unfolds the name, a few twelve year olds gasp and suck in their breath. Depending on their family life, their name has only been in there once.

"Flim Tayles." Cosmic says, looking at the crowd. Simultaneously, every head turns to a short seventeen year old. Some boys call out her name, others stand in silence. Flim begins her death walk, walking up in her orange sundress.

She walks up to Cosmic, not showing any emotion in her blue eyes. She lets out a breath, trying to stand tall. Cosmic asks her to stand on stage while he asks for volunteers. No one speaks up. The escort congratulates Flim, and moves onto the boys.

**District 9:**

Another year, another Reaping, another torture of seeing Film Reel in District 9. Those are the only words that can describe the fear from children from District 9. After seeing Jae and Omar murdered, some people can't bear to watch the Games. However, it is mandatory.

As the wind blew, Film Reel stepped out from behind the stage. Her flamboyant orange and purple dress was showed off to the grain district, and her bright orange hair was separated into sections. A necklace made of film reels was around her throat, giving her her name. Most people know that the names of the escorts are made up.

"Hello, hello!" Film says, looking at the rather worn out children of 9. "Today is a very special day! I can't wait to see who our newest tributes are! Let's start with the girls." She makes her way to the girl's Reaping bowl, rimmed with grain seeds.

She dips her hand in, and takes her precious time, ignoring the reports for a downpour. She fishes out one name, and walks back to the microphone. She, rather than unfolding, rips the paper open to reveal the female tribute.

"Jayd Blair!"

A small, fourteen year old girl steps out from the crowd. People notice her immediately. The dress she is wearing, somewhat, screams out District 9, by being covered in flowers. She doesn't look at anyone but Film Reel. She continues her walk of death by staring at her escort. Silence is the only thing that could be heard as she walked up the stairs of the stage.

"How exciting! Who will be her district partner? Let's find out." Film Reel begins her walk to the boy's Reaping bowl as Jayd stands onstage, no emotion in her face.

**District 10:**

Everyone watches as the mayor lists off previous Hunger Games victors. As he lists them, only Annabelle Tilson and Dane Gurley walk up onstage. The most previous victor from the seventh Quarter Quell is named, Jada Caldwell. Every citizen watches as a pregnant Jada walks up on stage, taking her seat next to Annabelle.

Once Jada has been named, Kiani Marble prances out on stage. Her color scheme was the same as last year, being covered head to toe in purple. Her voice is as high as a bird, and her personality is just as bubbly.

"Welcome!" She says into the microphone. "I would like say what an honor it is to be escorting District Ten. I would also like to say that I would like to miss the downpour, so let's get this show on the road."

Kiani moves herself to the female Reaping bowl, decorated with black and white spots, representing a cow. She reaches her hand inside, and digs for a while. Her fingers latch onto a name, and she moves to the microphone. Everyone stays silent as she reads the name loudly.

"Melayna Ray Smith!"

A tall thirteen year old girl steps out of line and goes to the stage. She pulls up her strapless, yellow dress and continues to walk. Jada seems to have faint recognition on her face, seeing the little girl with a ribbon in her hair. Melayna walks up onstage, next to Kiani.

"Please, call me Lana." Melayna says to Kiani. She takes one last look around her district. She tries to take it all in before Kiani announces the male tribute.

**District 11:**

"My name is Golden Harvest and I will be your escort." A man dressed head to toe in gold greets District 11. His name is quite ironic, considering he is at the agriculture district. Although, the name would be more fitting if he was the escort for 9. The wind blew slightly, signaling oncoming rain.

The escort moves his shirtless body (oh, yes. He's shirtless) to the female bowl, covered in corn kernels. He dips his golden fingers into the sea of names, hoping for a stand out tribute. His hand plucks a name from the pile, and he moves back to the microphone. His muscles ripple as he opens the name.

"Saely May Taylor." He says, looking out to the female crowd.

Heads turn, trying to find Saely. No one can find the girl, but there was a ruffling happening in the fifteen year old section. A few Peacekeepers inched their way to the fifteen year olds. A fifteen year old girl with long, light brown hair stepped out of the crowd.

"Oh, there you are, sweetie. Come on up, I won't bite." Saely makes her way to Golden Harvest, her worn out white dress sticking to her body. She slowly made her way to the stage, hoping someone else would volunteer for her.

Her pleading ended when she made her way up the stairs, grabbed Golden Harvest's hand, and stood firmly on the stage. Golden made his way to the boy's Reaping bowl, covered in corn kernels as well.

**District 12:**

The crowd silently shifts and waits for the escort to come. The first Reaping in one hundred years for District 12 can leave some children fearful. They lived five years watching the Games, seeing how other tributes die, and how districts 1 and 2 reel in a lot of victors. Children try to comfort each other as parents hope their children don't get chosen.

A clicking sound was heard from the stage. A woman, covered head to toe in white, looked like a ghost. Her dress was a white and silver ball gown, and she wore her hair in a bun with pearls lining it. Her voice, however, wasn't as light and preppy as everyone expected.

"My name is Junebug and I am honored to be an escort for District Twelve." She says, her voice deeper and more deadpan than everyone expect. A few twelve year old children tried to cover their laughter by placing a hand over their lips. They all regained their posture as Junebug made her way to the female Reaping bowl, coated in coal dust.

She dug her white hand in, reached for one name, and pulled out a slip of paper. She moved back to the microphone and read the unlucky girl who will be competing in the Hunger Games.

"Meadow Welsh!" Junebug's man voice called out.

A high pitched scream was heard from the eighteen year old section. Junebug's eyes darted to the female section, looking for the source of the scream. A girl with curly blond hair was kicking and screaming. Peacekeepers had to go into her section and pull her out. Her green dress was being covered in dirt from her feet kicking up dust.

"Don't worry, Meadow. I don't bite. Come on up and you'll be fine." Junebug tries to calm down her screaming tribute. _This won't look good for the replays. _She thinks to herself.

Meadow is placed onstage and the army of Peacekeepers lingered near Meadow. Junebug moved towards the boys bowl, not asking for volunteers.

**District 13:**

Everyone waits for their escort. They have watched the film, asking them to be thankful that they have risen from the rubble of what they once were. They stand silently and wait for their death sentence. Out of no where, a woman walks up onstage. Her heels are clicking and her blue wig is bouncing around. Her skin has been dyed a dull yellow, like the color of a squash.

"Hello, District Thirteen!" She says proudly. "I'm your escort, Majesty Goodball. And I am honored to be an escort to your lovely district. If I pick a district favorite, don't start another war here!" Ugh. War jokes are common with District 13. Being the starting place of both rebellions, you can understand why they are subjected to war jokes.

Majesty moves her way over to the female Reaping bowl, decorated in papers and test tubes. She silently selects a name and plucks it out between her yellow fingers. She moves her way back to the microphone and begins to read the name.

"Melinda Hanis." She reads clearly for the whole district to hear.

Slowly but surely, a sixteen year old girl moves from her section up to Majesty Goodball. She keeps her head held high, allowing her black braid to go straight down her back. She keeps walking like it was no ones business to see her walk to Majesty. She walks up the stage steps to meet her escort.

"Congratulations, Melinda! I see good things for you." Majesty exclaims, wrapping her arm around Melinda's shoulder.

"Thank you. I plan to win the whole thing." Melinda sneers and looks at the crowd. Majesty says a few words before going to the boys Reaping bowl.

**District 14:**

"The time has come for me to select one man and woman to represent District Fourteen in the Hunger Games." The male escort, Orion, says to his district. His skin was white and he had a tattoo of a constellation on his cheek. He moves to the girl's Reaping bowl, rimmed with red crosses and first aid kits.

As his white hand goes in, girls hold hands with each other. Some girls even lose feeling in their fingers. Orion grabs a single name with the tips of his fingers. He holds it out so everyone can see the slip of paper. Everyone closes their eyes as he reads the name.

"Amelie Sage!" He says.

Several heads turn to a sixteen year old girl with shining auburn hair. Amelie steps out from her section and moves to Orion. Her dress flows with the wind, and her cat-like eyes flick up. She keeps her head high, trying to look confident. _I am the first tribute from District 14. And I will bring honor to my district._

She walked up the steps, grabbed Orion's hand, and stands tall on stage. Everyone takes notice of her eyes. Cat-like and green eyes. Her eyes match the bright shade of green on her dress.

"Now, for the boys." Orion says as he moves himself to the boys Reaping bowl.

**How did you like the Reapings? I decided, since all my female tributes are in, to write the Reaping now before I go to North Carolina for a week. Anyways, I need the male tributes from 5, 6, 10 & 13. If I get those in, I can do the boy Reapings.**

**Answers to trivia:**

1. What does Panem mean in Latin? **Bread**

2. What happened to Gale after the Revolution? **Moved to District 2.**

3. What color was Glimmer's interview dress? **See through gold.**

4. Who wrote the score* for _The Hunger Games? _**James Newton Howard**

5. What is District 8's trade? **Textiles.**

BONUS: **A mockingjay is a hybrid bird. It is part jabberjay and mockingbird. A jabberjay was created from the Capitol, to mimic human speech. However, when the rebels fed the birds lies, the Capitol released them into the wild to die off. They mated with female mockingbirds and a mockingjay was born.**

*A score for a movie is instrumental music.

**Trivia Questions:**

**(These must all be done from memory. And please PM me the answers. I will not accept any answers unless their PMed.)**

**1. How old was President Snow when the Games began?**

**2. How did Marvel die in the movie?**

**3. Who are the Career districts in the movie?**

**4. Who led the Second Rebellion?**

**5. Who marries Finnick and Annie?**

****BONUS**: By memory, name all the tributes that died in the Cornucopia bloodbath. (Name them by their district number)**

**If you can give me the place where all the escort's names came from (excluding Kiani), your selected tribute moves up 3 spots! Good luck!**


	5. The Male Reapings

As the females take their spots next to their escorts, the males begin the same procedure. Everyone looks at each other, trying not to show fear within their eyes. _Oh yea, it's fine. I might be picked for my death sentence, I am completely fine. _Some only wish to be as confident as others. They look at the excited, confident, scared or unsure girl on the stage, hoping not to join her in the death match.

**District 1:**

"What a lovely name, if I do say so myself, my dear." She places a hand on Diamond Cortez's shoulder. Diamond Tiara, the escort, slowly moves to the boy's Reaping bowl, covered in emeralds along with diamonds.

Her Capitol dyed hand goes in, fishes for a name, and plucks one name out. She walks to the microphone, unfolding the male tribute's name. She opens it, and speaks in a commanding voice.

"Gemstone Silvers."

Heads turn to a scrawny twelve year old boy. Fear has already passed his face, leaving him with tears in his eyes. His clothes weren't as fitted as some people, seeing that it bags over his body. He takes small, short steps to Diamond Tiara, wishing that it wasn't his name being called.

A commotion was stirring in the seventeen year olds section. A male with black hair moves out of his section. "I volunteer for him! I volunteer as tribute!" Gemstone doesn't protest, he runs back to his section in glee. The boy walks up onstage and stands ten feet away from Diamond.

"What is your name?" the escort asks.

"Ian Strace." He says, looking at the boy he volunteered for.

"District One, I give you your tributes! Diamond Cortez and Ian Strace!" Diamond Tiara asks them to shake hands. Once they did, they were ushered into the JusticeBuilding to say their goodbyes.

**District 2:**

"With no volunteers for Miss Miller, let's continue on with the boys." Scootaloo says, moving toward the boys bowl, also rimmed with graphite.

She reaches her hand in and selects the name on the top. A few children lean forward to hear the name of the boy tribute.

"Brick…"

A male voice erupts from the eighteen year old section. "I volunteer!" A boy with brown hair and dressed in a slick tuxedo walks to the stage, and stand beside his district partner.

Scootaloo comes over and makes him state his name. "My name is Caden Miller." Scootaloo lets out a sound of shock from her mouth.

"Well, well, well. In a turn of events, we have a brother sister team here. Give it up for our tributes!"

Caden and Kleo hug rather than shake hands while the crowd cheers for them.

**District 3:**

Braeburn reaches his hand into the bowl with the blue wiring on the rim. His hand grabs a single name, and he is ready to announce that name to the whole district. He unfolds the name, taking his time with it.

"Dust…"

"I volunteer!" a boy from the seventeen year old section screams out. He leaves his section, ready to join Violet onstage. On the way to the stage, he fixed a button on his shirt and gave a sneer towards the parent's section.

Braeburn grabs his newest volunteer. "What pizzazz! What is your name?"

"Daniel Kelly." He says, his eyes flickering at the crowd.

The district escort introduces this year's tributes and asks them to shake hands. They are escorted into the JusticeBuilding, away from their home.

**District 4:**

"Now, for the boys." Noi squeals, moving toward the Reaping bowl designed similarly to the girl's bowl. She reaches a hand in, her fingers catching on a single name. She holds out the name for all to see, and unfolds it. She clears her throat before she reads the unlucky boy.

"Sebastian…"

"I volunteer!" A voice cries from the seventeen year old section. A boy with slicked back hair and a blue suit walks toward Noi. People stare as he walks, noticing a bone necklace on his throat.

He meets Noi at the stairs, and she leads him to the microphone. "Two volunteers! How exciting! Tell us your name."

"Predator Fazaysia." He answers, looking at the crowd. He spots a girl in the seventeen year old section, and locks his gaze with hers. She pulls away as Predator and Maya shake hands.

Noi introduces them, and shoos them into the JusticeBuilding.

**District 5:**

Silver Spoon moves her silver hand into the boy's bowl, adorned in blue lightning bolts. Her hand reaches in, and grabs the first slip on the top. Her hands latch onto the slip and move back to the microphone. Isadora watches as her escort unfolds the name and reads out the male tribute.

"Rod Bolts."

A small fourteen year old boy moves from his section. He walks confidently, eager even, to the stage. He smoothes out his black suit and runs a hand over his combed, blond hair. He stares directly at Silver Spoon, not looking at anyone but this woman. He climbs the stairs, being helped up by his silver escort.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?" She asks, looking at the crowd of children. An ominous silence is their answer.

"Well, then. I give you your tributes. Isadora Jolf and Rod Bolts! Go on, you two. Shake hands."

Rod looks at the girl beside him, a glint of recognition in his eyes. He stretches his hand out, and Isadora takes it. For that quick moment, everything seemed natural. That moment ended when Silver Spoon led them into the JusticeBuilding.

**District 6:**

Kira introduced herself and Shining Armor moved his way to the boys bowl, this one with cars on the rim. His pale hand goes into the bowl, digging to find one name. He grabbed a name, and crossed to the microphone.

Paper unfolding filled the district and the boys act confident for the cameras. "Ryan Yitch!"

Heads turn to Ryan, his brown eyes trying to avoid contact. He steps out from his section, hoping not to trip on the too large shoes on his feet. As he reaches the stairs, he looks for his mother. She urges him to go up the stairs. His eyes then land on a girl from the sixteen year old section, and he quickly goes up the stairs.

Shining placed his hands on Ryan's shoulders and placed him next to Kira. "May I introduce your tributes, Ryan Yitch and Kira Shock!"

The pair shake hands, and are prepared to say their goodbyes.

**District 7:**

Berry Punch moves her way to the boy's bowl, covered in trees as well. Her purple tinted hand grabs a name and moves back to announce who it is.

"Jackson Fleming."

A boy from the fourteen year old section silently gets out of his section. A few people stare, everyone knows who Jackson is. Even Shelia knows who Jackson is. His family is wealthy, owning the largest lumber company in District 7.

Jackson silently moves to Berry Punch as a seventeen year old boy with a plaid lumberjack shirt steps into the isles. "I volunteer!"

Berry's eyes widen. "I believe we have a volunteer!"

The boy crosses to Jackson. "Go back to your section."

"No! Why are you doing this? No! No!" Jackson screams for his volunteer. A man, similar looking to Jackson, grabs the screaming boy and takes him to the parent section. The volunteer goes toward the stage.

He walks up, towering over Shelia and Berry Punch. "What is your name?"

"Linden Ulmus." He replies, glancing at an upset Jackson.

"I give you your tributes, District Seven! Shelia Carwell and Linden Ulmus!"

**District 8:**

"Camden Pheon!" Cosmic Sky announces the name.

Heads turn to a lanky boy in the fourteen year old section. His face, as pale as it was, turned ghost white. His dark eyes look around the crowd. He finds a twelve year old boy, tears in his eyes, urging him to go up the stairs. He stands stiffly for a few seconds before accepting his fate.

He walked slowly to the stage, taking the walk of death that Flim took before him. Tears sting his eyes, clouding his vision. He walks to the stairs, almost tripping on each step. He wipes the unnecessary tears away as he makes his way to Cosmic.

His eyes glaze over the crowd. The twelve year old boy was now silently sobbing. He looked for his mother, and found her, holding onto his little sister. _Don't worry. I will make it home and give us riches from the Capitol._

"May I present to you, your tributes! Flim Tayles and Camden Pheon!" Cosmic grabs both of their hands and throws them into the air.

**District 9:**

Film Reel plucks a name from the bowl, covered in grain, and moves to the microphone. She takes her time unfolding the name, and reads it loud and clear.

"Rye Corn."

Silence took over the square. A few murmurs were heard from the fourteen year old section, along with some shuffling. A few kids move away from the shuffling noise, unsure of what is going on.

"Rye? Where are you?" Film says, moving a strand of hair from her eyes. The shuffling has stopped, but Rye was no where to be found.

Suddenly, a boy with messy blond hair walks from his section. He straightens his shirt and continues to walk. He uses his fingers to comb his hair, and he continues his way to Film Reel. He walks up the stairs, not looking at the sections in the crowd. He walks to Film, ready to accept his death sentence.

"I give you your tributes, Jayd Blair and Rye Corn!"

The frightened children are then led into the JusticeBuilding.

**District 10:**

"Now, for the boys." Kiani crosses to the boy's bowl, decorated like the girl's. Her purple hand grabs a single name, and she walks toward the microphone.

"Oliver Huxley."

A little fourteen year old boy stood in silence. He brushed his hair from his eyes and began his death walk that Stiles took before him. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going…_

"Oliver!" A voice called out. A tall boy walked out of the seventeen year old section. "Oliver! I volunteer for him! I volunteer as tribute!" Oliver ran into the boy's white shirt, leaving tears on it.

"How lovely!" Kiani says, beckoning the boy to come up onto the stage. Jada's eyes look to the two boys, hugging and saying silent goodbyes.

Peacekeepers dragged Oliver off of the boy and the volunteer walked up onstage. Kiani, even in six inch heels, was not as tall as this boy.

"What is your name?" Kiani puts a microphone to his mouth.

"October Huxley."

"I bet my buttons that was your brother. Well, District Ten! I give you your tributes! Lana Ray Smith and October Huxley."

**District 11:**

Golden Harvest grabbed a name, and read it to all of District 11. "Jason Abonson."

A sickly pale boy from the sixteen year old section started to walk up. His eyes were bloodshot and he seemed deathly sick. As he walked, everyone looked at Jason, then to each other. _Well, volunteer for him. No, he was picked. Do it!_

A brave boy from the twelve section yelled in a high voice. "I volunteer! Jason! I volunteer!" Everyone looked at this brave twelve year old, volunteering for a sixteen year old.

Golden Harvest did protest. He asked for the volunteer to come up to the stage. The boy walked past Jason, mouthing the word _sorry _before continuing up the stairs. His clothes have dirt on them, his white tee shirt looking a little muddy. He ignored the stares and met Golden Harvest on stage.

"Such bravery! What is your name, young man?"

"Jack Abonson." He replies.

"Well, District Eleven, I give you your tributes. Saely Taylor and Jack Abonson!"

The two shook hands and were ushered into the Hall of Justice.

**District 12:**

Meadow continued to wipe tears away as Junebug grabbed a name from the boys bowl, also covered in coal dust.

"Blake Crane." Junebug's deep voice said.

A thirteen year old boy, weakened with hunger, makes his way to the stage. His death walk is long, taking his time and trying to drag this out. He doesn't want to die. No one does. But, his death has come quicker than others. Depending if they don't die of starvation first.

A shrill voice from the twelve year old section calls above the crowd. "I volunteer!" Junebug stands in awe as the little boy walks forward in his green suit. His blond hair is combed to one side, showing off his blue eyes. He's a merchant child. Or an overly rich child. Take your pick.

He walks up onstage, leaving Blake behind. He stands beside the manly girl onstage and says his name. "My name is Playton Reyes."

"Well, District Twelve's first volunteer in over one hundred years! Give it up for Playton." Relentless claps fill the town square for the boy. Did he know what he got himself into?

Junebug introduces the newest tributes and takes them to the JusticeBuilding.

**District 13:**

"Now, for the gentlemen." Majesty Goodball says, moving to the bowl decorated similarly to the girls. Her dyed skin hand goes in and her fingers dig for a name. Her fingers reach the bottom of the bowl, grabbing a name at the very bottom.

When she comes back to the microphone, she unfolds the paper and reads off the male tribute. "Titus…"

"I volunteer." A male voice says from the thirteen year old section. That boy didn't care who Titus was. He walks up on stage, his dark brown hair slicked back and his gray suit complimenting his tanned skin. A few girls look at him with admiration, others with worry.

The boy moves his way to the stage, going to take his place next to Melinda. Everyone, despite their age, looks at this boy. His attractiveness will surely get him sponsors, and he will make far in the Games. They need not to worry about him.

"What is your name, young man?" Majesty asks when meeting this handsome boy.

"Tartan Blade." He replies.

Majesty congratulates him and introduces District 13's very first pair of tributes. They are then whisked away to the JusticeBuilding, where they will say goodbye to their families.

**District 14:**

Orion grabs a name from the boy's bowl, wasting no time with useless chit-chat. A name is in between his fingers, ready to be read for the whole district. Amelie stands onstage, ready to leave for the Capitol. Some of these escorts can really drag out this Reaping thing.

"Dario…"

"I volunteer!" A male voice from the eighteen year old section calls out. He walks out from his section, his auburn hair blowing in the slight breeze. His black shirt hugs his body, and his shorts show off some muscles.

Amelie hides the shock deep in her eyes as the volunteer walks up on stage. Her eyes flicker as her eyes meet his. Orion grabs the boy and asks for a name.

"My name is Blakely Sage."

"A brother sister team? How lovely! District Fourteen, I give you your first pair of tributes. Amelie and Blakely Sage!"

Amelie is reluctant to hug her brother, but they do before they are escorted into the JusticeBuilding. _Why did you volunteer? I can handle myself! _

**A/N: All the Reapings are completed! Now, the goodbye chapters will be split into about 3 or 4 parts. I saved most of the family info just for those chapters. May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Answers:**

1. How old was President Snow when the Games began? **1.**

2. How did Marvel die in the movie? **Arrow through the heart rather than in the neck.**

3. Who are the Career districts in the movie? **1 and 2.**

4. Who led the Second Rebellion? **Plutarch Heavensbee. (If you said Katniss, I gave it to you.)**

5. Who marries Finnick and Annie? **Dalton from 10.**

**BONUS**: **The tributes that died during the bloodbath are D3 female, D4 male, D5 male, D6 male and female, D7 male and female, D8 male, D9 male and female, and D10 male.**

**All my escort names came from background ponies on ****_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._**

**Questions:**

**1. What is the title of the parody book to ****_The Hunger Games_****? **

**2. What was the crew given name to the District 8 girl?**

**3. What were Cato's odds at winning?**

**4. What was the arena for the Third Quarter Quell?**

**5. Whose name was never said in the movie?**

****BONUS**: List five notable differences between the movie and the book. (DONE FROM MEMORY, PLEASE!) If you list 5 that I approve, your tribute moves up three spots.**

**Oh, and you know that poll on my profile? Please take it. It would help me decide which stories to write first and which order they come in. I also forgot to mention, but when you answer trivia questions correctly, you can split up your winnings between your tributes. For example, I can move up any tribute four spots. But, I would like to move my D3 girl up three and my D1 boy one spot.**

***NOTE: After the tribute parade, I will post the amount of Sponsor Points everyone has. I will update that list every so often, especially after the bloodbath.**

**MAY THE ODDS BE ****_EVER _****IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	6. Saying Goodbye Part One

The Reapings have completed and each district has their tributes. Some showed no emotion, others let their emotions get the better of them. The escorts lead their tributes into their respective Justice Buildings to say their goodbyes to family and friends. For 27 children, this will be the last time they will see their loved ones.

**District 1:**

Shine is led to a room where her niece, Diamond, is being held. Upon entering, she runs to her and encloses her in a tight embrace. Diamond returns the hug reluctantly, trying to calm her hysterical aunt down.

They collapse onto the couch, Shine holding onto Diamond.

"Auntie, I'll be fine." Diamond sighs, looking at her aunt's red eyes.

"That's what your mother said." Shine whispered.

"I'm not like her." She replies. Her fingers go to her throat, where a necklace rests on her neck. A ring has a chain through it, holding it in place. The diamond jewel flashes as she turns the ring on its side.

"She gave that to you when she was reaped." Shine says, glancing at the ring.

"Not like I remember." Diamond mutters.

The room turns quiet. The tension can be cut with a dull knife. Suddenly, the door opens and a Peacekeeper comes in. Shine stands up, words spilling from her mouth. "Survive for me. Come back a victor!" With that, Aunt Shine was gone.

Diamond sat in the room alone. Even though she was bitter with her aunt, a pang of guilt hit her square in the heart. She knew that, when she returned, she and Shine will live in the Victor's Village together.

…

Ian waited in the room, waiting for his family. He has said goodbye to many girls, who admired him. He waited for his family, the only people he wanted to talk to. He can do with the girls, but he may never see his family again.

"You have three minutes!" A Peacekeeper booms, shoving four people into the room. A young boy, no older than thirteen, runs to Ian and hugs him.

"It's okay, Sammy." Ian hushes the boy, keeping him close to him. Sammy holds onto his brother, not wanting to let go.

An older boy, older than eighteen, grabs Sammy from Ian and sits down in front of him. "Ian, please survive."

"Jake, you have nothing to worry about. I know…" Jake cuts Ian off.

"It's not every year that District One wins." He says. "I'm afraid this is that year."

"Jake! Don't scare Ian." A woman with long brown hair yells. She wraps her arms around her son. "Don't listen to him. You are strong and you will become a victor. Grab a weapon you are comfortable with and use it. I'll see you when you get home." Tears streak her face as her grip on Ian tightened.

"I will win, Mom." Ian says into her hair. The door swings open and a man walked in. Everyone turns their head to the Peacekeeper in the doorway. A tall man, resembling Ian, places a hand on his shoulder. The Peacekeeper escorts the family out. A young boy's yelling was heard as the door shut. It was Sammy.

_I didn't say goodbye to my father. _Ian thought.

His eyes began to look around the room. He is the only thing in the room, besides old Victor Pictures. Will his picture be up there? Or will Diamond's? His eyes dart to the door, where a little boy was escorted in.

"Why did you volunteer for me?"

**District 2:**

Kleo sits in the room, waiting for visitors. Her nails dig into her palm. Why didn't anyone volunteer for her? If they did, she and Caden wouldn't be in this position right now. She continues to wait for her visitors.

The door opens and two people are escorted in. A man was in a white Peacekeeper uniform and a woman was in an angel white dress. The woman rushes to hug her daughter, crying into Kleo's hair.

Kleo hugs back and clings onto her mother. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine." She assures her.

Her mother lets her go. "Stay with Caden. Whatever you do, stay with your brother. You will live longer with your brother. Do not separate for any reason, do you understand?" Kleo nods as her mother squeezes her hand.

Her father crouches down so he is eye level with his little girl. "Don't forget your training. That will make you stronger than those kids from poor districts. Like your mother said, stay with Caden."

"I will, Daddy." Kleo embraces her father, hoping this isn't the last hug she will give. Tears fell onto her father's uniform.

The door opens and her only family is no longer with her. She wipes her eyes free of tears. She will take her father's advice. Despite anything that happens, she will stay with her brother.

…

"You have three minutes!" A deep voice commanded, two people walking towards Caden. The Peacekeeper uniform was hard to miss. He hugged his father, arms around him tightly.

His mother waited patiently for her hug. She looked at her son, hoping it wasn't the last time she saw either of her children. Caden released his father and wrapped his arms around his fragile mother.

"Caden, listen to me." His father spoke. "We already talked to your sister. We told her to stay with you."

"Protect her." His mother interjects. "Protect her."

"Make sure she lives." That was the final command given by his father.

"I will, Dad." He says. The hug ends and a Peacekeeper escorts his parents out.

The next three visits are from his training buddies. They wanted him to win, despite his sister being in the Games with him. They shared a laugh or two before that visit ended. Before long, Caden was in the room all by himself. He has nothing to do except wait for Scootaloo to fetch him and his sister to go to the Capitol.

His mind flashes to his parents. His mother looked so torn up. Not one, but two of her children were in the Hunger Games. And the rules of the Hunger Games were simple. Only one can win.

**District 3:**

Violet sat in the JusticeBuilding, looking at Victor Pictures. Her eyes look to Pace Caywood's picture, and she wants hers next to his. With her picture on the wall, that guarantees her life.

Two people come into the room to say their goodbyes. A tall man with brown hair is followed by a little blond boy. The Peacekeeper yells their allotted time and waits outside. The little boy runs to Violet and jumps on the couch to hug her.

Violet wraps her arms around the boy and hugged him. "Shh, Damen. I'll be okay."

"You will come back, right?" Damen asked, looking into his sister's brown eyes.

Violet opened her mouth and closed it. Was she supposed to lie? Her brother is no fool. He's a smart boy. "I'll try my hardest, buddy." Her grip tightened on her six year old brother.

A hand pushed back her hair from her eyes. She looked at her father, a man of good looks and, normally, many words. He just stared at his daughter and looked into her eyes. The words caught in his throat. What was he supposed to say?

"Fight hard for us, Vi." He says and kissed her forehead.

The Peacekeeper walked in and ushered out her only family. Damen yelled for his sister as the door shut on him. Violet sat and waited to be taken to the Capitol.

…

A few drops of rain began to fall as Daniel waited for any visitors. Would his father come? Who would see him before he died? He sat in the room restlessly and continued to wait.

Would anyone see him off? The rain continued to drizzle as he sat on the sofa. _Please, someone please come through the door. _The door jiggled as a Peacekeeper led a six year old boy into the room.

"Danny!" the boy exclaimed, running to his brother. Daniel hugged the boy tightly. His muscles ripple as his grip tightened on his brother.

"Blake." He whispers. "How are you holding up, buddy?" Blake lets go of his brother and stares into his deep blue eyes.

"Fine." Blake says, sounding older than he is. His hands go into his pocket and he fishes out a dull, white item.

"What's that?" Daniel asks, as Blake puts it in Daniel's palm.

"An old shark tooth I found at the store. The old lady wanted me to have it." He answers. "It's not much, but it is to remember me by." He closes Daniel's fingers around the shark tooth and looks at his brother. "Come home for Daddy and me."

"I…" Daniel began as a Peacekeeper grabbed the boy. Daniel kept looking at the door long after Blake left.

**District 4:**

Maya watched the door. Her family already left and she was waiting for only one person. Tamlin. That is the only thing that will help her in the arena. If she doesn't see Tamlin, she may as well die in the bloodbath.

Her family's meeting was…nothing important. Her father said only one thing to her. "Make it past the bloodbath." Her mother and sister said a few sentences. The only thing that touched her heart was when her twelve year old sister hugged her goodbye.

She kept staring at the door. Is Tamlin just outside? Her thoughts were cut as the door opened and a tan, sixteen year old boy walked in. His sea green eyes locked with her blue ones and they embraced each other. He smelt like salt water and taffy. That's a smell she'll never get tired of.

They sat on the couch as Tamlin placed a kiss on her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She says. Tamlin tucks a stray hair behind her ears. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Win for me, baby." He tells her." Get to a knife. Or a spear. You'll win for sure as long as you have those weapons."

"I will win, I promise."

Tamlin holds out a rope in many knots. "I found this on our beach yesterday. Take it. I'll be with you in the arena." Maya takes the rope and looks at her boyfriend.

"I'll come back and we'll swim in our beach." She says. Tamlin snickers.

"When I teach you how to swim." He jokes. A Peacekeeper comes in and takes Tamlin away. Maya looks at the knotted rope. _On our beach._

…

Predator's fingers fiddle with the fish bones on his necklace. The rain left tiny sprinkles on the window pane. His green eyes look around the room. Fish hang on the wall, Victor Pictures are all around, and golden fishing hooks decorate the room.

The door opens and he sees his parents walk through the door. His mother runs to sit by his side and she runs her hand over his bronze hair. She breaks down into tears as she looks at her son.

"D…Don't go n…near animals." She stammers.

"Not like Dylan." His fathers says. "Don't go near any animals that seem harmless. Knowing the Capitol, they might be mutts."

"Okay, Dad." Predator answers his father. His mother fixes a sea shell pin on his suit as his father talks strategy. Grab a crossbow. Team up. Break off early. Stay away from animals.

After a few minutes, Peacekeepers come back and take his parents away. He sits in the fish centered room alone. He runs through strategy in his head. Crossbow. Team. Break. Kill. Those words cycle in his head until he can envision himself as District 4's new victor. Nothing will stop him from becoming the new victor.

A Peacekeeper opens the door and a seventeen year old girl walks in. Her dark brown hair is in loose curls down her back. Her green eyes look at Predator as she adjusts her dress. She opens her mouth, showing off her white teeth. "Hello, Predator."

The words fall from his mouth. "Hi, Paige."

**District 5:**

Isadora plays with the bracelet on her wrist. Rain lightly tapped the roof as she waits. Her wait is short lived. A Peacekeeper escorts three people into the room. Isadora gets up and hugs her mother. Her aunt Siskin and uncle Galliard wait for their hugs.

After the hugs were given, they sit down on the chairs in the room. "Are you alright, Isa?" Her mother asked. Isadora shakes her head, and looks at her family.

"I'm fine." She lies through her teeth.

"Be strong out there. District Five needs a victor." Uncle Galliard says. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Find an ally." Aunt Siskin interjects. "They should help you live longer than if you are alone."

"Okay." Isadora deadpans.

The rest of the visit consisted of asking Isadora to survive. Her mother hugged her one last time before the Peacekeeper came in. The family was whisked away and Isadora stayed in place. Her eyes looked to the Victor Pictures on the wall. They stared at her, staring her down. _Good luck getting your picture up here._

Silver Spoon walks in and collects her female tribute.

…

Rod waited. It was mandatory that the newly requited tributes wait five minutes before saying goodbye to anyone who was willing to see them off. He knotted his fingers while he waited. Rain tapped on the roof, signaling that he missed the downpour. His eyes dart around the room, waiting for his visitors.

The door opened and a little blond girl ran to the boy on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his parents walked into the room. Rod ran his hand over his sister's hair. "It's okay, Light. I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to her." His father says, staring at his son.

"I wasn't lying." He replies, still stroking his sister's hair.

"Honey, can I ask you a favor?" His mother spoke up, her voice shaking. Rod nods at her. "Don't go into the bloodbath. I don't want to see a tribute from One or Two kill you without a second thought."

"I won't go near the bloodbath." Rod promises his mother. He kisses Light's forehead and puts her on the couch beside him. He stands to hug his parents.

As he lets go, a Peacekeeper gathers his family. The next few visits are from his friends. They have a laugh before being escorted out. At least he is going to the Capitol in a good mood rather than a bad one.

**District 6:**

Kira sits in front of her father and three brothers. She stares at them with her brown eyes, not cracking under pressure. Her oldest brother, Jackson, shared the stare. "You nervous, Ki?"

Kira flipped her brown hair. "Not at all. I volunteered, didn't I?"

"Are you going to kill anyone?" Her middle brother, Garret, asked.

"Only if they are trying to kill me." She replies.

"So, Kira. Will you score a four in training? Capitol people are hard to please." Her father says, causing her brothers to snicker.

"I plan to score a ten or eleven." She says, sitting up taller.

"You're too weak to score an eleven. You can barely hold a sword." Jackson said. Her family laughed even more.

Kira rolled her eyes. Since her baby brother, Abe, was born, she took on role of the housewife. Her mother died giving birth to Abe. Because of that, she cooked, cleaned, took care of Abe, and made sure everyone was happy.

Just because she cooks and cleans doesn't mean she's weak. Cleaning made her stronger. Cooking gave her knowledge of _how _to cook things correctly. And her brothers and father have the damn right to call her weak? How pathetic.

"Don't die first, Ki." Garret teases as they leave.

"I won't! You'll see!" She yells as the door closes.

…

Ryan looks around the room. It's a quaint room, enough space to hold a tribute saying goodbye to close friends and family. He brushes his brown hair from his eyes while he stared at the door.

Who would say goodbye? He can't force everyone to say goodbye, but who would?

The door swung open slowly and a woman with long brown hair ran to Ryan. A man followed, standing behind his wife. Ryan hugged his mother, who began to cry.

"Drea, he'll be fine." Ryan's father consoled his wife. Drea let go of her son and sat next to him. Ryan looked around.

"Where's Cary?" he asks his parents. They exchanged glances. Cary was his twin sister, but she wasn't present for the goodbyes.

His mother put a hand on Ryan's cheek. "Honey, Cary said she didn't want to see you off. More painful to watch if you did, unfortunately, pass."

Ryan's mouth fell open. He might die, and his sister didn't want to say goodbye? Tears pricked his eyes. He wanted to see her before he left. She, unfortunately, didn't want the same. His mother placed a silk green ribbon in his hands.

"Cary wanted you to have this," is all she said before Peacekeepers came into the room and took his parents. He looks at the ribbon in his hand. _Cary, why didn't you come?_

**District 7:**

Shelia's fingers played with the leaf pendant around her neck. Is this how Rivet felt when he was reaped four years ago? Sitting in this room, hoping for people to say goodbye? She told herself to hold her tears back. Capitol citizens would look at the tears and ignore her.

The door opens and two men enter. The younger boy hugged Shelia tightly. Her arms wrapped around him. "Jacob, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Jacob let go of his sister.

"Don't leave us like Rivet did." He whimpers.

"I won't." She looks her brother in the eyes. "Hey, look at me. I said this before and I'll say it again before I leave. Don't sign up for tesserae. You do not need their food just for more chances. Stay strong while I'm gone, okay?" She pulls her brother in for a final hug.

This is how Rivet left them four years ago. Shelia had only been thirteen then, Jacob was only eleven. He still wakes up at night and looks around the house for Rivet. Shelia moved to her father. He pulled her in for an embrace. "Daddy, don't let him starve. Why isn't Mom here?"

Brim let his daughter go and stared into her eyes. "She didn't want to send another child off to die. She's still hurting from Rivet's death."

She didn't have any time to respond; Peacekeepers took her brother and father from the room. She waited for anyone else to say goodbye. The door opened and a girl was ushered in.

"Karrie!" Shelia gasps as she hugs her friend.

…

Linden's three minutes were down to mere seconds. He wrapped his arms around his brother, Jason. He hugged him lightly, not to crush him under his muscles. Jason's face is buried in Linden's chest.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright." He says, calming his little brother.

"Will you come back?" Jason wails.

"I'll try my hardest." He answers as Peacekeepers come in and take the little boy away.

The door slams and Linden is all alone in the JusticeBuilding room. Shelia is still probably saying goodbye to her family. He runs a hand through his short blond hair as he waits. Who else would say goodbye? His eyes look to the picture of the Flemings with the mayor. The Flemings have been around for over one hundred years. They are the part of the wealthier section of 7, owning the largest lumber company.

The door swings open and a man walks in. Linden stares at him. He has tan skin, light hair down to below his ears, and piercing blue eyes. He sits in front of Linden and crosses his arms over his chest. "Mr. Ulmus." He grunts.

"Yes, Mr. Fleming?" He asks, looking at his boss.

"I just want to thank you for your bravery, taking my son's position in the Games." He starts. "However, I know that your father, unfortunately, passed, leaving you to take care of your brother."

"Yes sir." Linden says, not sure where he is going with this.

"Jason can't live in that house alone. I want to know if it's alright with you if I take in Jason until you return. And, in the worst situation where you don't return, I'll adopt him. Is that okay?"

Linden's eyes widened at the offer. _He just read my mind. _He was going to ask Mr. Fleming to take in Jason, but now that he offered, he didn't have to. He kept his excitement bottled up, trying to seem professional. "That is fine with me, sir." He stands up and shakes his bosses hand before he leaves.

**A/N: I'M BACK FROM VACATION! I had a blast, but I missed FanFiction so much! I know I said I'll split the goodbyes into 3 or 4 parts…but I rewarded you with a long chapter! So, here it is. **

**If your character seems too OOC (Out of Character), please let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Answers:**

1. What is the title of the parody book to _The Hunger Games_?** The Hunger Pains**

2. What was the crew given name to the District 8 girl?** Savannah**

3. What were Cato's odds at winning?** 3-1**

4. What was the arena for the Third Quarter Quell?** Island like clock structure**

5. Whose name was never said in the movie?** Effie Trinket**

**BONUS**: List five notable differences between the movie and the book. (DONE FROM MEMORY, PLEASE!) If you list 5 that I approve, your tribute moves up three spots. **I accepted anything from Haymitch not falling off the stage to Peeta's leg completely healing.**

**Questions: (I am mixing up whether if I ask Hunger Games trivia or any other trivia. Always be prepared!)**

**1. In the ****_My Little Pony _****fandom, who is Discord's 'daughter'?**

**2. List five lines from ****_The Hanging Tree_****. **

**3. Which district is a favorite of the Capitol?**

**4. Name a Pegasus from ****_My Little Pony. _**

**5. How was Johanna tortured in the Capitol?**

****BONUS** Name the fan made song about Discord and his 'daughter'. (It's really simple.)**

**I decided to switch it up because of the simple fact of…the same trivia over and over gets boring. I will switch from MLP to Series Of Unfortunate Events to Beautiful Creatures.**

**MAY THE ODDS BE ****_EVER _****IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	7. Saying Goodbye Part Two

**District 8:**

Flim sits in the Justice Building, awaiting any visitors. She tucks a strand of brown hair behind her ears and begins to think. What were her chances at being Reaped? For her age, it should have been five out of thousands of names. The Reapings were always planned, or so she thought. She and her friend, Ribbon, have always thought that the Capitol seeks out the frailest people in the lower districts and places their name in the bowl solely.

The door opened and a Peacekeeper yells their time. A tall man and a short woman walk in. The woman runs to Flim, holding her close. Flim wraps her arms around her mother in hopes of comforting her. She doesn't say any encouraging words; Flim has accepted that she will die in a matter of days.

Her mother lets her go and Flim gets a turn to hug her father. Her father has to bend down to hug his daughter, seeing that she is only five foot two. When the hugs were given, they sat her down on the couch and gave her a pep talk.

"Flim, stay away from the Careers." Her mother starts. "They kill the most children and I don't want to see you fall victim to them." Her mother runs a hand over Flim's hair.

"I promise, Mom." She replies in a weak voice.

"Honey, we believe in you. You can make yourself a victor." Her father says. "Steer clear of the bloodbath, sweetie. And, remember that we are waiting for you at home." He places a hand on her cheek and a tear slips from his eye.

Flim's mother places a square foot of orange silk in Flim's hand. "We are always with you, sweetie. Try to come back."

"I will, Mom." She says just as a Peacekeeper comes in. They drag her parents out without a word. She is left alone in the room once more.

She feels the silk in her hands. The lovely fabric for what her mother is named. Her parents are truly with her. This piece of silk shows that much. She brings the fabric to her cheek and begins to cry. Why did she take the stupid tessera? If they made more money, she wouldn't be in this position.

The door opens one more time and a teenage girl walks in. She had her blond in a tight bun, showing her blue eyes to Flim. The girl opens her plump lips and speaks to her friend. "How many times did the Capitol put your name in?" She jokes. Flim allows a smile to creep onto her face as Ribbon sat down next to her.

…

Camden takes a cardinal feather out of his shirt pocket and begins to stroke it. He thinks about his death coming up. How will he die? What will the arena be? He hopes for something that he can die easily in. Like a lakebed. Or a beach. Something with water.

Camden's eyes dart to the door, where his family is being ushered into the room. His little sister, Becca, runs to her brother and encases him in a hug. His brothers and his parents cross to Camden. His mother begins to stroke his red hair as everyone begins to tell him what to do in the arena.

"Stay away from the bloodbath." "Grab a sword." "Go by yourself in the forest." "Don't ally with anyone. They will stab you in the back." He couldn't get a word in to his family at all.

His little brother, Raven, noticed the cardinal feather in Camden's hand. "Is that what you are taking into the arena?"

"Yes, I am." He replies to his brother.

"Remember me in there, okay?" His older brother, Carter, tells Camden.

His answer came out as a shriek as Peacekeepers drug his family out of the room. Once again, he was left alone in a room covered with different fabrics. Why did he have to come from the clothing district?

The next visits are from a few close friends. They say encouraging words, but those words are empty. He has a one in twenty-eight chance of coming back home. The odds aren't exactly in his favor. When he says goodbye to his friends, he waits for his escort to come and whisk him away to the Capitol.

**District 9:**

Jayd holds onto the little girl in her arms. The three-year old girl clings to her sister, in fear of letting go forever. Jayd's mother has explained to Jayd's sister about the Hunger Games last night, before the Reaping. And, despite Jasmine's age, she understood very well. When Jayd was chosen, Jasmine couldn't hold any tears back.

Jayd's mother pushes a few stray locks of red hair behind Jayd's ears. The nightmare has become a reality for them. With the tessera Jayd signed up for just six months ago, she knew that her chances of going home today were slim. And, now, her chances of coming home at all are next to none in her mind. Jayd's mother knew that too, but the words remain unspoken. Why would you tell your daughter, 'You will not come home from the Games. You will die in the arena in a few weeks'?

The torn family didn't want to talk; they only spoke with an embrace. Their three minutes were now down to one, and they needed to say something. The hope of Jayd returning needs to stay alive, and maybe she will return.

"Jayd, sweetie," her mother begins, clearing her voice free of tears. "I want you to know that we will support you in the Games. The odds will be in your favor, I know it." Jayd looks at her mother with hollow eyes.

"I hope they will be." She replies, stroking her sister's hair.

The Peacekeepers opened the door and ushered out her family. Jasmine kicked and screamed for Jayd, but that didn't do any good. The door slammed and Jayd was left alone. Her blue eyes looked at the walls of the room. Pictures of past victors hung on the wall. The last victor they had was from nine years ago. Twelve year old Amy Lee hung on the wall. Amy never returned after her Victory Tour; she liked the Capitol better than 9.

Jayd finally understands Amy's reason.

…

Rye combs his hair as he waits. He had his hair perfectly combed this morning, but Farro messed it up. Once Rye was Reaped, Farro held him tightly, not letting go. Rye tried pulling his brother off of him, but that made him messy and an easy target for the Careers. The Careers probably looked at him and said, 'He's a messy, poor kid. Let's kill him first'.

The door opened and two identical looking people were escorted in. Farro runs to his twin brother, and Kasha made up the Corn triplets. They were quite famous in 9 only for that reason. They all have hazel eyes and light blond hair. They are also known for having elfin like features, like their pointed chins.

Kasha threw herself at her brother and let the tears fall on the youngest of the three. Sure, they are all fourteen. But, he came into the world just minutes after Kasha. Farro was the oldest, and he made sure everyone in his home was safe and sound.

After the hugs were given, Rye looks at his siblings. "Where is everyone else?" He was referring to to his parents and other siblings. This was only his partial family. Where are the other six members of the Corns?

Farro ruffles up Rye's hair again. "We asked if we can see you separately. You see, Kasha and I had this idea. You and I look-alike. If I take your place, you won't…" He gets cut off by his younger brother grabbing his collar.

"I was chosen!" He screams. "I am the one who has to compete for his life. Stay home with the family while I die!"

"Rye!" Kasha's voice said in his ear. "That's the idea. You do not need to die. If you and Farro switch places, the Capitol would never be the wiser. You wouldn't have to die. What do you say?"

Rye turned quiet. His brother was risking his life to save his brother? And after all that happened in their lives? What would Barely think? The only people who would suspect the switch is his family. They know the difference between them. But, what was the harm? If Farro wanted to risk his life, Rye had nothing to say about it.

Rye nodded and they stripped down to their underclothes. They handed off the clothing and got dressed before the Peacekeeper came in. Farro stayed behind while Rye walked away with his life. Just as the door shut, Farro thought to himself, 'At least he's safe at home'.

**District 10:**

Lana sat in the room decorated in poorly mimicked cowhides. She had seen cows before and they do not look like that. The colors weren't even black and white. They were purple and cyan, and they gave her a headache. Why can't people understand livestock? They sure did understand when Jada won last year. What will Lana wear this year in the tribute parade?

The door turned and a five-year old girl ran to Lana. As Lana wrapped her arms around her baby sister, a boy walked in. He was the same age as Lana, and had District 10's signature look of brown hair and blue eyes. Almost everyone in 10 had that look. The only people who didn't came from the southern part of 10, where everyone had raven hair and dark eyes.

"It's alright, Marabell." Lana comforts her sister eight years her junior. Her grip tightened as Marabell began to breathe heavy from crying. "I'll come home, I promise." Tears slid from her eyes as she made the empty promise.

A hand was placed on Lana's shoulder. She turned and saw Blake comfort her. His blue eyes were already being filled with tears as he looked at his best friend. As she hugged Marabell, she wrapped an arm around her friend. There was no point in comforting words. It's very rare that a district, besides 1, 2, and 4, wins two years in a row. That only happened one time. District 6 had back to back winners, and no one saw it coming.

If only that rarity came this year.

"Blake, remember our deal? Is your father okay with it?" She asks in a hushed tone. Blake nods and clears his throat.

"I remember. My father is alright with it. He will house Marabell and make sure she's off the streets." He comforts his friend.

Last year when Lana and Blake were old enough for the Games, her parents were publicly executed for breaking the law. They were caught sneaking away some meat from the butcher shed and they were beheaded. Lana was only twelve and she had the store pull some strings for her to work there. She had extra money and food thanks to the Capitol tessera, but she knew there was a chance for her to be sent to the Games. So, she and Blake made sure that, in the event if Lana became a tribute, Marabell will live with Blake.

She hugged Blake one last time and squeezed Marabell. Marabell's throat was clogged with tears and she couldn't get a word out. It was only when the Peacekeepers came and took her away when she began to scream for her sister. Lana watched as Marabell was dragged out and was shut away. Tears streaked Lana's face.

…

October's nails dug into the window sill's wood. The wood came from District 7, but only for the JusticeBuilding. If anyone else needed wood, they needed to pay a fine or chop down some trees themselves. Speaking of 7, how were their goodbyes going? They must be having an easier time than October is.

The door swung open and Oliver, his little sister Crystal, and his parents enter the room. They enter the room and head for October. Oliver ran for his brother and attacked him on the couch. Tears were gleaming on his face as he hugged his brother. October hugged his brother close and wrapped an arm around Crystal. "It'll be fine, guys. You don't need to worry about anything."

"You don't know that, Toby." Oliver says. "Everyone promises to come back but not everyone can keep that promise." October looked at his brother. He didn't want to admit it, but Oliver was right. How many people promised to come back and never returned?

Crystal let go of Toby and walked to her parents. Oliver clung to Toby as everyone took their turns saying goodbye. His parents asked him to keep the promise he made to Oliver. Toby said he would. However, if he broke that promise, he would perish in the arena. He would perish where thousands of children perished before him.

"Toby." Crystal's timid voice breaks through the silence. She begins to undo her hair and lets it fall down her back. A single ribbon of shiny silk in green is in her hand. "I want you to have this. Remember me every time you look at it." She places it in Toby's hands and curls his fingers around the ribbon.

He grabs Crystal's face in his hands and kisses her forehead. He stroked her soft, blond hair and told her he would remember her. A Peacekeeper comes in and yanks his family away from him. The door slams and he is left alone. He stares at the ribbon Crystal gave him. It was the same hue of his eyes. Every time he looked at this piece of his sister, he saw Crystal running through patches of flowers and laughing.

**District 11:**

Saely twisted the ring on her finger. The ring was a present her mom gave her years ago when her father passed. It had a picture of wheat on it, something that 11 was famous for. Her eyes move from the ring on her finger to the door, where the handle was jiggling. The mayor needs to fix the doors in this building.

Her mother and brother rush to her side. They hug her so tightly that they cut off her air supply. Saely tried her hardest to pry her family off of her so she can breathe, but they clung on for their lives. Saely knew why, too. They were about to lose a family member, whether it be for a few weeks or forever. Either way, they did have something to be upset about.

Saely's mother lets go and pushes a strand of light brown hair behind Saely's ear. "Try your hardest. Make some allies and stay with them. I know you all can't win, but stay with them and they will help you live longer." Saely nodded to her mother's suggestion.

"I will." She says, hardly audible.

"Don't go to the bloodbath." Her brother, Cody, says to Saely. "It's temptation. Don't even go near the Cornucopia." For only being 9, Cody knows a lot about the Games. When you are exposed to the death the Games cause, who wouldn't know everything about them? Saely runs a hand over his blond hair.

"I promise." She looks around the room. "Where's Sean?"

Her mother bit her lip. "Sean didn't want to come. He said that you're not his real daughter so he didn't want to see you off." Sean is Saely's mother's boyfriend. He began dating her mother two years after Saely's father's execution. Sean isn't a very good boyfriend, but Saely would have loved to tell him off before her death.

Peacekeepers came in and took her mother and Cody away. Saely was left alone in a room decorated by Victor Pictures and people who work the hardest in 11. Her mind began to wonder as the seconds tick by. What will the arena be like? Will she be a bloodbath casualty? The questions race as time begins to countdown her life.

The door opens and a strong-looking boy enters the room. His blue eyes connect with her eyes of the same color. He runs over to Saely and encases her in a hug. "Oh, Saely. I wish I could have helped you."

"Ethan, it's alright. Don't worry about me."

…

Jack takes a marble out and throws it at a pot. It hits the wall behind it and falls in, clinking inside the jar. _Nice shot. _He stands up and collects his blue marble. He stands closer to the jar and throws it again. It circles the lip of the pot and it eventually falls in. He retrieves his marble just as a Peacekeeper allows a sickly pale boy enter the room. Jason walks over to his brother and squeezes Jack with all of his might.

"Okay, Jason. Can you let go now?" he asks his brother. Jason releases his brother and they sit on a padded couch in the corner.

"Why did you volunteer?" Jason coughs into his hand. "I want you to be safe, you know."

"Look at yourself, Jason." Jack snaps at him. "You look like you would die of sickness before another tribute got to you."

Jason closed his mouth. Rather than argue with his brother, he sat there and listened to him. Jack had a point. No use in arguing if Jason was already sick and on his way to death's door. Jason looked into Jack's blue eyes and saw confidence sparkle in them. Maybe he could win this thing and prove all of District 11 wrong about underestimating a twelve-year-old boy.

Jack brushes his white hair from his eyes. Well, it wasn't white per say. It was a very light blond, and the way the lighting caught it, it made it appear white. Jack was well-known for his hair just by that reason. Some people call him 'Rector's Grandchild' because of the hair. So what if the president has white hair just like a boy in 11?

"Try to win for me, okay?" Jason asks before he begins to cough.

"I will, I promise." He encases his brother in a hug before Peacekeepers come in to drag the sick boy away from the new tribute.

The Capitol doesn't want to see a bloodless death by sickness, now do they?

**District 12:**

Meadow's arms are wrapped around her brothers and sisters. Her youngest sibling, Renee, is clinging to her neck and letting tears fall onto Meadow's body. The six person goodbye party all had tears in their eyes as they say their goodbyes to Meadow. She is the oldest of the children, being eighteen years old. Nothing hurts more than to see your oldest sibling go away to a death match.

Everyone lets go after a solid minute of hugging each other. Meadow's mother corrals her children and lets Meadow get some air. Ever since her name has been called by Junebug, her eyes wouldn't dry up. No one's eyes could. Everyone assumed that she wouldn't be called because it was her last year of eligibility. However, the odds weren't in her favor today. She is sitting in a room covered in pictures of miners.

Her youngest brother Max breaks the silence. "Meadow, please be strong. You have seen the Careers. You know how they work." Meadow nods. While 12 was in construction, they watched past Hunger Games on their projector screen. They all took notice of how some tributes won their Games and made sure that they understood the way the Careers work.

"I will, Max." She replies, pushing his blond hair out of his blue eyes.

Each of her siblings take their turns saying something that they know about the Games. Linchon says to stay away from the bloodbath. Sabrina warns her about nightlock. Scarlett says to make allies. And Renee tells her to beware of the Capitol mutts. Overall, her five siblings told her to come home.

Finally, her mother takes her turn to say farewell to her oldest daughter. She begins to touch Meadow's blond hair, something that merchant children are known to have. "Honey, you are stronger than them. Prove them that you can fight and try to come home."

"I promise, Mom." She pulls her mother into an embrace and tries to hold her tears back. When the hug ends, her mother undoes the locket on her neck and hands it to Meadow. "Mom, not your locket. If I die, you'll never…"

"Please, take it. I want you to remember us in the arena." She places it in her daughter's hand just as the Peacekeepers take her large family away.

…

Playton holds his sister Cissa tightly in his arms. The five-year old girl doesn't squirm when he squeezes her; she stays as still as a tree. Cissa was too young to understand exactly why Playton was leaving, but Playton assumes that his parents would tell her when he is on the T.V at home.

The girl lets go of her brother and sits on his lap. She grabs a piece of wood from his shirt pocket. Her eyes light up when she sees it. She knows where this came from. Everyday, he takes her to the park and lets her play with the butterflies and the flowers. Seeing her in the park reminds him of the innocence that Panem was once filled with. Thanks a lot, rebels.

She begins to play with the woodchip and he turns his attention to his parents. He looks just like his merchant father, blond hair and blue eyes. Cissa looks like her mother with brown hair and brown eyes. They look so out-of-place in the merchant section of 12. No one has taunted them about their looks, so nothing really seems wrong.

"Mom, Dad," he starts, "you need to come home for Cissa. I'm not there anymore to take her to the park and play with her. You both need to come home from the library and take care of her."

"Playton, I can promise you we will." His mother says and sits beside him. She tries to stroke his blond hair, but she shoos her hand away.

"Don't you dare give me an empty promise." He snaps. "If I die in the Games, I don't want her to be asking for me and you guys being too focused on the damn library, you got it?"

"Son, we will take care of Cissa." His father reassures him. His mother and father come over and embrace their son. _They better take care of her. I won't be there to make sure that they will. _Playton thinks as the hug ends.

"And, you!" he playfully teases Cissa. She giggles and her eyes light up. "Have fun in the park and get Mommy and Daddy's attention."

"Are coming back?" She asks, a smile spread across her face. Playton's smile disappeared as Peacekeepers came in to grab the family.

"I'll try, Cissa. I will." He says as he takes the woodchip back. Cissa begins to scream when her mother takes her away from her brother. The door slams and Playton flinches. Cissa's scream is still playing in his mind.

**District 13:**

Melinda undid her braid and let her black hair fall down her back. She sits in the new room in the JusticeBuilding, marveling at the pictures on the wall. One wall was blank, and it was marked, 'Past Victors'. No wonder why that wall is empty; this is District 13's first year in the Games. She played with her hair with her fingers, and eventually she was plaiting it again.

The door opened and a little boy wobbled his way to Melinda. He was no more than two years old and he was coming her way. She walked over to Danis and picked him up. For being two, he didn't completely understand why she was here. A woman with slick black hair entered behind Danis and she hugged Melinda slightly.

The family moved to the couch and Melinda still held Danis. She pushed his brown hair from his eyes and looked at her mother. This couldn't be easy. Your daughter is the first tribute for District 13 and she was Reaped. Nothing screams out 'unfair' louder than this situation.

"Honey." She begins, grabbing Danis. "Stay strong and get to a bow. If you get those, you will win for sure and come home to me and Danis."

"I will try, Mom." She says as she undoes her hair again.

Her mother reaches in and grabs a pin with the number 13 on it in gold. "I found this the other day and I think you would have liked it. Take this into the arena and remember us." Melinda takes the pin in her hand and pins it to her dress. The number flashes in the light and seems to scream out 'I am proud to come from Thirteen'.

She hugs her mother before the Peacekeepers come in. Danis wails for her, but there is nothing that she can do. She stays seated and waits for Majesty to come and collect her.

…

Tartan waited in the room. He knew Melinda had visitors; he heard screaming from the other room. He sat on the couch and hoped that someone, _anyone_, would say goodbye. District 13 is known for nice people, but the Reaping can change that. It was their first Reaping and maybe some people didn't want to say goodbye. Who would, anyway? There is a one in twenty-eight chance that the person they're saying goodbye to will come back. There isn't really a point.

He twists his fingers and continues to wait. Rain begins to patter on the windows, and he thanks his lucky stars that he missed the rain. The clock counts down to his death. Why isn't anyone saying goodbye? He knows that he has friends at school, mainly girls who swoon over him, but why aren't they coming?

The door twists open and two adults walk in. _Not them. _His parents come in and sit silently across from him. He never really talked to his parents, seeing that they all ignore each other. Tartan usually does his own thing while his parents do their's. He is an only child, so he really has nothing to do.

The visit is filled with the common things you would say. 'No bloodbath'. 'Find allies'. How will that help? Thanks, Mom and Dad. Nothing better than to say a few words to your son that will die in a matter of days. The visit is cut short by a Peacekeeper to take his parents. _Good. Take them. _He sits alone in the room, looking at the pictures of the grand opening of 13.

This visit made him more depressed about the Games than his Reaping.

**District 14:**

Amelie twirls the bracelet on her wrist. It is made from herb leaves and grass, something that she and Blakely did one year. She was eleven when they made the bracelet. Blakely has an anklet of the same idea, and it made him a little different from his sister. Speaking of her brother, she needs to talk to him when they get on the train.

The door opens and her parents greet her. Her mother grabs her in a hug and squeezes her tightly. Her father begins to stroke her auburn hair and look into her green eyes. When looking at her father, she is unsure how she got these eyes. They are oddly bright, while her father's eyes are dark like an emerald.

"Stay with Blakely." Her mother whispers to her. "Don't go anywhere without him."

"I promise, Mom." She says, pulling her mother up from her. "I do that at home already."

"Honey, you have seen the bloodbath multiple times." Her dad says. "Don't go anywhere _near _it, you understand? Grab something quickly and run." She nods to her father.

"I will, Daddy." She hugs her father and tries to hold her composure. Peacekeepers come in and take her mother and father away.

"Stay strong, Amelie!" her mother yells before leaving her alone.

Amelie's eyes look to the walls. Pictures of the grand opening of 14 litter the walls. Red crosses and first aid kits hang proudly and show themselves to Amelie. Will she ever see 14 again?

…

Blakely's arms enclose his mother in his grasp. She is bawling her eyes out and staining her son's clothes. Blake understands why she's upset; she might lose both of her children in one year. She dreaded this day since the opening of 14 and Jada's victory speech. Nothing hurt her and her husband more than to see their only children fighting in a match where only one can come out.

He comforts his mother as best as possible before letting a tear slip down his cheek. He already heard the speech about sticking near his younger sister and he promised he would. Nothing would tear him away from Amelie except Death itself. He has never been far away from Amelie for more than a few hours.

"Son," his father says to him, "keep Amelie away from the bloodbath. Make sure that she is safe and sound, okay?"

"I promise, Dad." He says the promise every parent hears from their children. "Stay strong while we are gone, okay? Please don't shut out from everyone, please!"

His mother lifts her head and nods to her son. "I won't shut out. Your father won't let me." A smile crept on Blake's face as he hugged his parents again.

Tears and murmurs of his victory were the only thing that filled the room. He made the promise of keeping Amelie alive rather than himself, and he was okay with that. He needed to make sure that his sister was safe and would return to their parents. Peacekeepers came in to grab his family away from him.

The next few visits are from girls who want to date him. It was clear about their intention, they way they batted their eyes to him and told him to come back for them. He said he would, but if he ever came back, it would be for his parents. Not some girls who only want to date him.

** A/N: How was that? I am sorry about how these goodbyes came out longer than the other. It came out WAY longer than I expected, at 5,074 words (minus the Author's Note). I also want to know if I am favoring one tribute over the other, because I can't tell. I am being as unbiased as possible. I am guilty of being 'lazy' on districts 13 and 14. I am so sorry, but I wanted to get this out yesterday, not today.**

**Another note, the trivia will be on ****_temporary_**** hiatus. They might come back during the training chapters…but I am not sure. I hope you enjoyed this hell of a chapter. One more thing. ****Take the poll on my page!**** I plan to have a district seal on the cover by next weekend. I will update the polls often and I want you all to take it.**


	8. The Train Ride Part One

**A/N: Before the train rides start, I must point out something. In District 1, Diamond has the same name as her escort. I will call her escort by Diamond Tiara or Miss Tiara. Diamond Cortez will just be called Diamond. I hope that will help for the District 1 train ride. :)**

The goodbyes have finished promptly at three o'clock and every tribute is boarding their respective trains. Depending on which district they come from, they will arrive within a day or two. Once they arrive in the Capitol, the citizens will be booking their seats for the tribute parade. They will buy handfuls of roses and throw them to their favorite tributes. The Capitol citizens eagerly await the arrival of the tributes. They must wait the allotted day or two before seeing them in person.

**District 1:**

Diamond and Ian are escorted onto the train by Diamond Tiara. They are used to luxury, the export of their district. All of this luxury can put their houses to shame. Velvet seats, tables filled with food and an enormous table for them, Diamond Tiara, and the mentors. Diamond moved her way to a comfy chair with blue velvet. Once she sat down, she relaxed every muscle in her body. What can upset her now?

Ian took a seat beside her, looking like an opposite of his female counterpart. His black hair was the dead giveaway. Not a lot of children from 1 have black hair. Black hair becomes more common as the district numbers rise. Ian and Diamond sit in silence as Diamond Tiara goes to grab the mentors. The train begins to move at over 200 miles an hour. Trees began zipping by before either of the new tributes can see them.

"Fast, isn't it?" Diamond Tiara notices their faces. They are gaping at the speed of this amazing vessel. "Over 200 miles an hour, you barely feel it. Trust me. I have been escorting for years. Judging by this speed, we should reach the Capitol within a day. Rooms have been built here for you both, so you can enjoy the luxury the Capitol provided for you."

A moment of silence comes over everyone in the train. Diamond Tiara adjusts her hair and looks to Diamond and Ian. They sit so stiffly to one another. Were they avoiding each other because they must kill one another? That would be smart, just so they don't get too attached.

"Well, I'll go get your mentors. They are probably in their rooms." Diamond Tiara stands up and smooths her skirt out.

"Who are our mentors?" Diamond asks her escort.

"It's a surprise, Miss Cortez." Her escort replies and leaves the pair alone.

The silence is coming at all sides. Diamond's eyes are focused on the window and the passing trees. Within a day, she will be in the Capitol. Within a week, she'll be in the arena, ready to kill the tributes from 2. Her fingers spin the ring on her throat. When she delivers the death blow, she'll be whispering her mother's name in their ears. Bad mistake to mess with a Cortez.

Her head snaps to her district partner. Ian is looking at a small picture of a family. His family. Five people gathered together and laughing. They all had dark shades of brown and black hair. No wonder why the Strace's always stood out in District 1. She clears her throat. "Who are they?"

Ian's eyes flick to Diamond. Her eyes are blue like an ocean. How could he miss those eyes at the Academy? "My family. This is my father, my mother, my older brother Jake, and my youngest brother Sammy. What about you?"

Diamond pushed some hair behind her ear. "My Aunt Shine is my only family. Do you remember hearing about the 160th Hunger Games?"

"Oh, yes! The best showdown in history! District Two came out victorious, just beating the District One girl. I wish I could have watched it when it was happening." Diamond was awestruck. Did he not remember the girl's name? The last name would have given it away. Ian looks at her and notices her eyes have turned to a dull shade. "Oh, she was your…"

Ian didn't need to finish. He knew the answer already. That is why Diamond lives with her aunt. The tribute that perished in the 160th Hunger Games was Diamond's late mother.

Diamond turned away from Ian. As they were heading to the biggest time of their lives, he chooses now to bring up a dead family member? Diamond knows that he couldn't help it; it was one hell of a showdown. Her mother and the District 2 boy gave the best fight in history. She also knew that Dusk Shine would bring up her mother in the interviews. She calms herself and looks to Diamond Tiara, who was bringing in their mentors.

The young male mentor was none other than Quaid Ethers. He had just won a previous Games and this was his first year mentoring. He looked like he did on T.V, wheat golden hair and emerald green eyes. The ring on his finger was brand new and the gold shined in the light. Diamond couldn't stop staring at her mentor. Jada was one lucky girl.

The other mentor was Emerald Octavo. She had the typical look of a District 1 girl, long blond hair, slim figure and somewhat strong from her training. Emerald won a few years back, the 172nd Hunger Games to be exact. Emerald took a break from mentoring for two years after the loss of four tributes. She was determined to bring back a victor this year. And she lucked out with these two.

"Now, I would like to start off with strengths." Emerald said, gesturing to Ian and Diamond. "My strength in the Games was throwing stars. Quaid, yours were spears. Ian? What are your strengths?"

Ian focused his attention to his mentor. "Spears. I also am very charismatic." Emerald and Quaid nodded in approval.

"That would be great for reeling in sponsors." Quaid noted. He turned to his tribute. "Diamond, how about you?"

The seventeen year old flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes. "I can handle anything you throw at me." Both mentors looked at each other with the same look. We have very good tributes this year.

"I hate to break apart your meeting," Diamond Tiara speaks up. "But I believe the Reaping recaps are airing. Let's go size up your competition!" Diamond Tiara leads the way down the hall and into an entertainment room. A large T.V adorns the wall and the seal of Panem spreads across it. Dusk Shine and Chal Sherwood are sitting at a desk, with the various districts seals behind them

They introduce themselves and explain the wonderful occasion that took place a few hours ago: the Reaping. Video begins to feed to Diamond and Ian as their eyes were intensely focused on the screen. District 1 starts off the Reaping, as normal. Diamond volunteers, Ian follows, and everything is normal here. District 2 comes up next. When their escort calls out their names, Diamond and Ian gasp in unison.

These strong looking tributes are siblings.

The rest of the districts fly by. Ian makes special note of the District 4 tributes, noting how strong they both look. When District 7's Reaping is played, his mouth gapes open at the male tribute. That guy is huge! Dusk's commentary on the Reaping says that the boy (Ian barely caught his name. Linden Ulmus?) is the largest tribute in history. He just beat out a boy from 11 from the 74th Hunger Games. Ian looks at Diamond with the same look in their eyes: make that boy an ally.

District 9's tributes make Diamond giggle. That boy who was called looked like an absolute mess. The District 10 male looked strong. He was tall, just like the 7 boy. Everyone, except Quaid, laughed with the District 12 girl began crying and screaming when her name was called. They all laughed at their escort. Just when they thought they saw everything, another pair of siblings was representing a district. It was the new district, District 14. The Panem seal flashes on screen and the anthem plays out.

"So, did you guys see any tributes you liked?" Quaid asked, moving onto the couch with his tributes.

Diamond pushed some hair behind her ear (is that the only thing she can do?) and looked at her manly mentor. "I liked the tributes from Four and I liked the male from Seven." Emerald looked at Diamond with a confused look in her eyes.

"Why not the tributes from Two?" She asked.

"I don't care if they are siblings. The boy knew what he was getting into and, besides, Two is so overrated." Diamond snaps and walks away. Ian and Quaid look at each other. Ian mouths to Quaid, I'll tell you later.

"Um…okay. So, what about you Ian? Which tributes did you like?" Emerald asked her tribute.

**District 2:**

Kleo and Caden are escorted onto their train, shock overwhelming them. Yes, they are one of the richer families of 2, but the train was more elaborate than one room in their house. And the train has multiple cars! Who knows what else could be on this speeding vessel? Scootaloo has them sit in front of two younger looking people. Neither of them looked older than thirty-five.

Caden remembers the man in front of him as Braxton Lester, victor of the 160th Hunger Games. He still looks as toned he did sixteen years ago when he defeated that District 1 girl. He defeated her by using his nails to claw out her throat. The Capitol decided to alter his fingernails, turning them into gold. If you ask any child in Panem who Braxton was, they would know right away. Luckily for Caden, Braxton is now his mentor.

The woman in front of Kleo will be her mentor. Luna Lester, a twenty four year old victor, was in front of Kleo. Luna wasn't as well-known as Braxton, but she won her Games by her strength. She was a tinier Career, being only fifteen when she volunteered, but that gave her an advantage: No one could catch her; therefore, no one could kill her.

"So, you two," Scootaloo says to her tributes. "These are your mentors. Ask them anything you like and they will answer. Right, Braxton?" Scootaloo raises an eyebrow to the past victor in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am." He says, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"You two are siblings, am I correct?" Luna says. Caden and Kleo nod heads in unison and Luna begins to talk. "Blessing and a curse. Okay, you both know what you are good at and what you suck at. Just for the hell of it, can you tell me your strengths and weaknesses?"

Caden cleared his throat and talked for his sister. "I am good at wielding an axe. Kleo is…"

"I'd rather hear it from her." Luna says, interrupting Braxton's tribute.

Kleo's eyes land on Luna and a moment of silence slaps against the moving walls. Kleo hasn't spoken since the goodbyes and she doesn't know if she would sound good at all. Before she knows it, she is speaking her own words. "I am also good at axe throwing. I am also smart. No one can fool me." Her voice has cleared from the overwhelming amount of tears in her throat and she was able to speak understandably.

Luna and Braxton exchange nodding approvals. They knew that District 2 might be victorious just when Kleo was called. When Caden volunteered, they were sure that 2 would reel in a victor. Even if one of the siblings must die in the process.

Moments passed filled with strategy talk. The two most memorable victors are sharing their ideas with the siblings. Since Braxton won, everyone wanted him to be their mentor. He was Caden's role model for years and Caden was learning strategies from him. How exciting!

Scootaloo kept running her orange hands through her purple hair. Over the years of being an escort, she has always grown tired of the strategy talk year after year. In her six years of escorting, this has to be the most boring part. District 2 won the Games three years ago, and the year before that. These past Games have been so slow.

Her eyes glance to the clock. It reads 5:46pm. She's been on the train for almost three hours. Suddenly, she remembers the Reaping Recap. It should be on. "Excuse me! Let's go watch the Reapings." Scootaloo says to the chit chatting group. Braxton's brown eyes glare at her purple-ish colored irises.

"Calm down, Scoots. We'll be there in a moment." He stands up and grabs his small glass filled with alcohol. "Alright, before Scootaloo drives us all insane, we should watch the Reapings. Afterward, we will eat dinner. We should arrive at the Capitol in the morning."

"Will other districts arrive when we do?" Kleo asked, standing up with her brother. Braxton was already halfway to the entertainment compartment. Luna places a hand on her tribute's shoulder.

"Yes. One, Three, and Four should be there when we arrive in the morning." She says, moving the siblings to the compartment. "Five, Six, Seven, and Eight should arrive by the afternoon. The other districts should be there by evening, giving them enough time to arrive before the Tribute Parade."

Kleo nodded and walked with her brother to watch the Reapings. When they walked in, Kleo and Caden took the couch that can seat two while Braxton, Luna, and Scootaloo sat in the end chairs. The T.V took up the whole wall, expanding everything that was dancing on screen. Suddenly, the Capitol seal flashed on screen with the anthem playing behind it. Words floated onscreen that read '176th Annual Hunger Games: Day 1. The Reapings.'

When the words faded, Dusk Shine and Chal Sherwood showed up onscreen, ready to recap the Reapings. They started off with a few jokes and started with District 1. Typical Careers volunteered, nothing new there. Add them to the alliance. Then, District 2 appeared. Going through the Reaping was hard, but watching it happen is another story. Caden wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

District 3 was nothing special. But, a volunteer for 3. That hasn't been done in over forty years. 4's tributes were strong, which would add them to the pack. The Reapings didn't interest Caden, until District 7 showed up. The girl was pretty, but she was nothing more than a bloodbath causality. The boy, however, was a different story. He was strong, built, and tall. That's something that might help their alliance. 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13...nothing truly memorable. Kleo clutched Caden when 14's Reaping showed up.

The girl was called and no one volunteered. She stayed strong and didn't show any emotion. When the boy was called, a volunteer stood up and went to the stage. It wasn't until their escort asked for his name when Kleo realized that they were related. She wasn't the only one giving up her brother. The Recap ends with Dusk saying the worn out line, "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

"So, you know who you want? I can already see which ones stood out to you." Luna says, glancing at Kleo.

"I liked the Seven male." She states. "He looks pretty touch. That's something we need to survive."

"What about you?" Braxton asks her brother.

"I liked the tributes from One and Four." He replies, then turns to Kleo. "I don't think we should add that Linden boy. He might be trouble. Did you see how built he was? He might use that against us." Kleo rolls her eyes.

"We'll have to see what the tributes from One and Four want. If they want Seven, we get Seven, got it?" Her voice rose unwillingly. She felt like she was at home, arguing with Caden to see who would win the Games.

"Alright, Princess DemandyPants." He taps her nose and walks to his bedroom compartment. Kleo follows, leaving the mentors and escort alone.

**District 3:**

Violet sat beside Daniel, not talking to him. He was three years older than her, making her feel younger than what she was. Her palms began to sweat and she wiped them on her dress. Something about this boy made her severely uncomfortable in every way possible. It wasn't just the age difference; it was the stories she heard about him that made her uncomfortable around him.

They waited patiently for Braeburn to bring out their mentors. District 3 is known for having as many victors as District 11, meaning they don't have a lot. Four are living, and the others are dead. They knew Pace Caywood would be mentoring this year, but they were unsure of the female mentor. They have had two female victors in the past forty years and neither Daniel nor Violet knew who they were going to get stuck with.

A yellow man with his Granny Smith colored suit brought in past victors. Pace Caywood sat in front of Violet, claiming her as his tribute. The woman sat in front of Daniel, her brown hair sprinkled with gray. She, for being as old as she is, looks wise about the Games. How many tributes did she mentor, only to see them die within a few days?

Pace introduced himself to Violet, shaking her hand. "For being Reaped, that was the greatest cover-ups I have seen. You are very brave, my dear." Violet felt the heat rise up in her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mr. Caywood." She says, pushing some hair behind her ears.

"Call me Pace." He says. Violet smiles at her mentor.

"Who are you?" Daniel asks his mentor abruptly. The woman doesn't change her expression one bit. She simply smiles at the sullen boy in front of her.

"My name is Folami Beck." She says, extending her hand to Daniel. He refuses her hand. "I won the Hunger Games many years back, and have been mentoring for almost thirty years. I even mentored Pace." No one responds to Folami when she finishes speaking. The train continues to whizz past the wilderness and on its way to their death.

Braeburn starts the conversation again, by talking about strategy. Unlike most escorts, Braeburn enjoys this part of the Hunger Games journey. Although most of the tributes of 3 die, he finds that strategy talk is something that is needed in order to survive. You need to know when to leave the bloodbath, how to find water, and how to win over sponsors. Nothing is more important than this talk right now.

Pace talks to Violet and Folami talks to Daniel. Each past victor won their Games in completely different ways. Pace won by stabbing people in the back once they trusted him. Folami, being only thirteen when she won, hid out and snuck food from everyone. Daniel and Violet listen intensely to their words. Daniel asks questions and Folami answers to the best of her ability. Their talking continues for a few hours before Braeburn suggests the Reaping Recaps.

Pace escorts Violet to the entertainment compartment while Daniel gets away from his mentor. Something about that woman irks him. It could be her age, or how she won her Games. Who wins by hiding out? You have to face that one last person sooner or later. Daniel sat on a secluded chair to watch the Reapings. Violet sat next to Pace while Braeburn and Folami sit in separate chairs.

"Now, watch out for One, Two, and Four. Those districts are tough competition and will target you first." Pace says to Violet, not so much to Daniel. "Also, look out for any tribute you like. You can use a lot of help in the arena."

Violet nods to Pace's orders and watches the Recaps. The girl from 1 looks tough, and so does her district partner. The siblings from 2 are gladiators, like the pair from last year. The pair from 4 are equally as tough as 1 and 2, because they have swimmer's bodies. The girl from 5 looks about Violet's age, so she considered her as an ally. The girl from 10 looked like a good ally. She intently watched the Reaping, remembering what every tribute looked like and who would try to kill her.

Daniel barely looked at the screen. 1, 2 and 4 didn't scare him. They all get training at the Capitol anyway, so why should he be scared? The boy from 7 seemed like he might be a good ally. They are the same age and he looks strong. Everyone else seemed weak. Everyone is weak when it comes to the Hunger Games. He got a good look at the sibling pairs from 2 and 14. They are especially weak. When it comes to siblings, who would go home? Only one can win the Games.

The Recaps ended with the famous line and Pace looked to Violet. "Who did you choose?"

"I liked the girls from Five and Ten. Maybe the girl from Nine, but I don't know." She tells him, looking at Daniel, who hasn't said a word since he met Folami.

"Daniel, who did you like?" Folami asked. Daniel shrugged as he turned to the window.

"I guess I liked the boy from Seven." He says bluntly.

"Good choice. Dusk said that he is the largest competitor in Hunger Games history." Braeburn puts his thoughts in.

Everyone stood up to go eat dinner. The table was stocked with food from the Capitol and places that no one has heard of. The desserts and entrees are so tempting that Violet has to tell herself to wait until she sits down. Everyone takes their place at the table and begins to choose their foods. Daniel's plate is stacked high with the Capitol delicacies while Violet has only picked a few foods to try. Daniel probably has the better idea. If you are going to die, why not enjoy it?

The conversation is light and steers clear from anything Hunger Games related. Braeburn knows that the Games are touchy for the tributes, and he tries to make them feel welcome to the Capitol. Not every tribute liked his approach. One tribute from the 170th Hunger Games told him to shut up because of how annoying he was. He retorted with, 'What do you want me to talk about? Your death? That would make the conversation much better now, would it?!'

That tribute only lasted until the end of the bloodbath.

The food filled Violet's mouth as some soft music played above. She enjoyed every bite and every flavor of every food she tried. The music made the meal seem...right. It's as if she was living in the Capitol already and she didn't want to leave. However, every good thing must come to an end. In Violet and Daniel's case, it would be the Hunger Games to tear them away from this wonderful food and train. They didn't think of the inevitable. They ate their dinner like every other Capitolite.

**A/N: How did you like it? I was writing all week to make the chapter seem wonderful and light. The next chapter will be districts 4 to 6, like no one saw that coming. I have all the tribute forms printed out so I can look at the personalities of each. If they seem too out of character, PLEASE tell me. I would love to correct it and make this story to your liking. (No, not every tribute will win. Don't ask.)**

_**Panem's Victors **_**will be posted either tonight or tomorrow, but no later than that. I will posting a poll after this chapter is posted, so take that poll. Also, if you want to know when I will post a chapter (or what my next project will be), look on my profile. The release dates are ESTIMATED! This chapter was post on the date, but **_**Panem's Victors **_**is late. Not everything is on time, unlike my homework. ;)**


	9. The Train Ride Part Two

**District 4:**

Maya had been sitting beside Predator for almost a half an hour waiting for her mentor. She had done nothing but play with the knotted rope Tamlin gave her before she left. In a way, she didn't want to volunteer. She had a wonderful life, and three more years to train in the Academy. She and Tamlin made a promise that neither of them would volunteer unless told to by the Academy. And that is why she is sitting on the train next to a boy she barely knew on her way to the arena.

As she looked over the rope, she saw the spots where the water was splashed onto it. It still smelled like their beach, the beach where they had their first kiss. The beach where he asked her to be his girlfriend. The beach where they took late night swims. The beach meant everything to Maya, and that made her desire to come home stronger than her will to not kill the boy beside her. She placed the rope in her jacket pocket and undid her bun, letting her blond hair spill down her back.

Predator took a sneak peak at Maya's district token. A knotted rope meant nothing to him. Well, he didn't know the story. It's not like he'd want to know, anyway. He knew that if you learn someone's name, background, or favorites, then it would be harder to kill them or watch them die. It's easier to call them by their districts and assume that they have no family until you go on the Victory Tour. Without thinking, his fingers fly to his fish bone necklace and begin to touch the pointed bones.

The door slid open and their escort, Noi May, lead two people behind her. Under a new order from the Capitol, if a district has more than two living victors, only two mentors can mentor a year. This year, a man and a woman are sitting in front of their new tributes. The man sat in front of Predator and the woman sat in front of Maya. That is typically how they divide up the tributes.

"These are your mentors!" Noi says, her voice chirping like a bird. "Predator, your mentor is Indigo Greenlaw. Maya, your mentor is Gila Rankine. I'll leave you to talk about strategy while I watch Capitol News. I will call you when the Reaping Recap is on." Noi takes herself to the entertainment compartment and leaves the victors and tributes alone.

"You look someone who is a force to be reckoned with," Indigo says to Predator, examining him thoroughly. "What are you strengths, boy?"

"I am very good at swimming and wielding crossbows." Predator answers, noticing the approval in Indigo's eyes. Indigo brushed his bronze hair from his eyes and looked to Gila.

"What about you Maya?" Gila takes the hint and looks to her tribute.

Maya grabs a section of her hair and begins to plait it. "I can use throwing knives and spears. I am also very fast and no one can catch me." Gila's green eyes flicker up in excitement. 4 might have a victor this year.

"Now that we know your strengths, you have to decide what to do once you are in the arena." Indigo says, to both tributes in front of him. "Normally, you don't worry about the bloodbath. The tributes are scared of you anyway. But, there are years like last year when a tribute isn't built like a Career." Predator and Maya knew who he was talking about. Louis Lapworth died in the bloodbath last year, being killed by a District 2 tribute.

"Our strategies mainly consist of us being in the Career pack." Gila says. "Now, the pack doesn't last forever. You can choose to break off early or wait until the very end. It all depends on..." Gila is interrupted by Predator lifting his feet into his chair and his accelerated breathing. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer her verbally, he just points to an eight legged creature in front on Maya. She bends down and plucks the creature in-between her forefinger and her thumb, watching it try to walk away. She squishes it in her fingers and kills it without a second thought. "It was a tiny spider. You have been trained to kill eighteen year olds with crossbows and you are afraid of spiders?" Maya taunts her older district partner by shoving the dead insect in his face. He shoos away her hand, sweating forming near his bronze hair.

"Get that thing away from me!" He tells her, smacking her hand. Her fingers release the dead spider, dropping it to the carpet. Gila and Indigo look at each other. _How is he supposed to be a killer if he is afraid of tiny spiders?_

"Don't worry about spiders in the arena." Indigo says. "You are not living up to your name if you can't even kill a tiny spider."

"It's not my fault Dylan died because of a spider mutation!" Predator spits out. Indigo's eyes sparked when he heard the name. He didn't say a word, trying to preserve Predator's feelings.

"Anyways, the alliance all depends on who is left and if you can trust them." Gila gets right back on subject.

The strategy talk goes along smoothly, no longer being interrupted by silly insects. Maya listens intently to what Gila has to say. She needs this information so she can go home to Tamlin and live with him for the rest of her life. Oh, and bring pride to 4 too. Louis and Hollis did a terrible job last year. Maya hopes that she can outshine every victor to ever come out of the Games and be the most well-known, next to Braxton from 2.

The talk is interrupted by Noi collecting them to size up their competition. Maya and Predator sit side by side on the couch that is reserved for the tributes. Noi, Gila, and Indigo sit in different recliners and end chairs to watch the Reapings. The Panem seal flashes on screen and is replaces with Dusk Shine and Chal Sherwood. With each Reaping that passed, Predator took great notice in each tribute. 1 is strong, 2 might be weak, 3 will die in the bloodbath...his eyes were glued to the screen.

Maya noted each tribute that stood out. The siblings from 2 might be good allies. The boy from 6 might die early, because of the pained expression on his face. The giant boy from 7 looks good for the pickings. The girl from 10 is young, very likely to die in the bloodbath. The boy from 12 might make it past the killings; he is small and looks sly. The siblings from 14 might be good allies, coming from the medical district. That would be a good choice.

When the recaps ended, Gila looks to her tribute. "If I were you, take the traditional Career path. Also, add in the tributes from Fourteen. They might be good use if you are anyone gets hurt."

"I don't want those weak siblings." Predator says. "I'd rather have the boy from Seven." Maya rolls her eyes.

"Would you want a person who is nothing but brawn, or two people who can heal your wounds?" She raises her voice to him. "Besides, the boy from Seven might be a threat. He could kill you in your sleep."

"Do want you want, Maya. By the looks of it, you might be the first to get killed."

"You'll be following in the footsteps of Dylan!" The words flew from her mouth faster than she could stop them. What did it matter? In a week, they were going to be thrown into an arena where they would all kill each other.

"You little bitch!" Predator yells. He lunges for her, but is held back by Indigo. He turns Predator around and looks him in the eyes.

"You will have enough time to hurt her in the arena!" Indigo yells to his tribute. "Let's not kill her before her time! And you!" He turns his attention to Maya. "If you tick off another tribute, you will find yourself in a world of death. Take my advice and you might go home, darling."

**District 5:**

Rod fingers the light bulb in his pocket. He and Isadora are sitting in front the largest T.V he has ever seen, ready to watch the Reapings. Their mentors are getting ready to watch the Reapings as well. Rod, so far, likes his mentor. His name was Magnus Wellwood and he was known for stabbing people in the back, quite literally. He hid out in the trees and waited for a tribute to walk by. When they were close enough, he jumped from the trees and stabbed them in the back.

Magnus walked into the entertainment compartment and took a seat beside Silver Spoon. The T.V flipped on as the other mentor walked in. She took a seat next to Isadora, and tried making her feel comfortable. They joked about Chal's chubby face and his nasal-like voice. No nasty comments were said about Dusk, because she was easy to like. No one can even think of her as a bad person.

"Oh, I'm sorry Isadora. My name is Electra Hayes." Electra says to her tribute. Isadora shakes her soft hand and turns her attention to the Reaping.

Isadora didn't want to watch. In a week, she and about thirteen others will be dead in the bloodbath. The tributes from 1, 2 and 4 might be the cause of her death. They looked so monster like on the stage, ready to spill someone's blood on their weapons. The girl from 3 liked like she was terrified to be next to an escort. The boy from 8 also looked the same way. And they all look about Isadora's age. They might be good to ally with.

Rod didn't pay attention. His interest was lost after he saw the siblings from 2 and his own Reaping. These are the people he is going to fight to stay alive with. Nothing is more sickening than to see their living faces on screen, and then be transported into an arena where all but one dies. Despite his skills with certain weapons, he isn't sure that he can make it out alive.

The Reapings finish with District 14 and their tributes and the anthem plays out. Silver Spoon stands up and escorts her team into the dining compartment, where food was lain out for everyone. There was enough food to feed everyone in District 5! Isadora and Rod move to the table and begin filling their plates with stacks of Capitol foods. Magnus and Electra waited for their respective tributes to get their fill before they took theirs. Rod and Isadora took a seat right next to each other and began to dig in. Their mentors took about five minutes before sitting down with their plates.

After Isadora gulped down a glass of water, she looked to Electra. "So, how do we survive like you did?" Electra finishes her food and looks at the fourteen year old girl in front of her. It's hard to believe that she was that same girl over forty years ago.

"First, try to get a decent training score. A six or seven might do the trick. If you pull off an eight, you will have sponsors considering you." She starts, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Then, try to form an alliance. If you saw a tribute you liked in the Reapings, try to befriend them. It can only be temporary, but it will ensure your survival of the bloodbath and maybe to the top eight."

"Also, show off your strengths." Magnus says as he bites into a roll of bread. "The Gamemakers will be watching you train, and will increase or decrease your odds of surviving. If you show them your expertise, your odds will rise and sponsors might flock to you. Speaking of, what do you feel most comfortable wielding in the arena?" His eyes look to either tribute, expecting an answer.

"I like knives." Isadora says, putting a yellow substance on her bread.

"I prefer throwing knives." Rod answers, looking at Magnus.

"Ah. Knife lovers." He says. "Use those weapons on the second and third day before private sessions. On the first day of training, try using new weapons. And you two stay together. Most tributes split up and never talk to each other until they die. I stayed with my district partner and she made it to the final six with me."

The conversation stayed on the topic of strategy. With each bite of food that was taken, a new idea to survive was thrown around. Avoid the bloodbath. Take something close to you and run. Avoid the Career tributes. Don't make a fire if you intended to let it die out. The talks of how to survive kept Rod interested enough to comprehend what was being told to him. The food disappeared from their plates as the conversation kept going.

Before long, Isadora excused herself and went to her bedroom. She stood in the doorway, awestruck. The bed was larger than she was and twice as big as her bed back home. The room was a simple light green and everything was so clean. She moved to her bathroom and turned on the water. All the buttons confused her and she didn't know which one to press. _Why do Capitol people have to be so confusing? _She thought as she finally pressed the right button.

Rod walked to his room and was in the same awestruck state as Isadora was. The Capitol goes to the fullest extent to make every tribute happy and comfortable before they die. Another reason why the Games are a horror to the districts. You will feel all happy and content before the Capitol takes you to an unknown arena and kills you. He turned on his heel and went to Isadora's assigned room. When he opens the door, no one was present. He could hear the water from her bathroom running.

Before he could turn away, the water shut off and gushes of air were heard from the bathroom. After a few moments, the door opened and Isadora walked out with her pajamas on. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Rod in her doorway. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be in his own room? "Hey, Isa." He says, moving towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks quietly. She has never talked to Rod at home before, but saw him around school. This felt rather odd for her.

"I wanted to wish you luck when we get into the arena." He says, nothing different in his voice. He slowly moves to his district partner and wraps her in a hug.

Hugging before the Games begin can cause feelings. Isadora's feelings are locked away while Rod's are free.

**District 6:**

"Your mentor is the only living victor remaining from Six." Shining Armor says to Kira and Ryan. "She will help you survive and send you sponsor gifts. Now, if you do as she says, you might further in the Games rather if you wing it." He stands up and leaves the tributes alone. Ryan looks to Kira, who is watching the trees whizz by.

Every tribute has a connection with their district partner. It has been seen in many Games before. Some refuse to kill each other; others will kill each other if it means to go home. Ryan only sees Kira at school and at the shops. His connection with Kira isn't as well connected. He barely speaks to her; he can't speak to her. Kira has been the top of her class and she doesn't talk to anyone she doesn't know. Ryan can never get a word in to her anyway, so he has been silent around the smartest girl in 6.

Kira's eyes turn to the door. Their mentor, Amelia Spectral, walks in in her Capitol made dress. It shimmers as she walks, making the room glow with the jewels on her dress. She won the 158th Hunger Games, only after refusing to kill her district partner Nelson. During the final interview, she said that she wished Nelson was on stage rather than her. No one had a dry eye in the audience as she said those words.

That was eighteen years ago and she has grown into a strong woman from her Games. Amelia sat in front of Kira, but looked at both tributes. Her eyes examine Kira; tall, slender girl with slight muscles and strong facial features. She will be a competitor. She then examines Ryan; the brown haired, brown eyed boy couldn't weigh over 150 pounds. Ryan may have to truly prove himself in order to be considered by sponsors.

Amelia brushed her black hair from her eyes and looked at her tributes. "You guys want to know how to survive the Games? Play the underdog. I'm saying that you have to act completely weak and surprise everyone, just make sure that no one expects you. Your strengths will be your rising and downfall. I need to know what you both excel at. Kira?"

"I am very clever." She says. Ryan rolls his eyes. "I am also very skilled at rope tying."

"Good. What about you?" Amelia talks to Ryan.

"I can wield a sword rather well." He answers. Amelia's eyes flicker.

"_Rather well _may not help you in this case, Ryan." She says. She stands up and looks at Shining Armor. His eyes motion to the entertainment compartment. The Reapings will be replayed right about now. She turns her attention back to her tributes. "Alright you two. We are going to watch the Reaping recap. You are to watch and judge each tribute by their look and whether or not that they volunteered. Come on." She motions with her fingers to stand up.

The group of four walks to the entertainment compartment and take their seats. The Panem seal flashes across the large T.V screen. Dusk Shine and Chal Sherwood begin joking and turn their attention to the Reaping. As the tributes from 1 show up, Kira listens to Dusk's commentary. "If you think that Diamond looks familiar, you are right. She is the daughter of a past tribute. Her mother fought with Braxton from Two in the 160th Hunger Games. Let's hope that Diamond can avenge her mother's death."

Each tribute looks promising, but no one looks like a threat to Kira. Her biggest threat is the boy from Seven, Linden Ulmus. Dusk called him 'the biggest contestant in Hunger Games history'. How will Kira bring him down? She also takes notice of the girl from 14. The medicine district might help her survive. Or should she take the boy from 14? The boy can help her, and then she can leave him heartbroken. With his broken heart, he would be too weak to fight. Perfect.

Ryan only takes notice of one tribute: The girl from 7. She is one year older than him, but he thinks that they can both be in an alliance. However, is she refuses, he has to take another tribute to his liking. But, his eyes sparked when he saw that girl. All the other tributes...lacked that something Ryan was looking for. The girl from 7, whose name suddenly left his mind, looked like someone who can help him survive. That is the only thing that is in his mind right now; survival.

The Reapings ended and the anthem plays them out. Amelia looks to her tributes. "Which tributes did you like?" Kira pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I liked the boy from Fourteen." She says. "He is from the medical district and he might clean my wounds if I get hurt." Amelia nodded at her choice.

"That Blakely boy has a sister, remember?" she reminded her tribute. "In order to get to him, you must get past his sister. Can you do it?" Kira nods as Amelia turns her attention to Ryan. "Who did you like?"

The words were caught in Ryan's throat. He tried his hardest to clear them, but he could barely get a sound out. "I liked the girl from Seven." Amelia's eyes dim in color.

"Why her? Why not the boy? The boy looks like he can get you further into the Games." Amelia suggested. Ryan just shook his head.

"I want the girl to be my ally." He says with complete certainty in his voice.

"Okay. Kira chose Blakely and you choose Shelia." Amelia sighs and looks to Shining Armor. "Is dinner laid out yet?"

Ryan didn't pay attention for the rest of the night. He finally knew that girl's name and he promised to make sure that they were allies.

**A/N: What is this? Another chapter? Why, yes it is. I wanted to prove that my release dates can be **_**estimated**_**, but I can always release them earlier than what I expect. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I made your tributes to your liking. I added the 'alliances' because it might give me a base on how everyone survives or perishes in the bloodbath. No alliances are confirmed, but if you want to suggest one, go right ahead. I'll more than happy to make this story the way that you all like. :)**

**The next chapter will be with districts 7, 8, and 9. Also, isn't it grand that Linden always stands out? Thank you, Ace Johnson, for sending me Linden Ulmus. :) Did you see the new cover? You all voted and District 8 is now the cover!**


	10. The Train Ride Part Three

**District 7:**

Sheila and Linden were eagerly waiting the moment they meet their mentors. Okay, actually, they were worried sick. Any step foreword, like meeting mentors and the Tribute Parade, meant one step closer to death. They saw how brutal Kade Reaves was killed last year. No matter how many times Jada apologizes, District 7 still can't forgive the death of Faith Brice. Luckily, Sheila and Linden are both seventeen and can fend for themselves.

Sheila turned her eyes to the windows. Trees zipped by, a reminder that she was approaching her death. Her attention turned to her district partner. Maybe 7 will have a victor this year. But, in order for Linden to be a victor, Sheila must die. She faced the chance that she may fall into the steps of Rivet. Her eyes notice something sticking out of Linden's shirt pocket. It was green and looked like a leaf. The more she looked, the more she realized it was a leaf. Linden's eyes caught Sheila's staring.

"Like the leaf?" He asked, his voice booming. She has never heard him speak louder than a mutter. Her heart raced.

"Oh…I didn't mean to…" Her voice squeaked and the heat raced to her cheeks. Linden giggled as the girl sank to her chair. Whenever Linden saw Sheila do that, he always thought she looked cute. Not that he thought that on a daily basis. A door slid open and Berry Punch led in two women to meet their tributes.

A woman named Palma Nazer took her seat in front of Linden. Palma won her Games (oh dear, how long ago was it?) by striking everyone down with her axe. In her interview, she said that she has been using axes since she was a toddler. Palma's gray hair was tied into a tight bun and her blue eyes were still as bright as when she was fifteen. Her body was riddled with age, wrinkles appearing everywhere. When looking at her tribute, she felt older than she was.

A woman named Sinus Alba looked over Sheila. The young woman knew that, although not as strong as Linden, Sheila might be a strong competitor. Sinus looked like that fourteen years ago, when she was eighteen and chosen for the Games. Sinus mentored for ten years and never saw so much promise in either tribute. She moved some black hair from her gray eyes and opened her thin mouth to speak. "Now, the main focus of the train ride is to assess what you are good at. Sheila, what are you good at?"

In a timid voice, Sheila spoke a few words. "Herb and berry knowledge. I can also use swords." Her small voice carried to Sinus, who nodded her head.

"Linden, what about you sweetie?" Palma turned her attention to her tribute. A moment of silence passed. Palma almost asked again when Linden spoke up.

"I am strong and smart." His voice overpowered every female in the train put together. "I can also use axes rather well." Palma's eyes grew. _Perfect!_

Sheila and Sinus began talking strategy. Linden and Palma followed suit. As the talked progressed, Linden's thoughts wondered to the arena. What would it be this year? Last year's arena was a forest. There is no way that it would be a forest two years in a row. He hopes that it is something that plays to his strengths. If it is something like a forest, he should be crowned victor!

Just like clockwork, Berry led Sheila and Linden to the entertainment car, for them to watch the Reapings. As Sheila took her seat beside Linden, fear filled her stomach. She feared that District 2 would have brought in monsters, just like last year. Lucifer made her jump when District 2 showed up on screen last year. This year won't be like last year. The monster of a tribute comes from 7.

Linden's eyes stayed onto the screen. He noticed each tribute that was called or volunteered. The siblings from 2 could make a lethal team. The girl from 4 looked too cocky. The boy from 9 looked weak. The siblings from 14 might be a force to fear. Well, they are from the medical district after all. Sheila saw Linden's eyes light up when he saw the pair from 14. The pair looked promising, but they are from the poorest district. Although they have medical experience, they might be a weak pair.

The Reapings wrapped up and Sinus asked the question. Linden responded with no allies. Sheila didn't see a person she liked either, but how would she survive alone? Then, she realized: allies do not ensure your survival.

**District 8:**

Flim's frail fingers kept running through her short hair. If you were being sent into a death match, would you be calm? The train began to speed away from 8, rain landing on the vessel. Her fingers trembled on her hair. Her body can't stop shaking. How can Camden be calm? He is just sitting there with a blank look on his face.

Camden's eyes are focused on the seat in front of him. Flim and Camden must share a mentor, because one of the final two mentors died last year. Only one remaining victor is from 8, and Camden hopes to expand the victors. Who was the remaining victor? A door slid open and a slim man with blue-black hair and dim blue eyes entered. Cosmic Sky led the man to his chair.

The mentor looked at his tributes. Flim looked like she was ready to fall over dead, and they aren't at the Capitol yet. She may not earn sponsors that way. Camden was as still as a tree, not moving at all. His eyes show no emotion, still probably in shock of being on the train. Many tributes refer to this as 'The Death Ride', as 8 doesn't reel in many victors. A four year gap between victors is rare for 8.

"My name is Danyel Irvine and I'll be your mentor." His voice is raspy, clogged, and hinting of sickness. "Congratulations on being on your Death Ride. By tomorrow afternoon, you will be in the hands of your stylists, and ready to show off to Panem. Before we do anything, what are you good at? It might get you past the bloodbath." His dim eyes look to the male tribute, expecting an answer.

"I'm fast and a quick thinker." He says. "I prefer to use a dagger."

"Because it bears a resemblance to a small needle, right?" Unsure, Camden just nodded to Danyel. "What about you sweetheart?"

A moment passed before Flim answered. "I know what berries and herbs are good and I am very stealthy."

"Any weapon preference?" Danyel hoped. Flim shook her head and Danyel sighed. What good is a tribute if they can't use a weapon? Cosmic gave Danyel a look and everyone moved to the entertainment compartment. Just as Flim and Camden sat down, the anthem blared and the Panem seal flashed on screen.

Dusk starts up the Reapings and Camden takes a look at all the tributes. Which would be good allies? 1, 2, and 4 are out. They were Careers, and Camden might get knifed in the back. The boys from 5 and 9 were promising, and looked like good people. The boy from 12 looked too young to work with, although he was two years younger than Camden. 5 and 9 might do.

Flim winced as each tribute showed up. One of these monsters would be her killer. Even the youngest tributes, the boys from 11 and 12, could take her down. With every tribute, Flim knew her chances of returning home kept going down. It's not like it bothered her; she signed her death certificate when she signed up for tessera. She can only blame her death on herself.

They went back to the main cart and had their dinner. Pastries, entrees and everything they were deprived of back in 8 filled their eyes. Flim ran over and filled her plate. One bite of a chicken leg or a cream filled pastry would send her flying. The food here was way better than her tessera rations. If her parents were here…No, if they were here, they would face a terrible death from a teenager who was raised to kill. Flim pushed the thought from her mind and bit into a chicken leg.

Camden just placed a pastry in his mouth when Danyel began speaking. "So, are you going to be allies with anyone?" Camden swallowed the strawberry pastry to answer his mentor.

"I am thinking about the boy from Five and the boy from Nine." Danyel's eyes lowered to his food.

"One upper and one lower district." He says, spreading butter on his bread roll. "Interesting. What made you choose them?"

Camden shrugged. "Something about them. I'm not sure what, but maybe they'll be trustworthy in the arena." Danyel took a bite out of his bread and faced Flim. "And you?"

Flim keeps looking at her food. As thunder cracks overhead, she opened her mouth. "No allies for me." Danyel nodded in approval.

"Nice." He said, his voice cracking. "I like the way you think. Not a lot of tributes think that way." Flim managed a broken smile. Maybe she might come home and survive with her life.

**District 9:**

"Panem, welcome!" Dusk Shine's voice says on T.V, hitting Jayd's ears. "Today is the first day in our Hunger Games journey. All the tributes have been selected or volunteered, and they are making their way to the Capitol as we speak. Overlooking the Reapings with me is Head Gamemaker, Chal Sherwood!"

The camera pans to a round, peach colored man next to Dusk Shine. On the small T.V back home, Rye (or is it Farro?) Corn never noticed how flawed Chal was. Wrinkles littered his face and his cheeks were twice the size of Dusk Shine's. Not a typical look of a Capitol citizen, but he is Head Gamemaker. Once he started to speak, everyone paid attention to the weird, paunchy man.

"Thank you Dusk." His high pitched voice just killed it. "Must I say that this year's tributes are an interesting mix."

"May I ask why?" Dusk Shine questioned the Head Gamemaker.

"I'm not trying to spoil anything here, but two twelve year olds actually volunteered! That goes in the history books!" His voice soared on the last word. He might have actually broke glass with that.

Jayd's eyes rose. Two twelve year olds actually volunteered? Why would they risk their young lives? Jayd didn't care for their reasons; she knew they would die in the bloodbath. And their killers would be the tributes from 1. The girl looked more than ready to kill and her partner looked the same way. Maybe they might be so focused on killing the twelve year olds that they would let Jayd slip right past them and live past the bloodbath. Is that just wishful thinking?

Rye was focused on looking at the tributes. Which tributes could he pair with? The boy from 5 looked like a good ally. Maybe the boy from 10, if he isn't a loner type. He didn't look at any female tributes. If he did make an alliance, he might fall for one of the girls. And his survival did not rest on him forming a forbidden romance.

The screen changes to a snap shot of all the tributes. Under each photo, a name was displayed. He looks at the boy from 5; Rod Bolts. The boy from 10; October Huxley. Rod and October. The screen clicks off and Film Reel stands up, fixing her film reel necklace. "I'll come get you when dinner is lain out. You will meet your mentor then." She strides out, leaving Jayd and Rye alone.

Jayd begins to stroke her hair. The red made her completely stand out where ever she went. It was soft red, like the dying embers of a fire. Her eyes were as blue eyes the sky and her skin was white as snow. She didn't belong in 9, where children had dark hair and tanned skin. In her mind, the only place where she will fit right in is the Capitol. People already look weird. However, her looks might be a disadvantage in the arena.

She turns to her silent partner. Something is not right about Rye. Normally, Rye's hair would be slicked back, giving him a different look than his twin brother. And Rye would have to be told many, _many _times to be quiet if anyone wanted peace. Jayd has seen him in school and seen how teachers work with him. She is one of the few people, other than the teachers, who can tell the twins apart just by their personalities. Her voice flows through the room and reaches Rye's ears.

"You don't look like yourself." She says. Rye snaps his head to her, eyes widening.

"What do you mean?" His voice didn't even sound the same. Jayd opened her mouth as Film Reel walked in and collected her tributes. She led them to the main car, where food filled their vision. They also noticed a middle aged man. He must be Axel Rolan. He won the 151st Hunger Games, but he'd rather not talk about it. His glossy black hair was down to his ears. His brown eyes look to his tributes, who sit in front of him.

"You are my _lucky _tributes, huh?" His voice was cold and unforgiving. Blame it on the alcohol. "Well, enjoy it while it lasts. We haven't had a victor in over twenty years. Every tribute I mentored died."

"Axel!" Film shoots him a nasty glare. "What about Amy? That little twelve year old…"

"She uprooted and moved to the Capitol. She's dead to me, anyway." Axel says, sipping his wine to calm him down. "Ugh, anyway. What are you two good at? Your strengths just might bring pride to Nine once again."

"I'm smart and good at climbing." Jayd speaks.

"I can climb and I am a quick learner." Rye quickly follows.

Axel sips his drink and lets the silence eat away at the tributes. While they were eating the food the Capitol has graced them with, his voice said a few words that made Rye and Jayd's hearts stop. "Brains will only get you so far."

**A/N: And it's the weekend! I don't have school Friday for Wavier Day, so I get to post this glorious chapter up. What do you think? I worked on it all week so it would come out wonderful! Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Also, I would like to ask a favor. If you haven't already, please take my poll on my page! I will get a good sense of who you like and such. Also, I make a ton of references to my story ****_Seventh Quarter Quell. _****Kade and Faith are mentioned in that story, so if you haven't read it yet, do it! As we say in the Capitol, ****_Happy Hunger Games!_**

**Oh! What do you think of the mentors? I personally love them! Well, I did make them up. Tell me your thoughts in a review! :)**


	11. The Train Ride Part Four

**District 10:**

October and Lana sit patiently and wait for their mentors. Dane Gurley isn't mentoring this year, meaning that Annabelle Tilson and Jada Caldwell will be mentoring. Lana turns her eyes to the window. How is Marabell holding up? She must be so scared that her sister isn't there with her. No, Blake will be a good person to Marabell. He will explain to her why Lana isn't there. He will do it…he will. She's sure of it.

October looks to the girl on his left. He has heard the stories of Melayna on the streets. Who hasn't? Everyone in District 10 has. Now that she is in the Games and potentially will lose her life, her stories will fade into nothing. Melayna is only thirteen, who deserved to live in 10 a little longer. October was seventeen and ready for the Games, but still can't wrap his head around the idea. Luckily Oliver was at home, safe and sound.

Lana's eyes continue to shy away from the six foot tall boy beside her. Although they are labeled as district partners, she knows that they won't be that way. She has seen her fair share of Hunger Games, and has seen how some tributes react to life and death situations. If they were with their district partner, they left the weaker one to die. October would more than likely leave her if she was dying.

A door slid open and a purple woman entered. A woman and a teenage girl followed behind. The Jada sat in front of Lana while Annabelle sat in front of October. Lana noticed that her mentor had a bump under her dress. She did remember that bulletin about Jada being pregnant, and how Pace hurt her babies. But, Lana didn't care about what happened in the past. She wanted to learn all she could about surviving the Games.

"You must be Lana." Jada speaks to her tribute. Lana nods as Jada starts speaking again. "And you must be October." October shakes her hand while Annabelle takes over.

"Okay, I normally start off the train rides by knowing what you are good at." She begins, looking at both tributes. "So, Lana. What are you good at?"

Lana shuffles in her seat, the heat rising to her cheeks. She hated being the center of attention. "I can fight one on one." She tells Annabelle.

"Great! And what about you, October?" Annabelle asks the other tribute. October looks into Annabelle's eyes and begins speaking clearly.

"Call me Toby." He starts. "I can survive off of the land and I am very strong." Annabelle gives Jada an approving nod.

Jada and Annabelle begin talking about strategies. As they talk, Jada studies her tribute. Where has she seen this girl before? She looks so familiar; it is hard to place where she has seen Lana before. Jada places the thought in the back of her head as she gives Lana tips on how to survive. But, that nagging thought never left Jada's mind. This girl, Jada has seen this girl before.

Kiani asks everyone to go to the entertainment car to watch the Reapings. They all stand and walk through the hallways to find a large T.V, taking up the whole wall. Lana took a seat next to Toby, and waited for the recaps to start. Back home, Toby would watch this with Crissy in his lap and Oliver sitting beside him. Last year, Oliver couldn't stop talking about the tributes from 2. Maybe this year they won't deliver as much. What is he talking about? District 2 always gives the best tributes. His wishful thinking is just wishes that can never happen.

The recaps turn on and Dusk starts the show. District 1 is first, their tributes standing proudly on the stage. District 2 is next, flaunting their tributes on stage. Toby notices the brother sister pair, and marks them down as deadly. If you have a strong bond with your district partner, you might be twice as deadly as everyone else. They just might be even worse than Lucifer.

Lana glances at every tribute, not wanting to look. Most of them are older than her by four years, and they are ready to spill blood. None of the tributes stick out in her mind; she'd rather go alone than pair up. You survive longer on your own. The pairs kept showing up, some with terrified expressions on their faces. They would rather die of starvation or execution than be in the Hunger Games. When the recaps end, Kiani escorts them back to the main car.

Annabelle and Jada take their seats at the table while Toby and Lana sit across from their mentors. The food begins to leave the table and enter the mouths of the tributes. Why can't the Capitol share their food with the lower districts? No one talks as they eat; everyone enjoys the wonderful food they have been graced with.

Annabelle wipes her mouth and speaks up. "So what do you think of the competition?"

"I think it might be fierce." Jada replies. "A brother sister team has never been seen before, but it might be deadly." Lana's stomach flips. That word has haunted her since she was born into Panem. The chance that you can be torn from your family to die and never return.

The conversation stops right there. Neither Toby nor Lana jumps in. Toby just wants to eat his food. Every bite reminds him of Crissy and Oliver, but he has to stay strong. Any sign of weakness from the Reaping to the bloodbath can cause you to die. He brushes his hair from his eyes as he bites into a bread roll.

Jada begins to scribble something onto a napkin. She runs her hand through her hair before continuing to write. Annabelle looks at her past tribute with confusion. As Jada finishes up her note, she slides it to Lana across from her. Jada motions her to read the napkin and Lana picks it up. Lana almost spits up her food.

_I know you. You were the girl who asked my dad if he wanted a good time. Do you remember him handing you over one hundred dollars for food and clothes?_

**District 11:**

Saely takes some strands of her hair and wraps it around her fingers. The only home she has ever known is zipping away at the speed of light and she won't see it again. If she wins, however, that is only when she will see District 11 again. The ring on her finger catches her hair, but she continues to twirl it. Why did her name have to be called? If it was anyone else's name, she could be at home with Cody right now. She decided not to question fate as the vessel took them away from 11.

Jack holds the marble in his hands. Ever since Golden Harvest called out Jason's name at the Reaping, Jack knew he was as good as dead. Yes, he could have let his brother die, but his brother was the only one who would talk to him. Everyone else called him 'a danger to Eleven'. Jason called him 'misunderstood'. That's better than being called a danger anyway. His 'danger' might save him in the arena, but no one seemed to understand that.

A door slides open and Golden Harvest leads a man to his tributes. Being one of the lesser districts, District 11 hasn't had a victor in years. This victor in front of them won the 138th Hunger Games, making him fifty five years old. He dodged death when a tribute from 3 chased him down, shooting him with a poison dart. If he didn't kill that 3 kid, he would have died. He sat in front of Saely and Jack to measure out the strengths of each, just by their appearance.

Sealy could be a force to reckon with. Being fifteen, she is mature enough to handle being in the arena by herself. She has tints of muscles and she has a pretty face. The Capitol would eat her up. Jack, being only twelve, didn't look like someone to be feared. His white hair and skin could be summed up that he was weak. The mentor sighed as he spoke, his voice shaking. In the thirty eight years of mentoring, he has never seen such opposite tributes.

"So, you will be representing District Eleven. Well, not to burst your bubble, but Eleven doesn't reel in many victors. Before me, a woman by the name of Milly won the fourth Quarter Quell. In history, we go down as the district with the least amount of victors, besides Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen." What a deadpan mentor. "The way I see it, you may not survive the bloodbath."

"Is that supposed to motivate us?" Jack snaps, reaching for his mentor's liquor.

"Not really. Maybe it might, and I could be wrong." He says. "Where are my manners? I am Terrance Till, your mentor and life giver. And where are your manners? What are your names and strong points?" Saely and Jack look at each other. This guy was supposed to motivate them? How…wonderful.

Saely cleared her throat and spoke to Terrance. "I'm Saely Taylor and I am fast and great at climbing." Terrance nods and sips on his drink. He looks to Jack, who has his arms crossed over his chest. Yeah, the Capitol may not like this kid. He's too…shallow? Either way, Terrance must mentor this kid and face his angry family if he doesn't survive.

"I'm Jack Abonson and I am good at weaving grass and using poison herbs." Terrance's eyebrows rise. Poison herbs don't get you far. Only one victor won by poisoning her victims, and that victor was from 10. But, poison is a deadly substance that can kill mercilessly.

"Your strengths right now will not ensure survival, you two." He says, letting out a small cough. "Luckily, training will help you. When you go to training, try everything. Even if you are already good at it, try it. That will impress the Gamemakers, who might raise your odds at winning."

Golden Harvest (where is that man's shirt? Hiding?) comes up to Terrance and takes him to watch the Reaping recap. Saely and Jack follow their mentor and find themselves face-to-face with the largest T.V known to man. Well, they are in a Capitol train after all. Saely takes a seat next to Jack, ready to observe the tributes who might (just might) kill them.

Dusk Shine shows up on screen and begins to Reapings. Jack looks at each tribute with a scoff. They can't beat him if he has poison. Who cares about their muscle if they ingest poison herbs? They'd be dead within a few hours. The tributes from 14 might have a one up on him. They come from the medical district, and they seem like they can find or make an antidote for the poison he gives them. Add them to the 'fear' list.

Saely tries not to think about their lives back home. The siblings from 2 must be having a hard time because one of them must die. Saely knows that, if she knew anything personal about her fellow tributes, it would be harder and harder to kill them. She tries not to imagine their home lives. When their Reaping shows up, Saely looks away. If this is torture, this is the kind that can kill. After her Reaping, District 12 shows up. A name is drawn and a girl's scream pierces the air. When another name is drawn, a tiny male voice speaks up. Saely's eyes boggle out of her head at the twelve year old volunteer.

He walks up to the stage with a confidence stride and doesn't show fear. His fear might be hidden in his blue eyes, but he covers it up nicely. Next to his district partner, they look like they could be related. When his name is repeated, Saely commits it to memory. _Playton Reyes. _She wants to rewind the Reaping to see Playton again, but she has to watch District 13 and 14. She knows who her ally will be: the twelve year old volunteer from District 12.

**District 12:**

Meadow twirls her necklace on her fingers. Junebug is sitting in front of Meadow and Playton, taking the place of a mentor. District 12 doesn't have any victors, meaning Junebug has to fill the position. Meadow still has tears in her eyes from the Reaping. How could her name be called? She wasn't ready for the Games. Well, neither was any eighteen year old in 12, but she still can't believe she is on the train, going towards her death. Junebug didn't make anything easier; her voice is too deep to take anything serious.

"Don't worry." Junebug's man voice said to both her tributes. "I know that the Games is a touchy thing, but you can enjoy the Capitol luxury while you are here. And think about it, you are the first tributes for Twelve in over one hundred years! Isn't that exciting?" Silence is the answer to Junebug's question. She clears her throat and fixes her hair.

Playton had nothing to say. That's quite a rarity for Playton; he normally spoke as fast as the train was going. The goodbyes left him in such a state of heartache over leaving his sister that even Junebug's funny voice couldn't get him to smile. Who will protect Cissa now? With Playton gone, people might pick on her more and more. What is done is done, and Playton is on his way to the Capitol.

Junebug touches Playton's knee and looks at him. "Why don't you tell me what your good at? I would like to know what both of you are good at."

Playton sits up a little taller and looks at the Capitol freak in front of him. "I am strong and I can run fast." Junebug's white (more like gray) irises flick up. She got him to talk. Now, to work on Meadow.

"What about you sweetie?" Junebug asks the eighteen year old tribute. Meadow still plays with her necklace, looking at the locket. Nothing can make her talk. Not even the silly Capitol freak in front of her. "What are you good at?"

Meadow mumbles a few words. Neither Playton nor Junebug understood a word she said. "Sweetie, can you say that a bit…" Junebug was cut off by Meadow's words.

"I can identify every flora in Panem and I am light on my feet." Her words take her escort by surprise. Now she has two tributes who are fast and one that can live off the earth. 12 might have a victor this year. Then again, probably every escort is thinking that about their tributes. Especially 1 and 2. What time is it? The Reapings should be on right now.

Junebug stands up and motions her tributes to follow her. Playton and Meadow follow her without any complaint. They need to know who might kill them in the arena. Meadow watches Dusk Shine come on screen and talk about the Reapings. The only good thing that District 12 was talked about was the fact that Playton, a twelve year old, volunteered for the Games. As Meadow watched, fear began to rise in her chest. The tributes from 1, 2, and 4 may be her killers. She watched as the muscular District 1 boy walked up on stage, ready to bring pride to 1. She shivered when she saw the District 2 tributes, the brother sister pair. They look ready to strike down anyone at this very moment.

District 6 passes. 7, 8, 9, 10. All of their Reapings seem normal. Well, except for the boy from 7. Playton's fear condenses into the District 7 boy, because of how strong he was. What will his odds be? 3-1? District 7 just might have a victor. District 11's seal shows up on screen and fades to show the Reaping. Their escort grabs a name from the female bowl and reads it for all of 11 to hear. A fifteen year old girl with long brown hair walks up to the stage, stopping Playton's heart.

Every girl back home is nothing compared to a girl from 11. She looks incredibly beautiful and strong. She just might be a victor this year. Everyone wants to be a victor, but not everyone can. Playton has a strong felling about the 11 girl. He didn't even care for her district partner; he was just so taken by her looks and her strong stature. Maybe he might get to ally with her and survive longer than the others.

"Any tributes that you liked?" Junebug's, still annoying, man voice spoke to her tributes. Meadow started to speak.

"No. I might just go alone." She said.

"Okay, it's your choice whether to make allies or not. What about you, Playton?" Junebug looked to the twelve year old. He didn't glance to his annoying escort. His mind was still focused on the 11 girl. His strategy was simple: ally with the girl from 11 and learn her name.

**A/N:...SURPRISE! Did I surprise you…? ****_Shoot_****. I hoped you enjoyed the surprise chapter. I had today off from school because the teachers had to work and I didn't have to go. Ha ha, teachers! Anyway, back to the Author's note. ONE MORE TRAIN RIDE CHAPTER UNTIL WE GET TO THE CAPITOL! I am so excited! There is a new poll (at least should be) on my page, so please take that. :)**

**_If you could update tomorrow or Saturday or Sunday too! I know it might be hard to do, but I'm super excited to see how Playton turns out! _****How was that, Finnicky Brianna? I hope you enjoyed it and enjoyed how Playton turned out. He didn't speak much, but nevertheless he was in this chapter. Is he alright or too out of character? Tell me and I shall fix it right away!**

**MAY THE ODDS BE ****_EVER _****IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	12. The Train Ride Part Five

**District 13:**

Majesty Goodball leads Melinda and Tartan into the entertainment car. They have been sitting on the train for about two hours and Majesty wanted to size up the competition. Not that Tartan cared. He could care less about dying in the Games and who killed him. What if a twelve year old killed him? No, someone older would kill Tartan. Probably fourteen or fifteen. Or maybe those ruthless Careers. That would make for an excellent death.

Melinda and Tartan were seated in front of a large T.V, ready to see who they are up against. Unlike her district partner, Melinda has a different approach: kill everyone. She will bring pride to 13 and com home to Danis with tons of money. Just thinking about living in the Victor's Village made going to the Capitol worth her time. The Panem seal flashed on screen and the anthem broke Melinda's thoughts. Oh, that's right. She needs to know who she will be killing if she wants to go home.

"Panem, welcome!" Dusk Shine says, her voice is as chirpy as ever. "Today is the first day in our Hunger Games journey. All the tributes have been selected or volunteered, and are making their way to the Capitol as we speak." The Reapings start of with District 1, who produce some strong tributes. _Meh, I've seen better in past years. _Melinda thinks. District 2 is next, showing their sibling pair. Melinda tries not to scoff at the siblings. Going into the Games with a sibling is the worst torture ever. Watching them die is like someone killing you at the same time. They'll be easy to take out.

"And here we have District Seven." Chal's unmistakable girl-like voice says. "Sheila Carwell will be representing the district along with Linden Ulmus. Look at the size of that boy, Dusk."

Linden appears on-screen, layered behind Dusk. "Linden looks like a strong tribute this year. District Seven is known for producing some strong-looking tributes, but none are as strong as Linden. You know, he might be the largest tribute in Hunger Games history!"

That's who will kill Tartan! He can just feel it. That boy will come up from nowhere and snap his neck. With those muscles, what can't he kill? Tartan's mind is still occupied from the District 7 boy that he misses the District 8 Reaping. Oh, well. 8 is not something you should fear. Despite their measly victor, 8 will not put up a fight this year. Maybe he just might get a kill in.

District 9's Reaping is nothing to look at. Melinda keeps tabs on who she will kill. The girl from 10 looks right for the killings. The boy from 11 might be okay. He's only twelve, the perfect age for the Hunger Games. They normally don't last more than a day. If Melinda is counting on killing the twelve year old tributes, she better count in the boy from 12. He volunteered; he knew what he was getting himself into.

The District 14 seal appears on-screen (their symbol is a cross? Is that all they can do?) and fades away to show the Reaping. A sixteen year old girl is Reaped, then a boy volunteers. Dusk gasps when they say their names. "Chal, I believe we have another brother sister team here."

"Yes we do." He says. "Amelie and Blakely Sage from the newly anointed District Fourteen. Blakely volunteered right after Amelie was Reaped. Blakely, we salute your courage and sacrifice."

"And there you have it." Dusk says, her face appearing on screen once more. "Our tributes for the 176th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor!" The anthem blares out and the screen fades to black.

Majesty looked to her tributes. Coming from a lower district, she will have to play the mentor's role. Of course, she never won the Games or planned to participate. But she has seen a ton of Hunger Games in the past, and she is ready to share her knowledge with her tributes.

"So, any tributes you took note of?" She asks, looking to either of her tributes. Melinda turned her eyes towards Majesty and tried to speak without a sneer or a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I took notice of the twelve year olds." She says. "They might be easy targets. I also noticed the siblings from Two. They might appear strong, but they are as weak as everyone else." Majesty nodded. What confidence Melinda has! If only Tartan could be like that. When Majesty tried getting a word out of him, he only said 'I will die by the hands of the Seven boy'. That's not confident at all.

She shrugged off Tartan's behavior and leads them to the table where their dinner awaits. Tartan looks at the spread and begins filling his plate up. Why not enjoy the train ride before you are sent to your death? A mountain of food sits on his plate while Melinda hasn't even gotten to the table yet. A pastry goes into his mouth and the flavor explodes on his tongue. Capitol people are so rude; they don't share this food with the lower districts. The only thing they seem to do is send children to their deaths while starving everyone else.

The food begins flying into the tributes mouths as time progresses. Rain, thunder, and the clanking of silverware is the only thing that can be heard on the train. An Avox continually fills their glasses with water, the only thing an Avox can do. After a moment, Majesty puts her fork and knife down and looks to her tributes. "Since you don't have a mentor, I will be supplying your sponsor gifts."

"How do we get sponsors, then?" Melinda snaps, placing a strawberry in her mouth. Majesty wasn't fazed by Melinda's snap, but she calmly explained everything.

"Sponsors are the people who will buy items for you and send them to you in the arena." She starts. Tartan actually looked up from his food to listen to his escort. "If they like you and you survive longer than the second day, they will send you something that you need. Matches, weapons, food, clothes, water…anything you need at the moment; they might send it to you. Normally, your mentor will control the flow of sponsor gifts. But, since you don't have a mentor, I will send you the gifts."

"So, they will keep us alive?" Tartan asked.

"No." Majesty says. "They will give you items you need, but they will not stop tributes from killing you. Sponsors can't guarantee your life." Majesty regretted saying those words. Tartan and Melinda shut up for the rest of the ride.

**District 14:**

"There is another sibling team." Blakely says while watching the Reaping recap. The tributes from 2 where announced and Amelie didn't show any expression. "They look really strong."

Amelie rolled her eyes. "They may be strong, but we are stronger." District 2 disappeared and District 3 took over the T.V. The tributes from 3 didn't look too special, so the siblings ignored them. They kept watching the Reaping to see who would be their competition. The only tributes that stood out were the ones from 1. They are strong, and look like they are ready for the Games. How can they look like that? Everyone else in Panem seems very thin and lacks any muscle.

The siblings began their train ride two hours ago, with a long lecture from Orion. He explained that the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 are fierce and will do anything to kill them. Orion didn't mention that 1, 2, and 4 have training academies. Amelie and Blakely only can guess what the arena can hold. Orion's lecture went over everything about the Games, despite that they watched the Games for five years.

Now, watching the Reapings, they began to take note of the tributes, quite literally. Blakely got out a pen and paper and wrote down the districts and what he thought. When District 1 showed up, he wrote _Dangerous _next to District 1. District 2 got the same thought. District 3 was described as _Weak _by Blakely. District 4 was also slated as _Dangerous_. Amelie thought that District 5 were _Targets. _6 was written down as the same word. District 7 was written down as _Unknown _due to the different looks in the tributes. 8 and 9 were written as _Targets. _10, 11, and 12 were also written as _Unknown. _District 13 was described as _Weak._

When the Reapings finished, the T.V faded to black. Amelie looked to her brother and they both looked to Orion. Blakely knew what his strategy was for the arena: stick with Amelie. If they stick together, they just might make it past the worst of the fighting and make it to the final four, the other two tributes being the other sibling pair. That would give the audience a great show. Blakely didn't think about the future, but he only thought about the present.

"Those are your competition." Orion says, looking to the siblings. "Now, District One will be the toughest competition, along with District Two. You must avoid them at all costs. They…" He was cut off by Amelie.

"Why do they look so strong?" She asks.

"Well, Amelie, if you really want to know." He starts. "District One, Two, and Four have training academies. You can't train for the Games at any time. However, those districts are the wealthiest of Panem, therefore being able to train. That is why you must avoid them. They take great pleasure of killing any tribute that crosses their path."

Amelie's heart skipped. _I had to ask. _The fear she felt about the Hunger Games has been doubled because of the tributes from 1, 2, and 4. How can they simply train for the Games while everyone else must learn when they reach the Capitol? Yeah, that makes total sense. At least now she knows who to avoid when she reaches the arena. Although, there is no guarantee that she will completely avoid them.

Orion led his tributes to the main car, where dinner was lain out. Blakely held his restraint, while Amelie rushed to the food. The meat looked so tempting, the pastries looked so delicious, and Blakely went to the food. Orion waited for his tributes to eat their fill. Amelie grabbed a plate and filled it with the Capitol's pleasures. Blakely sat next to his sister and began to eat a chicken leg. The chicken was perfectly seasoned and cooked to perfection. Why can't this food be all over Panem? Amelie began to feel a pang of guilt; she and Blakely are enjoying the best food in the country while her parents are at home, with barely enough food to sustain themselves.

Thunder cracked overhead, but it didn't faze anyone in the train. Rain pattered on the vessel as everyone ate their food. Orion wiped his mouth free of grease and looked to the siblings. They ate with utensils, but they looked like they haven't eaten in months. Is District 14 really that deprived of food? He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Now, within the arena, your natural strengths might keep you alive. Granted, you will be trained in the Capitol, but that is a learned strength. Natural strengths keep you alive longer. Um…Blakely. What are your strengths? Anything will help you in the arena."

Blakely wipes his mouth with his hand. Before Blakely can speak, Orion passes him a napkin to wipe his hand off. "Thanks. I am great at identifying plants. I can climb and I have great accuracy." Blakely wipes off his hand and turns to his sister.

"I am good at going unnoticed." She starts. "I can also act really well." Orion nods in approval. They each have their own strengths, but those strengths can help each other in their own special way. Orion runs a hand through his golden hair and begins to talk strategy with them.

"Perfect. Your strengths will be an asset in the arena." He says. Lightning pierces the sky, lighting up the main car. "In training, listen to what the instructors have to say. And, don't go straight for the swords. Everyone wants to use something as common as a sword, but use a variety. The more weapons you can use, the better. On day three of training, they will bring you in one by one to show what you got. As Fourteen, you will be last. They would have been there all day judging, so make sure you catch their attention."

"What if they don't?" Amelie asks, jumping at the sound of the thunder outside.

"Get their attention." Orion starts. "Since the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, a force field has protected the Gamemakers. You can't throw anything at them to get their attention. Try to use your strengths to catch their attention. After the Private Sessions, they will air your scores from one to twelve. As you know, you want a high score. The Gamemakers don't give out tens, elevens, or twelves. You have to earn them."

Amelie listened intently to Orion. In order to survive, you need to listen to any scrap of advice someone gives you. Even if it is bad, you must filter out the bad and keep the good advice. She has an idea about what to show the Gamemakers, but she is unsure if it'll work. Maybe she might change her approach when she learns how to wield a knife. But, she will still show them her strength about being unnoticed. But, how exactly will she pull it off?

Thunder cracks overhead as Orion keeps talking. Blakely keeps listening. He can tell that Amelie is listening too, judging by her silence and a deadlock in her eyes. The siblings listen, but they know that only one can come out of the Hunger Games.

**A/N: Okay, a sudden update is something that I don't do normally. I will update ****_Panem's Victors _****probably tomorrow due to a request, but that will never happen again. You must wait for my updates. I will not force them out. I am only doing this once, but never ****_EVER_**** ask me to release a chapter before its release date. It makes the chapters seem rushed and I don't like rushed chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be taking place as the tributes are being prepped for the Tribute Parade. As always, take the poll on my page, read and review, and May the odds be ever in your favor! :)**


	13. Prepping on Both Sides

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

Aphrodite walked through the empty hallway, her heels echoing off the walls. In her hands were the twenty eight tribute forms, completed after the Reapings completed. By the end of two weeks, she will only have one form in her hands. The trains have arrived, carrying the tributes. The tributes are being escorted around to meet their stylists, and the Assistant Gamemaker only has a few hours to make sure everything is in place.

Two Peacekeepers nodded to Aphrodite and opened the doors to the Game Center. Aphrodite walked down the steel stairs and was face-to-face with a room filled with Gamemakers. They are putting finishing touches onto the arena, preparing the chariots, and creating mutts. Aphrodite, unlike Chal Sherwood, is responsible for every little bit of the Games. Chal just directs the Gamemakers on when and where the traps or mutts will go off. Aphrodite is very envious of Chal; he just sits around and does nothing. Some people are so lazy.

Aphrodite moves her way to the Tribute Manager, ready to enter this year's tributes into the system. The Tribute Manager had to update this system in order to hold twenty-eight tributes. Then again, it gets updated every year before the Reaping. Aphrodite dropped off the forms on the Tribute Manager's desk. His eyes shot to the woman with long golden hair.

"Any promising tributes?" He asked, picking up the stack of papers. Aphrodite nods to him as she sighs slightly.

"Typical tributes from One, Two, and Four." She says. The Tribute Manager raises an eyebrow.

"Two twelve year old volunteers?" He exclaims. "I know the Games are an honor, but the youngest volunteer ever was fourteen." Aphrodite shrugged.

"Who knows why they did it. That's for Dusk to find out, not us." She says, moving to the Mutt Specialist. Last year's mutts were divine, but Chal wanted better mutts. Of course he did; everyone wants better and better mutts. Her feet carried her to the woman at the mutt station, who was currently working on a bird-like mutt. Aphrodite's dull pink eyes lit up and flickered at the sight.

"Oh, Portia, that's lovely!" Her voice began to rise just by looking at this bird. Portia, who was planning this mutt for over a month, was ecstatic to hear Aphrodite's comment.

"Thank you." Portia replied, enlarging the animal so Aphrodite could get a better look. The bird was small with a razor-sharp beak. Its feathers were lined with a clear sticky substance, which Aphrodite assumed was poison. "I call them singing death."

"Why did you pick that name?" Aphrodite asked, fascinated with this animal.

**Flim Tayles, D8**

"Quit squirming, dear." A woman said to her tribute. "In order to feel painless, you have to stop moving." Flim lay straight, trying to stay still. Her hair was being pulled from her skin, her eye brows were being plucked down to size. She bit the inside of her cheek to stay silent for her prep team. How long was she even here? Her hair continually was ripped from her skin. The burning feeling kept coming at her in waves. This is Capitol torture.

Two other women grabbed Flim's short hair in their hands and studied it. It was soft, but no body to it. Come to think of it, it barely had any color or shine. One woman began rubbing color into Flim's hair, giving it a distinct shine. Hopefully, the color will be brighter than it was before.

"How can we make her pretty?" A woman with long eyelashes asked another woman with blue skin.

"That is Kira's job." The blue woman replied. "She'll find a way to make her attractive. Should we hose her down one more time?" The woman with the long eyelashes nodded and proceeded to clean Flim off one more time. The women in her prep team flounced off, leaving Flim to meet this Kira woman. _Nice way to leave your tribute alone, guys. _Flim thought to herself.

Silence was what Flim faced. The room was bland and all white. How can prep teams even focus with all of this white? Flim's eyes scan the room, stopping on a bath robe. She restrained herself from getting up and snatching the robe. Her eyes then focused on the door. Kira must come into the room now and cover up Flim's exposed body.

A door, actually the whole wall, slid open to reveal a round woman with cropped, pixie-like blue hair. Flim recognized this woman; she is the woman who worked with District 7 for six years. Flim's hope for a nice costume fell. District 7 is always dressed as trees, nothing new or refined. And, coming from a district whose victor rates are in the bottom three, a good costume can mean everything. It can mean sponsors and her life.

Kira motioned for her tribute to stand. Flim did as she was told, not wanting to upset her stylist. Kira made her rounds, examining Flim's body. She was malnourished, like most tributes from 8. Worked needed to be done on Flim's face. She had no natural beauty, but the make-up can change that for the Tribute Parade. Maybe the clothing of the costumes can cover up her skinny body. Her hair was died, as instructed, and it was left alone. Kira needs to do the hair herself.

"Sorry for not introducing myself." Kira said, handing Flim a robe to put on. "I'm Kira Lancer. You must be Flim. You know, examining your body has shown me that you are too frail to hold a heavy costume. Your district partner has a slightly stronger build, but only slight. He is also frail and can't hold a massive weight. So, this year, I plan to have something light, but something amazing to wow the Capitol."

Kira took Flim's hand and examined the nail work the prep team has done. Her nails were rounded in oval like shapes and left blank for Kira to paint to her liking. "Hazel, Holly, and Manda did a wonderful job." She thinks aloud.

"Will I be wearing a mish-mash of clothes like last year's tributes?" Flim asked. Kira smiles as she painted Flim's nails in an alternating purple and pink pattern.

"Oh no, sweetie." Her voice bared the Capitol accent, but it was as smooth as silk (District 8 humor!) "Last year's stylist was just awful. Luckily, he got moved down to Fourteen and I moved down to your district. I have many plans for you and upcoming District Eight tributes to come. You and Camden will be the _crème de la crème_ of the Parade."

Flim had a good feeling well up inside of her. Her stylist isn't a confused Capitol freak trying to look young. Kira actually had a plan rather than throwing clothes on her tribute. Kira was a great stylist, but what did _crème de la crème _even mean?

**Blakely Sage, D14**

Blakely's skin burned as a woman named Oceana ripped more hair from his body. By request, the prep team left on his anklet. Blakely didn't know who requested it, but he didn't complain. He's not a complainer, which is probably why his prep team liked him so much. A man with orange hair named Oliver rubbed his fingers through Blakely's hair. This boy had really nice hair, but they still needed to add more color. His hair needed to shine.

"My, my." A man named Blitz awed. "You have an outstanding stature. Oceana, what do you think? Do you think Titus can work with this boy?" Blitz looked to the ocean blue woman who was plucking Blakely's eyebrows.

"Titus can do whatever he wants with this boy." Oceana answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if he lets Blakely out without a scrap of clothing."

Blakely's stomach fell. If this 'Titus' guy sends him in the chariot without clothes on, he will punch his lights out. If Amelie has to face Panem named as well...the Capitol may have an insane tribute on their hands. Even so, what does nudity have to do with medication? Blakely was rolled away to a separate room, waiting to meet Titus.

He looked around the room and tried not to be blinded by all the light. At least he's away from Oceana and Blitz. Those two really 'admired' Blakely to the point of being uncomfortable. A shriek was heard from the hallway. It was probably a young girl screaming as her hair was pulled from her legs. Was Amelie alright? At least she didn't have a prep team that scared her into thinking that she'll be nude for the Tribute Parade. Amelie would cause a fit until her stylist put clothes on her, that's for sure.

The wall slid open and a man with chocolate skin entered. His eyes were rimmed with silver eyeliner and he had raven hair. He was a dark colored man, something not seen often in the Capitol. Hopefully, he had good costumes in store for Amelie and Blakely. The man, who Blakely assumed was Titus, walked over to his tribute and examined him.

"That was a brave thing, volunteering yourself for the Games. I'm Titus, your stylist." His eyes looked to Blakely's bare chest. He has the physical appearance to wow the Capitol alone. With a costume on, he might bring everyone to his feet like a Greek God. His eyes went to the anklet on Blakely's ankle. "It's a good thing I left that on."

"You made the request?" Blakely asked, sitting up.

"Yes." He replied. "I have a costume planned that goes with that anklet. Your sister has a necklace of the same design, am I correct?" Blakely nods to Titus. "Great. The costume I have planned will look swell on you both."

Titus glanced over his tribute one last time before leaving the room to fetch his costume. He walked down a long hallway before reaching the costume closet. All the costumes from 1 to 14 were in this closet. They were marked with the district number and tribute gender and the stylist's name. Titus reached for the one on the end marked '_14 male, Titus B._' He grabbed the costume, covered by a black sheet, and went back to his tribute.

Blakely's eyes shot to the wall sliding open and Titus carrying a black sheet with a hanger. He could barely read the words on the sheet. Titus came closer and laid down the sheet on a counter beside Blakely's body. "What is that?" Blakely asked his stylist. Titus' eyes looked to Blakely and he smiled.

"That, right there, is your costume." He answered, unzipping the covering. "Your sister has a costume of a similar design, except it covers her chest."

"Wait, I _will _be nude?!" Blakely interrupts. Titus shakes his head.

"Not exactly." He answered, pulling out a headpiece. "You see, you have an excellent stature, something I plan to show off to all of Panem. If you make a good impression at the Tribute Parade, you will have sponsors at your feet. Same for your sister." Titus placed the headpiece on Blakely's head, making sure it stays on.

_Perfect._

**Melayna Ray Smith, D10**

Lana waited patiently for her stylist. She lay exposed on a table. She felt like a plucked chicken, the kind she saw at the butcher shop back home. Even in a blinding white room, she could see her home, even if it was just Blake's house. She could hear the cattle mooing and the horses calling out to another. Lana's mind traveled to Maarbelle, who might be worried sick that her sister didn't come home from the Reaping.

It's a good thing Marabelle is too young for the Games. The prep team ripped her leg hair so hard, all she could do was scream. They kept yelling at her to stop crying, but what could she do? A thirteen yea old girl can't put up with that kind of pain. The man in her prep team was in his thirties and claimed he got 'waxed' fifteen times a month. The prep team also plucked her eyebrows, scrubbed her skin, and put some slimy stuff in her hair. She has had enough prepping for one day. Who will her stylist be? When will they get here?

Lana's eyes were focused on the door, hoping that a stylist would walk in at any time, ready to dress up Lana for the Parade. Will she get any sponsors? The costume better look nice; it sure looked nice on Jada last year. Normally, the tributes from 10 look ridiculous dressed as cattle; stylists can't work with a bigm, ugly cow for inspiration. They need something great, like District 1's luxury export. Or District 4's fishing. Livestock isn't that elaborate.

A door finally slid open and a woman will dull purple hair walked in. This must be Eleora. Lana saw interviews with her when Jada was in the top ten. Eleora will make something nice for her and October, Lana could just feel it.

"District Ten female, Melayna Smith." Eleora mutters, looking to the girl. "You look younger in your headshot. Anyhow, I am Eleora and I will be your stylist. Your district partner is still with his prep team, so we have some time before you are required to be in your costume." Eleora grabbed Lana's hair and began to weave it in her fingers. The prep team did a fantastic job by softening Lana's hair. It brown out the brown and made the curls extra bouncy.

"Where is my hair ribbon?" Lana croaked out, her voice sore from yelling in pain.

"I have it sweetie." Eleora replies, still working Lana's hair. "I'll put it in your hair when I am finished."

Time passes by while Eleora plays with Lana's hair. Since the headshot was sent to Eleora, she has been excited to play with it. She didn't seem to have a plan; she just continued to play with her tribute's hair. A slight pull by Eleora made all of Lana's hair go behind her. She separated the top half of Lana's hair from the bottom half. Weaving carefully, Eleora made a tight braid going down Lana's back, held together by Lana's hair ribbon. She used a brush to give Lana's hair a cleaner look. She began to brush the free hair and places the braid onto of the free hair.

Eleora has time to put some make-up on Lana. She only uses natural shades, accenting her gray blue eyes. Eleora then moves to Lana's fingernails, which she paints gold. The gold shimmers from the lights and begins to shine. She takes a minute to admire her work on a tribute that young. She moves to the bag marked '_10 female, Eleora J_'. She unzips it and pulls out a metal headpiece. Lana's eyes widen at the sight. Eleora giggles and crosses her way to Lana.

"Don't worry, sweetie." She says, holding the headpiece in her hands. "It is not that heavy. Only weighs about four pounds, at most. You won't even feel it." She places the head piece on top of Lana's head, not messing up her hair. The head piece fit perfectly, the thick wire wrapped around her head and kept the decals in place.

"How does it look?" Lana asked. She didn't dare raise her hands to her hair. She has complete confidence in Eleora to not to touch her hair.

"Lovely." Eleora answered, patting Lana's shoulder. "I think Toby is finished. I'll get you dressed."

As Eleora placed Lana in the costme, Lana only had one thought: '_Eleora will never fail to please._'

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

Aphrodite finished her rounds around the Game Center, finishing with the Arena Manager. The arena was completed and simply wonderful. Aphrodite can't wait until the tributes see it with their own eyes. That must wait until next week, when they are exposed to the lovely arena and their resting place. Aphrodite moved her way to the center of the Game Center, looking at the many screens with different shots of the City Circle.

Thousands upon thousands of Capitolites are crowded to see the newest tributes. A screen shows a shot of President Rector sitting proudly and timidly, waiting for the moment when he gives his speech. A screen shows different Capitolies, some are buying their roses while others are chatting with one another. Aphrodite takes deep breaths, trying to remember when to send out the first chariot. It's not all that complicated. When the clock strikes eight o'clock, District 1's chariot will pull out and the others will follow the leader.

"Are all the tributes in their chariots?" Aphrodite asked the Video Filterer. A pudgy man with a pointed nose looked to Aphrodite and nodded. "Perfect. We have three minutes until show time."

Everyone looks to one another; the Hunger Games are one step closer. With each event, the Games are only that much closer. For novice Gamemakers, it is the moment for everyone to see what they can do. Whether it is mutt designing, trap making, or simply catching the footage, everyone can see why the Capitol is feared. Aphrodite looks to each and every Gamemaker with the highest expectations. They better blow Panem away with these Hunger Games.

A clock on the wall counts down. Only thirty more seconds until District 1 is shown off to the country. Aphrodite continues to take slow breaths and calms the nervous feeling in her stomach. She has been Assistant Gamemaker for almost three years and the Tribute Parades always catch her. Something about the moment when Panem can finally see their tributes hits her nerves. _It's alright. It's not like you are in the chariot. _She thinks to herself before turning to her Gamemakers.

"District One on my count." She says clearly. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

**A/N: How was it? What it worth the wait? Of course it was. Lol. Okay, if you all didn't notice, the cover has changed. It has changed to District 7's mentor, Palma Nazer. Is that how you imagined her? Good, because I am not changing it. :)**

**Please review and tell me anything that I can improve on. More Points of View to come, don't worry. Flim, Blakely and Lana were just random Points of view I tried out. I will bring in different characters, especially in the training chapters. Tell me what you think about Aphrodite. Like her or dislike? Tell me in a review.**

**Guess what I learned in biology today? Yellow jackets or hornets (I can't remember which) can sting you, and when they do, they leave behind a 'tracker' hormone in your body. All the other yellow jackets/hornets will come after you and sting only you. My first thought was ****_TRACKER JACKERS! _****Then I was like...Poor Glimmer. **

**Enough rambling on. Go on and review this chapter. :)**


	14. The Tribute Parade: Shown off to Panem

**Master of Ceremonies, Dusk Shine**

"Hello, Panem!" Dusk Shine greets the country. "Tonight is the most anticipated night in the Hunger Games, besides the Games themselves: the Tribute Parade! My name is Dusk Shine and with me is Head Gamemaker, Chal Sherwood. Chal, what are you most excited for in the Tribute Parade this year?"

"To be honest, I am most excited for the costumes." Chal answers, holding a glass of champagne in his fingers. "Especially District Thirteen and Fourteen. I can't wait to see what the stylists create!"

"Your wait is over." Dusk pokes Chal's side. "Here comes District One's chariot!"

The crowd rises to their feet as the national anthem plays. Over the roar of the music, the crowd screams out the names of the tributes. The black horses that pull the chariot trot to the City Circle. The tributes were wearing silver togas, showing off their trained bodies. The togas stopped at their knees, allowing everyone to see their silver shoes. The female tribute had silver around her eyes with diamond accents near the corners. Both tributes had strands of silver in their hair. With the silver strands, they also had a ring of silver placed on top of their heads. The togas shined under the lights of the City Circle.

"Look at these tributes!" Chal exclaimed as they waved to the crowd. "They sure do represent District One perfectly. They look luxurious! I congratulate their stylists, Lexington Ryan and Flair Elliot. They have captured District One to a tee!"

"Thank you, Lexington and Flair!" Dusk says as she raises a glass of champagne in the air. "This year's tributes are Ian Strace and Diamond Cortez. Now, Chal. It has been about eighteen years, but does that name sound familiar?"

Chal looks at Diamond's name on a piece of paper and his eyes widen. "Why yes! Diamond's mother, Topaz, was a past tribute for the 160th Hunger Games. Unfortunately for Miss Diamond, her mother never made it out of the arena. Miss Cortez, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

District 1 begins to leave the camera's focus as District 2 enters. Roses were being thrown to the tributes as a sign of admiration. The siblings wave to the Capitol citizens as roses continued to fall to the wheels of the chariot and the hooves of the horses. As if it was planned, the tributes hold hands and throw them in the air. The crowd grows louder and louder until no one can hear the anthem.

"My, my!" Chal mustered, in shock of the tributes. "We have a brother sister team here. Miss Kleo Miller and Mr. Caden Miller who represent District Two. It seems that when Kleo was reaped, Caden volunteered for his spot in the Games with her. I wish them the best of luck in these Games."

Dusk nodded and looked to their outfits. "And they are already receiving that luck. They had the pleasure of having the most talented stylists in the Capitol. Miss Maripos Tullet and Mr. Kai Wilds. They really have outdone themselves this year! Such a wonderful way to show off District Two. Coming from the district where Peacekeepers are produced, I think this is a wonderful choice."

She wasn't lying. Caden and Kleo were wearing similar white Peacekeeper uniforms with a helmet to match. The helmet had been cut out, so their faces can still be seen. Kleo's uniform had been tailored to fit a woman, with the skirt reaching her calves. Their faces were free of any make-up, giving them a serious look. The black gloves went to their elbows and the black boots went to their knees. Kleo and Caden still had their hands in the air, as if to say 'We don't care if we are in the Games together; good luck trying to beat us!'

On cue, District 2 moves out of view and District 3 takes their place. The tributes look frightened, as if they have never seen this many people before. The girl weakly waves while the boy stands there without doing anything. Despite their appearances, people still throw roses. They must truly admire these nervous tributes.

"Ahh! District Three! One of my favorites to convey." Chal admits.

"Why is that?" Dusk asks. She only likes the upper class districts rather than the lower class. She didn't mind either way, though. This is the Hunger Games, a time where class no longer counts.

"You see, there are many things you can do with technology." Chal replies. "See, look what stylists Luxe McCray and Blaze Faber have done with their tributes. They look simply stunning. Are they glowing?" Chal squinted, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Yes they are! Luxe and Blaze have done it again!" Dusk raises her glass of champagne. "This year, our tributes are Violet Dixon and Daniel Kelly. Correct me if I am wrong, but did Daniel volunteer?"

"Yes he did. That is something that District Three hasn't done in a long time. Daniel, we salute your courage and your sacrifice." Dusk and Chal take a sip of their champagne and go back to watching the Parade.

A rose was thrown in the direction of Violet. She grabbed for it, but missed by a little bit. Everyone looked at their costumes in awe. The suits Violet and Daniel wore were from their necks to their ankles, adorned with multi-colored bulbs. They blinked on and off, giving the impression that they were glowing. They had boots up to their calves, also covered in little bulbs. Violet's hair was tied up and out of her face, to be placed under a headpiece of silver and gold. Daniel's headpiece was in a similar design, but gold over powered the silver in his case.

Luxe and Blaze have truly done it again.

**Capitol citizen, Duce Sanders**

Duce cheered for the District 4 tributes. They were always his favorites. Fishing can be used in many different ways, so the stylists have no problem coming up with costumes for them. He threw a rose to the chariot, which the female tribute grabbed and waved to the crowd. In the twenty years he has gone to the Tribute Parade, he has always thrown his roses to the tributes from 4. He has never disliked District 4. After the Reapings this year, he has no reason _not_ to like them.

He soaked up their costumes. The female (he heard Dusk called out Maya and Predator) had a fishnet bra on, a mermaid like skirt, heels, and her hair was curled. Her whole outfit was blue and she had blue beads weaved into her blond hair. Her headpiece was an elaborate crown colored sea blue. Predator's outfit was similar, but he was shirtless and shorts with a scale-like design. His crown was less elaborate than Maya's, but he also had the blue beads in his hair. Duce vowed to bet his money on these tributes. They look ready to enter the arena and win this thing.

District 5 came riding up but their tributes had…uninspiring outfits. Each tribute had a sleeveless body suit, colored silver with a circle headpiece. 5 has never been Duce's favorite; their costumes were usually boring and run of the mill and they hardly ever win. The only year he threw a single rose at them was the year they won. But that was such a long time ago. He can barely remember the victor's name.

"Look at District Six!" Duce heard the woman beside him yell. "They look fantastic this year, don't they?" He took a sneak peak at the tributes from 6, and he was glad he did.

Normally, the transportation district is overlooked. They won a handful of times, but their costumes couldn't compare to this year's. Each tribute had on a black covering, dress for the girl and suit for the boy. The girl had her brown hair down, straightened, and with small wheels weaved into small strands. On her dress were train tracks, going in all directions. The boy had a very similar look, but with a ribbon tied around his wrist. He stood stiffly in the chariot, while the girl was waving to everyone.

Duce threw a rose to the tributes. Who knows? They might show up everyone!

**Master of Ceremonies, Dusk Shine**

"And there goes District Six." She finishes. "Ryan and Kira look better than last year's tributes." Dusk gets a small refill on her champagne. She squinted to see District 7's chariot. Chal let out an excited whoop as the chariot came into camera view.

"There is District Seven!" He hoots, zooming in on the tributes. The male is waving to the crowd while the girl looks straight ahead to the president.

"Yes, what a lovely change for Seven this year." Dusk comments. "They are normally dressed as trees. And thank goodness they aren't this year; the brown and green was really starting to get on my nerves." Chal chuckles with her as he begins to explain their costumes.

"This year, they are showing off the product of lumber, which is paper. And they look lovely in their costumes! We welcome Miss Sheila Carwell and Linden Ulmus to the Capitol."

Chal was right. Sheila wore a snow white dress, folding strategically across her body. There were folds upon folds on her gown, which stopped at her calves. Her fingernails were painted white to match her lovely dress. The headpiece was also folded like her dress and it sat on top of her head, a good four inches in the air. Linden's costume was in the same design, but in a suit form. He also had the headpiece on, which looked very uncomfortable. Each tribute also had white sandals with paper flowers on them.

"Who do we have to thank for these costumes?" Chal asked.

"Miss Karina and Katrina Beta, the sister stylists for Seven." Dusk replied, pushing some of her dark purple hair behind her ears. "They just started to style for Seven coming from District Nine! Congratulations, ladies!"

As 7 continued its way down the City Circle, District 8 began to ride up and the response was immediate. Roses flew in the air and landed in front of the chariot. The roar of the crowd seemed to grow as they continued to travel down the City Circle. The female tribute started to wave and attempt to catch roses. The male also waved, but didn't wave as much. He had his hand on the chariot bar the whole time.

"District Eight, making their way up the City Circle!" Chal exclaimed, holding up his glass. "Normally, District Eight doesn't produce fine costumes. But this year's stylists, Kitty Menteer and Kira Lancer, seemed to really pull this one off. Look at the tributes!"

"Preferably, you should call them by their names." Dusk teased, while reading the names. "This year, we have Flim Tayles and Camden Pheon. Kitty and Kira have done a fine job with these tributes. They look simply stunning!"

As the horses trotted along, everyone got a good look at the tributes. The color pattern was pink and purple, just like in previous years. On Flim's body, she had on a light weight material to coincide with her frail stature. Her dress had sleeves down to her wrists, which were designed with swirl-like patterns. The skirt of the dress was purple while the top half was pink. Her headpiece was just a simple tiara with a pink hue. Camden's costume was similar, but he wore a suit rather than a dress. The top half of the suit was pink while the other half was purple. He had a ringed crown on his head. They began waving to the passing crowd.

"I could look at them all day long!" Chal admires, staring at them. "Normally, they are dressed as a mish mash of clothes, so mashed up that I can't tell what they are. I can clearly tell that Miss Flim is wearing a silk dress. Camden is also wearing a silk suit. They look absolutely stunning."

"Turn your eyes to District Nine's chariot!" Dusk pulls him away from the 8 chariot, which had just moved out of view. She points to the grain chariot, where the tributes have just pulled into the City Circle. "Look at our tributes, Rye Corn and Jayd Blair. They truly show grain off well, don't they?"

"Very true, my dear Dusk." Chal says. "And we have Wrane Jones and Giana Grayson to thank for these costumes."

Rye and Jayd sheepishly waved to the crowd, being deafened by their screams and the music pounding in their ears. They wore sleeveless, white body suits with gold accents. They wore golden sandals on their feet, which the straps laced up their legs. Golden stalks of grain laced up their arms, as if consumed by the thing that gives them meaning in Panem. On their body suits, gold traveled up their bodies. They _were _being consumed by the grain. Their headpieces were rings of gold, symbolizing the golden color of grain. The gold began to reflect off of their suits and show into the crowd. They began to cheer and toss roses to them. Jayd caught one and waved to the general direction of the giver. Nothing felt more right than this moment. Could they just live it over and over again to prolong the Hunger Games?

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

"District Ten in three, two, one…" Aphrodite points to a member of her team and they send a signal out to the chariots. District 10 pops up on screen, rolling into the City Circle. Aphrodite had to time every chariot just right. They need to be within eight seconds of each other, or the line could be completely thrown off. She mentally counts the seconds while looking at the tributes.

District 10 wasn't as wonderful as last year, but it was still pretty nice. Each tribute wore a suit adorned with white and black coloring. The female's hair was tied up in a half braided, half down style. Her make-up was next to none, giving her a rustic feel. The male looked wonderful in his costume. The headpieces were a golden metal band with horns attached to them. Small tints of silver were shown to the crowd, but could barely be seen from under the lights. They waved slightly as they progressed forward.

_Six…seven…eight… _"District Eleven in three, two, one…" Aphrodite does the same drill for the eleventh time. When will she be moved up to Head Gamemaker? Chal is up there with Dusk Shine, bantering and laughing away with glasses of champagne. Aphrodite is sending out chariots every eight seconds for Panem to enjoy. She knows that her time as Head Gamemaker will come, but not for another decade. Judging by her math, she should be Head Gamemaker by the 186th Hunger Games, or sooner if something unfortunate happens to Chal.

District 11 rolls away, trailing District 10. The tributes stood stiffly in their chariots, baffled by the amount of people. Thousands upon thousands of Capitolites gathered to see them. They were dressed in similar farmer outfits; a green satin shirt with jean overalls. They had straw hats as their headpiece. In the girl's hair, she had corn placed in certain strands of it, not to become overwhelming. Each tribute had a prop, the first time in Hunger Games history. The prop was a pitchfork with dull ends, so no tribute can hurt themselves. That's why they weren't waving to anyone.

_Six…seven…eight… _"District Twelve in three, two, one…" District 12's chariot enters the City Circle, with people who were still screaming. Didn't they have sore throats by now? And where do they keep getting all of these roses? The runway was littered with roses and lilies and everything else the Capitolites threw. Good thing Aphrodite isn't a janitor. It would take at least a full day to clean up the runway. Longer if they take multiple breaks. Aphrodite smiles as she thinks this thought.

Even after one hundred years of them not being in the Hunger Games, District 12 still dresses the same. Both tributes are wearing coal miner's outfits. They were coated with black coal dust, wearing baggy overalls, and had on black boots. On their heads was a coal miner helmet, fit with a light that shimmered as it was turned on. Only one rose was thrown in their direction. Camera shots began to filter as they progressed. Some people tried not to laugh; others were craning to see District 13 come to the light. Aphrodite was quick on her reflexes as she turned back to her team.

"District Thirteen in three, two, one…"

**Master of Ceremonies, Dusk Shine**

"And here is newly rebuilt District Thirteen!" Dusk exclaims. "I don't know how the stylists will be able to work with scientific research for Thirteen but they can…what is that?"

Chal and Dusk look closely. Chal begins to stifle a laugh. "They went back to their origins! Nothing scientific about the tributes. Miss Melinda Hanis and Mr. Tartan Blade are dressed as nuclear energy!"

The Capitolites began to scream like crazy as Melinda and Tartan progressed through the runway. Both tributes wore a similar green body suit with electrical wires running through it. Every two seconds, the electrical wires began to glow. With each glow, they got brighter and brighter. Melinda's hair had wires running through it, so her hair was glowing as well. Tartan hair had wires running in it as well, but not as much. His hair wasn't as long as Melinda's. They looked to the screen where they showed shots of the tributes from 13. They looked better than what their stylist predicted; they stole the show. Tartan smiled and began to wave to the crowd.

"How wonderful!" Chal exclaimed. "Dusk, who do we have to thank for the wonderful costumes this year? They deserve a big round of applause!" Chal took a sip of his champagne as Dusk Shine got her papers in order.

"We have Mr. Newton Fuller and Miss Rosa Park to thank." Dusk replies. "They did such a fantastic job!" Dusk and Chal raise their glasses to the stylists as District 14 began to wheel out.

"Look, Dusky." Chal called her by her hated nickname. "Here are the tributes from Fourteen. Miss Amelie Sage and Mr. Blakely Sage. We have another sibling pair here. What do you think of their chariot costumes?"

Dusk smiled and replied to the Head Gamemaker. "Well, Sherweed, I think they did a wonderful job. I love how they incorporated the herbs used for medication into the costume. I expect some great things from the new tributes."

"Well said, Dusk." Chal replied, ignoring her nickname for him.

The crowd began to cheer for the final chariot. Blakely and Amelie were dressed in herbal leaves. Amelie had on a dress made entirely from leaves. The stylist, being a woman herself, used layer upon layer of leaves to cover up any skin showing on her tribute's body. Leaves were also used for the headpiece of the costume, making a ring around her forehead. Blakely had a similar design, but his stylist only used three layers of leaves, and left his chest bare. Leaves circled his arms, weaving up to his shoulders. He had a similar headpiece as Amelie, but he felt more exposed than her. _Thanks, Titus. _Blakely thinks as the chariot progresses.

"And there you have it!" Chal says, raising his glass. "All fourteen chariots have been seen and I can't wait for the Games to begin. I'm Chal Sherwood."

"And I'm Dusk Shine." She raises her glass as well.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" They say together.

**President of Panem, President Rector**

As President Rector watches the chariots circle around his podium, he takes notice of each and every tribute. His eyes dart to the tributes from 2, as they were siblings after all. District 3, 4, 5, and 6 begin to fill in the semi-circle. He had a wonderful batch of tributes this year. And wonderful stylists to match. A thought formed in his mind as District 7 begin to fill in. _These Games will be the best yet. _And all the evidence was in front of him. Strong tributes from 1 and 4. Sibling pairs from 2 and 14. Two twelve year old volunteers. Strongest contender in Hunger Games history; the boy from 7. Nothing can make these Games less exciting than what they already are.

As District 10 circles in, he stands up and moves to the microphone. Aphrodite McKennon, Assistant Gamemaker, had an earpiece to tell him to move. Aphrodite was such a hard working woman for her age, being only twenty four. In a few years, he just might promote her to Head Gamemaker. District 12 rounds in, followed by 13 and 14. All twenty eight tributes are in front of the leader of Panem, ready to be greeted into the Capitol. He smiles and looks at them. _Best Games yet._

"Welcome!" He says, silencing the crowd. "Welcome, tributes. We welcome you. We at the Capitol thank your courage and your sacrifice." Each tribute looks to their leader, the man they are powerless against. Others want to be here, some wish they were back home. They hold their heads high and face President Rector with a strong, fearless face.

"And we would like to wish you a happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor!" The audience claps and hoots for their leader as the cameras take shots of each chariot. On cue from Aphrodite, District 1's chariot moves into the lobby of the TrainingCenter, or Tribute Prison, as some call it.

**A/N: ****_Best Games yet. _****From popular demand, the chariots have arrived! Yea! It took me two days, a ton of notebook paper, and some creativity, but I finally got it finished. And before schedule, too! Yes! I will post another chapter on Sunday, just so you know. Which costumes were your favorites? Which Point of View did you like most? Let me know in a review! :)**

**Master of Ceremonies, Dusk Shine**

"Someone, can someone help me?" Dusk calls from her seat. "Chal is severely drunk and he needs someone to take him home."

"I…I never noticed h…how hot you were!" Chal spills out. "Come o…over to my p…place to…tonight!"

"Ugh! Someone, please!" No one answered Dusk's request. Chal draped his hand over Dusk's body, grazing her breasts. She smacked him away, leaving a red mark on his hand.

She finally got up and left Chal there for the rest of the night. _What a lousy excuse for a Gamemaker. _She thought as she walked away.


	15. First Night in Tribute Prison

**Saely May Taylor, D11**

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" President Rector announces. The crowd behind Saely and Jack screams in delight as District 1's chariot moves to the lobby of the Training Center. District 1 leaves with District 2 following suit. Sealy's chariot will be one of the last to leave. She looks ahead, seeing District 3 leave, blinking their way to the lobby. She twirls her hair with a finger as she watches each chariot ride off. Why doesn't she have on a good outfit? She would settle for anything, even District 8's outfit. Her stupid stylist placed her with a pitchfork. There is more to 11 than pitchforks and crops. At least she wasn't stuck with a coal miner outfit. That would be embarrassing.

District 7 lurches ahead, leaving the other chariots waiting. Saely turns her head to the still glowing tributes from 13. Why couldn't she get their stylists? At least they knew what they were doing. As she was stealing a glance to 13, she noticed the boy from 12. He was the volunteer, the little boy giving up his life for the Games. His reason is still unknown to her, but she's determined to find it out. Her eyes catch on his, which are the same color as hers. He looks a lot like his district partner, with blond hair and blue eyes. Were they related somehow? Or was it like 11, where the southern part of the district has darker skin than the northern part?

She smiled shyly as the chariot moved forward, making her jerk ahead. She turns her attention to the lobby, where she was heading. She kept her mind on the boy from 11. What was his name? She racked her brain for the answer until she came up with a simple name, Playton Reyes. That's the boy who she remembered from the Reaping. The boy who will be her partner. The boy who was the youngest ever volunteer for the Games. The chariot came to an abrupt stop and her stylist, Cadence Mia, rushed to Saely's side.

"You looked fantastic!" Cadence squealed, her pink wig bouncing all around. "The prop was a great addition. We may have started a trend! What do you think?" Despite Cadence's attention to Saely, someone else answered for her.

"The props were ridiculous!" Jack burst, throwing the pitchfork to the floor with a _clank! _"I never felt more embarrassed in my life! I hope my training score makes up for it." He turned away from Cadence and looked to the other tributes, who were filing in. "Why couldn't we look like Thirteen?" Cadence rolled her cherry red eyes and looked to Saely. She weakly smiled at her stylist. Jack already said what she was thinking.

"Um..." Saely thought. "I...loved our props. I think we did set a new trend."

Cadence smiled and squealed all over again. "I knew _someone _would like it. Terrance keeps complaining to me."

"Ahem." Terrance smirked at Cadence. "The props were a dumb idea. They needed to wave to the crowd while holding onto the bar of the chariot. Now everyone in the Capitol thinks they are stuck up tributes from the farming district. Is that what you wanted?"

Terrance and Cadence continue to jabber as Saely looks to the 12 chariot. Playton caught her eye again, but they didn't lose contact. Playton moved his way to her, leaving his stylist, escort, and district partner behind. He looked rather cute in the miner get up, even though he was really exposed. The coal dust began to fall off of the boy as he moved forward. Saely met him halfway and saw the boy face-to-face. He looks better in person than on-screen at the Reaping.

"Hi, my name is Playton." The boy says, reaching for Saely's hand. She was only a few inches taller than him, but she felt like a monster compared to Playton. "You must be Saely from Eleven. I liked your costume, you know. It's way better than mine. I kind of wished that we had pitchforks for a prop, but I can't get whatever I want."

Saely giggled and stared into Playton's blue orbs. "I don't like the props. They got in the way. My district partner didn't like them either. Too bad I can't take these into the arena. They'd make a good weapon." She pretends to stab Playton with her prop. Playton clutches his stomach playfully and laughs with Saely. All of the other tributes stare as they continue to laugh.

"Hey, can we train together tomorrow?" Playton asks. Saely smiles and flips her hair behind her shoulder.

"Sure thing." Saely replied while being pulled away from Playton by Cadence. At least she may have an alliance going. She just needed to be super nice to Playton to gain his trust. He's only twelve, and he wouldn't kill anyone he trusts.

**Predator Fazaysia, D4**

Indigo and Predator looked over each tribute. Now that they saw them in person, maybe they can get a better feel for each tribute. The ones from 1 and 2 looked classically strong. Maybe they might his new allies. He looks to the boy from 7, who looks completely content on doing nothing. Indifferent. Perfect, Predator may be able to work with that. He took off his stupid crown and shoved it to Indigo. His stylist gave him the weirdest costume, but it wasn't as bad as 12. The coal miner thing may be getting old, even though it has been over 100 years since 12 was in the Games. Oh well, more kids to kill in the arena.

"Weren't feeling the crown?" Indigo jokes, smoothing Predator's bronze hair out. "I know. The year I was in the Games, the crown they placed on me was about ten pounds. All the glitz and glam of the thing made it impossible to keep my head high."

"At least mine was lighter than ten pounds." Predator says back. "What about the girl from Six?" Predator's eyes glance to the girl with wheels in her hair. She seemed pretty strong, but he was unsure of her abilities.

Indigo shook his head. "Nah, she may be too frail or weak to handle anything. Hm... how about the girl from Eight?" Predator's green eyes showed him the girl in the pink and purple dress. He crossed his arms as he looked to her. She may be frailer than Six, but she looked like she could hold her own. She took her crown off and handed it to her stylist. She held herself with confidence, which may be a good thing.

"I'll talk to her in training tomorrow." Predator says, agreeing with Indigo.

Indigo keeps scouting out tributes. This is what Predator's mentor suggested. After the Tribute Parade, scope out the tributes and see who you want for the alliance. As always, 1 and 2 were in. They were searching for more tributes who may give a good showdown at the end. Anything for the Capitol audiance. Predator scans the lobby, but his eyes always take him back to the girl from 8. She wasn't overly pretty (she wasn't pretty at all, in his mind), but she looked rather strong. Something about her told him to add her to the alliance. He will find out what she is good at tomorrow.

"Who are we adding?" Maya's voice crept into Predator's ears. Her crown was still on her head and she looked to where Predator's eyes were. Her face curled in disgust when she saw the girl from 8. "Ugh! Not her. She looks too weak for the Games. How about we kill her in the bloodbath? That would be an awesome..." She was cut off by Predator's deep voice.

"No! You don't know anything about anyone until you see them train. Wait until tomorrow to judge anything, okay?" Maya jumped back and hit Noi May, who almost fell over. Noi straightened herself up, and glanced over her tributes.

"Alright you two." She fixed her wig as she spoke. "We should be heading upstairs. We have a very important day tomorrow, you know."

Maya and Predator followed their escort, entering the elevator alone. Maya continued to scowl at Predator. How dare he snap at her! She rolled her eyes at her district partner as they arrived to floor four. Nothing like sleeping to get her mind off of something.

**Linden Ulmus, D7**

"Because you are from Seven, you will get the seventh floor. Simple, right?" Berry Punch leads them to the elevator, where Linden hits the number _7_. The elevator zooms to their floor and stops within a matter of seconds. They walk into their apartment, where they will be staying for a week. Linden and Sheila's mouths drop at the sight of their living quarters.

Being from 7, the apartment was designed to remind them of home as much as possible. The scent of pine trees filled the air and the District 7 seal was right beside the door. A table with gourmet foods was laid out and everything had a green tint to it. Linden stopped gawking and turned away. Every moment that he looked reminded him of his brother, the boy that he left at home. He tore off his headpiece and walked to his room. Nothing could stop him from reaching his room.

The room was larger than the shack he lives in back home. And it was more furnished! The bed was huge and covered with expensive sheets and covers. Linden threw his headpiece to the ground. He didn't care how long Katrina Beta took on desgining that thing; he just needs a shower and sleep for tomorrow's training day. He turned to the en suite bathroom and looks to the shower. _Let's get this over with. _He thinks as he comes closer to the shower with tons of buttons in in.

He threw his suit to the floor and turned on the warm water regulator. The water warmed up quickly and he jumped in. He allowed the water to cascade down his back and get his body completely soaked. As the water poured on him, his mind jumped back to his brother. How did he take seeing Linden on T.V in the Tribute Parade? He needs to get home to see that little boy again. He needs to win for Jason and give Jason a good home in the Victor's Village. Linden pressed a button and shampoo was rubbed in his hair.

He pressed another button, and suds came from all directions. A few suds went into his eyes and stung his eyeballs. He hid any sign of shrieking deep in his throat. The more he struggled to get the suds out, the more suds came in and continued to sting. He hit a random button and the water turned from warm to scalding hot. The shrieks began to leave his throat and he tried his hardest to get out of the shower. He tripped over the rug and fell to the tiled floor, heat coming off of his body.

He reached for a towel and wiped his eyes. His vision was blurred, but he could see a pair of legs in front of him. He stayed on the floor, nude in front of this person. His vision came back and he saw the figure of a female Avox bending down in front of him. His cheeks filled with heat as the girl stared at him with pircing green eyes. Linden knew she couldn't talk, and he couldn't see any sign of her blushing under her face make-up. She helped him get to his feet, not looking below his waist. She handed him another fluffy towl and wiped his face free of any water.

"Thank you..." Linden whispered. The girl nodded to his words, as if she understood. Linden wrapped his waist with a towel and watched as the Avox turned off the complicated shower. "Do you mind turning on the shower for me in the morning?" He smiled and he saw a smile on her face as well. She nodded and left the bathroom with his costume in hand.

_I'm so glad she couldn't talk. _Linden thought as he dried himself off.

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay of the chapter. I had... skip the excuses. I hope you enjoyed the chapter...even though it was shorter than my other ones. This one only came in at about 2,095 words without the Author's Note. I don't know if you guys know, but I have a poll on my page. Please take it! I have a surprise in store with that data and I want your opinion. I only have had 4 people take it, but that doesn't disclose any results. The surprise with that data will be after the Training chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Read and review, please. :)**


	16. Training: Day One

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

Aphrodite, along with a few randomly selected Gamemakers, made their way to the balcony of the Training Center. Chal stood next to Aphrodite, looking terribly hung over from the Tribute Parade. This is why Aphrodite should be Head Gamemaker; she doesn't drink or try to molest the Master of Ceremonies. She has always turned down the alcohol, even in the party when the Games complete. She dismissed her thoughts and held her tablet in her hands. Today is not the day to be bitter about Chal; she needs to focus on the tributes and their odds at winning.

She and the other Gamemakers took their seats and looked over the empty gymnasium. The woman instructor and greeter, Selene, stands in her Capitol issued uniform waiting for her tributes to arrive. Aphrodite looked at the tablet in her hands. She, unlike Chal, keeps a close eye on each and every tribute, raising or lowering their odds when needed. Every tribute starts with the same odds: 60-1. If a tribute does very well, their odds rise. She has never seen a tribute with 2-1 odds before. The closest thing to it was a tribute with 4-1 odds, but they only made it to the top three. Well, at least they trained hard to earn those odds.

"Who are you excited to see?" A voice calls to Aphrodite. She turns and sees the Tribute Manager, Ceaser. She smiles and glances at her tablet.

"Probably the boy from Four." She looks at the tribute's headshot on her tablet. "Predator should live up to his name quite nicely. What about you?"

"I want to see the siblings from Fourteen." Ceaser says. "They look rather strong. I wouldn't be surprised if they made it past the Bloodbath."

Aphrodite pulled up Blakely's headshot. A promising tribute, eighteen years old and ready to fight. His sister, Amelie, is only sixteen, but she looked just as strong as her older brother. Being siblings in the Games is more dangerous than being alone. Only one can come out alive. Why would Blakely volunteer if he knew those rules? Dusk Shine now has a job to find out that exact reason. Aphrodite flipped through each tribute, expecting the best from each and every one of them.

**Meadow Walsh, D12**

The elevator slows and stops at the training floor and Meadow's heart sinks. All hope left her heart and body when her name was called at the Reaping. What could she do? How can she compete with tributes from 1, 2, and 4 who have trained all their lives for this exact moment? She began to take deep breaths as she steps out of the elevator and into the gymnasium.

The eleven districts above 12 were already there and lined up by district. They all stared at the lady with the Panem seal on her jacket. She stared at each tribute who walked in, ready to tell them about their upcoming deaths. Meadow took her spot behind the boy from 11, who was shorter than her. She continued to take deep breaths as District 13 filed in.

Once 14 took their places, Meadow turned her attention to Selene, ready to learn useless knowledge. She may never see 12 again, so what's the use? She held her ground as Selene opened her thin mouth to speak.

"Hello, tributes." Her voice was thick and heavy with the Capitol accent. "Today, you will be learning the skills you need to surviving the Games. In two weeks, twenty-seven of you will be dead. Only one will remain standing. Who that is relies on what I am about to tell you today. Don't ignore the trainers. They will give you all of the information you must know to survive.

"There are a few rules you must know. One, don't fight with any other tributes. You will have time for that in the arena. Second, you must complete the compulsory exercises. Those exercises will help you in any arena that the Gamemakers have created for you. With six more tributes than normal, you may all want to grab a sword, however, most of you will die from natural causes. Infections, dehydration, starvation, and open wounds can kill as easily as another tribute."

Selene released the tributes and Meadow ventured off alone. The tributes from 2 went straight to the axe station. What can she do to impress anyone? She knew the Gamemakers were watching and they had the power to give or take away her sponsors. After some deep thinking, she moved her way to the giant screen with plants on it. No one but the trainer was at the station, so she went their with a clear mind.

After the trainer explained how to work the machine, he started it up for Meadow's use. Over a hundred different plants showed up on-screen. _Oh, it's a matching exercise. _Meadow thought to herself. Her fingers tapped the two nightlock outlines and they disappeared. She tapped the nightshade, blueberry, and hemlock outlines. She continued to click away the plants until every single one was gone.

**Diamond Cortez, D1**

Diamond had her blond hair tied into a fishtail braid to keep it out of her eyes. She and Ian were in line for the obstacle course. As a mandatory excercise, she needed to do this one before she can move to the throwing station. The tribute completing the course was being pushed by a trainer. He swiftly moved around the trainer, showing off the number 8 on his back. He jumped from the lower level to the higher level and effortlessly grabbed ahold of the bars above him.

Diamond bounced around impatiently. She knew that she can complete this course in minutes, if not seconds. The boy from 8 finished and a trainer took a hold of her arm. "Okay, darling." The trainer started. "You have to jump over these uneven ramps while dodging your enemy." He gestured to another trainer. "Then, go onto those bars and don't fall in the water. Lastly, compete in hand-to-hand combat with that trainer over there. You ready, District One?"

"I was born ready." She sneered, looking at her target. The trainer nodded and blew his whistle. Diamond took off, only looking in front of her.

She jumped on the first beam and made her way to the next. This course is different from the one back in 1. The one back home wasn't as clean-cut and the dip from beam to beam was deeper, but she had to make do with this course. She moved closer and closer to her target. She jumped up to the highest beam and was face-to-face with the trainer. He swung a baton in Diamond's face, and she quickly moved away from the weapon. _You little..._ Her thoughts stopped as she pushed her palms into the trainer's chest and ran to the overhanging bars.

Her legs pushed off from the beam and her fingers caught onto the metal rungs. Underneath her, about ten feet below, was a pool of clear water. Her hand moved from rung to rung, propelling her forward. Her quick movement surely brought the attention of the Gamemakers to raise her odds. She reached the end of the bars and dropped to the hand-to-hand combat phase of the course.

The female trainer in front of Diamond was poised to attack. Diamond jolted from side to side, and grabbed the trainer by the stomach. She laid her on the mat, ready to pin her down. Suddenly, the trainer wrapped her legs around Diamond's back and flipped the tribute onto the mat. _Not today. _Diamond grunted as she flipped the trainer over a pinned her down. She continued to hold her there until a whistle stopped the fighting.

"Nice job!" The female trainer told her. Diamond's eyes averted to the clock on the wall. Her time was showing brightly, projecting to the Gamemakers up above. They better raise her odds now.

The clock read one minute and three seconds.

**Kira Shock, D6**

Kira's nimble fingers tied a tight knot on a length of rope. The trainer taught her the basics of knot tieing, which she quickly caught on to. She pushed her loose brown hair from her eyes. Her mind was only focused on the rope in front of her, making some sort of snare. She has only done two other stations since she was released three hours ago; obstacle course and fire-starting. Kira tied the final knot and completed her snare, something that an animal or another tribute can get caught in.

A bell rang and every tribute left their stations. Kira abandoned her rope tying and followed everyone else. She caught a glimpse of the Gamemakers overhead. They stopped watching the tributes for now; their attention was now focused on an over-stuffed roasted pig with an apple in its mouth. Her eyes caught a woman with a tablet in her hands. What did that tablet contain? Kira continued to walk to the cafeteria, where their lunch would be served and eaten.

When she walked in, she noticed that groups were forming. Some tributes ate alone while others were others were still getting their food. Kira went to the end of the line to get her Capitol lunch. The line moved rather quickly, and Kira's lunch consisted of brazed ham, mashed potatoes with thick gravy and water. Oh, so the tributes train for their lives and the Capitol can't provide them a luxurious lunch? Lazy cooks.

Kira took her tray and sat in an empty table. She took her knife and began to cut her meat. Who cares if the meal is smaller than last night's? The Capitol can sure cook up a good meal. The meat is placed in her mouth as her eyes scan the tributes. She notes the tributes that are lunching together.

The typical Careers. All the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 are sitting together. The boy from 4 says something and they all burst out laughing. Friendships don't last in the arena, guys. Kira's eyes advert to the small girl at the end of the table. She isn't a Career, being so little compared to everyone else. Kira glanced at the number on the girl's shoulder: 8. Why is that girl with the Careers? She's so tiny and only looked about fifteen years old. The girl from 8 doesn't know what she is dealing with.

A fit of giggles came from the table at Kira's right. When she looked to the source, she made sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She saw the girl from 11 and the boy from 12 sitting together, laughing and making faces to each other. How many times do they need to know that friendships never last in the arena? Only one comes out and you suffer longer if your friend dies.

Kira rolled her eyes and continued to eat. _Those tributes are a danger to themselves, not me._

**Violet Dixon, D3**

"Hold the spear like this." A male instructor told Violet. She curled her small fingers over the metal weapon and clutched it slightly. "Now, put your right foot behind you and step off with your left. Throw the weapon when your arm is over your head."

Violet took deep breaths and did as she was told. Her right foot moved to the front and she swung her arm. The spear sailed through the air, heading straight for her target. It hit the dummy in the abdomen, inches below his heart. The trainer patted her back and handed her another spear. "That was amazing. You think you can do it again?"

The District 3 girl nodded and gripped the spear. This was the last station of the day, and she wanted to make the best of it. Since lunch ended, she went straight fot the spears. Something about these weapons made her want to throw them. She's one of the smaller tributes, but that doesn't mean she can't throw the heavier weapons. The trainer has been such a complete help, showing her how to hold it and throw with complete accuracy. She hasn't completely missed the target, but she never hit the bulls-eye.

Slow and steady breaths came from Violet's mouth. She wanted this spear to count. She took a few steps back to get a running start. She ran a few steps and released the weapon. It sliced through the air and made its way to the target. With a _thud_, the spear embedded itself into the dummy. Violet didn't know where it landed until the trainer placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, you hit the bulls-eye! That was amazing!"

"Thank you." She quietly said.

She didn't feel very accomplished. With the trainer's outburst, he unknowingly put a target on her back. A tribute from a poor district made her name known with a spear, and the Careers will be after her. Her thoughts were confirmed when the boy from 2 glanced over at her, with a death glare in his eye. Why did her trainer have to yell when he congratulated her? Couldn't he have stayed quiet?

"Attention tributes!" Selene yelled out. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the woman. "This concludes your first day of training. Come down tomorrow at the same time to do this all over again. Thank you for your cooperation and see your again tomorrow."

Violet left her station and found her district partner. Pace, her mentor, suggested that they stay close together. Daniel didn't mind; he just grunted and continued to eat the Capitol food. Standing next to the larger tribute made Violet feel more powerful, as if Daniel began to radiate power over to the little District 3 tribute. They entered the elevator and pressed the _3 _button. The door closed and they were on their way to their floor. Tomorrow will be the same deal, so Violet couldn't wait to sleep. Training for your life if harder than it seems.

**Updated Tribute Odds:**

**Diamond Cortez:** 8-1 **Ian Strace:** 10-1 **Kleo Miller:** 9-1 **Caden Miller:** 6-1 **Violet Dixon:** 20-1 **Daniel Kelly:** 15-1 **Maya Matthews:** 8-1 **Predator Fazaysia:** 7-1 **Isadora Jolf:** 16-1 **Rod Bolts:** 21-1 **Kira Shock:** 15-1 **Ryan Yitch:** 30-1 **Sheila Carwell:** 27-1 **Linden Ulmus:** 9-1 **Flim Tayles:** 24-1 **Camden Pheon:** 29-1 **Jayd Blair:** 31-1 **Rye Corn:** 19-1 **Melayna Smith:** 20-1 **October Huxley:** 12-1 **Saely Taylor:** 16-1 **Jack Abonson:** 50-1 **Meadow Walsh:** 40-1 **Playton Reyes:** 42-1 **Melinda Hanis:** 29-1 **Tartan Blade:** 35-1 ** Amelie Sage:** 18-1 **Blakely Sage:** 10-1

**A/N: I personally like this chapter. I got the multiple Points of View in and I am trying to put out odds for each tribute. I hope they fit your tribute. Not everyone will get 3-1 odds like Cato. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) I have been working on this one for a while. (Like...three days!) I still need more people to take the poll on my page. I need tons of data for the surprise I have. Take the poll please. :)**


	17. Training: Day Two

**A/N: I want to say that I did delete one chapter, making this chapter 17. Sorry to confuse any of you, but read the chapter!**

* * *

**Tartan Blade, D13**

Tartan places toast into his mouth and enjoys all the flavor has to offer him. Melinda and Majesty Goodball were eating as well, but everyone was silent as they ate. When Tartan and Melinda came back from training yesterday, Majesty told them their updated odds at winning. Apparently, they weren't good. 29-1 and 35-1 weren't exactly perfect odds to have. Melinda got pissed off and stormed into her room for the night. Tartan didn't mind; he'll just play into their hands at their 'suggested odds'. He's still a person even though he's a tribute.

The breakfast of toast, ham, and eggs were reduced to scraps as time pushed on. Majesty stood up and looked to her tributes. How she wishes she had District 2 or 4. "Alright, you two. Time to raise your odds." She moved to the doorway, but Tartan and Melinda were still sitting at the table. "Do you _want _to be the first to die? Let's go!" Tartan and Melinda slowly stood up and made their way to Majesty.

"The Gamemakers don't even pay attention to us!" Melinda sneered as she entered the elevator. Majesty's mouth dropped at her tribute's comment. "Now, sweetie. They have to oversee twenty-eight of you. They are trying..."

"Their eyes are glued to the tributes from One, Two, and Four." Tartan interrupted, pressing the 'T' on the elevator. "Tributes from Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen are ignored." The elevator whizzed down to the training floor, stopping and picking up pairs of tributes and their escorts. When the elevator stopped at the training floor, the tributes from 3, 9, 10, and 13 stepped off and left their escorts behind. Tartan needed to be trained harder, but not so hard to where he gets a target on his back.

They enter the gymnasium and the Career tributes were already training. Tartan looked around and saw flashes of 1, 2 and 4 training for their survival. Tartan breathed deeply and went to the knife throwing station. His legs carried him to the perfect knives, beckoning him to throw and strike something dead. A male trainer was awaiting Tartan's arrival and offered him a knife. The tribute took it eagerly and held it in his hand. This is much more durable than his flimsy kitchen knives. He gripped the smooth handle and threw it over his head. The knife embedded itself into the dummy, inches from the death blow.

"Nice hit. Try to hit the bulls-eye next time, Thirteen." A snarky voice called from behind him. He turned to see the tribute girl with the number 4 on her shoulder. Her blond hair was tied into a tight bun on top of her head. A smirk was spread across her face. Oh, the Capitol lap dog. She' so sure of her abilities. Why not play with her?

"Thanks for the information, doll-face. Wanna be my teacher?" Her smirk disappeared as Tartan called her 'doll-face'.

"My name is Maya. It's polite to call a girl by her real name, Thirteen." Maya retorts, throwing a knife to the dummy without looking. This girl is dangerous. She hit the mark dead center.

"Nothing 'doll' about me, huh stud?" She teases as she walks away.

**Caden Miller, D2**

With axe in hand, Caden looked to the dummy in front of him. The trainer already went over the scenario; the dummy was a tribute who killed Kleo and Caden needed revenge. Caden let out fighting yells and attacked the 'dummy tribute'. He chopped off limbs and took his time with the execution. To finish off, he stabbed the dummy's heart and took off the head with one clean slice. The head rolled on the floor and hit the trainer's foot.

"Nice job, Caden." Kleo cheered for her brother. The others in the group, Ian, Diamond, Predator, and Flim nodded in approval. Caden handed Kleo the axe silently. She took the hint and stood before her own dummy. The trainer blew the whistle and Kleo went to work. Caden smiled, impressed with his younger family member

He stood and enjoyed watching Kleo fight. Back home, he showed Kleo how to fight and hold his favorite weapon, an axe. Everyone called them the 'Axe Pair', because they always trained with those weapons. The way she fought reminded him of himself. They both had such balance and poise and they can easily take out a tribute. Kleo clipped the head off of her dummy and the trainer blew a whistle.

"Whose next?" Kleo asked. Caden and Predator look to Flim, the tiniest of the pack. Kleo gave the axe to Flim, who looked terrified of to touch the weapon. "It won't hurt you unless you handle it wrong, Eight." Flim took a hold of the axe and went to her dummy.

When Flim was out of earshot, Ian looked to Caden. "Why did you invite her?"

"She's so frail!" Predator chimed in.

"Eight knows about herbs and berries. She can prove great to have in the alliance. After everyone goes down, she will be the first to die." Caden explains. He looks to his sister, who is staring at Predator. "Kleo. Kleo!" Diamond taps on the girl's shoulder and Kleo is brought back to training.

"Yes?" She half-mindedly asks.

Caden rolls his brown eyes. Kleo has a problem with attractive boys. Back home, they distracted her from training all the time. Once, she almost_ killed _a trainer once because of a boy. So, it was natural that the District 4 boy distracted her. A slice of an axe met Caden's ears and Flim's dummy had a gash in its stomach. Maya came up beside Caden and watched District 8 use the axe.

"Now, where were you?" Diamond snaps. Maya turns her attention to Diamond, whose eyes are filled with fury.

"Messing with District Thirteen." She replies. "We have new target. I get to kill him in the arena." Diamond rolls her eyes.

"Who says?" She retorts. "I get to kill who ever I want. Don't tell me what to do!"

"Whose next?" Flim asked, looking to her alliance. Diamond takes the weapon and attacks her enemy. Caden watches as she slices the dummy's arm off. _That will be Maya in a few days._

**Rod Bolts, D5**

If only hand-to-hand combat wasn't mandatory. Rod waits in line for the stupid station, not ready to do this. The girl in front of him shows off the number 14 on her back. She is taken by a trainer, who teaches her the basics of hand-to-hand combat. Rod is next after the girl from 14. Can't he just be placed in the arena already?

He watches as the 14 picks up the skill quickly. She pins a trainer's arms behind their back and throws them to the floor. Her time on that pin was fifty-seven seconds. She does it a second time, beating her earlier time by only two seconds. Rod's heart begins to pound harder and harder as 14 learns each skill perfectly and continues to pin her trainer to the floor. Every time that flashed was a perfect time to kill someone in the arena. Would she be the victor this year? Rod shook that thought. No, don't think about that. Don't do that to yourself!

14 is finished and she moves on. She struts her way to the swimming pool, leaving Rod no choice but to go to the trainer to be humiliated in front of the Gamemakers. The male trainer takes a hold of Rod and begins to explain the basics. 'Hold your hands like this.' 'Twist your wrist suddenly to ensure death.' 'Never show fear when fighting this way.' The trainer taught him everything. "So, do you want to try it out?" the trainer asked, looking to Rod for an answer.

"Sure, let's do this" Rod replied in a false voice. He looked confident to the tributes behind him and the Gamemakers who were watching above. The trainer nods and blows a whistle. Rod lunges for his enemy and was (not) prepared to take him down.

He wraps his arms around the trainer, like the way he was taught. His arms are suddenly pulled from the trainer's body and Rod was on the ground. _Not today, Capitolite. _He thought to himself as he got to his feet. He shook the pain away and looked to the person who would teach him how to survive. This man would not get in the way of his odds. He pounces onto the trainer and places him in a headlock. He twists his wrists slightly to simulate death by broken neck. He then pulls the trainer's arms and pins them behind him. Rod is amazed at himself as he takes down the trainer. How could he be this good at hand-to-hand combat when he can't do it to save his life?

Suddenly, Rod's upper hand at the battle turns into his demise. The trainer catches him off guard and pins him to the floor. His wrists and held down and he can't move them freely. The trainer just looks at Rod's eyes and sees the disappointment in them. Rod tried his hardest to get the twenty-something year old man off of him, but there is no use. He's only fourteen. How can anyone expect him to do this? The whistle blows and he looks to the clock on the wall: _1:59_ Almost two minutes of struggling has lowered his odds. The trainer helps him to his feet and looks into his eyes.

"Nice try today, Five." He says, voice lacking the accent. "You did a good job. Try something that suits you more, alright?" Rod nodded and moved away from the station that killed his odds. His eyes scan the gym and try to find a station that could resurrect his odds. Nothing jumped at him and he stood around like a lost child. What could he do to save himself now?

Before he could move himself to another station, Selene's voice called out to the tributes. "Alright, everyone. Weapons down. Nice day of training, all of you. Tomorrow is the private sessions. You are all dismissed until tomorrow morning. May the odds be ever in your favor!" She dismisses the tributes and everyone began to leave.

_Wait! Can I have a minute to show you my skills? Please! _Rod thought to himself as he saw everyone leave. His wishes weren't granted as Peacekeepers escorted him out of the gymnasium. _Nice to know that my life is as important as yours._

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

As the last tribute is escorted out, Aphrodite looks to her fellow Gamemakers. They are all marking down comments on the tributes, especially that little snap Diamond had to Maya. Aphrodite wished it would have turned into a brawl. That would have raised their odds a little and brought some attention to them. She looked to her tablet and was faced with all twenty-eight faces. Their odds need to be precise and accurate enough to fit with their training scores. She looked to each one, thinking about what they did today.

"Raise Diamond's odds." Chal Sherwood spoke as he sipped his wine. The Assistant Gamemaker turned her head to the Drunk Gamemaker with an inquisitive look. "Come on, Love Goddess. Diamond almost got into a fight. And we need fighters in this year's Hunger Games. Do it, Love Goddess."

"I'm not doing what you say." She looks back to her tablet and pulls up Diamond's headshot. An _8-1 _is under her name, asking for a raise or a drop. Her stomach began to twist as Chal touched her shoulder.

"Do what's best for the Games." He chuckles as he takes a sip of wine. "Besides, you are below me. Do as I say, or someone will be eating nightlock for dinner." Aphrodite's heart fell as she clicked the 'Raise' on Diamond's odds. "Good girl. Now, drop Rod's odds." Aphrodite's eyes fell. The boy from 5 tried his hardest and she knew it. Something about the boy gave her a feeling to raise the odds, not drop them. He looked like he wanted to try again.

She pulled up his headshot and dropped his odds from _21-1 _to _22-1_. "Lower." Chal touches Aphrodite's neck, tracing the outline of her collarbone. She clicked 'Drop' twice and Chal released his grip on the twenty-four year old. "Perfect. Those odds better be spot on, darling. See you for Private Sessions." He leaves the balcony with a glass of wine in hand, and all the other Gamemakers look to Aphrodite with wide eyes.

Her thoughts turned to the tribute's odds. Nothing, not even Chal's attitude towards women, can make her lose focus. She pulls up Ian's headshot and clicks away.

**Updated Tribute Odds:**

**Diamond Cortez:** 6-1 **Ian Strace:** 7-1 **Kleo Miller:** 7-1 **Caden Miller:** 6-1 **Violet Dixon:** 21-1 **Daniel Kelly:** 15-1 **Maya Matthews:** 6-1 **Predator Fazaysia:** 7-1 **Isadora Jolf:** 19-1 **Rod Bolts:** 25-1 **Kira Shock:** 15-1 **Ryan Yitch:** 28-1 **Sheila Carwell:** 24-1 **Linden Ulmus:** 11-1 **Flim Tayles:** 22-1 **Camden Pheon:** 29-1 **Jayd Blair:** 30-1 **Rye Corn:** 22-1 **Melayna Smith:** 25-1 **October Huxley:** 12-1 **Saely Taylor:** 16-1 **Jack Abonson:** 53-1 **Meadow Walsh:** 40-1 **Playton Reyes:** 32-1 **Melinda Hanis:** 30-1 **Tartan Blade:** 30-1 ** Amelie Sage:** 15-1 **Blakely Sage:** 10-1

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoyed the Point of Views. I still love Aphrodite's the best, because (no offence tributes) she is my favorite. Luckily she isn't a tribute. :) Tell me what you think in the reviews. ;)**


	18. Private Sessions, Scores, & Stylists

**Ian Strace, D1**

Ian sits with his group and waits for the electronic voice to call his name. His mentor, Quaid, already went over what happens behind the doors when he goes for his Private Session. He and Quaid agreed that he would show off his ability with the spear. He twirls his fingers, silently asking that the electronic voice would call his name already. Diamond is sitting beside him, looking to the District 2 tributes with nothing but fury in her eyes.

After yesterday's training, Diamond and Ian were talked to about the Sessions. You only have three minutes to show what you are made of. You are rated on a scale of one to twelve, one being the worst and twelve being the best. Ever since Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Games, no one has scored an eleven or a perfect twelve. Quaid mentioned that the Gamemakers are on a strict rubric, judging tributes on their abilities rather than what district they originate from. Ian runs through what he will do for the Gamemakers; throw his spears and make sure that they are watching.

A finger poked his rib, making him turn to Diamond's blue eyes. "Hey, look at those two over there." Ian follows Diamond's gaze to the tributes from 11 and 12. The girl from 11 and the boy from 12 were sitting extremely close together and laughing. Laughing...on Private Session day. Those tributes don't understand the Games at all.

"Defiantly targets, right?" He assures Diamond. She nods and continues to stare at the pair. Ian does the same, planning their deaths in his head. The boy is the first to go, only being twelve years old. Then, he takes his sweet old time with the girl from 11, because she's older. She can take the pain longer than that boy.

An electronic voice calls from the speakers: "Ian Strace". Everyone turns their attention to the District 1 boy, who stands up and walks to the door. It slides up, taking him to his Private Session. _Don't mess this up!_

**Master of Ceremonies, Dusk Shine**

Lights began to shine and crowds began to erupt into screams and yells for Miss Dusk Shine. The preppy woman appears on-stage with her signature star entrance and the crowd goes berserk. Roses and money were thrown to Dusk, signaling their admiration of the Master of Ceremonies. She waves to the crowd and lights up the stage with her smile. She blows her kisses in the direction of the male audience members, the single ones anyway. She waves one last time and she takes her seat center stage.

As she sits, the crowd turns silent for their favorite Master of Ceremonies. No one can touch Dusk's work. She smoothed her skirt covered in stars and looked to the crowd. "My, my. What a lovely turn out tonight. Welcome, citizens of the Capitol and all of Panem. Tonight, we have something special to show all of you. As you know, a few days ago was our Tribute Parade. And what a lovely avenue of tributes we had, am I right?" The crowd begins to clap for Dusk to answer her question. She silences them with a wave of her hand and a flash of her smile.

"As most of you know, we put out a questionnaire about the event, asking for your favorite costumes. The votes are in and we will interview the most popular votes. And, judging by your votes, District One had the best costumes!" Cheers come from the throats of the dyed citizens and they all jump to their feet. "We welcome to the stage Miss Lexington Ryan and Mr. Flair Elliot!" Dusk stands up and looks to the stylists walk on stage. The cheers become louder and louder as the stylists meet up with Dusk herself.

Lexington embraces Dusk, making sure her over hairsprayed purple curls stay in place. Her skin was dyed a light purple, matching her dark purple curls. Her dress was adorned in silver with only one strap and it made its way to her feet. It covered up her silver heels, but the crowd saw the design as she took a seat next to Dusk Shine's chair. Flair shakes Dusk's hand, giving a nice comparison between the two. Flair had light red skin and orange hair with red tips, giving him a fire like design. His suit was also red, with flame decals all over. He sat next to Lexington, waiting for the interview to start.

The cheers died down as Dusk asked the first question. "What gave you the inspiration to use silver as the dominant color?"

Lexington opened her mouth and began to answer. "Well, Flair said that he wanted to do something different from earlier years. Silver hasn't been used since before the Second Rebellion, and I really didn't want to use gold, bronze, pink, blue, or anything else that is connected to District One."

"I can appreciate your reasoning." Dusk replied. "Flair, how long have you been planning these costumes?" Flair straightens himself and looks to the host.

"Since last year's Tribute Parade ended." He answers, his voice trilling with excitement. "And I think they were wonderful in planning. Ian and Diamond pulled them off wonderfully." Screams and hollers of approval met his ears.

"They certainly did." Dusk replied. "When I saw your lovely costumes, my heart stopped. Diamond Cortez looked so lovely in her costume, it brought back memories of her mother. Flair, you seem to have a family tie to Miss Cortez?"

"Actually, I styled her mother when she was in the Games." Flair replied. The crowd let out a unanimous gasp as they realized that Flair worked on his tribute's mother. Dusk's eyes lit up at those words and she tried not to show her enthusiasm through her expression. She needed to look professional for these interviews.

"Now, I know this question is hard to ask as it is to answer, but which one of your tributes do you think will come out on top?" Lexington and Flair look to each other. How can they just pick one when Ian and Diamond were such promising tributes? Lexington leans closer to Dusk, ready to say their answer.

******Maya Matthews**, D4

Predator's name was called over the loud-speaker and he left to go to his Private Session. His number 4 shown proudly on his back as he was ready to get a perfect training score. Maya sat alone at the table, watching the room empty out. Ian, Diamond, Caden, Kleo and the tributes from 3 are all gone. She scanned over the tributes that were left, the ones waiting for this moment to be over with and the ones who were shaking in their training boots. Some of these tributes will be too easy to take out in the bloodbath. Imagine a Princess of the Sea taking down coal miners and farmers. The Princess of the Sea will be crowned victor come the end of six or seven days.

Maya watched as some tributes began to succumb to exhaustion. The girl from District 10 looked like she was sleeping. Maybe she was resting up to get a decent score. Maya just sat back and watched the tributes squirm, waiting for their time to perform. She shook her leg with impatience as time drug on. How long could these three minutes be? Maya pushed some loose hair behind her ears and looked around. The girl from 10, boy from 11, and girl from 5 seemed to be falling asleep. Good luck getting good scores when you are all sleeping.

As a drill, Maya ran through what she would show to the Gamemakers. Throwing knives, her speed, and spears. Yeah, it's a generic line up for a Career tribute, but the line up always seemed to work for the Careers. They always pull between eight and tens for their scores. Why shouldn't it work for Maya? Her breathing became slower and slower to calm herself down as she realized that Predator's time just might be up. _Calm down, Maya_. She quickly unties her bun and pulls it back up again. That is something that she did while she was waiting. It took her mind off of the things that burdened her mind. Like the Private Sessions.

"Maya Matthews." An electronic voice called as Predator walked out of the gym. The district partners did not look to one another as they passed. Maya just walked past him and went into the gymnasium. Nothing can distract her from earning a great score, even if the Dark Days returned. She walked in and saw the Gamemakers sitting in the balcony, protected by the force field and holding up glasses of champagne. Maya kept her head high as she made her way to the middle of the gym floor.

_Just hand me my ten and I'll save you three minutes. _She thought as she picked up a throwing knife.

**Master of Ceremonies, Dusk Shine**

"Going in order of most popular costumes, District Four comes in a close second of District One!" Dusk announces as Lexington and Flair were being escorted off stage. "I had nothing to do with the questionnaire, but I would have voted for Four. Overall, I loved how the tributes were portrayed and how wonderful they looked in their mermaid and merman outfits. Please help me welcome the stylists behind the idea, Miss Pacific Rose and Miss Aloe Ambrosia!" Dusk rises to her feet as the stylists walk on stage, hand in hand.

The crowd cheers for Pacific and Aloe as they embrace Dusk Shine. Pacific had her hair straight down her back in a rosy color, the color of a light pink flower. Her skin was a bit lighter than her hair and her eyes had the same hue. Now people now why her name is Pacific Rose. Her dress was a short dress that flared out and stopped at her knees. Flowers were decorating the blue dress and some flowers were in her hair. Pacific embraced the host and took her seat by the host's chair. Aloe had pink skin just like Pacific, but her eyes and hair was blue. Her hair was in a complex style of being straight down with a braid wrapped around her loose hair. A rose was tucked into her hair, making it pop. Her dress was in a wedding style of a dress, being slim fit white with sleeves down to the back of her hands. She sat next to her fellow stylist and waited for the crowd to calm down.

Dusk waved the crowd silent and looked to Aloe first, admiring her dress. "Aloe, I must say that I adore your dress. Is it true that you are getting married when the Games complete?" Aloe smiled brightly and nodded to Dusk Shine.

"Yes, I am. Next year, you have to call me Aloe Frost for a stylist. Would you like to see my ring?" She asks. Dusk takes Aloe's hand and views the engagement ring on Aloe's finger. The diamond was huge and it sparkled under the lights of the stage. On the sides, there was an engravement that read _From now and forever, I love you._ Aloe smiles again, the light bouncing off of her white teeth.

"Your new husband is a very lucky man, Aloe." Dusk told her and the crowd yelled their approval. "Who came up with the costumes for your tributes?"

"I take full responsibility for those lovely costumes, Dusk." Pacific Rose answered. The crowd cheered for Pacific Rose. Dusk looks to the stylist and wanted more information.

"Where did your inspiration come from?" She asks.

"Well, every year the tributes have some sort of ocean related costumes." Pacific started. "I have seen some as fish, some had fish nets, while others were too terrible for their own good-" The crowd laughs quietly "-When the Quarter Quell ended last year, I researched everything about the ocean. I came across a pre-Panem movie made in the twentieth century about a mermaid. Despite not having mermans in the movie, from what I could see, I tried my hardest to convey the mermaid on Predator and I think it turned out very well.

"I sketched out what I wanted to put on my tributes and sent my sketches to Aloe. She got the materials and got to work. I personally love how she worked with the crowns, something that I couldn't have possibly done to save my life." The giant screen behind Dusk showed the screenshot of th sketches of the costumes before they were actually made in the material. The crowd cheers for Pacific as she finished her explanation.

Dusk bantered with the stylists for the remaining time of their interview. Unbeknownst to Dusk, the tributes were doing their Private Sessions as she was interviewing the favorite stylists. After the interviews, Dusk has to hightail it to the studio to give the training scores for the tributes. An ear transmitter spoke into Dusk's ear that the interview was coming to a close. She took the hint and went to dismiss the stylists.

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

Linden and Sheila wait for their turns for the Private Session. The District Six girl was down to her last minute and Linden was next. Sheila's heart began to pound as she realized that her turn will be within five minutes. She tapped her feet on the floor, silently asking for Linden's turn to be here and so she can deal with her thoughts. She knew Linden will get a ten or an eleven, something that hasn't been done in District 7 history. _Breathe, breathe, breathe. _Sheila pushed some hair behind her ear and waited for the electronic voice to call...

"Linden Ulmus." _Right on time. _Linden stood up, making his way to the door. The 7 on his shoulder rippled as he walked, his powerful legs taking him to the Private Session. He left the room, leaving Sheila alone with the other tributes and her thoughts.

Sheila ran through her thoughts, thinking of her plan of action. What could she do to impress the Gamemakers, to impress them to give her a higher score than a six or seven? Swords are so generic, but that is something that she can do. What about berry identification? That's also generic, but not many people can do that. Other than the girl from 12 she observed the other day. Her heart continued to pump harder and harder and her palms became sweaty. These are the longest three minutes of any tribute's life. She couldn't calm herself down. _Rivet, what did you do in your Session? _

The minutes continued to drag on their feet and Sheila's heart continued to beat harder and harder. Her fingers flew to the necklace on her neck, playing with the trinket on it. Linden's Session is taking too long. She closed her eyes and imagined the trees back home with Jacob, and she isn't in the Capitol's clutches. She was home, safe and sound from the Games and the death it will bring. The Games aren't an honor like the Capitol makes it out to be. It's a death sentence that killed her brother, someone she can never get back.

"Sheila Carwell." The voice calls. Every tribute looks to the District 7 girl as she takes her walk to the Private Session. She silently wishes that Rivet told her what he did. She will never get the chance. Her breathing becomes slower as she walks to her judgement, ready to prove herself to the Capitol.

**Master of Ceremonies, Dusk Shine**

Aloe and Pacific left the stage and Dusk introduces the stylists from 7. The sisters, Karina and Katrina Beta took their seats, looking at the Master of Ceremonies in the eyes and ready to answer questions. Karina and Katrina look identical, seeing that they are twins. They both have purple skin, purple hair, and purple outfits. Someone made a comment that they look like the escort from 10. Karina and Katrina ignored all the comments and sat by Dusk, ready for their very first stylist interview.

"Now, girls. I have to say that I loved the change from trees to paper. Whose idea was it?" The sisters looked to each other and looked back to the host.

"It was my idea, Dusk." Katrina admitted. "You are ordered to show off the district, wether it be what they specialize in or what the product. Normally, stylists portray the specialization, which would be the trees. I decided that I wanted to show off the real product of lumber, which is paper. And paper could be used in many ways. Like we used it to make wonderful costumes for Linden and Sheila."

"Perfect! I really did love your costumes. One of my favorites even." Dusk said. She ran through every stylist interview she has ever done. She says that about _every _costume. "You two moved up from Nine. How do you think their stylists did this year?"

"I think they were fantastic, but I think our costumes were better." Karina says, her head held high. "I believe we are the best stylists in the Games." The crowd clapped for her confidence and Dusk Shine did the same.

"Wow! You have wonderful confidence for a stylist! I wish every stylist had your confidence, Karina." She compliments the twenty-two year old stylist. "Your costumes tied for second place with District Four and Nine. Besides yourselves, who else had the better costume?"

"District Nine." Katrina says. "I loved their costume design, too bad we didn't design it. I think we could have done it better, Dusk."

"Judging by your hype, I can't wait for next year's costumes. Am I right?" Dusk addresses the audience, who address her right back. "What more can we expect from you for the final interviews tomorrow night?"

"You can expect a lovely color palate and a wonderful dress for Sheila and a suit for Linden." Karina answers. "The outfits will be to a similar design to their chariot costumes. I can't wait for you to see it."

"I can't to see it myself, Miss Karina."

**Rye Corn, D9**

Little by little, the room became more empty. The girl from 8 is performing for the Gamemakers right now and Rye sits alone waiting for his last chance at glory. As instructed by Axel, he will do what he is best at, because he didn't do them for the past two days of training. Rye only did stuff that he was poor at, like archery and endurance training. He may have lowered his odds, but at least he'll get one hell of a score. All he had to do was keep the Gamemakers alert to watch him. Any attention he receives will be better than no attention.

The room had no sound except for the muffled laughter of the girl from 11. She was sitting extremely close to the boy from 12, practically sitting on his lap. He rolled his eyes and went back to his thoughts. _What would Rye do in the Private Session? _He thought. Ever since he traded places with his brother, he's been trying to think of what Rye would do. He's still not used to people calling him 'Rye'. One of the trainers called him that and he didn't listen, which caused the trainer to push him to get his attention. Jayd almost let it slip to Axel, calling him Farro the other day. She quickly recovered, saying that _Rye _has a twin brother back home and she always gets them confused.]

His attention went to the door; his time to show them everything is coming. The 8 girl only has about forty-five seconds to go before Rye performs. He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and tries to calm down. _They are only judging by what they see. Don't show them fear. _What would Axel know? He only scored a six in training. He did win this thing once, but he has consumed so much liquor that he probably doesn't remember it. When Rye wins, he won't do that. He'll be the...

"Rye Corn." The voice calls.

_Here I go. Show them everything. _Rye tells himself. His breathing is calm as he walks to the door, showing that a District 9 tribute won't be overlooked this year.

**Master of Ceremonies, Dusk Shine**

"Our last interview will be with the stylists for District Nine!" Dusk announces. "The grain district is commonly overlooked, because its product is similar to District Eleven and their lack of victors. This year, I believe District Nine won't be overlooked! We have Wrane Jones and Giana Grayson to thank for the costumes. Come on out, stylists!" The crowd shows their admiration by cheers for the stylists of 9. They yell as Giana and Wrane walk on stage, fingers linked and inseparable.

Giana's skin was the color of a Golden Delicious apple and her hair was the color of pure gold. People in the audience chant 'Golden Goddess' as Giana embraced Dusk. Everything about Giana was gold. It was easy to see why Giana had such an easy time putting together her tribute's costumes. Her golden dress shimmered under the lights as she took her seat. Wrane has a similar appearance, having skin of a Red Delicious apple. His shoulder length hair had the similar color, along with his eyes and outfit. His suit was a few shades lighter than his skin, making it really stand out. The stylists took their seats as the crowd quieted down.

"Wow! You two look better in person!" Dusk comments. "How does it feel getting into the top stylists your first year in the Games?"

"I speak for both of us when I say that it feels like an honor, as if we won the Games ourselves." Wrane says, holding Giana's hand.

"Lovely!" Dusk replied to the red stylist. "I want to know who designed the costumes. Was it you, Giana?" Under all the gold on her skin, Dusk could see her blushing.

"Yes, it was me." The crowd applauded her and she began to explain. "You see, the color of grain is an exaggerated yellow, otherwise known as gold. Taking on a Roman gladiator vibe, I made a 'toga style' outfit with golden accents to show off the gold in the grain. I wanted to make it seem as if they were being consumed by the gold, like they are back home working in the grain fields. And I believe I pulled it off very well."

"By our vote, you did pull it off, Giana." Dusk turned to Wrane. "Wrane, I must say that your début as a stylist really started out well. WHat went through your mind when you saw your newest tributes on Reaping day?"

"I knew our outfits would work for District Nine, even though Rye and Jayd were malnourished." Wrane started. "I was expecting tributes who were more...fed that Rye and Jayd. To of off the 'faux figure', I wanted to add a golden belt around Jayd's stomach to give her a shape. However, Giana told me it wouldn't look good."

"I would have liked your costumes regardless, Wrane." Dusk commented. "So, you two made a good début. Who else do you think did a good job at the Tribute Parade?" Wrane and Giana exchanged glances and looked to the host.

"We both think that District One did a very good job at the Parade." Giana answered. "I saw the replay of the Parade, and I was in awe of Diamond and Ian. They looked so glamorous and, dare I say it, better than our tributes."

"No, Giana." Dusk comforted the amateur stylist. Your tributes looked amazing! I'm sorry to say that we are out of time. Giana, Wrane, it was lovely having you. Give it up for the stylists of District Nine!"

The crowd yelled for Wrane and Giana as they took their bows. Roses were thrown to the pair and they left the stage. Dusk took her bow, the backscreen filling with artificial stars. Long after Wrane and Giana left, the crowd showed their admiration by yelling for Dusk Shine. Her name rippled through the crowd and every district could hear the yelling. 'Dusk Shine! Dusk Shine! Dusk Shine!' She raised her hand to calm the crowd.

"There you have it. The best stylists have been interviewed about their glorious costumes. Tune in later tonight to see the scores of your favorite tributes. I am Dusk Shine and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!" The crowd chants the last line with Dusk and they burst into shouts and screams. Dusk stands on her pedestal and waved to the crowd. Fog machines turned on as she descended into the under-stage. She was encircled by darkness and all she heard was the faint yells of the crowd.

**Playton Reyes, D12**

"Jack Abonson." The boy from Saely's district stood up and went to his Private Session. Saely was next, and Playton wouldn't see her until tomorrow night for the final interviews. He stayed next to the shaking girl, trying to calm her fears of the Gamemakers. They have the power to give or take your life, and Playton knew why she was so upset, even though this is his first year in the Games.

He held Saely's hand in an attempt to calm her down. He didn't need to say any words to her because his eyes told it all. How could he encourage her when he had no words to say? Time ticked away at them and Saely began to visably shake. Playton took a tight hold onto her to steady her. He didn't look to the other tributes in the room, only the scared girl in his grasp. His hold grew tighter with every passing second, telling her it was okay with his blue orbs.

"Saely Taylor." The voice called. Playton looked to her and her eyes grew wide. She knew that she had to go; she had no choice. She released Playton's hand and stood up.

"Good luck, Eleven." Playton says, looking to her. She smiled and leaned down. Her arms did not encirle him; her lips left their mark on his cheek, filling him with a warm radition. She said nothing as the 11 on her shirt faded away into the room where her fate was held.

**Master of Ceremonies, Dusk Shine**

Dusk took her seat as the folder marked 'Tribute Scores' was placed in front of her by Aphrodite McKennon. The woman behind every Hunger Game idea since the 169th Hunger Games handed Dusk the scores and walked away. Aphrodite made Gamemaker history by being the youngest Gamemaker ever, being only seventeen years old. She had the best idea for the Games, filling the lakes with toxins and flora with poisons in the 171st Hunger Games, and those Games were a hit with the Capitol. Dusk had always been in awe of Aphrodite. Maybe she might get to interview her.

"Dusk! You're on!" A man tells her and she begins to read the scores.

**Tribute Scores:**

**Diamond Cortez:** 9 **Ian Strace:** 10 **Kleo Miller:** 10 **Caden Miller:** 10 **Violet Dixon:** 5 **Daniel Kelly:** 7 **Maya Matthews:** 9 **Predator Fazaysia:** 10 **Isadora Jolf:** 6 **Rod Bolts:** 6 **Kira Shock:** 7 **Ryan Yitch:** 5 **Sheila Carwell:** 5 **Linden Ulmus:** 9 **Flim Tayles:** 6 **Camden Pheon:** 6 **Jayd Blair:** 4 **Rye Corn:** 7 **Melayna Smith:** 5 **October Huxley:** 8 **Saely Taylor:** 6 **Jack Abonson:** 4 **Meadow Walsh:** 6 **Playton Reyes:** 5 **Melinda Hanis:** 6 **Tartan Blade:** 6 **Amelie Sage:** 7 **Blakely Sage:** 8

**A/N: That was a long chapter. 4,683 words without my Author's note. How do you like the romance? I'm sorry that the scores got repetitive (there were five 5s and seven 6s) but I didn't want to be too mean or too nice. Please don't be mad. :)**

**I have a poll on my page and I want your input on which Point of View you like more. I will take your input to heart and try to do what you want. Thanks for reading. :)**


	19. The Interviews: Part One

**Diamond Cortez, D1**

Diamond stands first in line, waiting for Dusk Shine to make her signature appearance. Girls always surpass the boys, making her the first to be interviewed. Maybe her interview will turn on sponsors, wanting to give this girl a chance to avenge her mother's death. And Diamond knows who her first kill will be: Kleo from District 2. Something about Kleo made Diamond tick, but she didn't know what it was. Maybe it was just where she originated from. Either way, Kleo will be Diamond's first kill, and no one can stop her.

Music began to play and the screen on the wall showed fog covering the stage. Stars began to illuminate the screen behind Dusk's chair, signaling her arrival. Diamond watched as the Capitol woman was lifted onto the stage on her pedestal, being greeted by thousands of screaming Capitol citizens. Dusk's dress was covered in little stars that shimmered as she walked, and it was the color of the dusk hour. Diamond began to wonder who designed her dress. It looked so lovely and it fit her body perfectly. Maybe that person could have designed her own dress. It looked nothing like Dusk's, and Diamond needed a perfect dress to win over the sponsors in the audience.

Dusk flounced over to her chair and took her seat. "Hello everyone and to everyone in Panem. My name is Dusk Shine and I am here to interview the tributes for this years Hunger Games. You have seen them at the Reaping, in the Tribute Parade, and what their scores were, but what are they really like? Well, tonight, I am going to find out. And we will be starting the night off with District One's female tribute, Diamond Cortez!"

A Peacekeeper tapped Diamond's shoulder and she moved to the stage. It was blatant that her stylist was pulling a sexy angle. Her dress was low-cut, probably lower than she'd ever wear, and her dress ended just past her hips. Her hair was in a complex braid, and it took her stylist forty-five minutes to complete it. As she walked towards Dusk, she swayed her hips and waved to the crowd, something that her escort taught her. She took her seat next to Dusk Shine and was ready to begin her three-minute interview.

"So, Diamond. How are you finding the Capitol?" Dusk asked as the crowed settled down.

"Dusk, I think the Capitol is lovely. The change from District One to the Capitol is shocking!" She answered, keeping a fake, sexy smile on her face. She tucked her left ankle behind her right one, like Diamond Tiara told her to.

"If you don't mind, what is that lovely ring on your necklace?" Dusk gestured to the ring on Diamond's throat.

_Sympathetic gets the sponsors... _Diamond thought as she looked to her mother's ring. Her eyes filled with crocodile tears as she looked back to the host. "I-It was m-my mother's ring. She g-gave it to m-me when she was R-Reaped." Sympathetic 'awws' came from the crowd as Dusk patted Diamond's bare shoulder. _And the sponsors begin to pour in._

**Kleo Miller, D2**

Kleo's eyes rolled as Diamond 'cried'. Kleo knew that they were fake, but the audience ate it up. So, if every tribute cried, every tribute will get sponsors? Only Capitol logic. Diamond's three minute interview was over and Ian walked up on-stage. Right away, Kleo could tell that his angle was a funny guy. He bantered with Dusk and let out whoops of excitement. Kleo shifted from foot to foot while standing in front of her brother, just wanting her interview to be over and be in the arena.

Ian's time ended before Kleo could even hear what Ian talked about. Maybe his family or something? A Peacekeeper led Kleo up the stairs as she waited backstage for Dusk to call her name. "You know her as the girl from Two, the girl who came her with her brother. Miss Kleo Miller from District Two!" Kleo took her cue and walked to Dusk. She held the pure white puffy dress in her hands as she met the host face to face. Glitter was sprinkled in Kleo's hair and on her bare shoulder, and the glitter seemed to sparkle under the intense lighting. Kleo took her seat next to Dusk Shine and the interview began.

"Kleo, it's nice to have you here. And may I say that you look simply stunning. Maripos did a wonderful job." Dusk awed. Kleo smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"Thank you, Dusk. She wanted a similar color to the Peacekeeper uniforms, and a 'formal' version of the uniform." Kleo responded. She sat straighter to show the audience the black sash across her chest, simulating a Peacekeeper sash.

"She has grasped it perfectly. Kleo, are you ready for the Games, even with your brother right along side you?" Kleo kept her emotions in tact as she figured out how to answer.

"I am ready, but I am not excited about the 'sole victor' idea." Kleo chooses her words carefully. "Me and Caden both wanted to compete, but not in the same year. But, I can say that I will not leave my brother's side for anything in the arena." 'Awws' and claps rippled through the crowd at the tribute's answer.

"I want to ask you about the Reaping." Dusk began. "When Caden volunteered, what was going through your mind as he came up on stage beside you?"

Kleo looked down before answering. Unlike Diamond's crocodile tears, Kleo's tears had a genuine meaning and feeling behind them. The tears stayed at the brim of her eyes, not to ruin the make-up Maripos has graced her with. "I felt scared and afraid. Like I said before, the 'sole victor' thing scares me, because only one of us can emerge as a victor. And, I don't want to lose my brother."

Dusk leaned over to the tribute and tried to comfort her. _Diamond isn't the only girl that can cry for sponsors._

**Daniel Kelly, D3**

Violet was on stage, talking to Dusk about her home life. Daniel was next in line, trying to figure out what to talk about, or how he should answer. His silver suit shimmered in the light, making him glow like the night of the Tribute Parade. Blaze is obsessed with making things glow, apparently. In the pocket of the suit, Daniel holds the shark tooth Blake gave him during the good-byes. That is the only thing that is making him feel calm and collected at the moment.

"From District Three, Miss Violet Dixon!" Dusk announced, standing up with Violet by her side. Violet had a knee-length dress with the same silver color as Daniel's suit. Silver strands were weaved into her hair, making her shine like the bulbs on her costume a few night ago. Luxe made sure that the dress fit the little girl by tailoring it since the Tribute Parade ended. A Peacekeeper led Daniel to the backstage area so the audience couldn't see him. Violet walked past him on her way back to the apartment. Dusk's laugh filled the area and brought Daniel's attention to her.

"What a cutie she was! And the next tribute we will see from tonight came here with Miss Violet. Please welcome her district partner, Daniel Kelly!" Daniel began to walk on-stage, not looking at the thousands of Capitol citizens in the audience. His hand was outstretched to shake Dusk's hand and he took his seat beside her. "So, Daniel. How is the Capitol treating you?"

He shrugged. "Treating me like it should treat any other tribute: making me feel special before I die." His sarcasm wasn't carried to the audience, who laughed at his 'snarky' answer. Dusk smiled and tried to think of a way to make his comment memorable.

"So you think you have no chance?" _Really, Dusk?_

"I do have a chance." Daniel answered and looked back at the host with no clarification. Dusk racked her brain for something to say. Her eyes shifted to Daniel's hand, which was in his pocket. Maybe that might get this stone of a tribute to say something.

"What is in your pocket, Daniel?" She said, gesturing to his hand. He looked down, and pulled it out.

"It's a shark tooth my baby brother gave me before I came here." He answered. "Blake and I were close; I was like a father to him."

"And what did Blake say to you when you left?" Dusk tried.

"He told me to come home for him and Daddy." Daniel answered. The audience let out sounds of sympathy that Daniel was all too familiar with. Almost every tribute that was interviewed had a 'sympathy problem'. And Daniel was just another tribute with that problem.

**Maya Matthews, D4**

Shark tooth? That should be found in 4, not some silly technology district. Maya heard the buzzer sound for the end of the District 3 boy's interview and she moved to the back stage area. No one saw her, but she saw Dusk ask for another applause for the 3 boy. Who should even root for him? He's a silly technology boy who is from a crappy district. District 4 is the place to be, and Maya will represent the best district in Panem. The 3 boy walked past her, his eyes meeting hers for a split second. Just another tribute who got the audience on their side with a sob story. Maya will not join that group.

"You know her as the Princess of the Sea. Please help me welcome Miss Maya Matthews from District Four!" Maya moved herself on-stage, holding up her sea blue floor length gown. The gown was strapless and flowed from her waist. Aloe designed it to do a 'surprise' during her interview. A bracelet of starfish and pearls was on her wrist as she shook Dusk's hand to begin the interview.

"It's lovely seeing you, Maya." Dusk began. "Are you aware of the nickname the Capitol gave you?" Maya smiled, flashing everyone her sparkling teeth.

"Yes, I am quite aware. My escort, Noi, told me my nickname when the Tribute Parade ended. She told me it fit me quite well." Maya answered, trying to pull a good girl angle.

"I believe it does, Maya." Dusk bantered. "The blue that was dominant in your costume was wonderful. It looked like waves were etched into your costume. What did you think of the costume?"

"I found it to be wonderful. I thought I was actually wearing waves." Maya's eyes fell to Aloe, who gave a silent gesture to stand and show the 'surprise'. "Have you seen this dress? I mean, look at it!" Maya stood, and flared out the bottom. As instructed by Aloe, she began to spin in circles. The response was immediate. As she spun, the dress flared into many shades of ocean blue and they meshed together, making a 'wave-like' effect. Waves have consumed the Princess of the Sea, and gave her the attention of many sponsors.

"How lovely!" Dusk said as Maya took her seat. "You truly have made an impression as the Princess. That was wonderful!"

"Thank you." Maya smiled, illuminating her whole face. _And the sponsors become mine._

**Isadora Jolf, D5**

"Please help me welcome District Five's Isadora Jolf!" Dusk's voice said into her microphone, introducing a scared fourteen year old girl to the stage. Her brown hair is in tight curls, and her eyes are decorated with make-up to give her a 'Capitol worthy' look. Her knee-length dress is the color of the sun, probably channeling solar power through her dress. Her yellow heels clicked as she walked to Dusk, a falsetto smile on her face. She knew that sponsors were in the crowd, looking for a good tribute to give their money to. They don't want frightened children who probably won't survive past the bloodbath.

Isadora shook Dusk's hand and took a seat. "Isadora, I must ask. What made you react the way you did during the Reaping?" Shouldn't Dusk ask this to the District 12 girl, who screamed and kicked when she was called? Isadora straightened herself out and crossed her legs like Silver Spoon taught her.

"When my name was called, I was in pure shock." She answered with a confident tone. "I knew I didn't want to make a scene, so I just walked on up and took my place in the Games."

"That's perfectly reasonable." Dusk responds. "I must congratulate you on your six in training. What are your strengths that may help you in the arena?"

_Yes, Dusk. I will give away everything so that the other tributes may find me. _"I know my way around weapons." She says, being as vague as possible.

"Isadora, I adore your confidence. Why are you so prepared for the Games?"

"I believe that there is no 'prepared' for the Hunger Games." She begins. "You are either thinking 'I am going to live' or 'I am going to die'. What you think as you enter the arena can determine if you live or die. And I plan to be back on this stage, talking to you about my victory."

Applause is the response for Isadora's answer. Dusk's mouth dropped as she clapped for the little tribute from 5, the girl who seemed to be glowing with confidence. The clapping calmed down and Dusk began to ask another question. "I want to know who visited you before you came to the Capitol. What did they say to you?"

"My mother, aunt and uncle all visited me." Isadora says. "They give me survival tips and what I should do in the arena. And I plan to take their words to heart and do as I was instructed to win and return to this stage." Isadora kept her falsetto smile on, and it seemed to do the trick. The audience loved her, and they gave a large round of applause when she left for backstage.

**Ryan Yitch, D6**

Kira's interview was finished and she was taking her walk off of the stage. Her dress had the similar color to Ryan's tux, the gray-ish color of the train they arrived in. The only splash of color on Ryan was Cary's green ribbon in his breast pocket. His hair was slicked back, and his hands became sweaty. Something about talking not only to Dusk, but the whole country seemed to make him nervous. His thoughts turned to Dusk, who was talking about Kira's interview. Of course, she got a seven in training. Ryan only got a five. What could Dusk possibly say about Ryan and his silly five? He's nothing but...

"May I present the male from District Six, Ryan Yitch!" The applause deafened him as he walked on stage, forgetting about his training score. He walked to Dusk, just wanting the interview to start. The applause slowly faded away, giving him his hearing back. "I must say, I loved your entrance at the Tribute Parade. Your district stood out, something we haven't seen in many years. What were you thinking?"

Ryan took a second before he answered. "I wasn't prepared for all the attention Kira and I would get. In past years of watching the Games at home, I knew One, Two, and Four typically got the attention. It was nice to have roses thrown at you and you knew that they were meant for you."

"I love the splash of color in your suit." Dusk mentions. "If I am not mistaken, you had that on you during the Tribute Parade. Is this your district token?"

"Yes it is." Ryan answered, pulling out Cary's ribbon. "It is my sister's hair ribbon. She didn't say good-bye to me after the Reaping, but my parents gave it to me in her absence. I feel like I have a piece of her always with me, even when I enter the death match."

"Is she the 'perfect sister'?" Dusk tries.

"Yes." Ryan doesn't look to Dusk when he answers. He stares at the ribbon in his hands. "However, Cary and I don't always see eye-to-eye on things, and arguments are common. That's a main reason that she didn't say good-bye to me after the Reaping; we had a fight the night before. But, it still means a lot to me that she gave me something of hers to take into the arena."

"I can see why this ribbon is so important to you, Ryan." Dusk says to the boy beside her. "I wish you all the best of luck in the arena." Somehow, in some shape or form, Ryan could not bring himself to believe what his host was saying.

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

The boy from 6 was walking off the stage as Dusk Shine was introducing the next tribute. Sheila picked at her nails, even though she knew not to. The white polish will come off and she will look incomplete. As predicted by her stylist, her dress beared a resemblance to her Tribute Parade costume. It was a slim fitting white gown with strategic folding across the chest. On her left side, the folds were apparent as they made their way to her hips. It was a one strap dress, which the strap was made from the folds in her dress. Folds seem to be popular in this dress.

"Help me give a warm welcome for Sheila Carwell!" Dusk announced and the crowd began to cheer for the girl from 7. She walked on stage, baffled by how many Capitolites showed up to see the tributes. She took her seat next to Dusk and the interview began.

"So, Sheila. How is the Capitol working for you?" Dusk began. Did she always start with this question?

"Very wonderful." She answered. "I am used to seeing very tall trees in the sky rather than skyscrapers, but I am enjoying myself here quite nicely."

"Yes, I can understand how that can be a dramatic change." Dusk laughed. "I want to know about your score. A five. Personally, I don't know why a tribute could manage any less than a six. What happened in there?"

Sheila held back her true feelings as she answered the best way she could. "I showed them my skills, but maybe I wasn't impressive enough to pull a seven or a six. I don't hate the Gamemakers, nor do I believe that my score is spot on accurate. I'm not the only tribute to earn a five, so I don't blame the Gamemakers."

"Nicely said, my dear." Dusk responded. "I know I sound very jumpy, but can you tell me about the Reaping." She grabbed Sheila's hand and began to pat it. "For some of the older viewers, we may remember that your brother, Rivet, was chosen quite a few years ago. How did it feel for you to be called and, possibly, follow in his footsteps?"

Sheila kept herself calm and collected as she answered. "It felt like a helpless person. I knew I couldn't do anything to stop my situation, and I don't want to follow in Rivet's footsteps. I want to return home, just as much as anyone else in the Games right now."

Sheila's answer was met with a symphony of sympathy. She knew that her answer may have put her on the right track, but maybe her answer might compel the other tributes to kill her, just so she can be just like her older brother. Only time will tell if the answer she said is the correct one.

**A/N: This chapter is a _little _late, but it is still up and ready for you to read. How did you like it? I separated it in half by districts, and tried to get everyone's Point of View in. For example, before this chapter, I have never focused on Ryan Yitch (D6). I want everyone to have a Point of View before the arena, which will be after the next chapter! I'm so excited for the Games to begin! Please review and take the poll on my page if you haven't yet. :)**

**I do want to add one thing. I am writing an original story, but I need major feedback before I finish it and send it to publishers. I am thinking of putting it on my Fiction Press account (Same name as on this site), but I want to know if you guys would read it. Please answer in the reviews, and I may put it up. ;) Thank you so much. :)**


	20. The Interviews: Part Two

**Camden Pheon, D8**

Camden stood in line and waited for the monster boy from 7 to finish. He obviously picked the 'sullen, angry, silent' angle, which works for a boy his size. He only answered in short, choppy sentences and didn't explain much. The buzzer sounded for the 7 boy to leave the stage and for Flim to take his place. She almost tripped on her long dress, which pooled around her feet. Camden is glad that he is wearing a suit rather than a long, uncomfortable dress. The crowd cheered for the girl and Camden moved up a spot in the line. _One more to go..._

Flim's interview starts, but Camden doesn't pay attention. He knows as well as any body that his chances are exceptionally lower, coming from one of the lower districts. And he knows that people normally forget about the District 8 tributes until they do something amazing, like make it to the top five. That's when the audience notices the underdogs; they must do something spectacular to do get noticed. And in Camden's case, he may not be noticed.

"Thank you so much, Flim." Dusk says, snapping Camden to attention. "I wish you the best of luck in the arena."

"Thank you, Dusk Shine." The shy girl says as she walks off stage. Camden wipes his hands on the pink pants of his suit and tries to calm down his nerves.

"Wasn't she adorable? The next tribute we have tonight is Camden Pheon from District Eight!" Camden walked on stage and met Dusk half way for a handshake. His hearing became lost under the thunderous applause of the Capitolites so much that he didn't hear Dusk ask the first question.

"Excuse me?" He asked, receiving laughter from the audience. Dusk smiled and looked back to the tribute on her left.

"I think someone's a little nervous." The crowd chuckles under Dusk's comment. "I said that was a wonderful costume you had on at the Parade. Can you tell me about it?" Dusk repeated and Camden nodded. Even though she wasn't him, she could feel his nervousness.

"I was surprised by how wonderful they looked, because last year's tributes didn't look quite representative of District Eight." The crowd laughs again, but they were laughing at his comment, not Dusk's.

Suddenly, the nerves calmed down. He chatted about his training score, something he should be proud of. He also talked about his family back home, throwing in a crocodile tear or two in to reel in some sponsors. Camden's interview went quite well, and he knew that he may be back on this stage, talking about how he won.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Camden Pheon of District Eight!" Dusk says at the end of the interview. _This won't be the last time you see me either. _

**Jayd Blair, D9**

Camden walks past Jayd, following the Peacekeeper who led him down the stairs. Where do the tributes go when their interview is finished? Jayd will find out in just a few minutes. She shifted in her dress, where the gold shimmered no matter how she moved her body. Her stylists are sticking to the gold theme, placing gold where necessary to show off the color. Jayd's red hair was half tied up, the rest of her hair was in curls down her back. Gold was woven in, and only showed up if she was under the correct lighting. Her dress was a summer like dress, down to her knees and the dominant color was gold. She looked like a little girl, a little girl misplaced in the Hunger Games.

"May I present to you...Jayd Blair from District Nine!" Jayd took her cue and walked to the overly bubbly host. She kept her nerves bottled up so no one could see her fear. She shook the Capitolite's hand and sat in her seat, where sixteen people sat right before her. "Jayd, I must say that you looked lovely in the Tribute Parade. What were your thoughts?"

"I felt like I was back home, surrounded by the gold of the grain that gives us meaning in our country." Jayd said with no hesitation. "I truly loved our costumes."

"Despite your training score, what do you consider your biggest advantage in the arena tomorrow?" Dusk asked. Jayd straightened her back and only looked to Dusk.

"I can say that it must be my intelligence." She says. "It is very hard to fool me."

"I love it! Your confidence is amazing!" Dusk hoots, and the crowd follows her lead. Dusk leaned in a little further and looked Jayd in her blue eyes. "I want to know how you feel about being one of the younger tributes. Do you think you can win, being only fourteen?"

"Dusk, I can promise you that no one should count me out because of my age." Jayd says. "I may be only fourteen, but there were fourteen year old victors before. No one should count me out."

"I wouldn't count you out, ever." Dusk replies. A buzzer sounded and Dusk took that cue to end Jayd's interview. "Ladies and gentleman, Jayd Blair from District Nine!" The crowd roared for the tiny tribute, giving her the admiration she deserves. No one, no matter how old they are, should be counted out of the Games. Stranger things have happened in the arena.

**October Huxley, D10**

October stood behind the stage, watching the little girl finish her interview. Lanie tried to make an impressive angle, but she couldn't get over her fears of the large crowd watching her every move. Her answers were weak and she tried not to say anything too revealing. She may not get many sponsors, but those numbers could raise when she gets to the top seven. Lanie's interview ended and she was ushered off the stage. She didn't look at anyone when she went off the stage. The nerves really must have gotten to her. She continued to walk, being lead by the Peacekeeper. Before October could realize it, Dusk was calling the male tribute from District 10.

October walked to Dusk Shine, surprised by the amount of Capitolites. All of the Capitol must be here to see who will lose their lives tomorrow. He continued his walk where countless tributes before him took and sat in the chair where many children sat before. How many lives were sacrificed for the Capitol's entertainment? More than he could even count. He took his seat and the audience calmed down.

"Lovely to have you here, October." Dusk says to the large tribute. Last year's tribute could barely tip the scale at seventy pounds. "What has impressed you so far about the Capitol?"

October waited a minute before answering. "The lack of animals." The crowd was taken aback by his answer. Some let out giggles while others waited for Dusk's response.

"Animals? We don't have animals." She says, and the crowd laughed audibly.

"I do come from the livestock district, don't I?" October said. "Everywhere I go in District Ten, I always see animals. I see house animals and cattle, then I see some poultry. District Ten is quite a sight if you are looking for animals." October's response earned laughter from the audience.

"Yes, I can understand why the Capitol is different in that respect." Dusk responded. "I want to talk about one last thing. It's about your brother. I watched the Reaping and my heart twisted when you volunteered for your brother. Can you tell me about him?"

_Not another sob story. _October thought. He sat straighter and answered without a quiver in his voice. "His name is Oliver. He is only fourteen years old. I would give anything to make sure that he survives with my younger sister, Crissy."

"And I can understand your reason, October." Dusk said, patting his hand. "And what did Oliver say to you before you left?"

"He told me to keep my promise about coming back. And I intend on keeping that promise for him." October answered. He only had one thought as he left the stage: come back for Oliver.

**Jack Absonson, D11**

Jack was just introduced by Dusk and he was sitting on the tribute's chair, waiting for the interview to be over. The Capitol citizens must be bored by now, and they still have three districts left. Under the lights of the stage, his light blond hair was looking like a shade of white. He sat on the chair with an unforgiving look in his eyes. His suit was a light blue color, made from silk and made him look too girly. That is not the look of an underestimated twelve-year-old. He kept a blank face as Dusk attempted to talk to him.

"What did you think of your training score? Fours are a little disappointing, aren't they?" Her words met deaf ears as he answered.

"I don't deserve a four." His voice snarled as he glanced up at the Gamemakers. What do they know? They have never had to fight for their life at all. If he was a Gamemaker, he'd give every tribute a six. The playing field will be level and no one would have a better chance than anyone else.

"Why not?" Dusk attempted again.

"I'm stronger than a silly four." Jack answered, holding his glare with the Head Gamemaker. That fat, disgusting piece of life shouldn't be in the Capitol. He should be in the districts, where everyone fights for their lives. That Gamemaker calls for food and he gets it within a matter of minutes. Jack was green with envy for that Gamemaker. Fat piece of...

"I want to know why you volunteered. Who was the boy you volunteered for?" Dusk needed an answer out of the younger tribute in the Games. He may be able to win if he just opened up.

"My brother." He answers.

"Why did you do it?"

"He is very sick." He answered nonchalantly.

"What did he say before you left?" That question never gets old.

"He told me to come back and not to die."

Despite Jack's choppy answers, the audience let out sounds of sympathy. He is the youngest tribute, and he did it for a non-selfish reason. He was given a large applause and he may have out done the tributes from 1 or 2. The audience continued to clap for him even when he was off the stage. Maybe every tribute should play the sullen or hostile angle more often. That works like a charm!

**Playton Reyes, D12**

Meadow's interview completed and the crowd gave her an applause she needed. She is one of the older tributes, and people tend to bet on the tributes who are seventeen and eighteen. That, coupled with her looks, gave her an advantage. She wore an all black dress that clung to her body, showing off her body. Her hair was tied into a complex bun, and she looked like the textbook definition of a perfect tribute. No one would know how she holds up in the arena until tomorrow.

Meadow walked off stage and Playton heard his name being called by Dusk Shine. He walked on stage in a tux similar to Meadow's dress. The black color showed off his eyes, and his hair was slicked back. Everyone could see how the stylist decided to make him seem likeable. He is only twelve, after all. He sat on the tribute's chair and looked into the cameras. He knew Cissa was watching, and he needed to appear strong for her.

"Playton, I must say. Your Parade costume was a little...lacking. How did you feel about your costume?" Dusk asked, her voice raising on the last word.

"Well, District Twelve seems to be only known for coal miners." He started. "No matter how long we weren't in the Games, we will always be slated as the coal miners." A ripple of laughter went through the crowd. His angle is working.

"Yes, that sounds a little irritating." Dusk commented. "Playton, I would like to know about what you are planning to do in the arena. Do you have an alliance or a team or are you going alone?"

"I do have an alliance." Playton says, leaving nothing hidden. "She and I are going to be working together in the arena, helping each other survive. No one can catch us, I can promise you that, Dusk."

"Would you like to disclose the young lady's name?" Dusk asked properly.

"No, I feel like that would give it away." Playton stated. "I want it to be a surprise until tomorrow."

The crowd erupted into applause. Something about the way Playton said his answer gave off a feeling of mystery and darkness. What was he planning to do in the arena? Who was he going to strike dead? Who knows? The buzzer sounded and his time was over. The applause for Playton was deafening. It seems that people really like the younger tributes in the Games. But, not every tribute it twelve or thirteen years old.

**Melinda Hanis, D13**

Melinda is shifting from foot to foot. She was standing for over an hour waiting for her turn. The boy from 12 was almost finished and she could finally get this interview over with. She was shaking in her heels as the little boy was ushered off the stage. Melinda would have plaited her hair, but her stylist placed it in a bun so Melinda couldn't touch it. Her dress was the color of nuclear radiation, a typical neon green color. Tartan had a suit with the same color, but on Melinda it looked too bright. Her black hair made it stand out against the bright color.

"I am pleased to introduce to you Melinda Hanis from District Thirteen!" Melinda walks up onstage, only looking at the Master of Ceremonies. She keeps her head high, just like her escort taught her. She takes her seat as Dusk begins the interview. "So Melinda. You are the first female tribute from District Thirteen. How does it feel to have that honor?"

"It feels odd." She starts. "You want to make your district proud, but there is a one in twenty-seven chance of you going home." Melinda knows those words are fake. She could actually care less that she is the first female tribute. An honor? These Capitolites have been on too many drugs to notice the deaths of innocent children. She doesn't want this crappy honor. She would like nothing more than to go home.

"How is District Thirteen different from the Capitol?" Dusk asked.

"Well, there are a lot of Peacekeepers there." She starts. "Over four hundred have been called there to protect our homes. And everything is a lot smaller. The Capitol is full of over the top buildings while Thirteen is nothing but one or two story homes." That time, Melinda didn't have to lie.

"I would like to know about your family." Dusk mentions. "Do you have any siblings back at home?"

"Yes, I have a little brother named Danis. He's only two years old. He may not remember who I even was at the end of the Games."

"So, you're saying that you may not win?"

"I may or may not. I may die from a stronger tribute, or I may sneak past them. Who knows?" Melinda's vague answer did nothing to help her with sponsors. She doesn't know it, but the sponsors in the crowd just overlooked her.

**Amelie Sage, D14**

"Our last district of the night, District Fourteen! This district is a brand new one to Panem, and we are proud to welcome their very first female tribute, Amelie Sage!"

Amelie walked to Dusk Shine in her slim fitting dress. It reached to her palms and and stopped at her calves. It was a deep green color and had the texture of herbs they use at home for healing people. Her hair was in loose curls down her back, and it was clear that her stylist is working on a 'sexy' angle for her. She sat in her chair and looked to her host. "Amelie, I must say that you look wonderful tonight."

"Thank you, Dusk. I have Adrea to thank for the dress. It looks so wonderful." She answers, trying to look as confident as possible.

"Now, I want to know about that seven. That is a very excellent score, Amelie. What do you think will be your advantage in the arena?" Dusk asked.

"I believe that my advantage would be my ability to sneak around and go unnoticed. I also have my brother to help me in the arena at any costs." She says.

"About your brother." Dusk says, patting the back of Amelie's hand. "I believe we were all heartbroken to see a sibling pair enter the arena together. What went through your mind when Blakely volunteered at the Reaping?" Amelie looked down, took a minute to think about it, and looked back up to the Master of Ceremonies.

"I was very shocked to see that my brother, my big brother, volunteered to protect me in the Games." She starts, her voice being clogged with tears. "Even if he protects me to the final two, only one of us can go home. We both can't escape the Games together, and he knows that. But he still volunteered for his position, and I couldn't have stopped him from making his decision."

"Yes, I understand how that feels. But, Blakely made his mind up at the Reaping. I wish you and your brother the best of luck in the Games." Dusk tightens her grip on Amelie's hand and stands up with her. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the first female tribute from District Fourteen, Amelie Sage!" The audience claps for her while only one thought crosses her mind: I will not play into your hands and die with Blakely. I will find a way to get us home, together.

**A/N: I got this one done early! I finished it early so I can get to the Games, which is the next chapter! I want to respond to a few reviewers before I do anything else. mar9215: Thank you so much. I plan to have the original piece up this weekend, so look out for it. I'll link you to it. :) Ramijek: I always look forward to your reviews. You review every part of the chapter, something that I would love if everyone did. I actually didn't make up the word 'Capitolites'. I read it in a fic, but I can't remember which one. I think that is the general term now. :)**

**I will post a new poll after the bloodbath and I am looking forward to your comments. I am also posting an original story on my Fiction Press account, probably by Saturday but no later than Thanksgiving. I will link everyone to it, and I hope you enjoy it. :)**


	21. Let The 176th Hunger Games Begin!

**Day 1**

**Rye Corn, D9**

"Rye! Get up out of bed!" Film Reel's voice pierced Rye's dreams. "We are on a schedule to get you to the arena! Get up now and go eat breakfast!" Lights flickered on and off until Rye's eyes opened. Film smiled, leaving her tribute in his room to get dressed. From down the hall, he could hear her giving Jayd the same treatment. Out of reluctance, he flew the covers off of him and went to the dresser to get his clothes. After the interviews, a pair of clothes was left on each tribute's dresser, to ensure they all look similar in the arena. He placed a plain tee-shirt and cargo pants on and left his room to go to the dining room.

Axel was already at the table, sipping his wine and eating his breakfast. Rye noticed how short Axel's hair was; it was clean cut and he looked like a proper gentleman. Rye took a deep breath and took his seat next to his mentor. His eyes settled on the small breakfast in front of him, which consisted of a small portion of eggs, two slices of bacon, one slice of toast, and an eight ounce glass of orange juice. Axel noticed the confused look on Rye's face and waited until Jayd, who just took her seat beside Rye, to show up.

"They want all the tributes to have the same amount of food in their stomach when they reach the arena." Axel explains to them. Jayd didn't mind the lack of food; she ate without complaining. Rye looked to the food, then to Axel's plate which was crowded with food. This will be the last meal some tributes ever eat and he only gets about half of what his mentor is eating. How selfish.

"Eat up! I need to get you two on the roof by ten! And it's nine forty-five! Hurry up and eat!" Film Reel chirped as she saw her tributes just stare at their food. Rye grabbed his fork and ate away at the eggs and bacon. As much as he wanted to stay in this room the Capitol gave him, he knew that he couldn't. He needed to eat and then go to the arena, where his death may be waiting. His plate was cleaned off and Film grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him and Jayd to the elevator, leaving Axel alone with his wine.

**Malayna Smith, D10**

Kiani led her tributes to the roof and escorted them onto the hovercraft. Lanie sat across the girl from 5 and waited for all the other tributes to take their spots. The boy from 9 took his seat beside her as more people began to fill the hovercraft. The smell and look of the hovercraft suggested that it was brand new, making more seats to accommodate the amount of tributes this year. The tributes from 4, 7, 12, and 14 all took their places. Lanie's heart began to pound as more and more tributes filled the hovercraft and as women in white went around, injecting their arms with some sort of glow thingy.

A woman walked up to the girl from 5 and injected her arm with the glow thing. The girl winced, but showed no fear of it. The woman turned around and looked to Lanie. "Give me your arm." Lanie did as she was told, and felt the round tracker enter her arm. It burned as it settled into its place, and Lanie felt like her skin was on fire. She did all she could to block the pain, but her skin continued to burn. A whimper was trapped inside her throat as she tried to release the pain.

The hovercraft was rising from the roof and began it's journey to the arena. Lanie's heart beat faster and faster as the craft picked up speed and was whizzing to the Career playground. She was one seat away from the nearest Career, the one from 4, and she tried to avoid his gaze. He seemed like he could snap her neck in an instant and end her life right here. The windows of the hovercraft were still bright, meaning that they weren't near the arena yet. She still had time to think of a plan, like Jada suggested. The hovercraft ride is another time to be thinking of a plan. Use the time wisely, Lanie could hear Jada's voice tell her.

Suddenly, the windows blacked out and the lights turned on in the hovercraft. A slight gasp escaped her throat when the windows turned black. She immediately wished that her gasp was kept in her throat. The girl from 1, the boy from 2, and the boy from 4 all looked at her hungrily. Lanie knew what she did and she wished that the gasp never escaped her lips. The hovercraft slowed down and a churning feeling crept in Lanie's stomach as the hovercraft made its decent into the arena.

**Amelie Sage,** **D14**

Amelie was in the Launch Room, waiting for anyone to enter. She knew that she won't enter the arena like this. She needed the tribute jacket that she has seen in earlier years. Who would enter and wish her good-luck before she rose into the arena? She looked at the clock on the wall. The Games were set to start at 10:30; it was 10:28. She only had two minutes before she needed to get into her tube and enter the world of death, the world she may never leave.

A door swung open and a white skinned woman entered. Under all her make-up, Amelie could tell this was Adrea, her stylist since she arrived at the Capitol. Amelie was ushered into Adrea's arms and she held on for a tight embrace. This may be the last time they ever see each other. Amelie shook in Adrea's arms. "It'll be okay, Amelie. I promise." Adrea's high-pitched voice whispered into her ear.

Adrea grabbed a black jacket that hung on a coat hanger and placed it over Amelie's shoulders. "This jacket reflects body heat. Expect some cool nights." Adrea slowly zipped up the zipper and looked into her tribute's eyes. "I know you are strong. You may be stronger than the tributes from One or Two. Hold onto your strength and make it through the Games. I know you can do this."

"Fifty seconds." An electronic voice called over the loud-speaker.

"Thank you." Amelie whispered as she slowly moved to the tube. She knew she needed to do this; it was her only chance at arriving home. The countdown continued as she stepped onto her plate, and the tube closed behind her. She swung her head to Adrea, who only nodded as a response. The voice called out ten seconds, and the plate slowly rose to the open air. Amelie's eyes grew wide in fear, but she bottled up her fear as her head reached a point of darkness in the tube. Light began to pour in, blinding the tribute for a moment. Her eyes cleared, and she was in the arena, staring at the golden horn in front of her.

**Rod Bolts, D5**

As he was risen to look at the arena he was placed in, Rod noticed that this arena wasn't like earlier years. The terrain was desert like, with cracks in the ground and very few plant life. All around the arena were mountains, mountains reaching the clouds in the sky. Trees bare of any leaves were around, but other than that there was not vegetation. The golden horn sat proudly in the center of the tributes, showing off its riches and wonders as the countdown began. _Sixty seconds..._

What could Rod use to save himself? He poised himself to run, not looking at the tributes on any side of him. The countdown was continuing, and he needed to grab something quick and run. What were the Capitolites doing now? Probably betting on their favorite tributes and ready to watch these innocent children get slaughtered. Rod shook that thought from his head. _Don't lose focus! Thirty seconds..._

The weapons were flaunting themselves off to the tributes, tempting them to take them. Rod kept his eye on a small backpack, something that he could grab quickly and run. The seconds continued to tick by as he kept his eye on the backpack. His eyes quickly turned to the little girl on his right, the girl who got a four in training. He knew she wouldn't make it very far. He turned his attention back to the backpack, and felt his leg muscles tense. His eyes darted to the clock and saw the time showing proudly to the tributes. _10 seconds..._

The clock ticked to its final seconds, and the gong rang out. Tributes made a mad dash for weapons and Rod quickly ran to the backpack his eyes were on. He slowed to a jog to see what was in the bag. No weapons what so ever. Only rope, an empty canteen, and matches were in the bag. He zipped the bag back up and went into the belly of the beast. He needed the weapon, and he was taking a big risk of getting one. A knife whizzed past his face. Careers have already gotten their weapons and are spreading to attack.

**Caden Miller, D2**

The girl from 10 was sitting on the ground, inching away from Caden as he threatened her with his sword. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to get away from him. Caden took no time in slicing the girl's chest, watching her bleed out. Her cries turned into nothing as he turned to see the commotion. Tributes left and right were falling down in a fight for their lives, and the bloodbath has truly begun. Caden quickly grabbed another sword from the Cornucopia and went out for more victims.

A girl ran in front of him to grab a bag, and Caden quickly tackled her to the ground. He pulled on her fishtail braids and made her scream for mercy. He looked into her blue eyes and remembered her as the girl from 12, the girl who screamed and cried at the Reaping. A smirk crossed his face as he pinned her to the ground. He raised his sword and the girl's eyes filled with fear. The sword was brought down on her, slicing and making deep gashes into her body. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as all life was drained from them. Caden stood up and looked for more tributes.

Over the commotion, Caden found Kleo striking down the boy 11, the little twelve year old who was nothing but sullen. She snapped his neck and he fell to the ground, dead. Kleo went to the ground to find a weapon and, while she was looking, Diamond came up behind her with a bloody knife. _That bitch! _Caden ran over to Diamond and pulled her to the ground, tackling her until the knife was out of her hands. He sat on top of her while her eyes filled with fear, the same fear that was stricken across the girl from 12's eyes. Genuine fear. Diamond knew what she had done and now she is paying the price.

"You were going to kill her, weren't you?" Caden screamed, knife poised to kill. Diamond shook her head, no noise coming from her mouth. "All because of what? Your dead mother? Kleo had nothing to do with her death!" Caden raised the knife above his head and plunged it into Diamond's chest. The life drained from her eyes as the knife took her life away. Caden stood up and left Diamond's body by the horn. He has more victims to worry about than a dead ally.

**Playton Reyes, D12**

Playton swung a small backpack over his shoulder and grabbed an abandoned knife from the ground. The desert floor was covered in innocent blood and the knife he grabbed was no different. His eyes looked for Saely among the commotion, but he couldn't find her. Was she hidden somewhere in the bare trees? Or was she hiding in the horn until the fighting ended? He ran around, knife in hand, looking for his ally.

He finally found the girl. Saely was on the ground, looking up at the girl from 4 who was ready to strike her dead. Playton saw this girl at training; she is a highly trained tribute. Playton clutched the knife in his hand and plunged it into the girl's back. A high pitched skriek was coming from her lips, but Playton continued to stab her until she fell to the ground, lifeless. He grabbed Saely's hand and left the bloodbath, making sure that she was safe from all the death and killing.

"Thank you, Playton." Saely says as they are running away from the Cornucopia.

"It was nothing." Playton says, as they slow to a jog. "At least we got a weapon out of it." Playton waves the knife in the air, jokingly. Playton's fingers entwine with Saely's as the venture deeper into the arena.

The Fallen:

Diamond Cortez, District 1: _Stabbed by Caden_

Dianel Kelly, District 3: _Neck snapped by Ian_

Maya Matthews, District 4: _Stabbed from behind by Playton_

Rod Bolts, District 5: _Strangled by Diamond_

Camden Pheon, District 8: _Neck snapped by Kleo_

Jayd Blair, District 9: _Stabbed by Kleo_

Melayna Ray Smith, District 10: _Stabbed by Caden_

October Huxley, District 10: _Tackled by_ _Predator_

Jack Abonson, District 11: _Neck snapped by Kleo_

Meadow Walsh, District 12: _Chest slashed by Caden_

Melinda Hanis, District 13: _Stabbed through by Predator_

Tartan Blade, District 13: _Skull cracked by Maya_

Amelie Sage, District 14: _Throat slit by Maya_

Blakely Sage, District 14: _Neck snapped by Ian_

**A/N: The Games have begun. How did you like the bloodbath? Did it shock you? I drew names from a hat to see who would die and who would live. Unfortunatly for Diamond and Maya, their names were drawn so they were the first Careers to die. I focused on their deaths and how they died, because Careers don't die without an explanation. Diamond was going to kill Kleo and Maya was going to slash Saely, but both of those tributes were saved, in turn killing the Careers. I will update the tribute list and sponsor points. Speaking of which, if you want to know how many points you have, PM me and I'll tell you how many you have to spend. Sponsor system is on Chapter 2 if any questions arise.**

**MY ORIGINAL STORY IS UP! I only have one chapter, but I will link you to it. s/3072870/1/Memories-of-A-Dragon I hope you review and like it. Link is on my profile if needed. :) I also have a new poll and I'd like you all to take it. That is also on my profile. :)**


	22. Familiar Boom of the Cannon

**Day 1: Mid-Afternoon to Night**

**Flim Tayles, D8**

"Where's Maya and Diamond?" Flim asked as her allies started to round up the remaining supplies at the Cornucopia. Bodies littered around the vast wasteland and they knew they needed to clear out soon so the hovercraft can collect the forgotten tributes.

"Couldn't hold their own." Caden muttered as he grabbed a giant black container. He cracked open the top and containers of food were in their faces. The have enough food to last them for a week, at least. Caden placed the top back on and moved it closer to the horn.

"So, they are dead?" Flim clarified.

"Yeah. They were worth nothing to this alliance. Maya was a bitch anyway." Predator said, moving the containers with Caden.

The Careers continued to round-up the supplies and asked Flim to keep guard. Caden shoved a sword in her hand as they ran off to find more tributes. She kept her eye on them as they walked away into the dust and, when they vanished into nothing, she turned her eyes on the blood-soaked terrain. She knew that no tribute would be coming back to the Cornucopia, but the supplies were too valuable to lose. She twirled the sword in her hand as she scanned over the dead tributes. That little girl from 10, the twelve-year-old volunteer from 11, and... a shimmer of red hair caught her eye.

She leaned in closer and realized that the dead tribute was Camden, Camden Pheon from her own district. He was only two years younger than her, but something twisted inside her stomach. Seeing her district partner lying on the floor, dead, was worse than killing someone herself. A roar of the hovercraft sent her back to her situation and she hid deeper in the Cornucopia. As soon as the first body was collected, the cannons began to sound.

**Isadora Jolf, D5**

_Boom! Boom! Boom! _On and on until fourteen cannons signaled fourteen deaths. Who those cannons belonged to, she wouldn't know until a few hours. The small backpack was slung across her back as she slowed herself down to a jog. The bare trees continued to gain leaves as the forest went on, signaling water. She finally slowed down to a walk and she found a broken log to rest on. This rest is temporary, but Isadora needed to know what was in the backpack on her back.

She took the backpack off and placed it in her lap. The dull red color will keep it hidden from anyone who tries to find her out here. She unzipped the bag and took a glance inside. An empty water container, a bag of jerky, a small length of rope, and a dull knife. It may not be as sharp as the weapons that the Careers have, but it is still a weapon regardless. She can use this to hunt and give her more food than the jerky. She zipped the bag up again and slung it across her back. She followed the increasing vegetation in hopes of finding a water source.

The deeper she went into the forest, the thicker the vegetation became. She continued to move her feet in hopes of a giant water source, and she hoped that her efforts weren't a loss cause. Suddenly, she heard it. Water was softly rubbing up against rocks, which meant a river was near by. She followed the sounds and it wasn't long until she was face to face with a clear river, with enough water to keep her hydrated for the rest of the Games. She pulled out her water container and filled the bottle up to the brim with water. She closed the container and got to her feet. Now that she knows where the water is, it won't be long until the Careers catch on.

**Saely May Taylor, D11**

Night began to settle in as Playton handed Saely a piece of meat he cooked for her. Playton and Saely decided to travel up into the mountain side, so that they can get a better view of the arena, and be hidden from their competition. After all fourteen cannons sounded, they started their fire and started to talk about who they belonged to. One obviously went to the girl Playton killed. Another one went to the girl from 10; she was the first kill of the Games. After that, they went into crazy theories that all the Careers died and leveled the playing field. But, that was just wishful thinking. Careers don't die that easily.

"How long until the nightly death toll appears?" Saely asked, biting into her chicken leg. Playton shrugged as he bit into his.

"The sun isn't all the way down yet. It normally appears when the sun is no longer visible and stars are in the sky." Playton said. Saely looked at him with an inquisitive look.

"You watched the Games before? I thought Twelve was just rebuilt." She started. Playton smiled as he looked to his ally.

"Twelve was in construction for five years. I saw my fair share of Hunger Games while I waited for construction to finish." He says. The sun dips under the horizon and leaves their campfire the only light source. Playton finished his leg and stomped out the fire. Even though they were hidden from any tributes, he needed to take extreme caution. The Careers may decide to walk right up the mountains in search of any 'smarter' tributes. Like he said, he has seen his fair share of Games and he knew how the Careers worked.

artificial stars, like the ones Dusk Shine uses, filled the sky. The anthem would come soon. Saely layed down next to Playton, curled up next to him. Playton placed his arms around her as winds began to pick up. Suddenly, the anthem started up and the first face to appear is the girl from 1. Playton and Saely exchange glances. That is sure messed up for a Career to die on day one. The boy from 3 follows, and so does the girl from 4. The boy from 5, then the boy from 8. District 6 and 7 both made it past the bloodbath. The little girl from 9, both from 10, then Jack appeared next. Saely hid her disappointment in her eyes. Playton's district partner appeared next, that scared eighteen year old girl. Both from 13 and both from 14. The anthem finishes with a flourish and leaves the tributes in the dark. Playton looks to Saely, who looks back with clouded eyes.

"He was only twelve." Playton whispers. "Maybe he underestimated his competition."

Saely curled up tighter next to him. Maybe in her sleep, she will dream of better things that she and Playton could be doing rather than be in this death match.

**Violet Dixon, D3**

Daniel's face was still in Violet's mind. He was seventeen and she figured he could hold his own. But, the Careers or the fears got the better of him. She straightened herself up against the bark of the tree and closed her eyes. Blood and cold, dead children filled her mind as she tried to sleep. She pulled the thin, black sheet she found at the Cornucopia to her waist and tried to fall asleep. But she struggled to get the thoughts out of her mind. Cherry red blood and screams of frightened children filled her mind. _Don't scream to alert anyone, Vi. Don't scream._

A snap of twigs made Violet's eyes open. How long was she out? The sky was still dark and plastered with stars. She strained her ears to hear any noise from anywhere. A whispering voice was picked up from her ears. "Who let the Seven boy get away? I told you all that he was my kill, and you let him get away!" That was a Career voice. Violet shrunk as she heard the male voice complain. A female voice was heard next. "Caden, I had nothing to do with it. I think you were too busy killing Diamond to look where the Seven boy was going."

"Someone was jealous." A male voice said. Caden's booming voice raised from a whisper to a normal speaking voice. "I am not jealous! I scored better than her! Diamond was just betraying her own alliance." Violet knew who these voices belonged to; the lethal Careers. They all scored a ten in training and they could kill her with one nasty blow. She needed to get away, but how could she get away silently. She slipped out of her sheet and tucked it into the pocket of her jacket. She slowly stood up, but she accidentally stepped on a twig, making a loud snap for the Careers to hear.

"Did you hear that?" The female asked. "It came from over there." Footsteps pounded their way to Violet and she stood there like a deer trapped in headlights. Fear overcame her muscles and made her stay in place. It wasn't long until the girl from 2 was in her face. Violet remembered her; she was the girl who came here with her brother, the girl who scored a ten and who was dressed as a Peacekeeper. "So, District Three. You ready to join your district partner?"

Violet shook her head no, but the girl from 2 raised her knife and made a nasty gash on her cheek. A shrill shriek came from Violet's throat as the 2 girl continued to work on her. Three male figures came in range of Violet's vision and they were just watching as the 2 girl cut into Violet. Caden, her brother, had a smirk on his face. "Good girl, Kleo. You know what to do." Violet felt a burning pain enter her chest as her world faded to black. The odds weren't in her favor.

The Fallen:

Violet Dixon, District 3: _Slashed and tortured by Kleo_

**A/N: I know I promised a chapter next week, but I was so excited that the Games began, I just wanted to write more! Sorry, Violet. Your time was ended very unfairly. But, there was nothing I could do. Her name was drawn next so she had to die. 15 gone, 12 left until we have a victor. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked to write it. Here are some responses to reviews:**

**PeetasGirl8: I was a little surprised that you weren't upset about Maya. Oh well, she's dead and gone and on her way back to Four in a wooden coffin. Here is your update on Flim and your update of Sheila may come in two or three chapters. Thanks for the lovely review.  
**

**Ramijek: As stated before, I love your reviews. You review every part and I enjoy reading them. :) I assumed October was tackled and stabbed, maybe I should clarify that. How did you like my Fiction Press story? By the way, this is the 176th Hunger Games. P.S. I like your extra notes. :)  
**

**Hungergamedude101: Yes, it is upsetting to see the brand new district fall in the bloodbath. I understand your disappoinment.  
**

**mar9215: I'm glad I portayed Caden the correct way. I am 95% certain that you will like this chapter too. :) Yes, Playton is a little hero. Maybe this is why he volunteered. ;)**

**If you didn't read my original story, the link is on my profile. Oh, I saw Wreck it Ralph yesterday with my boyfriend. Who else saw that wonderful movie? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	23. Realized Betrayal & New Best Friend

**Day 2: Morning to Mid-afternoon**

**Ryan Yitch, D6**

The boom of the cannon woke Ryan up an hour ago. He didn't know who it belonged to, but he'll find out by tonight. He stayed in place, just to make sure that the killer(s) wouldn't find him. He used his hands, now caked in dirt and mud, to build a burrow in the ground and he camouflaged it in leaves and fallen branches. It left him dirty and smelling like earth, but it hid him very well. He could even see the nightly death toll from his burrow; the only death he had any feeling for was the girl from 1. Careers don't die that easily. Oh well, one less threat to worry about.

A beeping noise was heard from the outside of his burrow. He moved the leaves and branches out of his face and he saw a parachute with a silver case attached to it. With every beep the case made, Ryan's arm tracker blinked. He crept slowly to the case, trying to stay hidden from anything in the arena. His fingers encircled the case, instantly cooling his warm fingers, and he cracked it open. A steel knife fell into his lap and a small container was in his fingers. He unscrewed the lid and was face-to-face with his new best friend: water. A note was also tucked away in the container. He grabbed the slim piece of paper and read the note.

_Drink wisely and stay alive. ~A_

He took a small sip of the pure water and let it consume him. He resealed the container and placed it in his jacket pocket. His sponsor only gave him about eight ounces of water, and he knew he needed to keep the water there for as long as he can. He picked up the steel knife and looked to the sky. _Thank you._ He mouthed to any camera that was watching him. He kicked branches and leaves over his burrow to conceal from any other tributes. He needed to gather food, now that he had a knife. _Thank you sponsors._

**Ian Strace, D1**

"Clean this too, Eight!" Ian thrust a blood-soaked knife to Flim's face. Yeah, he knows her name, but he prefered that he didn't. She had the task of cleaning the bloody weapons for the upcoming tribute hunt tonight. No one wants to spill new blood on old blood. "We are going to find Seven tonight, I swear."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Ian." Kleo starts, biting off a piece of jerky. "That boy is very illusive. Think about it. He lives in Seven, meaning he's surrounded by trees all the time. He, and his district partner, have the upper hand in this arena."

"Let's not get technical." Predator speaks, taking the clean weapon from Flim's hands. "We can go tribute hunting after the death toll. How can we lure in that big of a guy?" Ian grabbed a clean spear from District 8 and began to twirl it.

Ian sat with his back to the horn, ignoring Predator's question. They have all day to think about it. While Predator thinks of a way to find the big 7 boy, Ian finds a way to torture him in the meanest, deadliest way possible. No one from a lower district earns a nine and gets off scott free. Ian knew exactly how he could kill him; strike him in the stomach, let him bleed out, and torture him about his baby brother. The Capitolites will eat that up. Who cares if Caden called the kill on the 7 boy? Ian needed to teach him a lesson.

Caden and Kleo were on the further side of the horn, whispering to each other. Ian stood up, inching his way to the siblings. He strained to hear, but he picked up part of the conversation. "Thanks for killing Diamond. I had a bad feeling about her since training." Ian's mouth dropped as he backed away slowly. _He betrayed his own alliance. He killed my district partner!_

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

Sheila's feet pounded the desert floor, running to get away from the place where she slept last night. The girl from 3 was killed underneath the tree where she bunkered down for the night, and she woke up to her shrill screams. The Careers were mumbling about trying to find 'the boy from Seven', meaning they were after Linden. And, as Sheila assumed, if they found her, they'd keep her until they found her district partner. After he dies, they'd most likely kill her. She distanced herself away from the lethal team as much as possible.

Her feet slowed down as the vegetation grew thicker. She glanced at her surroundings and noticed a clump of leaves and sticks. Was this a trap? Her mind raced as she used her foot to feel the unusual clump for a snare. Nothing grabbed a hold of her, so she kicked away the rest of the leaves. A burrow the size of a tribute was in the dirt. _Someone has already been here._

Sheila looked to the sky and saw the sun in the middle of the sky. She gathered her thoughts and picked up speed. She didn't care if the burrow belonged to a twelve-year-old or an older tribute; she needed to get away before anything harmed her. She turned to the deeper part of the forest and continued to run. A figure whizzed by her and, before she knew it, she was on her back, head throbbing in pain.

She sat up, rubbing her temples, and saw a boy about her age looking at her. She knew this boy; he's the boy from 6. Her eyes met his and she was back on her feet, running in the opposite direction of him. She made a sharp left and headed straight for the mountains.

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

"Seven heading for the mountains." Felix, the Arena Manager, stated aloud so everyone could hear him. Aphrodite trained her eyes on the video feed, watching the female from 7 run towards the alliance of 11 and 12. She looked at the map in the middle of all the Gamemakers and saw thirteen dots on the map. Everyone was moving slightly while two groups were stationary. The alliance between 11 and 12 and the alliance between 1, 2, 4, and 8. "Miss McKennon, any actions you wish to take?"

Aphrodite put a finger to her lips, thinking before she said anything to Felix or Portia. The female from 7 did not look like she would kill the mini alliance between 11 and 12. If she could find a way to move the larger alliance towards the stationary alliance, maybe then she will get a show. The little 'torture' scene she got early this morning with the District 3 girl was wonderful, but the audience is expecting more. How could she get a better show than that?

"Not now, Felix." Aphrodite started. "The conversation between One and Two showed that they want the District Seven boy..."

"Linden." Ceaser, the Tribute Manager interrupts. Aphrodite shoots him a deadly glare and goes back to Felix.

"They want _Linden _dead. We need to find a subtle way to lure in the alliance to Linden without making it obvious we did it. What is Linden afraid of?"

A hush fell upon Felix and Aphrodite. What could this large, unstoppable tribute be afraid of? "His father."

"Huh?" Felix questioned.

"He has a little brother back home. His mother is nowhere to be found and his father died years ago. What if something happened behind closed doors? Portia! Bring in the birds and feed them a feed of Linden's father's voice. The odds won't be in his favor." Aphrodite crossed her arms over her chest as she saw Portia work her magic on the birds.

**A/N: Aphrodite has a bit of a mean streak, huh? I know I wasn't going to update until Friday, but I was so excited to publish this chapter that I needed to do it now. :) SURPRISE! We have our first sponsor in the Games! I have kept the identity of that sponsor hidden. I would like to have more sponsors as time goes on. Once the tributes get to the top 10, the prices will raise. I have a poll (has nothing to do with the story) on my profile and I'd like you to take it. You don't need to, but I'll be posting a new poll over the weekend, so look forward to that.** **There will still be a new chapter on Friday. :)**

**_MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!_  
**


	24. A New Alliance

**Day Two: Afternoon to Night**

**Kira Shock, D6**

"Come on!" Kira muttered as she tied her rope over a fallen tree branch. She tightened the rope on the sharpened branch and watched it crumble. Her eyes fell as she watched the failed snare hit the ground. She'll never find food if she can't make a simple snare. She sank to the floor and looked at her surroundings. She was in the more barren part of the forest, the greenery was on her left and the clearing was on her right. She wasn't too deep in the forest, but she wasn't too close to the Cornucopia either.

Kira looked at her failed snare and sighed. The bag she snagged yesterday was small, and it only held rope and springs. She could build a simple snare with those items, but she is having problems remembering what the trainers taught her. She knew how to do it, but she couldn't transfer the knowledge to her hands. The rope taunted her, tempting her to _try _to build a snare. Just _try _and you'll fail, Kira. She shook her head and got back to her feet. She needs food and she needs it badly.

She grasped the branch and rope and redid her handiwork. Her hands quickly re-tied the rope over the branch and propped it up with a small stone. The sharper branch acted like a stabbing knife if the snare is triggered. She made the snare hidden and she climbed up the nearest tree. She will have food by the time the nightly death toll appears tonight.

**Rye Corn, D9**

The sound of rushing water filled Rye's ears as he approached an open river. His eyes grew at the sight of the clear water and he fell to his knees, lapping up the chilly water like a dog. The water coated his chin as he was rehydrated. He reached into his pocket and filled a canteen with the water. He wasn't very lucky in the bloodbath, only snagging this canteen before running away from the terrible scene. Her never knew how much a person needs water until he was in this arena. He lapped until he was fit to burst and he stood up. Where does this river lead, anyway?

The river was rapidly moving down, meaning that Rye could just follow it and find a lake or something. He started to follow the river and he saw the greens on the trees grow deeper and deeper. The lake must be the center of the arena. His shoes began to coat with mud and dirt as he continued to follow the river. He stopped in his tracks. A pair of gray eyes and brown hair looked at him from behind a tree. She caught his gaze and hid behind the thick bark.

Rye cocked his head as he saw the girl cower away. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't find a name to her face. He inched closer to the tree where the girl was. "Hello? Is someone there?" He craned his neck and looked into the girl's gray eyes. She couldn't have been older than him; she looked like a young teenager. "What's your name? I won't hurt you."

She looked to her feet. "Isadora." Her voice was so timid and quiet as she spoke. She touched her hair and began to play with it as Rye continued to talk.

"Do you want to be allies?" Rye continued to look her in the eyes as she nodded her head slowly. He held out his hand and she grasped it, shaking it up and down in agreement.

**Playton Reyes, D12**

A rabbit was cleaning its face while Playton clutched his knife. Saely was back at the base, starting a fire while Playton was tasked with finding dinner. As the rabbit chewed on a piece of grass, Playton threw the knife and watched it land in its stomach. Not the cleanest shot ever but he could still cook it regardless. He needed to cook it quickly; the sun was disappearing behind the mountains. Playton grabbed the dead animal by its limp ears, pulled the knife from its belly and walked back to his base. Saely's back was turned to him as she tried her hardest to start their fire. A spark flew and lit up the wood and dried grass. Playton inched up behind her and kissed her cheek. Saely moved suddenly and their lips touched.

"I'm sorry." She shied away, taking the dead animal from his hands and began to skin it, trying to busy herself.

"I'm not." He replied, putting his hands on hers. She looked at him as he leaned in closer to her. His lips touched hers so slightly and she returned the kiss. In this arena of certain death, Playton found a joy in his life, besides his little sister back home. He didn't want this moment to end. Saely, in his arms, and embrace, made him feel so alive here.

A beeping noise made the moment come to an abrupt stop. Playton turned to his side and saw the parachute of a sponsor, sitting by his side. He cracked it open and a cloth about the size of a twelve-year-old fell into his lap. It unfolded and revealed a tee-shirt the color of coal. His first sponsor, and they give him a shirt? How much money did they spend? Ten dollars?

"Put that on!" Saely exclaimed. "Your old tee-shirt can be used to clean that knife or hold our leftovers. Congrats on the sponsor."

"You always have the best ideas." Playton flattered as he replaced his shirts. In the process of changing, he did notice Saely trying not to look. _And they say the arena is only bad._

**Linden Ulmus, D7**

As Linden lay on his back, the anthem started up and the nightly death toll appeared in the sky. The girl from 3 was the only face in the sky. So, Sheila was still alive. The anthem finished with a flourish and left him in the dark. He used the thin blanket he got yesterday to cover himself from the cold night. As he took breaths, he noticed a cloud of vapor in front of his mouth. His eyes began to close as exhaustion over came him.

_Snap! Snap!_ "Is he around here?" A female voice was faintly heard as Linden woke with a start. She must have been forty feet away from him. Another voice, a male, replied to the female. "He should. We checked the southern part of the arena last night."

Crap. Linden slowly sat up, trying to be quiet and not alert the group forty feet away. He got to his feet and he heard a deep, overpowering voice call to him. "You make my life miserable, Linden." Linden looked around for the voice, but he was only greeted by darkness. "You are nothing to me."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Linden covered his ears and began to scream. The voice continued to yell at Linden and he continued to yell at the voice. Footsteps were faintly heard and four people, three boys and a girl, were face to face with a hysterical Linden.

"Bastard child!" The voice screamed. The girl raised her bow and let her arrow fly. The arrow hit a bird, square in the chest, and made it fall to the ground with a _thud! _The monstrous boy continued to scream and thrash around from the screaming bird. The girl yelled out commands and the boys all jumped on Linden to get him to stop yelling and screaming. The girl moved closer to the bird and grabbed her arrow. "It was a jabberjay!" She confirmed to her allies.

The boys overpowered Linden and got him pinned to the ground while the boy from 2 sat on his stomach. His voice seemed to mimic the sarcasm that many District 2 tributes had. "Poor Linden. What did that bird call you? A bastard child? That sucks that you weren't meant to be here. At least now you can go where you belong." He looked to the District 1 boy, who was mouthing something. District 2 nodded and looked back to Linden. "Good thing that your brother doesn't know what a bastard child is. Oh, is he a bastard too? What a shame. Looks like someone will be going back where they belong."

District 2 smiled as he brought the sword to the air. Linden's eyes grew wide at the sight of the silver weapon and started to thrash around once more. The boy from 1 and boy from 4 still had a tight grip on his shoulders while District 2 brought the sword to his vulnerable flesh and sliced it open, exposing his blood to the air. Shrieks of pain were let from his throat as District 2 continued to hack away at Linden, calling out petty insults to Linden's brother. The sword was covered in blood by the time the cannon sounded. _Boom!_

The Fallen:

Linden Ulmus, District 7: _Tortured by Caden_

**A/N: I seriously need to stop writing sometime. Okay, quick updated chapter and another character has fallen. Linden, your time has come. Anywho, twelve more tributes remain. Who shall fall next?**

**I know it is too fast to be thinking about my next SYOT, but I should get a head start on that before I continue on with this story. I need 140 tributes sent in (I know I am shooting too high, but I will add my own characters, who will all die in the arena) to jump start my next SYOT. So, if you are interested, PM me about it and I will hand over the tribute form for you to fill out. Five tributes per person. More information about that SYOT coming soon. :)**


	25. And The Sponsors Flood In

**Day Three**

**Terrance Till, District Eleven Mentor**

"I swear, you have the worst tributes this year." Braxton said as he looked to Terrance. "The boy died in the bloodbath and the girl is making kissy faces to the boy from Twelve. I see that they are as good as dead." Stupid District 2 mentor is so full of himself.

"Your tributes aren't so hot either." Terrance remarked, sipping his Capitol wine. "They are siblings. Only one can come out alive." Braxton rolled his eyes and continued to talk to Luna, his co-mentor.

The mentors are all gathered in the City Circle, where giant T.V screens have been set up to broadcast the Games to all the mentors and Capitol citizens. All mentors were watching the Games to see how their tribute(s) were holding up. Linden's death has just been replayed over the screen and Terrance couldn't get Palma's tear-stricken face from his mind. That woman is a bag of emotions. Sometimes, the only thing you can do is blame the tribute. It was their fault they died anyway.

Terrance looks around the circle and watches parents point out the Games to their children. Sick. Just a sick, sick thing to do. He rolls his eyes and focuses on Saely, who has just appeared on-screen. Saely has just woken up and she realizes that she accidentally left the fire blaze all night and the knife was too close to the flame, making a pool of melted silver on the rocks. Silly girl. Without that weapon, she will get no where in the arena. Food and victims come from weapons; take that away and you are as good as dead. Terrance scratched his head and looked around. The wealthy sponsors were sitting around, drinking cocktails while watching the Games. Maybe they could help him.

He stood up, straightened his jacket, and moved to a group of cocktail drinking sponsors. Their wallets were fit to burst anyway. He walked over in a polite manner and took a seat next to a lady with a pink, frilly dress on. "Hello, there. How are you liking the Games so far?"

"Quite well, actually." She replied, her voice thick with the accent. _Blegh! _"I love those two lovebirds. They are so innocent to the Hunger Games thing, aren't they?"

"Yes, I can agree." Terrance replied, smirking. "I happen to be the mentor of the girl there, Saely Taylor. For a fifteen year old, she is a fighter. But, she can't show her skills without a weapon. Now, a nice, mannered woman, such as yourself, can't bear the thought of a lover losing her life because she had no means to protect herself. Why not send her a little something, you know, to keep her and her lover alive for a while longer?" The woman listened and nodded. S_uccess in the Capitol!_

**Saely Taylor, D11**

"Playton, I am so sorry!" Saely whimpered as she looked at the shining pool of silver in front of her. "I must have dosed off on my watch and the knife must have melted. I'm so sorry. I ruined everything! We will die..." Playton put a finger to her lips and calmed her down. Tears flowed from Saely's eyes as she held in her voice.

"It's okay, baby. We will find a way to overcome this. We still have a little bit of rabbit meat left. Why don't we eat that while we think of something?" Playton suggested. Saely nodded as she grabbed the meat from the other side of the campfire. She gave Playton a small slice of rabbit meat and cut herself a small piece. The pair began to eat away at the dead animal and started to think about what they could do about the melted weapon.

It was all Saely's fault and she knew it. She dozed off an hour after the nightly death toll appeared in the sky. A few hours later, the boom of the cannon woke her up to a melted weapon. She couldn't care less about who the cannon belonged to; she was faced with the worst possible thing to have happen to you in the Games. You don't have a weapon. Playton trusted her and she could have put them in danger, or worse, killed them in their sleep. She gnawed at her meat and tried to push the mistake from her mind. _Eat and you'll get over it._

_Ding! Ding! D-D-Ding! _An overlapping beeping noise came to Saely's left. She put the meat in her mouth and looked in the air. Two sponsor gifts were floating their way as Saely's arm tracker blinked and blinked. Were both gifts for her? She looked to Playton's arm and noticed his arm tracker was blinking too. A gift landed to her side and another gift landed in Playton's lap. Saely wasted no time in opening her gift. A silver spear fell out in pieces and a note landed in her hands. She held it up and read it.

_Don't let this melt too, Saely. ~T_

She giggled at her mentor's remark. She grabbed the spear and began to put it together. This must have cost some serious sponsor money. It looked so slender, so ready to strike down a tribute or a rabbit. Playton cracked open his case and a slip of paper fell in his hands. He showed it to Saely and they read it together. _You know where they are 'hiding'. Just go back where you began and you'll find them. ~J_

The pair looked to each other and realized what Junebug was talking about. 'They' are at the Cornucopia.

**Predator ****Fazaysia, D4**

"What do you mean '_no hunting tonight_'?" Kleo screeched as Ian made the announcement. Caden placed his hand on her shoulder as Predator and Flim just looked to the District 1 tribute. Ian ran his hand through his black hair and looked to his allies.

"We can't hunt every night. How much sleep have you gotten, Kleo? Predator? Caden? What if Flim can't use the weapon to kill anyone and our stuff gets raided? We will take tonight off, and I'll be the first watch after the nightly death toll, okay?" Ian explained calmly. Predator grabbed a slice of jerky and placed it in his mouth. No tribute hunt? At least he wasn't throwing a hissy fit like Kleo.

Caden stood up and threw his bloody sword to Flim. She backed away from the repulsive weapon and got the water. Predator watched as her hands quickly moved to clean the blood from the silver weapon without getting anything on her. Her eyes were focused on the blood that she was wiping from the sword. Other than the 'tributes in training' back home, he has never seen anyone so focused. Maybe Flim was onto something.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._ A beeping noise came from the sky and a silver sponsor gift landed by the lip of the Corcucopia. Caden rushed over and picked up the gift, expecting it to be for him. He cracked it open and pulled a silver, slender crossbow from the container. His eyes were glued to the weapon that was up to Capitol code and was in awe of this wonder of a weapon. A note fell from the container and Kleo picked it up. Her eyes glanced over the paper and glanced to Predator. "It says that it is for you." Predator's eyes widened as he stood up and took his rightful weapon.

The silver finish on the crossbow beckoned him to shoot from it. The wonderous weapon was perfectly made, better than the crossbows he had back at home. The weapon came equipped with three arrows, but he could care less about the ammo. The sponsors he has must really want him to win. It wasn't perfectly designed like the girl from 10's knives from last year, but this weapon was beautiful. Everyone in the alliance knew it, even Caden.

"Please. I have seen better weapons back home." Caden says, trying to sound like he didn't care. Predator knew that Caden is deeply jealous of him. Jealousy can lead to rage, and rage can lead to death. Predator better watch his back now.

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

The sun began to set as Sheila looked at the tree in front of her. No cannons sounded today, other than the one early this morning that woke her from her sleep, so no deaths other than the unnamed one. She'll find out who that cannon belonged to in a few minutes. Now, she faced one of her weaknesses: climbing trees. Despite living in the tree district, something about the height of the tree scared her and kept her grounded. But, in the arena, you always find out how to do something you aren't good at if you want to go home alive. Sheila placed her hands on the solid bark, trying to find a way to hoist herself up from the ground. He hands snagged on a jutted out branch, and she grasped it. She was climbing up the tree.

Branch after branch, she found herself sitting on a thick branch, thick enough to hold her weight and keep her from falling to her death. She used a thin sheet to cover her legs and keep her bottom half warm and cozy. The sun just dipped below the horizon and she waited on the branch for the nightly death toll. Who died early this morning? She placed the leaf pendent on her necklace in between her fingers. How was Jacob doing? How about her mother and father? Home seemed like an impossibility at this moment.

The sky lit up and the anthem began. The cannon must have a face to it. The words 'The Fallen' met her eyes as she patiently waited for the face to appear. The face in the sky was Linden, with the words 'District Seven' underneath his face. Sheila's hand flew to her mouth, covering any sounds from escaping her throat. No, not Linden. What about his brother? What about the boy he volunteered for? Linden couldn't have died. The Capitol must be playing a trick on her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Sheila forced herself not to cry. Don't show any emotion while your 'partner' is in the sky. Emotion is weakness, and sponsors don't like weaknesses.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _A noise rang in Sheila's ears. Her head snapped to her right and saw a silver container fly to her. It looked like it held next to nothing because of its size. The container landed in her lap and the beeping ceased. What could be in this container? She unhooked the parachute and cracked open the container. A slip of paper was in her hands, but she could barely make out the words. Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and the words began to illuminate before her eyes. It was from her mentor. _Linden's killer is where you began. Don't play dumb and let the killer live. Go to your starting place. ~S_

The killer is where she began. Sheila read the note from Sinus over and over again. _Where you began. _Where did she begin? Oh! Sheila smiled as she realized the clue. The Cornucopia holds Linden's killer. One more face will be added to the sky tomorrow night.

**A/N: Just like the title states, more and more sponsors are coming in. How did you feel about those gifts? How about the hints leading them to the Cornucopia? Suspense builds! I didn't seperate day three into parts because there wasn't any deaths, other than Linden who died in the last chapter. There is a new poll on my profile! Please take it so I know what to do. :P**

**Now, about my newest SYOT. Each district must send ten tributes, five of each gender. All fourteen districts are competing, so 10 times 14 is 140. 140 tributes! There will be plenty of room for tributes. :) Also, the tribute list is on my profile, so you will always know which districts are in need of tributes. I have the tribute form, so PM me if you are interested. :) I want the form as detailed as possible, without being too in depth. With 140 tributes, I doubt I can get everyone's back story in. But, I'll try. :)**


	26. Plans Either Fail or Succeed

**Day 4: Afternoon**

**Kleo Miller, D2**

The smell of cooking fish entered Kleo's nose as her eyes fluttered open. The meat was being turned over the fire and its flesh was being cooked to perfection. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the day and she saw Predator working his magic on the fish. That scrawny girl from 8 had plates and utensils ready for everyone but herself. Was she just not going to eat? Kleo lifted her head and caught Predator's attention.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty." He said as she rubbed her eyes. "Want some fish? It's freshly cooked." Kleo glanced around the camp, realizing that she and Predator were the only two around.

"Where's Ian and my brother?" She asked, her tone more panicked than she wanted.

"Down by the lake, fishing." Predator replied, placing slices of fish meat on a plate and handed it to her. "Caden suggested we eat something fresh, and Ian suggested that they go fishing. They left me behind to keep an eye on you." Kleo held the plate in her hands, looking at the freshly cooked animal. The girl from 8 silently handed her a fork, acting much like an Avox would.

Kleo cut the meat into small pieces and placed the food in her mouth. It was lightly seasoned, but fish don't come that seasoned. Predator must have done some nice handiwork with the fish to make it taste good. Of course he did; he's from the fish district. He knows what to put into fish to make it taste good. But, Predator could also be good at fishing, probably better than Caden or Ian. Why would he stay behind and not practice his trade? Kleo pushed those nagging thoughts from her mind as she continued to eat the fish.

Predator grabbed his plate and sat next to Kleo. They ate their meat in silence as they both waited for something to happen. Caden and Ian's return, a tribute attack, or Flim choking on something. Something needed to happen to stop the creepy silence that overtook the two tributes. The only sounds came from silverware on the plates as the fish came from the plates to their mouths. Kleo didn't look to Predator, only the fish that was in front of her. _Something happen..._

"I see you're finally awake." Caden's voice was heard as Kleo looked up. Caden dropped a net that carried six fish next to Predator and grabbed a plate from Flim. "How did you sleep?"

"How long was I out?" Kleo asked.

"Since last night. I told you that you needed the sleep, Kleo." Ian stated as Flim handed him a plate of fish. "I promise, tonight we will go tribute hunting."

"Good." Kleo joked. "My knife is begging to kill someone." Caden smiled at his sister as he began to eat his fish too. Only people from District 4 can make a perfectly seasoned fish. Go figure on that one. The rest of the alliance, excluding Flim, continued to eat their fish in silence and were waiting for the nightly death toll.

**Playton Reyes, D12**

From behind the barren trees, Playton and Saely saw the Careers eating fish and joking around. Saely's sponsor spear was in Playton's hands, clutched and ready to throw. It took them all morning to climb down from the mountains and reached back to the Cornucopia, where Playton's note told him to go. The Careers and that girl from 8 were just sitting around, eating cooked fish. Maybe those Careers were given that fish by sponsors. _Ugh!_ They are so lazy.

"Which one should I take out?" Playton whispered. Saely's eyes looked over the Careers.

"The one with the black hair." She replied. He was sitting next to the girl from 2, and he wasn't as strong and built as the boy from 2. Playton nodded and moved a little closer to the horn of plenty. The Careers acted like they haven't got a care in the world, like they are on a picnic or something. They are acting like they aren't even in the Hunger Games. Something like that can lead to their downfall. Playton raised the spear over his shoulder and aimed it at the District 1 boy. He took deep and steady breaths and kept his aim. He jutted his arm and the spear flew in the air. It landed in his back, drawing blood and staining his clothes red.

"Ian!" The girl from 2 screeched as Ian fell over. "What the hell...? Caden! Get them!" The girl pointed to Playton and Saely as her brother sprinted to the pair. She followed as grabbed Saely by her hair. The boy from 4 grabbed a knife from the 8 girl as the siblings brought the little alliance over. Orders were being barked and the 8 girl was handing over rope and more weapons. The 2 girl had a tight grip on Saely's hair as she tied her up. The rope was tightened against Saely's body as Playton was being tied up from the 2 boy.

_Boom! _Ian's cannon sounded as the lovers were tied up. The girl from 8 grabbed the spear from his body and took it back to the Cornucopia. The Careers looked to their prey and saw the genuine fear in their eyes. That is something you always shoot for. The boy from 2 had a knife in his hands and he looked to the younger boy. That twelve-year-old volunteer from 12 is nothing but a casualty and he will never leave the arena. The girl from 2 grabbed Saely's head and made her watch the knife slice Playton's throat cleanly and his blood spill on the arena floor.

"PLAYTON!" Saely screeched as Playton began to bleed out. Tears pricked her eyes as Playton's limp body fell to the desert floor. _Boom!_ Playton's cannon, the one that should have never sounded, went off. Saely's screams and cries were heard all over the arena, crying out for the little boy that shouldn't have died.

"Eight!" Caden screamed. The girl went to his side. "Untie this boy and move him into a clearing. The hovercraft will get him soon." The girl nodded silently and went to Playton's body. Saely's cries grew louder and louder as Playton's dead body was dragged to a clearing.

"Now. What can we do with you?" Caden teased as the knife went to her cheek. "Sorry about that boy. You know, love doesn't last in the arena. And now, you will join your loverboy in death. Have a wonderful journey to hell, sweetheart." Saely's tear-stricken face was now mixed with blood as Caden cut her cheeks and began to torture her. Life was draining from her body as the silver weapon met her skin. Such beauty can cause such damage to a person. The damage set in and her life turned into nothing.

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

Linden's killer is here. Sheila read the note again and she was looking at the Cornucopia. Two bloody bodies and a tied up girl were at the horn of plenty. Sheila saw the sibling pair from 2, the boy from 4, and the girl from 8 around the horn and she heard cries and screams of distress. The girl in the ropes was covered in blood and she was screaming for her life. Sheila recognized her. She was the girl from 11 who was getting too close with the boy from 12. Maybe that is why she is screaming for her life.

With no weapons to help her, Sheila moved forward silently to the girl from 8, who was helping the Careers. What would her family being saying back at home? Everyone detests the Careers and they are nothing but selfish killing machines. The girl from 8 is untying knots and having great trouble in doing so. The Careers are still working on the 11 girl, so Sheila walked up to behind 8 and quickly wrapped her hands around her throat, cutting off her air supply. The girl gagged and tried to call for help, but nothing could escape her throat. Sheila's hands grew tired, but she kept a tight grip on 8's throat. 8 scratched Sheila's hands, but nothing could convince her to let go. She helped kill Linden, and for that she must die.

_Boom! Boom!_ Two cannons? The girl from 11 must have died. Sheila dropped 8 and quickly ran to the forest to be away from the Career's wrath. She dodged every tree in her path and ran as fast as she could to get away from the Cornucopia. Her feet continued to pound the floor as she ran away from the deadly Careers and the four dead bodies she saw. Trees passed her quickly and she continued to run. Where was she going? The greenery continued to increase and she knew she was probably heading into the deeper part of the forest. Anywhere away from the Careers is good enough for her.

When the greenery was deep and lush, Sheila stopped and caught her breath. After she had enough air in her lungs, she looked down to her hands that were covered in scars. Blood trickled from the scars and Sheila could only form one thought in her mind: _I have turned into a killer._ She kicked leaves and branches that were beside her and got all of her thoughts out. Because she wanted to avenge Linden's death, she had to turn into a ruthless killer. And now, all of Panem saw her turn into a savage like the Careers.

The Fallen:

Ian Strace, District 1: _Speared by Playton_

Flim Tayles, District 8: _Strangled by Sheila_

Saely May Taylor, District 11: _Killed by Caden_

Playton Reyes, District 12: _Throat slit by Caden_

**A/N: Four more tributes bite the dust. And, with those four gone, we have reached the top 8 players. I will intertwine the family interviews in the Games, so expect a break from the killing and see what their family and friends are thinking. A new poll is on my page and only two choices remain, since one alliance has been killed off. Yes, we say good-bye to the star-crossed lovers. :( But, we still have 7 players to go until we reach our victor. I promise I will try to write slower to draw these Games out. :)**


	27. Family Interviews: Part One

**Cecilia Miller, Kleo & Caden's Mother**

_"Mrs. Miller, how do you feel that both of your children are in the top eight?"_

Cecilia pushed some dark hair behind her ears and looked to the reporter in front of her. Because of its position in Panem, District 2 was a closer district to interview rather than a district like 9. She swallowed hard and looked confident to the reporter and to the camera. "I'm glad that they are in the top eight together and they are still working together to come home. I know that only one can return, and I hope one of my children brings home the title of victor."

_"If you can say anything to Kleo or Caden right now, what would you say?"_

"I would tell them to stay close to each other. They need each other more now that the arena is down to eight tributes." Mrs. Miller looked to her feet and back up to the reporter with clear tears brimming her eyes. "I would also tell them to fight hard to return to District Two. I don't want to lose both of my children."

**Samuel Miller, Kleo & Caden's Father**

_"Thank you for your time, Mr. Miller. I hope that both of your children in the Hunger Games doesn't cut into your work hours as a Peacekeeper."_

"It doesn't cut into my time at all, dear." Samuel replied, his deep, comforting voice telling the female reporter. "I stand guard at the showings of the Games, meaning that I watch while I am making sure that everyone else is watching." Samuel tightened his grip on the weapon in his hands as he turned his head to see the District 2 citizens watching the screen.

_"How are you feeling for your children right now?"_

Mr. Miller adjusted his helmet on his head and looked back to the reporter trying to pry answers from him. "I am very proud of Caden and Kleo for sticking together and making it to the top eight. They make me feel like the best parent in the world for having such strong children, ready to fight for each other." Mr. Miller's walkie-talkie connected to his suit began to buzz with radio frequency and he pushed the camera-man away. _Stupid reporters._

**Brinden Kai, Friend of Caden Miller**

_"How long have you been friends with Caden?"_

"I have been friends since we met in the...uh...school yard when we were eight years old." Brinden answered, trying to hide the Academy from the reporters. "We have been friends ever since I forgot my lunch and he gave me a piece of peanut butter covered celery." The male reporter in front of him lets out a soft chuckle as he asks the next question.

_"Were you also friends with Kleo?"_

"Yeah." Brinden starts, scratching his head. "Kleo was like my little sister too, because she constantly followed me around like a puppy dog. I started calling her Pup because of it. But, I can't be more proud of the Miller's for being in the Games together, being each other's allies and bodyguards. I wish them the best of luck in the arena and I can't wait to see Caden...er...Kleo...er...either one of them back in District Two."

**Shark Fazaysia, Predator's Father**

_"Do you think your son has a higher chance of winning because of his alliance?"_

Shark put down tackle and looked to the reporters that crowded his shop. His son won't be able to see these interviews, but the rest of Panem will. So, he looked straight into the camera as if he was actually talking to Predator. "It has nothing to do with the people he works with. It all depends on his abilities, which he has a great amount of because of his ten in training."

_"So, Predator will live on his skills solely?"_

"Yes. My son is a strong young man and he can break through the Games as a victor." Shark replies, staring at all of Panem.

_"Can you tell us how you feel when you saw Predator kill the other tributes?"_

"He had to do so to stay alive." Shark answers, not looking at the camera anymore. "Killing is a large part of the Games, so I don't classify my son as a killer by any means."

**Paige Tamar, Predator's Crush**

_"Tell us about the good-byes. What did you say to Predator before you left?"_

Paige flipped her brown hair and looked to the reporter. "Well, I told him that I knew he had a crush on me. Ever since we were fourteen, he couldn't stop looking at me in classes and watch me fish with my father. I told him to make it out alive and he could consider a relationship with me. I never directly said we can be together, because he has a one in twenty-eight chance of surviving, and he may not be that 'one'."

_"Actually, it's a one in eight chance now."_

"Yes, but he may not be that 'one' who comes out. He may be on the other side of the equation, staying in the arena forever. After seeing Maya come back in a wooden crate, I don't want Predator doing the same." At the mention of Maya's arrival the day after the Games started, Paige's voice began to crack with emotion. The reporter patted her shoulder and consoled her until the emotion passed.

_"I understand how heart-breaking that can be. What would you tell Predator right now if you had the chance?"_

"As clichéd as this sounds," Paige started, choking back her threatening tears, "I'd tell him to try his hardest to come back alive. I see the way Caden from Two looks at him. I would also tell him to watch his back for that tribute. Something about him seems off to me."

**A/N: The first interviews are done. This is going to sound completely strange, but the chapter (minus the AN) was 1,000 words on the dot! Totally not planned! Yay, coordination! *Does happy dance in circles* Sorry. Anyway, I am going in order of the districts, so the next to be interviewed are the friends/family of Isadora Jolf, Ryan Yitch, and Kira Shock. I am making the interviews shorter so we can get back into the Games. I have some surprises planned with 'singing death' I mentioned in Chapter 13. See you guys later! :)**


	28. Family Interviews: Part Two

**Esie Jolf, Isadora's Mother**

_"Where is Isadora's father? He should be here for the interviews."_

Esie's gray eyes dropped. Did these reporters ever research their tribute's lives? Esie looked back to the Capitol reporter and tried to keep her composure for the cameras and all of the nation. "Isadora's father unfortunately passed on while he was working. His co-workers would never give me the real reason for his death, and I may never know how he passed on."

_"What would Mr. Jolf say to his daughter if he was here to see her in the Games?"_

"He'd tell her to stay strong." Esie replied without hesitation. "Russel would have loved to see his daughter make the top eight, something District Five isn't known to do. He would be so proud of her. If Isadora could hear this, I want her to know that everyone is rooting for her." Esie's eyes were lined with a pool of clear tears at the mention of Russel and the whole family. Oh well. Something the Capitol loves to see is in her eyes.

**Galliard & Siskin Jolf, Isadora's Aunt and Uncle**

_"Tell us about the Reaping. How did you feel when your niece's name was called?"_

Galliard and Siskin were sitting on a couch in their home, only blocks away from Isadora's home. Galliard has his arm around his wife, holding her close while the reporters pester them with questions. Would their niece even see this or hear their responses? "I was very surprised that Isadora was called. I never thought that my niece would be called to participate in these Games." Siskin answered.

_"And how about you, Galliard?"_

"My wife took the words right out of my mouth." Galliard explained, looking to the unnatural colored reporter. "I could never imagine our sweet, innocent Isadora being in these Games. I am very happy that she made it to the top eight and has found herself an ally." Siskin brushed some loose hair from her eyes as the reporter got ready to ask the next question.

_"Speaking of, what is your stand point on Isadora's alliance with Tribute Rye Corn from District Nine?"_

"As long as she doesn't fall for the boy and comes home heartbroken, I'm okay with the alliance." Galliard answers. "I hope Rye keeps her alive for the rest of the Games and helps her get home. I'm not ready to say good-bye to her yet."

**Roger Shock, Kira's Father**

_"How do you feel now that your daughter is in the top eight?"_

Roger runs his hand through his short brown hair and collected his thoughts. He was actually more than proud of his little Kira that she is in the top eight. She proved that she can hold her own in a life and death situation, thanks to the Games. How can he say that without coming off as 'a jerk'? "I am very proud of my daughter. She is a fighter and I know that she can come back home to her family."

_"I hope she does. I want to know your opinion on her training score. What do you think she did to earn that seven?"_

His brown eyes flick up for a moment before returning to normal. "I believe Kira showed her intelligence to the Gamemakers. Kira is a very smart girl who can do anything and everything she sets her mind to. I can't say I am proud of Kira enough. I'll be waiting for her return."

**Jackson Shock, Kira's Oldest Brother**

_"I want your opinion of the opening ceremonies. What was going through your mind as Kira came out in the costume?"_

Jackson put down his tools and looks to the reporters. They are interrupting his work day, and he needs to stay focused on his job, not get all sappy about his only sister. He stood up, wiped the grease on his pants, and looked back to the disgusted reporter. "I loved the costume Kira was wearing. She looked like she was a vehicle, something the represents our district. She and her district partner looked great."

_"What was the last thing you said to Kira before she left for the Games?"_

His eyes drained of color. The last thing he did/said to Kira was tease her about her frailness and how she could never impress the Gamemakers. However, Kira proved him wrong. She made a wonderful entrance during the Tribute Parade, she scored a seven for her training score, and she is in the top eight out of twenty-eight tributes. He somehow had to lie about his final words without making it seem obvious. "I told her that I would be rooting for here back in District Six. She is my only sister and I hope that she comes home safe."

**Drea Yitch, Ryan's Mother**

_"Thank you for being interviewed, Mrs. Yitch. What are feeling right now for your son?"_

Drea took a sip of hot tea before answering, just so she could come up with an answer. It's not that she had to lie, it's just that she has been thinking a whole lot more slowly since Ryan has been in the Capitol, playing the murder game. He didn't do any murders, thank goodness, but she was still upset the Capitol took him from her. "I am feeling a mix of emotions. But I am feeling helpless to him, I guess is my main emotion right now."

_"How so?"_

"As a mother, all I want to do is make sure my son is okay. But, I can't do that when he is in an arena where he may get killed before I can even blink. And I don't want to lose my child when I am just helplessly watching from behind a T.V screen." Drea finishes her statement and continues to sip tea.

**Cary Yitch, Ryan's Sister**

_"Do you know that Ryan has your hair ribbon as his token?"_

Cary wrapped some brown hair around her fingers as she nodded her head. "Yes, I watched the interviews and saw that my hair ribbon was with him. I actually asked my parents to give it to him because I didn't say good-bye." Even though the Capitol knew the answer, they wanted Cary's outlook on what Ryan said before the Games. What if Ryan lied to get sponsors or any sympathy?

_"Do you think that you are with Ryan because he has your ribbon?"_

Cary knew they were referring to his answer in the interviews. She nodded slowly and opened her mouth. Not everything is about nodding and silence. "Yes. With my ribbon, I feel like I am giving him strength to move on in the Games. After our fight before the Reaping, I felt like I just signed his death certificate. I wish Ryan could hear me when I say that I am sorry for saying that I hoped he gets reaped. I am still rooting for you!"

**A/N: One more part to the interviews and we get back to the Games. Rye and Sheila's interviews are next. :) I hope you are excited as I am about the Games (God, I feel like a Capitolite)! Quick update about the Eighth Quarter Quell: DISTRICT ONE IS COMPLETELY FILLED! Three spots are reserved, but the district is filled. :)**


	29. Family Interviews: Part Three

**Michelle Carwell, Sheila's Mother**

_"Where is your husband, Mrs. Carwell? Will he be here for the interviews?"_

Michelle took a strand of her brown hair and began to plait it. The Capitol people were staring at her, expecting an answer, not a lesson on how to plait your hair. "He's working as much as he can to provide for us. Brim is out working as a lumberjack, and I don't think he'll be here for the interviews." Michelle may have done him a favor: these reporters are nosy, nosy enough to waltz right in the door and say '_We are going to interview you now._'

_"That's too bad. Can you tell us what you were thinking during the countdown?"_

The countdown. The most heart-wrenching part of the Games, next to the showdown to see who will take home the title. "I was worrying about my Sheila, and I didn't want her to return home in a wooden coffin like her brother did. Luckily, she's safe and she has a chance of coming home."

**Jacob Carwell, Sheila's Brother**

_"What were your thoughts on the battle, where Sheila killed Flim Tayles from District Eight?"_

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and looked to his feet. His brown hair covered his eyes, so no one saw them fill with useless tears. He took a moment to clear the lump in his throat and looked back to the reporters. "I'm not sure what her mentor was expecting, but I can only say that I don't think of her any less that what I already did. She's my only sibling left and I can't watch another one of my siblings die to the Games."

_"What would Sheila be doing right now, if she was home and not in the Hunger Games?"_

"I think Sheila would be outside in nature, with the animals. She is a nature type person by nature, and I am nature type because of my work. I can't wait for the day Sheila arrives home and she is just outside, being Sheila." Jacob's useless tears have gone away thinking about his sister coming home. He could just see her, laying on her back and singing to the animals, even if they want to hear her or not.

**Karrie Mylan, Sheila's Friend**

_"After the battle, would you consider Sheila a killer?"_

Karrie looked at the reporters with an 'are you kidding me' expression. "I would never think of my friend as a killer. She did what she needed to stay alive. I feel bad for the girl she killed, but I want to make sure Sheila is okay." How can the Capitol reporters even say that? Do they say that about the District 1, 2, or 4 tributes? Of course not. Anyone besides the Careers are plastered as a killer.

_"I want to know about the good-byes. What did you say to Sheila before she left?"_

"When I walked in, she was just visted by her brother and father." Karrie starts. "She was already emotional and I tried to calm her down. I told her that she could win this and, if she had to kill anyone, I wouldn't hold it against her. She will still be the same Sheila to me." Karrie finishes and the reporter was writing down her response. Karrie had enough of Capitolites today.

**Lillian Corn, Rye's Mother**

_"Can you tell us what you think about the alliance between your son and Isadora Jolf from District Five?"_

Lillian took a minute to think about that question. Ever since the Reaping, Lillian knew what was going on with her son. Rye was actually home and Farro was in the Games. If the Capitol knew that, they may just kill both of them to get them out-of-the-way. She opened her mouth to speak. "I think it is wonderful that Farro has an ally. He may be able to live longer than if he was just alone."

_"Farro? We are talking about Rye."_

Stupid! "I meant Rye, I just got my children's names mixed up in my head. I have a lot of children, so I easily get them mixed up." Of course she had to mix up their names. What did she just do? She probably put both of her children's lives in danger, knowing the Capitol's power. Stupid, stupid mother!

**Farro Corn, Rye's Brother**

_"What was the last thing you said to Rye before he left for the Games?"_

Farro silently laughed. It was almost like asking what did Rye say to himself. "I told him that the whole family will be cheering for him back at home. We need our brother back. We don't want to lose another sibling just yet." Farro answered. The reporters had no suspicion of what he and his brother did during the good-byes.

_"You lost another sibling? Was it to the Games?"_

These Capitolites are so nosy. They want a juicy back story, like the girl from 7, who had a sibling lost to the Games. The Games isn't the only way you die in Panem, Capitolites. "No. My older brother, Barley, was executed for stealing food to feed our family. We have one of the larger families in Nine, and I understand why he did it, even risking his life." Is that good enough, Capitol citizens?

**Kasha Corn, Rye's Sister**

_"What makes Rye stand out from the rest of the tributes?"_

Kasha took all of her strength to hold back who Rye really was. "I think Rye stands out because he's so headstrong. He's also strong, even though he looks underfed from his life in District Nine. He is also a quick-learner, and I'm sure he can figure out the arena faster than any other tribute." Kasha pulled her blonde hair into a pony tail.

_"I can't help but notice the number of similarities between you and Rye."_

"Yes." Kasha begins. "Rye, Farro, and I are triplets, making us quite well-known in the district. That, coupled with our large family, makes us very well-known around here." The interview went quite well, even though she knew that Farro will never see it. What if Rye and Farro never switched places during the good-byes? Would Rye have made it further than Farro? Or would Rye have died in the bloodbath? The reporters packed up and went back to the train station.

**A/N: The interviews are over and we can get back to the Games! *happy dance* I need to get another hobby. :P If you guys don't know, Rye Corn is actually Farro Corn, making Farro turn into Rye... is that confusing? When Rye was Reaped, no one volunteered. During the good-byes, Farro switched places with Rye, making Farro take Rye's identity. A little confusing, I know. :)**

**I wanted to put this up before Thanksgiving so you can have a little present. :) You're welcome. There is a new poll on my profile, so go ahead and take it. :)**


	30. Somewhere Else in the Arena

**Day 4: Night**

**Isadora Jolf, D5**

With hands full of chopped down wood, Isadora makes her way back to the base. A few hours ago, four cannons sounded and startled everything in the arena. Judging by her math, there are only eight tributes left. Eight left by day four. Her chances of survival were increasing and decreasing at the same time, only because the Careers might get to her and Rye while they are sleeping. She had to keep her spirits high and believe that she can come out victorious. Like she said herself, _'__What you think as you enter the arena can determine if you live or die'. _

As she made her way to the base, she caught Rye holding a case in his hand. Was that a sponsor gift? Isadora sped up and placed the firewood down. The case seemed to glow in the darkened arena and it beckoned Rye to open it. Silently, Isadora gave him the okay to open his sponsor gift, and he cracked open the gift. A large sack smelling like freshly cooked meat and a basic weapon fell onto Rye's lap and a note slipped out. Isadora picked it up and read it to her ally.

"Use these to stay alive with your new ally. Signed 'A'." Isadora's voice was hushed, as if another tribute was sneaking around their camp. "Is 'A' your mentor?"

"Yeah, that's Axel." Rye answered, breaking off a chicken leg and handing it to Isadora. "At least we have a weapon now. We can protect ourselves from the Careers." Isadora grabbed the outstretched meat and sunk her teeth into the Capitol's luxury. A little bit of the Capitol is in the Games with her. The sun dipped below the horizon and at any moment the nightly death toll will appear in the sky.

Isadora placed the chicken bone back in the bag and laid on her back. The sky was filled with stars, the kind of stars you never see in a place like District 5. Isadora didn't have a blanket, but neither did Rye. The winds picked up and brushed against her skin, allowing goosebumps to raise on her arms. Suddenly, the darkness was pierced by the Capitol seal and the anthem. The nightly death toll has begun.

The boy from 1 is the first to show. Then the frail girl from 8. Those two from 11 and 12 are the last to claim the cannons that fired earlier. The night returned and Isadora and Rye were left in the chilly arena. It was obvious the Gamemakers were forcing the colder weather. The first star-crossed lovers were dead, and they are looking for a new romance to keep the Games interesting. Isadora laughed in her mind at the thought. If the Gamemakers want more romance, go to another pair of tributes.

Before she realized it, Rye placed a piece of clothing on top of her body. She lifted her head to see Rye, lying in the cold without his jacket on. He put it on her body to keep her warm. _The Gamemakers should stay out of this._

**Caden Miller, D2**

The nightly death toll is over, Kleo is sleeping in her bag, and Caden is taking the first watch. Now that Ian is dead, the numbers are stacked against him and his sister. With that sponsor gift, Predator could easily take out Kleo while she is sleeping, or kill Caden head on and leave Kleo to suffer. Caden rests with his back against the horn and a long, curved knife in his hands. With only eight tributes left, any one of the dumber tributes will be easy pickings for him.

The battle plays again in his head. The spear, seemingly coming from nowhere, flying and hitting Ian right in the back. The moments it took for his cannon to fire weren't spent looking to see if he's okay; they were spent targeting the killers. The girl from 11 and the boy from 12 were no match for Caden and his team, but they still put up one hell of a fight. The little boy, dead within minutes by his hand, was killed without a second thought. The girl from 11 was tough and she fought through the torture, only to die five minutes later. What can of obscenities were District 11 and 12 screaming at him? And the girl from 8, Flim. She died by an unknown cause, because Caden and his team were focused on the kill, not to see if anyone was okay. Ian and Flim are dead because of his selfishness. What happened to the glory, the great feeling of the kill, the want for more?

Caden's eyes looked to the fake stars in the sky and his stomach churned. Does everyone from District 2 feel this way in the arena? What about Braxton? Maybe he felt the same way during his Games, but it is very unlikely. He looked to the stars and thought of his home. They won't see him as a killer, just someone who brought home the glory to 2. District 2 shouldn't be proud of a tribute who only killed and not looked to his team to see if they were alright. The Academy doesn't teach you how to cope.

Shuffling echoed in the Cornucopia. Caden turned around to see Predator walking out with his Capitol crossbow in his hands. Where were Caden's sponsors? Apparently none liked him or Braxton was just making it hard on him. Predator took a seat next to him and he looked to the fake stars. Was District 4 like this at night, where the stars look fake and beautiful?

"Sorry about not waiting my turn, I just can't sleep." Predator whispers, not to wake up Kleo. Caden turns to him and nods. "I'm still thinking about earlier today. I can't help but think that the phrase 'hunters become the hunted' comes to mind."

"I can understand that." Caden says, answering his ally. "I feel like I don't have anything to be proud of anymore. Only one goes home, wether that is me, you, or Kleo, and I may lose my life or I may lose her. I don't want to lose anyone."

Predator loads his weapon, but places it on the ground. "I understand. I felt that way when my brother was in the Games six years ago. I sat there, watching his death to spider mutts, and felt like I was slowly losing my life. Without Dylan, my life meant nothing."

Silence took over the two tributes. Caden never knew about Dylan, mainly because he never bothered to find out for himself. Sure, many people lost siblings and friends to the Games, but he didn't think it affects them that much. Caden laughs to himself. Place him in a death match and suddenly everything becomes more clear about Panem and the Games. Maybe this is why the District 12 girl screamed at her Reaping. No one is ever safe from the Games.

**Kira Shock, D6**

Nestled high in her tree, Kira looks below her to get a good view of her snare. It was covered by brown and green leaves and a few branches, but she knew it was there. It was only a matter of time before an unlucky animal crossed its path and lost its life. She knew that when she caught it, she would have to wait until morning to cook up her breakfast, so she had to act fast. What if the animal never came? She shook that thought from her head. It's an open forest where rabbits and grooslings roam free. One of them is bound to walk into her trap.

Her whole day was spent like this. She stayed in the tree, only coming down to reset her snare if it failed. Then the cannons. Oh, the four cannons fired and no animals walked anywhere near or her snare, leaving her without hope and food. She waited until after the nightly death toll to move her snare to a new area to confuse the poor animals. As long as she's getting food, it doesn't matter how she gets it. She could be stealing from the Careers for Panem's sake. Of course, that is a stupid move on anyone's part.

Her birds-eye view of her snare proved handy. She continued to stare at the snare, until her eyelids became heavy. She started to close them, allowing her to be encircled in darkness...NO! Kira, wake up. She mentally told herself to open her eyes and continue to look at her snare. Animals will be here soon. Before she could count to ten, her eyes began to close and the arena faded into black.

_Eeee! Eeee! _A high-pitched noise startled Kira from her sleep. Where did that noise come from? How long was she out? Kira sat up straight and looked in the darkness. _Eeee! _There it was again. She looked above her and she didn't see anything. The sound sounded like a wounded animal, some sort of animal that was small and had high vocal chords. But where was it coming from? _Eeee!_ Kira used her hearing to find the general location of the noise, and her ears were telling her that it was coming from right below her. She leaned over the branch and looked to the desert floor. The screeching became louder.

A bird is trapped in her snare, the knife like stick embedded into the bird's lower abdomen. The bird was hopelessly caught, screeching for its life. Kira quickly got down from her branch and moved towards the helpless bird. As she moved closer, she slowly realized that this isn't an ordinary bird. Its beak is razor-sharp, the color of the feathers are a sky blue, and the tips of its wings were lined with a clear substance, which Kira didn't dare touch. This isn't an ordinary bird; this is a mutation! Kira's eyes grew at the sight of this creature. _Eeee-AH! Eeee-AH!_ The screeching became more melodic as it caught Kira's attention.

Her ears began to ring as the bird called out a musical tune, so hypnotic that she didn't want to leave the bird alone. Kira shook her head to rid her ears of the ringing. Leaving everything behind, Kira sprinted deeper into the forest, running away from the melodic bird that the Capitol unfairly placed in the arena. These Gamemakers want her dead.

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

"Damn it!" The Assistant Gamemaker yelled in the Control Room. Aphrodite's fist slammed into the wall, not leaving a dent but left an impression on her hand. Singing death didn't take out that stupid tribute. It got caught in a silly snare, killing itself and leaving no more copies in the Control Room with the Mutt Specialist. She began to pace around, only focusing on the eight tributes who are left and how she can cause a 'natural disaster'.

She looked up and saw video feed of the District 6 tribute who killed the bird. She was running towards the lake, where no one was. There has to be a way to knock out tributes without having tribute on tribute deaths. She kept her eyes on the holographic map, where eight spots blinked. The alliance of 2 and 4 were stationed at the Cornucopia, the alliance of 5 and 9 were stationary near the mountains, the 7 girl was slowly moving her way to the lake, and the 6 boy was stationed on the mountains. Aphrodite ran her hand through her hair. She had an idea for the 'lucky' tributes.

"Felix!" Aphrodite called out. A man with a button nose and short brown hair looked to the Assistant Gamemaker. "We need a natural disaster. I plan to make tomorrow a dry day, meaning no deaths. Can you find a way to make all of the tributes stationary?"

Felix rubbed his chin and looked to his boss, who was on the upper platform. She looked like she was on the pedestal. "Yes, I can. Any ideas?"

"How about we make the arena hotter than normal? It would zap their energy, leaving them immobile for the day." She conversed back to the Arena Manager. "And, Felix. We need a natural disaster, like I said before. Those mountains look _unstable._ Make them crumble after the dry day, okay?" The Arena Manager nodded to his boss and went back to the map.

**A/N: And we are back to the arena. What did you think of Isadora and Rye? Or how about Caden's realization? Will Kleo catch on too? Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I have a little announcement to make. Due to my crappy computer and that I am moving, my mother is deciding to get rid of it. I don't have an iPod (the shame, I know) or a tablet, meaning I can't update that quickly. The story may go on a two-week hiatus at a time, but I will always find a way to update. I am so sorry for that crappy news, but 'life is a female dog and then you die' Quote by my ACC. ADV. Biology teacher.**

**Anyway, I still need more tributes for the Eighth Quarter Quell. If you need the form, PM me and I'll gladly give it to you. :)**


	31. Dry Day In Other Eyes

**Day 5**

**Loree Menkin, Capitol Citizen**

Everyone is fighting for a seat for the viewing of the Games in the City Circle. Mentors had the first pick, and they all sat in the front. Sponsors were next and then Capitol citizens were next. Loree found a seat close to the screen behind some sponsors. The Head Gamemaker gave an announcement earlier that morning, stating that today would be a dry day. Everyone knew what that meant: no deaths. Loree turned her eyes to the screen, watching the male from 6 in his cave, fetching a sponsor gift that came from the sky. The boy opened the container and his eyes grew wide at the water. A thermometer was in the corner of the screen, showing the viewers the temperature the tributes are facing: 97 degrees.

Loree looked around the Circle with her ice blue irises to take in the Circle. The citizens were all watching the Games with extreme content and the children were running around with fake weapons, acting like their favorite tributes. Music was softly playing in the background, some music from pre-Panem days. The band's name was something stupid, but their music was widely accepted all around North America. If it's fine for America, it's great for Panem. Loree's eyes turned back to the screen, which has switched to the alliance of 5 and 9. The boy was looking for some food while the girl was picking some berries to eat. They still had food left from the sponsors, but they probably wanted something else.

"Interesting Games, huh?" A voice said to Loree's left. She turned to look to at the source of the voice. A man was sitting next to her, champagne in hand, with his eyes trained on Loree.

"Yes. I really like the siblings from Two." Loree replied, her Capitol accent very dominant. The man laughed and took a sip of his drink. He gulped the rest of the drink down and turned his eyes to Loree.

"Siblings don't make the Games fun. They make them painful." He says. "If I were you, I'd bet on the boy from Four. He's a strong young man and he could be a winner for these Games. Don't waste your money." He stands up and leaves Loree on the bench alone. _Don't waste your money._ His words echoed in her mind as her eyes glanced to the odds board. The odds were being updated every two hours, making them spot on accurate. Caden's odds shot sky-high, along with Kleo's odds, making them at 3-1 a piece. Loree stood up and moved to the Betting Station.

Her eyes looked over the board. Every tribute who was killed was dimmed out and their odds were frozen at what they were when they died. Diamond's odds were still frozen at 6-1 since Day 1. Rye Corn's odds were now 15-1, meaning he was a safe bet. Why go for safe when you could bet your money on the 3-1 tributes, when you could triple your money? But then again, Loree had some money to go around for all tributes. She pulled some money from her pocket and looked to the man behind the counter.

"I would like to bet three hundred dollars on Rye Corn, please." She placed the money in front of her, handing it to the man. He took the money and handed a betting ticket to her.

"If Rye wins, you earn forty-five hundred dollars." The man said as he gave her the pink ticket. Loree walked away feeling very happy about her purchase. Rye better stay alive.

**Jada Caldwell, District 10 Victor & Mentor**

Jada and Quaid were sitting on the 'mentor couch', watching the dry day without their tributes taking part in it. Jada's first attempt at being a mentor failed, with both of her tributes dying in the bloodbath. Quaid at least had some hope, with one of his tributes making it to day four until that District 12 boy killed him with a spear. With their districts out of the race, Jada and Quaid and no choice but to cheer on one of the other districts. District 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 9 were the only ones in the race. For the first time in over twenty years, District 6 had both of their tributes in the top eight. Amelia should be proud of her tributes.

Suddenly, Dusk Shine and Chal Sherwood were on-screen, sitting behind a desk with headshots of the remaining tributes behind them. The anthem played out and finished with a flourish as Dusk Shine introduced herself and Chal. "Day five of the Games and only eight remain to fight for the title of victor. And today is day to really fight hard to overcome this weather. The tributes are facing over one hundred degree weather and they all seem content on where they are."

"That's right, Dusk." Chal said. "Tribute Ryan Yitch seems to have gotten the better of the day, receiving water from his generous sponsors. The sponsors really want Ryan to live. Will District Six finally have a victor after an eighteen year dry spell?"

"Who knows?" Dusk bantered, looking a video feed. "I'm not so sure, Chal. Look at District Seven tribute, Sheila Carwell. A sponsor, a very generous sponsor may I add, has given her an elaborate weapon. A golden sword with the District Seven seal on the handle. Oh my, does that weapon look wonderful!"

Jada watched the screen and saw the District 7 female hold her weapon with awe in her eyes. It was the same awe that she had in her eyes when she was given the golden throwing knives during her Games. The realization that you have sponsors, wanting to see you live and make it to the Capitol once more. As she watched Sheila hold her weapon, she started to imagine that she was back in the arena, in the life or death situation that faced her a year ago. The day continued to drag on until the sun was in the position to signal late afternoon. The tributes have stayed stationary, just like Chal predicted hours ago.

"How do you think Chal knows these things?" Quaid muttered, asking no one.

"He's the Head Gamemaker. Maybe he ordered the other Gamemakers to make sure they stay in the same place." Jada started. "I mean, they probably needed the dry day to slow the Games down. They were moving too fast anyway." Quaid looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Who knows what the Gamemakers are thinking?" Quaid smiles and looks at the screen again.

**Amber Reese, District 9 Citizen**

Amber sits in her empty home, looking at the screen and watching the Hunger Games while her parents are at work. Luckily for her, this was her last year to be eligible for the Reaping, but it still pained her to see innocent people die. The little girl who represented her district, Jayd, died on the first day. Luckily for the district, Rye made it to the top eight, further than anyone thought District 9 would have made it. He allied with District 5, but at least he made it to the top eight. He beat out twenty other tributes to make it to where he is now.

Dusk Shine and Chal Sherwood were bantering and talking about how the tributes were doing. District 5 just got a sponsor gift, holding a basic knife. She and Rye were eating leftover Capitol food and were talking. The shot quickly changes to the Cornucopia, where the Careers were stationed and they were talking to. Their conversation isn't heard, but the 2 female and the 2 male were talking. Oh yes, these were the siblings who entered the Games. The girl's eyes widen and she playfully slaps her brother. His face is serious and he grips her shoulders. Why can't the Gamemakers show what they are talking about? Amber tries to turn up the volume, only for the volume to not move an inch.

She runs her hand through her hair as she continues to watch the shots change. The 7 girl is nestled in a tree, her sword held close to her body. The sun just dipped under the horizon and the night began to settle in. The 6 girl found a squirrel and is cooking it over a fire. The 6 boy finishes his water and is reading a piece of paper. The alliance between 2 and 4 were choosing who would watch over the supplies. The alliance between Rye and District 5 were settling in to see the nightly death toll. No one died today, but the anthem would still show and the Capitol seal will be in the sky.

Dusk Shine's commentary was playing over the Games. That chirpy Capitol voice is too high for Amber's liking. "Am I mistaken, or do we have another 'star-crossed lovers' pair in the arena?"

"I believe we do." Chal confirms. "Rye Corn and Isadora Jolf seem to be in a star-crossed lover position. Rye seems to be acting like such a gentleman to Isadora, it is hard to imagine that they aren't star-crossed lovers. Oh. Here comes the nightly death toll. However, we didn't have any deaths today. Either way, we are seeing the nightly death toll." The anthem blares in the arena, lighting up the night sky with the Capitol seal. No one's face appeared in the sky and the darkness took over once more.

"And there you have day five of the Games. Until tomorrow, Panem. I am Dusk Shine and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Dusk's voice is the last thing Amber heard before the T.V shut off and she was left in an empty house.

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. I was trying to make the dry day interesting, but I think I failed. But, we got to hear from Jada again! I was trying to make one more chapter before the story goes on a two-week hiatus. I will be using my Dad's computer, but I see him every two weeks. So, see you in two weeks! :)**


	32. The Natural Disaster

**Day 6: Morning to Afternoon**

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

Mockingbirds began to sing their morning melodies, waking up Sheila to the early morning of day six. The sun was just starting to peak over the mountains and lighten up the desert arena. Sheila still had her sword in her hands, the sword the sponsors have given her. The whole weapon looked like it was dipped in solid gold, and a wood-carver was payed a lot of money to carve in the District 7 seal into the handle. The seal with a tree on it reminded her of home. She could just hear Jacob and Karrie rooting for her when she looked at her handle. The sponsors really want her to win these Games.

Sheila placed the sword on her lap and grabbed ahold of her hair. It was greasy and matted, and she really needed to bathe. Thanks to the really hot day yesterday, Sheila has done nothing but sweat and drink water from the lake. She didn't want to bathe in that water, because she may contaminate it. She didn't have any purification tablets and that was a chance she wasn't willing to take. Would her smell attract her predators? No, that is a stupid idea. The Careers don't have a heightened sense of smell; they aren't dogs. Sheila wiped the grease on her pants and placed the sword in her mouth to climb down the tree. She needs water badly.

When her feet touch the ground, she heads to the lake. Before the Games, Sheila didn't realize how much a human needs water. Actually, she has taken a lot of things for granted which she didn't realize until she was place in the death match. Water, friends, life, family. The Games don't just change you for the bad, they can change you for the better. She cups her hands and watches the water fill them. The water looked so clear against her skin. Handfuls after handfuls of water entered her mouth, refreshing her body after the long, hot day yesterday. She placed one more handful of water in her mouth before filling her canteen with water. Oh the clear water is a staple for life in the arena.

She looks to her left and sees a river emptying water into the lake. Maybe she can just rinse her hair out to get rid of the grease. She lowers her head to the water, seeing her reflection. Just a week ago, she was a pretty girl from a middle district, a girl who couldn't hurt a fly. Now, she looks like an underfed, dirty girl who killed a girl for her survival. What happened to the District 7 Sheila? Is she too far gone? No. Sheila is still Sheila, the girl who came from 7 and who will return. She is just about to dip her hair in the water before the water begins to ripple.

The ground quakes and Sheila stands to her feet. The shaking becomes faster and more violent, and Sheila lost her balance. She fell backwards into the water as she looked to the sky. The high mountains began to crumble and chunks of the mountains chipped away and are falling to the earth. Her eyes grew larger as boulder sized pieces of rocks fell. She needed to run...now!

**Isadora Jolf, D5**

"Wake up! Isa, wake UP!" Rye's screaming voice yelled to Isadora as she was awoken from her sleep. The ground continued to vibrate as Isadora shot to her feet, looking at Rye's widen pupils. His breathing increased as he grabbed her hand and he dragged her away from the falling rocks and boulders. They left their weapons behind to outrun the avalanche that is behind them. Rye's grip tightened on Isadora's hand as they continued to run away from their impending death. The Gamemakers obviously set this up for someone to die. Someone must die today, or all hell will break loose.

The boulders and rocks were zeroing in on Isadora and Rye. Rye screamed at his ally to run faster, but she couldn't do it. Her legs turned to jelly as they ran any further from the rocks. Isadora held on for as long as she could before collapsing on her back and inching away from the rocks. _CRACK!_ A large rock landed on Isadora's leg and pinned her to the ground. A high-pitched scream escaped her throat as the rocks piled on top of her legs. The rocks stopped falling, but boulders and rocks covered Isadora's lower half. Panic sets in as she could no longer feel her legs. Her legs have gone numb under the fallen mountain chunks.

Rye rushed to his ally's side, holding her hand as she let out howls of pain. "Shh. Shh, Isadora. You'll be okay. I promise you. You will escape this and go home to District Five." Her screams dwindled into a soft whimper as Rye held her hand tightly. He runs his hand over her forehead and on her cheek, continuing to calm her down. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked to her healthy partner. He lifts up her head and places it in his lap. He runs his hand through her hair, smoothing it out as he looks into her gray eyes. Those gray eyes that caught his attention four days ago when he saw her hide behind the tree. Her whimpers have slowly turned into nothing as a cannon sounded. _Boom!_

"Who...who died?" Isa asked in a small voice, looking up at Rye. He shook his head, looking down at his injured ally.

"I don't know, Isa. We'll know later tonight." He whispered, leaning closer to Isadora. While upside down, his lips touched hers so slightly that it felt like nothing was on her lips. She gripped his hand tighter and kissed him a little harder. Despite Isadora's position, she felt very content in this moment.

**Kleo Miller, D2**

The rocks crushed the Cornucopia and Kleo is rummaging for anything useful that could be salvaged. Nothing looked like it could be saved. Everything was under the crushed metal and the rocks. Her eyes filled with frustration as she turned to her ally and her brother. "Nothing could be salvaged. Why didn't you two grab anything before the rocks completely crushed our camp?" Her voice rose in anger as she looked to her allies. Predator shrugged as he looked to Kleo.

"I didn't have any time to grab anything before the horn was crushed. Don't yell at me; yell at the Gamemakers." Predator said to Kleo as she went on her frustration rage. Everything, the food, the weapons, the water, was in the Cornucopia before it was turned into rubble by the avalanche. Kleo looked Predator in the eyes and moved closer to him.

"Don't you put the blame on anyone else!" She yelled as she shoved Predator to the ground. "You can't blame other people for your mistakes. Is that what you did back home? Huh? You blamed stupid spiders for your brother's death. Maybe he was too weak to come home! You're a bastard, you know that?" Caden picks Kleo up from her stomach and he moves her away from Predator before she could do any damage to their ally.

Kleo inches closer to the horn and realizes a sliver of silver is sticking out from under the rubble. It is the blade from a knife. The handle was probably broken off, but a knife blade can do as much damage as without the handle. Predator was talking to Caden as Kleo looked to her reflection in the knife blade. This little blade can do so much damage in such a small body. She looks to Predator, the boy who ruined the supplies, and quickly charged to him. She pushed Caden aside and rammed the blade into Predator's shoulder. Blood oozed as she pushed the blade in deeper. A scream of pain escaped Predator's lips and a glimmer of regret crosses Kleo's eyes. She lets go of the blade and falls back on her brother's chest. _What has she done?_

Predator pulls the dull blade from his shoulder, blood dripping onto his clothes. The blade was covered in blood, dripping to the desert floor and staining the ground red. He drops the blood-soaked weapon onto the ground and looks Kleo right in the eyes. "Listen here, Princess. We have survived to the top seven together. We will no longer be allies. I will leave right now and you will see me before you die, got it sweetheart?" Kleo nods and Predator runs off. Blood continued to drip onto the floor. The blood made a trail, but neither Caden nor Kleo wanted to follow him. Caden spins Kleo around and looks her in the eyes.

"Do you see what I am talking about?" He asks. "This is what we are meant to do: cause harm to others. What will happen when we get home? No glory will come from this." Kleo throws her arms around her bother as they sink to the ground together. What have they become?

The Fallen:

Ryan Yitch, District 6: _Crushed by the avalanche_

**A/N: I FOUND SOME PLACE WHERE I COULD POST STORIES! My school library! :P We say good-bye to Ryan, but his time has come. Isadora is in 127 Hours position, what is your take on that? And... THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN 100 REVIEWS! Thank you for reviewing and reading this story. :)**


	33. You Can't Hold Out Forever

**Day 8: Mid-Morning to Late Afternoon**

**Rye Corn, D9**

After all the supplies got crushed in the avalanche, Rye had to rely on his strength and wits to keep little Isa alive. They may be the same age, but Rye feels as if he is eighteen protecting a little twelve-year-old girl. He knew that Isadora won't make it. She's refusing to eat anything Rye catches and he has to keep her from sleeping or closing her eyes. He didn't want her beautiful gray eyes to never open again. Isadora took a sharp intake of breath as Rye wiped the sweat from her forehead. He had her head in his lap and kept his eyes locked on hers. He wanted Isadora to always look him in the eyes until she let go from the Games and never returned home to District 5.

Birds began to squawk and sing their songs and Rye combed Isadora's hair to make it silky smooth. When the avalanche happened, he tried countless times to pull the rocks from her legs, but his attempts could not free her from the heavy boulders. If the Gamemakers wanted her dead, they did their job rather well. With another dry day yesterday, Isadora may not make it to see another day in the arena. With that thought in Rye's mind, he knew he will lose her. The rocks crushed her legs and only the Capitol doctors can cure her broken bones. Rye adjusted his behind to get more comfortable, but he could not get comfortable knowing Isadora's pain. He once dropped harvesting equipment on his leg and he was in bed until the next Reaping. Against his wishes, Isadora had to suffer the same kind of pain he did back home.

He stroked her hair again, seeing her chest rise and fall slowly. Her eyes fluttered slightly, closing for a slight moment. Rye shook Isa's head back and forth, trying to open her eyes. "Isadora. Look into my eyes. Don't... there they are, Isa." Isadora looked into Rye's deep hazel eyes, which shined in the growing sunlight. Isa managed a smile, keeping her eye contact with her ally. Pain shot up through her body, reaching her abdomen making her cringe in pain. She tightened her grip on Rye's hand as the pain escalated. Using his free hand, he stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Her cringing went away as she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for staying with me." Isadora manages to say in between the shots of pain. "Please don't leave me here, Rye." Her voice became increasingly softer, trying to hold on to her life. Rye's vision clouds. He realized that Isadora is loving the wrong person. He takes a deep breath and looks to the girl in his lap.

"I will never leave your side, Isa." He begins, looking into Isadora's pain filled eyes. "And, I hate to say this, but I have been lying to you." Isadora's smile disappears as she listens to Rye's story.

**Kira Shock, D6**

The avalanche hurt Kira's arm, but her spirits were crushed when she saw Ryan's face in the sky two nights ago. She's the only tribute from 6 left, not that there were many to begin with. Kira knew nothing of Ryan's home life, but she knew he had a twin sister. What was she feeling back home? Kira shook the thought of a grief-stricken young girl back home. People lose people in the Hunger Games, and no one should be feeling like they deserve special treatment. When Kira goes home, she'll give the Yitch family a small part of their winnings to make up for Ryan's death. Back to the situation at hand...

Kira continued to trudge through the muggy arena with a damaged arm. The smaller, lighter rocks fell on her right arm, but it crushed her bone in half and she could barely use it. Only to make the situation worse, she is right-handed! She can't do anything in the arena with a broken arm. As she walked around in the forest area, she hears a twig snap and pierce the air. She wiped her head around, trying to find out where the source of the snap came from. Someone pops out from behind the bushes and she sees the stripes of blue, signaling a tribute from District 4. _No. Not a Career. Not now when I am..._ Her thoughts stop short when she notices dried blood on his shoulder.

Scabs and puss was covering his shoulder. Who hurt him? Both tributes looked at each other, not moving a muscle as the time passed. Kira's eyes looked him up and down as she noticed the effects of the arena setting in on him. Wait. He's a Career. Where is his alliance? She shifted from foot to foot uneasily. They could come at any time to take her down, not letting her return to District 6. The boy from 4 noticed her movements and shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you, Six. If you can't already see, I'm a little wounded. So are you by the looks of that arm." Kira involuntarily looked at her arm. Oh, it really is that obvious she has a broken arm.

"So, what?" Kira snapped, something she wasn't planning on doing. "Because of your stab wound, you won't fight me? Wow, the arena really must have gotten to you. What's wrong, Career Boy? Did you realize that the arena sucks compared to your training back home?" The boy from 4 took a step back, as if he was physically hurt. Kira pushed loose hair behind her ear to get a better look at the Career.

"I don't know where you came up with that, sweetheart." He said calmly as if Kira said nothing at all to him. "The girl in my alliance stabbed me in the shoulder and my sponsored weapon was crushed by the avalanche. I don't want to give you a sob story, but that seriously happened. And I can tell the avalanche wasn't friendly to you either." He remained calm, allowing Kira to think about his words. Stabbed by your own alliance? He wasn't looking for a sob story, but he sure got it.

"The only thing I have from the avalanche is some gauze and some wound cleaner." She pulled said items from her pockets and threw them to his feet. "Don't thank me." She quickly ran to her left, away from the Career and what she just did. All of District 6 may be yelling at her for helping him out. What does it matter now, anyway? The top seven only gets tougher as the days continue on.

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

What the hell was that? Aphrodite looked to the main screen, where she just saw Kira help out her enemy. A little bit of help can cause a spark in the districts, and Aphrodite didn't want to die because of a tribute's actions. Every Gamemaker had their fingers and eyes moving on the interactive map, putting everything in place for the next move Aphrodite gives them. She pushed her golden hair behind her shoulders and tried to think of a plan. Obviously, if this tribute will cause her to lose her life, why not just get rid of her? Aphrodite stepped down from her platform and walked to the Mutt Specialist with clear intentions.

Portia was making last adjustments on a cat-like mutt. Its ears are pointed like triangles, and it had some pointed up fur on the top. Its body had faded stripes on it, mixing in with its gray fur coat. Its paws had razor sharp nails, and the paws itself were three times the size of Aphrodite's hand. Its teeth were sharp like its nails, and it looked like a vicious killer at the first sight. "My, my. That is quite lovely, Portia. Where did you get the inspiration?"

"Oh. I saw a picture of a lynx cat somewhere and it just clicked with me." Portia explained to the Assistant Gamemaker, who was still in awe of the mutt. "Any plans for this mutt, Aphrodite?"

"I have great plans for this lynx." She smiled a wide smiled and looked to the large screen, showing a screenshot of Isadora from 5 and Rye from 9. The Tribute Manager had Isadora's stats on the side of the screen, meaning the whole country could see Isadora's condition. Her heartbeat was slowing down, and he health levels were dangerously low. The tracker in her arm could track Isadora's position, and her health conditions.

Isadora's heartbeats became irregular. Flat line, beat of heart. Flat line for three seconds, her heart beat twice. There was longer pauses between her heartbeats. Rye held onto her hand, asking her to stay with him. His requests weren't met, as Isadora closed her eyes and she was a permanent flat line. She looks to the Tribute Manager, Ceaser. "Signal the cannon and destroy Isadora's files." Ceaser nods his abnormally colored head and clicks the button that sounds Isadora's cannon.

On the screen, Rye hears the cannon and the response is delayed. He sits there, with a dead Isadora on his lap not believing the cannon. He shakes Isadora's body, but she doesn't respond. When he is sure she is dead, his eyes fill with tears and he looks around for anything. He wipes his eyes and kisses her forehead, telling her his final goodbyes and 'I'll miss you, Isa'. Aphrodite was not fazed by this reaction. All but one tribute shall die, so the odds of a heartbreaking seperation are very likely. Some one had to die.

**Caden Miller, D2**

_Boom! _The cannon sounds, shaking Caden and Kleo from tranquility. Ever Predator left the alliance, everything has been better for the siblings. Despite their losses in the avalanche, they have done everything they could to hunt down food and make a fire with only the things native to the arena. When the cannon fired, Kleo and Caden just looked at each other. Who could have made that cannon fire? They'll know by the end of the day. Caden knew what Kleo was thinking. He looked to her with an intense stare, hoping she would crack at any minute.

"I hope that cannon belonged to Predator." Kleo finally says. She placed a berry in her mouth, slightly ignoring her brother's gaze. "What? I know you're thinking about it too. With him out of the picture, we have a higher chance of winning."

"But only one can win." Caden reminded her.

"Yes, but if one of us comes home, we won't leave our mom a childless mother. Do you see, Caden?" Kleo's argument was very argumentative. Caden looked to the mid-afternoon sun, hoping the next few days would breeze by. One of the siblings has to return home, wether it be him or his sister. His mind constantly told him that Kleo needed to go home. But, what if, when faced with her in the final two, his survival instincts kick in and he kills Kleo to go home? He pushed that thought out of his mind as he plucked at another berry. At least training back in 2 prepared him for this.

Maybe Kleo was right. Despite the relationship the siblings have, he knew only one can return to his parents. And who that one was is determined what happens in the arena, where his parents have no control over the siblings anymore. As Kleo stroked her grease-soaked hair, Caden made a promise to himself that he was determined to keep: He needs to get Kleo home, despite anything that happens.

The Fallen:

Isadora Jolf, District 5: _Killed by the avalanche, heart stopped working._

**A/N: I quickly wrote up this chapter at my father's house, and you can expect another update this weeked. :) Isadora has passed, leaving only six tributes left. I have a poll on my profile, asking which tribute you think will win. I had to take out Isa's name, but please take the poll. What did you think of her death? Kira's exchange with Predator? Caden's promise? Aphrodite's plan? Answer me in the reviews. :)**


	34. I Owe You One

**Day 9: Mid-Afternoon to Evening**

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

Only five more, Sheila told herself. After the girl from 5's face was in the sky last night, Sheila realized she only needed to overcome the remaining five tributes and she could go home to Jacob and District 7. She counted off who were left; the siblings from 2, the boy from 4, the girl from 6, and the boy from 9. How could she take them down? She had her sponsored sword, but she didn't want to run into battle and kill them like any other Career would. After killing the 8 girl, she couldn't even look at a muggy reflection in the water without seeing a killer in front of her. She knew that she had to trudge on and find a way home, even if that meant killing innocent people.

Sheila gripped her sword as she jumped down from her tree and landed on the forest floor. She decided to get away from the lake; with only six tributes left, the Gamemakers are trying to find a way to speed up the Games and crown the victor. It would only be a matter of time until someone sends a mutt in the arena, and the mutts will be worse than last year's. Sheila past a few trees until she heard a low growl, something that no one could make. She looked around her, but she saw nothing in front of her or behind her. a swipe of claws was heard, but Sheila was still left alone. Are the Gamemakers trying to get rid of her, even though her sponsors made it clear they wanted her to live?

Sheila slowed her steps, trying to hide herself from anyone or anything that is lurking around. She slowly walked away from the lake, watching the vegetation grow less and less. She is heading out of the weird forest and into the clearing. Her fingers tightened around the sword. She could feel the District 7 seal imprint on her own skin as she clutched the handle tighter and tighter. Her heart continued to race as her ventured around the arena. What could be waiting for her?

**Predator Fazaysia, D4**

Where did she go? Predator holds the gauze over his shoulder as he searches for the District 6 girl. She saved him from a nasty infection, and he feels that he must return the favor to her. The image of her broken, limp arm is still in his mind. He has to help her. Even after what she said to him, she needs his help, whether she wants it or not. Predator looks around him to get a good idea where she went. Hours after their encounter, he tried to follow her trail. However, he is no dog and he can't just follow her scent. It took him a whole day to get to another part of the arena, where she probably is hiding now.

A few minutes of looking around and Predator saw a foot dangling from a branch. He slowly moved around the tree to see the purple-ish stripe of 6 on her uniform. The purple stripe was there and her attention was on her broken arm. She was trying to wrap it in a splint. In Predator's mind, he knew what she was doing and how she was doing it completely wrong. He was trying to sneak around the tree, but his foot stepped on three different twigs and she was alerted right away. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled, slowly climbing down the tree.

Predator comes closer to her as she touches the ground. "I came here to return the favor. You gave me the items to save me from infection. How about I fix your arm and leave when I am done?" He sees the look in her fave as she tries to think about what to say. She shifts from foot to foot as she continues to think. The silence drags on and Predator's heart races. What if she refuses? He wasn't looking for an alliance, but having a trained Career fix her arm would prove greatly for her.

She raises her head and she looks Predator in the eyes. "Yes. You can fix my arm." She accepts his offer and she takes a seat next to him.

"Okay, I'll be right back with a few items, okay?" She nods as he runs off into the forest. When he comes back, he has thick pieces of bark and pieces of cloth in his hands.

Predator grabs the girl's arm and holds it in place as he puts the pieces of bark on either side of her arm. They made small talk as he worked and he learned her name was Kira and she got her name from a book her mother read years ago. He tied the pieces of cloth around the bark and made sure it was tight enough. Kira lifts her arm up and, even under the weight of the bark, she was able to pick it up, but not twist it. Predator stood up and was about to leave, until Kira grabbed his arm.

"Can you stay here with me? I haven't slept in days and I need some rest. Can you please stay?" Predator looks into her eyes and slowly nods. Maybe he should just stay with her for a while. He could use her to stay alive for a while longer and probably go home.

**Rye Corn, D9**

The sun slowly made its way to the horizon and it was getting harder to see. Rye couldn't care; he continued to walk around, only thinking about Isa's death. Before she died, he told her his secret at he was actually Farro. Now with his secret out, he is just waiting for the Gamemakers to get rid of him for showing up the Capitol. He explained the whole story to Isadora as she slowly slipped away from him. The switch during the good-byes, him trying to act like Rye, and the false answers he said during the interviews is what he told Isadora. She slipped away from him and he could not stop it. Yes, he knew that only one can go home. And he thought that one should be Isadora. But, she is being fixed up in the Capitol and being made up to return to District 5 to be buried.

Light was no longer in the arena as Rye continued to travel in the dark as he thought of Isadora. The way her eyes twinkled when she spoke, the way her hair fit her face, the way she looked at him. It is very hard to believe that she is gone. _Beep! Beep! _Rye twists his head to the sky and sees a small silver parachute make its way to him. It lands beside his feet as he continues to stare at it. He still has sponsors? Even after the revealing of his secret? He leans over and picks it up. He cracks open the container and a Capitol machete falls to his feet. A note is in his hands, and he has to squint to read the small words.

_Don't you dare lose this weapon. All of District 5 pooled their money to get you this weapon. Use it wisely and get out of there! ~A_

Rye grabs the handle and looks over the weapon. Isadora's home district paid for this? His eyes were glued to this lovely machete that Isadora's home paid for. Did they care for him because how he treated Isadora? His eyes water at the thought of Isadora's cousins watching him say good-bye to Isa. He took the weapon and followed Axel's advice; get out of there. Rye wasn't sure of the literal meaning, but Axel may be one step ahead of him. Who cares if his mentor is always drunk? Follow what your mentor says. The whole time he was walking away, he thought of one thing: What was District 5 doing now?

**Kasee Abelson, District Five Resident**

Kasee's eyes are glued to the screen. She has watched the Games all day, just to see the look on the District 9 tribute's face when he recieves the machete District 5 paid for. Isadora died a painful way, and Rye was there to help her through the pain. Kasee, herself, put fifty dollars to Rye's gift, which was half of her pay for the week. She may be low on food, but it is all worth it if Rye goes home. Kasee's younger sister is tugging at her skirt, but Kasse keeps an eye on the big screen.

Finally, a shot switches from District 6 to Rye opening his gift. The whole district becomes quiet as they see tears well up in his eyes. The emotion spread from person to person as Rye continued to stare at the weapon they all paid for. Kasee keeps watching the screen, just to see what Rye will do with the weapon. A low growl is heard over the speakers and Kasee holds her breath for what is about to happen.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! How did you like the update? Tell me in a review. I have a poll on my profile, please go and take it. Also, I am at a stand-still for the Eighth Quarter Quell. If you have friends on Fanfiction, please ask them to submit. I have 43 out of 140, including the reserved spots. That is about 30% of the tributes (what a nerd I am). Anyway, ask around for any tributes. It would help me a lot.**

**Anyway, I got a question about more sponsor points. Here is how this will work. Until the victor is crowned, I will be asking a question and the first person to PM me the answer earns twenty sponsor points. The second earns fifteen and the third earns ten. Here is my question: When _The Hunger Games_ was casting for Katniss, over 30 actresses read for the part. Name three actresses other than Jennifer Lawrence who read for the part.**

**Good luck. :)**


	35. To Get Rid of The Favorite

**Day 10: Evening**

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

Day ten slows into late-afternoon and tributes are finding places to rest for the night. The siblings are still near the destroyed Cornucopia, the 9 boy is bunkered down in the northwest region of the arena, the 7 girl is not too far away from him, and the alliance between 4 and 6 are 3 kilometers west of the Cornucopia. Such an odd way to end the day; the tributes are all settling in for the night already. Aphrodite throws her silk golden hair behind her shoulder and looks to the monitors. It seems Rye from 9 is holding his weapon close to him. Maybe he should use that weapon some how. Her eyes flickered as she was thinking. The audience seems to have grown bored with the Games already, which is something Aphrodite wasn't used to. Normally, the audience would be so in love with the Games, they'd ask for more. _How to gain their trust back..._ she thought to herself.

A door flung open and Chal Sherwood was on the other side, looking surprisingly sober and ready for work. He walked to Aphrodite, his breath smelling like mint rather than liquor. What happened to the deadbeat Head Gamemaker? Who cares now that he actually showed up to the Game Center. Chal had some papers in his hands and he made his way to his assistant. A smile curled on his lips. What was he up to?

"Hey, Miss McKennon. You've worked hard to produce some..._mediocre_ Games." He snarls, holding the papers still very tightly. Her nose twitched, something that she did when someone annoyed her. He was face-to-face with her, looking down at her like he always did.

"Mediocre? They aren't mediocre. Mediocre were the first twenty Hunger Games, not the one hundred and seventy-sixth. What do you want?" Aphrodite said calmly, eyeing the papers in Chal's hands. He took notice of her wondering eyes and knew exactly how to play this.

"You see, the audience is, to put it bluntly, bored." Chal starts, grabbing a strand of Aphrodite's hair. "While you were making a fool of yourself as a Gamemaker, I was out collecting data. This data can help you get out of your situation. Judging by the citizens of the Capitol, they love that girl from Six. Just how much? I asked a questionnaire, and eighty percent of the voters said they would love it if Kira Shock from District Six won the Games."

"Where are you taking this?" Aphrodite asked, slapping Chal's hand away from her hair.

"Simply put it, get rid of the favorite." Chal said the words and left them hanging in the air. Aphrodite just stared at him. No one before has purposely gotten rid of a tribute because of what the audience thought of them. She turned around to see Kira and Predator bunkering down and getting ready to take their turns watching. She sighed and turned back to Chal. But, the only thing in his place was empty air and a command by the Capitol citizens.

"Portia!" She yelled. "Get a few Snaked Badgers ready. I have an idea for Kira."

**Caden Miller, D2**

Caden uses a dull knife piece to sharpen a stick to a sharp point. The stupid avalanche destroyed their weapons and he and his sister needed to make their own weapons from the blood soaked knife piece that Kleo used to stab Predator a while ago. Kleo used a dry piece of ivy she found earlier in the day to hold together a bent piece of wood. Caden is turning the wood into an arrow, but it isn't exactly perfect. Nothing is perfect in the Hunger Games. But, the Training Academy in District 2 taught them how to make weapons from the environment around them so they don't have to completely rely on sponsors. But, who would even sponsor them? Siblings who are stuck in the Hunger Games, where only one can come out alive and the other must die.

Another piece of wood flecks off the arrow Caden is carving. Kleo is intently working on bending her bow properly, so she can shoot Caden's arrow at some prey. That avalanche killed everything they needed to survive. Caden look to his sister, who is intently working on her bow. He sighs as he looks at her. She means everything to him and he knows that the odds are against them. After the double victory last year, the Capitol won't send them both home. She finishes tying her knot on her bow as he cuts another piece off the wood.

She walks to him and sits down. "I have the bow ready. Is the arrow done?" Her brown eyes fall on the piece of wood he has worked on for an hour and only the pointed tip is done. The arrow can't fly a long distance if there is nothing to level it. Oh well. She takes it from his hand and loads her bow up with the unfinished arrow.

"Kleo, I don't think..." He is cut off from her shushing him.

"Shut up. I know what I am doing." She spat out, aiming at a tree in the distance. She expelled a slow, deep breath and took full aim on her target. As she was about to let go of the arrow, something made her lose her focus.

_Ahhh!_ A shrill scream was heard over the arena and Kleo dropped their make-shift weapon on the floor. She turned to Caden as they expected a cannon to sound. Besides Kleo, there are only two girls in the arena. Who could have made that sound? Kleo runs to her brother, not picking up the weapon and Caden wraps his strong arms around his sister.

**Predator Fazaysia, D4**

Using his hands, Predator wrapped his fingers around a badger/snake thing until it fell over dead. Two more creatures ran their way to Kira, and they sank their teeth into her leg and arm, making her scream more. Predator quickly jumped on them and strangled them and snapped their necks. These creatures have come here before the nightly death toll and all attacked Kira, earning her several bites. The bites swelled to the size of an orange and Kira howled in pain as something settled into her blood stream, making her scream even more. Predator kicked away the dead creatures and ran his way to his ally, while a few other creatures burrow their way into the ground.

Kira is thrashing around as Predator tries to calm her down. Her hands hits Predator's cheek, continuing to thrash around because of the bites she received from the creatures. The bites swell slightly more and Predator is faced with a terrible problem: he knows why the bites are swelling. The creatures were venomous. He sits on Kira's stomach and pins her down until her breathing is slowed down. Her eyes slowly drained of color and her pupils dilated. "Shh. Kira, you're going to be okay."

Predator climbed off of his ally and layed on the ground beside her. He picked up her arm and examined the bite wounds she got. They were the size of an orange and puss was coming out of the wound. The venom is definitely in her body now. How long would it take until she gives out? He places her arm on the ground and strokes her dampened hair. "You're okay, Six. You're fine."

"How do you know? My blood is burning!" She cries. Predator looks over her body. _One, two, three..._ fourteen bites littered her body. She would be dead in ten minutes. Kira winces as Predator's emotions seems to take over his body. Why is he freaking out? He shouldn't have been this upset because of Kira, because she isn't from his district nor is she close to him. He knows the rules of the Games, and he will be the one on top. He couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse as Kira suffered.

**Paige Tamar, Predator's Crush**

"You..." Predator's voice calls through the speakers in the Main Square of District 4. Ever since the creatures, the creatures that Dusk and Chal called 'Snaked Badgers', bit Kira, every camera has been trained on Predator and Kira. Paige watched as Predator choked back his tears. She knew that he had a feeling for her, not romantic, but how he has developed a friendship with her.

"You'll be fine." He finally gets out as a small icon in the corner pops up. Kira's internal readings are shown and it gives a picture of her bloodstream, filled with venom. Everyone looked at one another and they knew she wasn't going to make it to tomorrow. Paige's eyes watered and she tried to wipe her tears away. That's her problem: she's a sensitive person. During the bloodbath, she cried when everyone began to fall, especially the siblings from 14. They didn't have a hope to make it out alive.

A loud _BOOM! _shook Paige to her core. All the venom in Kira's body caused her heart to shut down just as Predator told her she'd be okay. Kira's headshot was shown on-screen with a time under her face: 10 days, 21 hours, 19 minutes, 52 seconds. She's the first District 6 tribute in years to make it ten days. Paige's eyes filled with tears as Predator hugged Kira one last time. He walked over to the dead Snaked Badger and began to examine it. Four legs, forked tongue, and he felt its fur. He grabbed a pointed branch and cut off some of his fur to find scales rather than skin. He stabbed the dead creature and let out a cry of agony.

"He's weak." A voice calls behind Paige. She turns around and sees a young Career, must have only been thirteen and full of himself. He was with a group of younger Careers, all laughing at Predator for crying over a dead ally. "I wouldn't be that upset over a dead girl. He's such a weakling." Paige faces the younger Career, almost ready to burst at his ignorance.

"Excuse me?" Her voice comes out louder and catches the attention of the Square. "Predator is not weak because of mourning over a dead ally. He promised to protect her and he failed his promise. The Academy doesn't teach you how to mourn and feel anything about killing, do they?" Her voice rings in the younger Career's ears and her words hang in the air. She walks away from the boys and the Square, wanting to go for a swim. This is why she never went into the Training Academy.

The Fallen:

Kira Shock, District 6: _Killed by venom of Snaked Badgers_

**A/N: I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating, but I was busy with school. Another tribute has fallen, knocking her out of the race. I'm sorry Kira, but your name was drawn. I was very sad to see you go, but the Games must continue. 5 tributes left! Who is going to win? I'm excited! Credit to Ramijk for the 'Snaked Badgers', thank you so much. I need to reply Ramijk real quick: I know you said the venom isn't lethal, but Kira was given many, many bites, increasing the venom intake. One more reply...**

**ALK: This is the Capitol we are talking about: they are ruthless and they can do whatever they please. Meaning, District 14 has to compete because the Capitol says so. The citizens, I am not sure where they came from, so I am going to say magic. I actually did put a space, but the way the words were typed, it looked like no space. :/**


	36. The Tributes and the Lynx

**Day 11: Early morning**

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

The sun slowly over the trees and a rumbling overtook Sheila's body. Her stomach was signaling her to get some food and fast. She looked around her, making sure no one was around the tree where she camped out like in the first day of the Games. She put her sword in her mouth and slowly climbed from her nightly shelter. Her feet hit the ground and twigs snapped underneath her weight. Under paranoia, she looked all around her to see if she was alone. She concluded she was alone and slowly walked to her left, where she smelled something decaying. The rank oder snuck into her nose and she began to gag on the smell. With her sword in hand, she walked towards the terrible smell, trying to swallow the gags that keep sneaking into her throat.

Her steps became smaller as she approached the smell. Her grip tightened on the sword handle so much that her district seal became imprinted on her palm. She leaned in closer and realized that, in front of her, was a chewed to bits animal, rotting and decaying in the open. It took everything that she had to not scream in horror. She swallowed the screams and looked closer to examine the dead animal. This wasn't the leftovers of a tribute. The animal was destroyed, bite marks littered its body, flesh was completely ripped off... this was the work of a mutt and Sheila knew it. The Gamemakers must have unleashed a terrible mutt in the middle of the night. But, no cannons sounded to confirm her suspicions. She silently walked away from the mutilated animal, hoping to find a source of food that she can really eat.

As she walked away, she ticked off who was left in the Games. That 6 girl died in the night, so she's off. The siblings from 2 are still alive and the boy from 4. Who else is left? She racked her brain to figure out who is left in the Games with her. That District 9 boy! He survived longer than anyone thought he would, or longer than Sheila thought. She just hoped the mutts would get to him before she would get to him. After what happened with the 8 girl, Sheila can only stand to kill small animals for food. She would never kill another human being, unless she completely needed to.

A rustling in the bushes broke her from her thoughts. Was it a tribute? A small, gray rabbit jumped out, casually licking its paws and cleaning its face. It was so innocent, just like a little child in Panem, but once it caught sight of Sheila and her weapon, it sprinted away, in fear of death. Sheila chased after it, using all of her might and hunting it down. In one last attempt for breakfast, she slid on her stomach and grabbed the animal by its long and furry ears. It curled into a ball of fear, much like Sheila has done since she was Reaped into these Games. This rabbit reminded her of herself and all the other children who fear these Games; there is nothing that can be done to stop your fate. Against her wishes, she took her sword, sliced it against the rabbit's throat and ended its life right there. At least she can be full for a while.

**Kleo Miller, D2**

The make-shift bow lasted pretty well, considering Kleo caught her and her brother some breakfast of three squirrels. When she gets back to the Capitol, she will be eating all the Capitol food she can before she bursts. These little animals were cooked over the fire her brother made and she divided up the squirrels evenly; one for her, one for Caden, and they split one fifty-fifty. She handed Caden his first squirrel and he took it with no words. He ate silently, which is something Caden never does. She expelled some breath and dug into her squirel. Only three more tributes, minus Caden, until she goes home. Of course, the Capitol will be over taken with her selfless act of 'sacrifice' and let both her and her brother live. It's a fool-proof plan, after all.

As she ate through her first squirrel and began to eat her other half, she noticed Caden barely touched his food. She looked down and back at him. What was his problem? She touched his knee and he faced her with his big brown eyes and she smiled at him. "Hey, eat up. We need our strength so we can finish this Game together." He smiled slightly and went back to his food. Is this how Luna and Braxton acted in their Games? Caden took a deep breath and looked to Kleo.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He starts. "I am just a little...exhausted."

"You can rest when we get home." Kleo says, sounding a little more confident than her brother. Caden just stared at her. Did he hear right? _We _get home? Did she not understand the rules of the Games? Oh well, let her think what she wanted, just like when they were home.

As the siblings ate their breakfast, a low growling was heard deep in the forest. Kleo's head snapped to the direction of the growl and fear rippled through her body. She didn't show it, thought Caden knew she was terrified by that growl. He came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. A loud screech came from her throat, and she punched him in the shoulder. "Not funny, you asshole!" The growl turned into a howl, and the howl turned into a chorus of screeching. There is more than one, and they could be coming after them. Caden hugged Kleo from behind and handed her the make-shift bow and arrows. They could take these mutations together.

**Rye Corn, D9**

The growling has intensified and fear began to take over Rye's body as he jogged around the arena. What were the Gamemakers planning? Kill a tribute and take away the mutts? Would he be that tribute? He clutched his knife that Isadora's district gave him and began to take slow breaths. Twigs snapped and leaves crunched behind Rye...er...Farro and he realized that no tribute was with him. He was with the mutations, and he may not make it back to District 9.

A loud _thump! _was heard in front of Farro, and a large, cat-like mutt was in front of him. Its head was square-shaped, its ears has fur tips on top, its teeth were sharp, and its fur was a mix of white and gray. Farro has never seen one of these personally, but its looks were very similar to a lynx, a cat in his school books back home. The teeth of the lynx were bright and shiny, ready to spill his blood in order for the Capitol to be entertained. A terrible death awaited him, but he swallowed the fear and was determined to defeat this lynx. The mutt roared, making Farro's ears ring, and its green eyes began to glow. They literally glowed! Farro gripped his machete and charged for the animal.

The lynx swiped his paws and cut a gash on Farro's arm, blood oozing from his arm and staining his jacket. He let out a yell of agony as warm blood trickled down his arm. A burst of adrenaline gave him the strength of a District 2 Career Tribute, and he stabbed the lynx square in the heart, covering the machete with its blood. The lynx cried out, his glowing eyes flickering and he fell over, blood staining his fur. The lynx began to twitch, and it was slowly dying. Blood still flowed from his wound, and Farro fell back against a tree. A tiny whimper escaped from the nearly dead lynx, and Farro looked at it with disgust. The dead lynx's eyes flickered three times and, suddenly, four lynx mutts surrounded him.

Four mutts. All of their eyes glowed different colors of the rainbow and their teeth were barred. Their eyes must have been a tracker of some sort. As one mutts eyes flickered, two more surrounded him. The machete was still in the first lynx's heart, and he was weaponless. The adrenaline is long gone and he is only as strong as a typical District 9 tribute. He is no longer strong, and he was wounded. Farro closed his eyes and loudly screamed, "I am Farro!" One of the lynx's jumped him and sunk its teeth into his arm. A loud, painful scream escaped Farro's lips as the lynx ripped his flesh off of his bones. Another lynx bit down onto his foot, slowly chewing up his whole leg. Farro slowly let go of his life, his screams faded into nothing, and his vision turned into black. _I'm glad I took Rye's place._

_BOOM!_

**Predator Fazaysia, D4**

Screams, howls, flickering eyes, and a cannon saved Predator from the lynx mutts. But, those stupid mutts left their mark on him. One took a bite out of his arm, and no one in the Academy taught him how to deal with mutt bites. Figures. Something about the mutts seemed off though. They all didn't kill him, but when their eyes flickered, they all ran the other way. Blood was all over Predator's arm and pain rippled from his arm and spread to his whole body. The pain made him forget about the mutts and look up in the sky as a last-ditch effort. He had to have some sponsors left. They couldn't turn their back on him now in the final four. _Please!_

He closed his eyes and tried to take his mind off of the pain. Training back at home, fishing with his father, swimming in the lake behind the Training Academy, seeing Paige for the first time, being given the honor of volunteering for glory, his first kill of the Games. Everything was a distant memory now as the pain became more and more unbearable. He dared not look at his wound in fear of seeing his bone underneath all the blood. Where are the sponsors? Ever since he got that crossbow, he knew he had sponsors wanting him to return to the Capitol. Maybe Indigo is holding the gift until it gets worse.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ A small parachute with a small case attached floated down and landed on Predator's lap. He cracked it open with one hand and a small case of medicine, along with a note, was in his sponsor gift. Thank goodness his sponsors still wanted him to win. He picked up the note and read it quickly. The medicine needed to be put on fast.

_Predator, this medicine will not completely heal you. Place on the open wounds and it will numb the pain until the Games are over. You are a favorite to win. Keep strong until only you come out on top. ~I_

Predator did as his mentor instructed and placed the cool balm on the bloody areas. The clear medicine mixed with the cheery red blood, turning into a pink-ish color on his open wounds. He continued to rub the mixture on his open wounds as the sun settled high in the sun, signaling noon. It was only noon? Now that there is only four left, the Gamemakers would find a way to end this quickly. He now has a one in four chance of taking home the title. With his sponsor, he will take home that title and destroy anyone in his way.

**Indigo Greenlaw, District 4 Mentor**

As noon began to settle in the Capitol, Indigo watched his tribute apply his medicine. That bite looked very terrible to sit through and wait for the pain to go away. He could actually see some bone sticking out. Luckily, he was saved by that District 9 tribute, who set off the mutts to kill him. That was a brutal death, but very interesting to watch. Everyone heard what Rye... or should he say Farro... yelled before he died. Apparently, he switched places with his brother Rye back in 9, and died for him. Some people thought it was very sweet, others thought it was very stupid, and some people *cough* Gamemakers *cough* thought it was a sign of a rebellion. There are talks of reaping the real Rye Corn next year and killing him in next years Games, then slowly killing off the entire Corn family. See what happens when you defy the Capitol?

Dusk Shine and Chal Sherwood appeared on-screen, replaying Farro's brutal death and commenting on his final words before he let go of his life. Despite what he said during District 5's death, people were very surprised to hear who he really was. Maybe people weren't listening and only watched as the star-crossed lovers said their final goodbyes and watching him receive a gift from another district. Rye was a favorite, until he turned into Farro. "And Rye Corn placed fifth, dying at eleven days, eleven hours, two minutes and one second. And with Rye's death, we are now in our top four. Now Chal, were you expecting these tributes to be our top four?"

"Not exactly." Every word that comes out of his mouth is like a stab to Indigo's ears. "I was expecting the tributes from Two and Four, but Sheila Carwell surprised me the most. After last year's terrible death for little Faith, I wasn't expecting Seven to pull through. I see her being able to make it to the top two, but I'm not sure if she'll be able to take home the victor title."

"Your tribute put up quite a fight there, Indie." A deep voice said to Indigo as they watched a quick recap of deaths so far in the Games. Indigo turned his head and saw Braxton Lester, mentor of District 2, beside him with a flute of champagne. "I think it will come down to our tributes."

"I can see that." Indigo replied stiffly. "The sibling team you have is very strong. But, what happens when one of them dies? The other one might go insane, handing my tribute the title." Indigo was good at this. He has done this mind game for years, convincing mentors that their tributes weren't strong enough to take on his. However, Braxton has mentored very strong tributes and things look about even. Although, District 2's chances are doubled because they are the only team left.

"We'll just wait and see." Braxton says, shaking Indigo's hand. _Yes we will._

The Fallen:

Rye Corn, District 9: _Mauled by lynx mutts_

* * *

**A/N: Only four left! I am trying to wrap up this story so I can move onto the Eighth Quarter Quell, which is still in need of tributes. All the information is on that story, and the tribute list is on my profile if you wish to see it. If you want to send in a tribute, PM me for the form. Anyway, I hope you had a wonderful holiday and I will update this story as fast as I can. :) I have a new poll on my profile if you wish to take it. :D**

_**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**_


	37. The Final Four and The Wounded

**Day 12: Afternoon**

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

Ever since Rye...or should she say Farro...died, Aphrodite has got reports of District 9 being close to an uprising. To prevent said uprising, she has put in word with President Rector to place more Peacekeepers around the district. During the Games, President Rector visited District 9 himself and no one seemed to be up to the task of starting an uprising. Good news for the Capitol, but maybe another district could start an uprising. Aphrodite pushed those thoughts from her mind as her eyes watched the monitors in front of her of the final four tributes in the Games. The siblings from 2 have crafted weapons and are now heading to the forest. The boy from 4 is slowly moving west, and the girl from 7 is stationary in a tree in the northern part of the arena. Luckily for Aphrodite, the siblings from 2 and the boy from 4 are moving in the same direction. Hopefully, the siblings would take him down.

Aphrodite pushed her golden hair behind her and looked at the arena. Her eyes darted back and forth between the holographic arena and the video feed. Predator has torn his jacket and wrapped it around his wound. It has long since stopped bleeding because of his sponsor and he was lucky to make it this far. That bite could have led to an infection. On the map, the alliance of 2 is moving closer to Predator, and vise versa. Maybe she should just let them reach each other and maybe the audience could have a show. Hey, they used to be allies until the natural disaster happened and destroyed the Cornucopia and all of their weapons.

"Felix!" Aphrodite called to the Arena Manager. He looked to her, waiting for her command. "Make sure that Predator and the siblings meet each other. I think the audience deserves a show." Felix nodded, looking at the map in front of him. Predator was continuing to go straight and so were the siblings. Aphrodite smiled devilishly at the video feed of Predator and Kleo and Caden. Her plan was finally coming together, something that she longed for since Linden died. A terrible death of a strong tribute and a good show.

A door swung open behind her. She figured she knew who it was, but she was focused on the video feed and not looking behind her to confirm herself. Shoes echoed off the chrome walls and a man came up behind Aphrodite. He did not touch her to tell her that he has arrived, but he only said a few words. "You are doing a wonderful job, Miss McKennon. Chal has a reason to be worried about his job." Aphrodite turned her head slightly and saw the familiar sunken face of her leader.

"President Rector?" She asked, her voice squeaking and cracking. "What do you mean?" The president only touched her shoulder and nodded. He looked at the video feed of the alliance meeting Predator. He said nothing as he patted her shoulder and walked away.

**Kleo Miller, D2**

Kleo gripped the make-shift bow and arrow as she and her brother walked through the forest. The heat zapped their movements, making them slow and sluggish. Kleo walked in front of her brother, because she had the sturdier weapon. The knife Caden made from the dull knife blade and a few sticks wouldn't hold up in battle. With only two more tributes until they go home, Kleo would take over the killing until it came down to them. Her breathing became shallow and silent as she and Caden creeped through the woods. Who would be out here? _Snap!_ A twig snap rang in Kleo's ears and she whipped her head at a sharp left. _Snap! _"Damn it!" A low, male voice said after the second twig snapped.

She looked to Caden and nodded her head to the direction of the voice. At this point in the Games, she and Caden learned to speak through body language, something they learned back home. For one whole week at the Academy, the trainers and all the Careers could only speak with body language. Some of the younger Careers took that chance to do vulgar stuff, which Kleo used to find funny when she was eleven. Looking back on it, she remembered some of those boys who were actually in the Games. Big surprise that only one came back as a victor. Caden took Kleo's hint and went in front of her.

Kleo tightened her grip and loaded up an arrow. The point Caden made was not the sharpest Kleo has ever seen, but they were low on sponsors and they haven't gotten a weapon since the Cornucopia was destroyed. With Caden in front of her, she felt a little more relaxed. With the sun high in the sky, slightly moving to its sunset position, Kleo could see anything within a two-mile radius in front of her. A flash of exposed skin caught her eye. Who was that? Kleo tapped Caden on the shoulder and pointed to where she saw the skin. Suddenly, bronze colored hair was in her view. She knew exactly who owned that hair. Predator from District 4!

An arrow is still in Kleo's bow, and she aimed it clearly to her old ally. Without thinking about it, the arrow flew from the bow and embedded itself into Predator's skin. He let out a yelp and Caden ran over to him, knocked him over, and sat on top of him. "We meet again." Caden tormented Predator. "Remember this? This knife blade is the one Kleo used to wound you. You are are nothing but a wounded tribute." Caden grabbed the arrow from Predator's shoulder and pushed it in deeper to cause more pain. Predator let out a cry of pain until Kleo stepped in.

"Let's not kill him right now." She said, stopping her brother in his tracks.

"What are you talking about?" Caden practically yelled in her face, still gripping the arrow in Predator's shoulder. "We need to kill him so we can go home. Do you want to die here?" Kleo's face twisted at the word _die_.

"What I mean is..." She paused, unsure of the words she wanted to use, "why don't we just hurt him really bad and leave him here? All of those open wounds would surely give him an infection sooner or later. Then, when his cannon sounds, we can look for that Seven girl. When she's out of the way, we can go home." Her words hung in the air as Caden looked to Predator. A sick, twisted smile appeared on his face as he warmed up to the idea.

"Get ready to die a slow, painful death, fish boy." Caden smirks, gripping the make shift arrow tighter and tigher. He slowly pulled the weapon out of his shoulder. Suddenly, both siblings jumped on Predator, giving him many open wounds and leaving him a bloody mess.

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

Three more. Three more tributes until she is able to go home and see her family again. The problem is, the last three tribute are Career Tributes who know how to kill someone in three different ways with a stick! At least Sheila has a one up on them; her sponsor sword. She hasn't used this weapon to kill anything but rabbits and chipmunks. Sheila walked away from the tree she spent most of the day in and wandered around in the forest. The sun in the sky gave her light to see where she was going. In a few hours, she'll have to settle down again for the night. She continued to walk in the direction where the water was, in an effort to refill her flask one last time. The Gamemakers might end this soon anyways.

Screams of pain and agony filled her ears and she hid behind a thick tree. The screams became louder and louder until she heard two people laugh and mock the screamer. It was a male and a female, probably the siblings from 2. The screams turned into whimpers, and the whimpers turned into nothing. Sheila waited for about ten minutes for a cannon to sound, but nothing sounded. Was he dead? Or was he fighting through the pain? Did he get a sponsor gift that fast? She came out from behind the tree and walked towards the area where the screaming came from. She gripped the handle so tightly, the seal left an imprint on her palm. The grass was thick green and she was trying to find why the screamer was... well... screaming.

As she walked closer, her foot slipped in a slippery substance. She looked down and saw fresh blood from a human. She followed the blood and she saw the bloody body of the volunteer Career from District 4, the boy who was dressed like a merman, the Career who got a 10 in training, the boy who was likely to win the Games. His fall from a trained Career to a bloody body was a terrible decent, but he had it coming like most Careers. Just looking at his mangled body made Sheila sick to her stomach. Predator didn't notice her at all; he sat himself up and moved towards a tree to stable himself. He whimpered as he looked at his open wounds with all the blood covering his skin. Suddenly, his green eyes landed on Sheila and he looked between her and the weapon in her hand.

"I'm glad your here." He says, looking directly at Sheila's weapon. How much money did that thing even cost? "I want to ask for a favor. Can you please, please put me out of my misery?" Sheila took a step back, as if Predator asked if he could kill her first. Her eyes widened at the realization of what he was asking. _Put him out of his misery? _

"I don't..." Sheila was cut off by Predator.

"Please! I don't have anything else to fight for! I mean, look at me." Predator used his hands to show her what he meant. "I can't win the Games like this. Caden and Kleo want me to die by infection. I don't to die that way. Can you please just kill me now?"

Sheila looked at Predator, then her weapon. How can she do it? She is still in shock because of how she killed that 8 girl over a week ago, and she knows she can't kill anyone else. She stood there, unmoving, looking at the slowly dieing boy as she thought about what to do.

**Jacob Carwell, Sheila's Younger Brother**

The work day was at its peak and Jacob was in the Wood Shed, chopping wood for firewood in the winter months and watching the Games with the other lumberjacks. His father was out chopping down more trees, but those logs would go straight to the Capitol. The sight of the bloodied District 4 boy made Jacob a little sick, but he didn't throw up his lunch all over the shed's wooden floors. Dusk Shine and Chal Sherwood were talking on the TV with the Games playing behind them. They just replayed the scene where Kleo and Caden left a lot of wounds on Predator's body and just left him there to die from infection. Pretty ruthless.

Suddenly, Sheila appeared next to Predator, looking between him and her sword. Predator just asked if she could mercy kill him. The sword caught rays of the sunlight and reflected it back. Sheila stood there, not moving a muscle or saying anything. Predator continued to ask if she could kill him because he had nothing else to fight for. Just by looking at his bloody body gave Jacob enough proof already, but he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in his sister's shoes. Dusk Shine started off her commentary as Sheila just stood there.

"Will she do it?" She asked, as if it was a planned TV program they have at the Capitol. "I, personally, don't think she'll be able to pull through with it. She had such a hard time dealing with the fact she killed Flim on day four that I can't imagine her killing anyone else. What about you Chal?"

The Head Gamemaker looked to the video feed and to the cameras. "Maybe she will. Predator can only hold on for a day or two until the blood is drained from him or an infection gets to him. She could easily put him out of his misery right now and give us our final three."

Jacob looked away and continued to chop wood. If the Games weren't on twenty-four seven, maybe the districts could get their quotas done. His mother was having a hard time just looking at the TV before breaking into tears. While the Games were in the top six, they replayed the Games were Rivet died and everyone commented that Sheila will just end up in a wooden coffin like Rivet. He tried to ignore it, but everyone kept talking about it. People who knew the Carwells kept expecting Sheila to die just like their brother. As Jacob worked, he heard people yelling out in excitement and some people were just standing in the shed dumbstruck, not saying a word. Someone tapped on his shoulder to make him look at the screen. He turned around, and he realized why everyone was so surprised.

**A/N: What happened? Too bad I won't tell until the next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter; I would love to hear your thoughts in the reviews. :) We are getting so close to the end of these Games. :D I'm so excited!**


	38. Sometimes You Have To Show Pity

**Day 14: Late Afternoon to Night**

**Caden Miller, D2**

"Why didn't the cannon sound yet?" Kleo asks in frustration. It has been two days since Kleo and Caden destroyed Predator, leaving him a bloody mess to catch an infection. He could not be lasting this long with all those open wounds. Kleo picks up a desert rock and chucks it at the crushed Cornucopia, where the Games began two weeks ago. Her nails were caked with dirt and her hair was a greasy mess. Maripos would be disgusted at the state her tribute is in. Kai would also be in horror. Caden had dirt all over him, had bags under his eyes, and his hair was in more of a mess than Kleo's, if that was even possible. Kleo lays on her back and looks to the sun heading for the setting position.

Caden was a lost for words too. The instructors always told them that an infection could spread in your body by opens wounds, and that should take up to a day. The infection itself could kill with in a matter of hours if it is strong enough. Maybe the instructors didn't know what they were talking about; Predator has been alive for two days and he may not even have an infection in his body. Caden lays beside his sister and stays silent. They used to do this at the Academy back home. During their lunch break, they'd lay on the grass and stare into the sky. They'd joke around at the new recruits the Academy signed on and they would just talk about the silly stuff. So much has changed since they entered the Hunger Games together. Would either of them come out?

The siblings stayed silent as they watched the sun move to the horizon. The arena seemed quieter as they layed there in silence. They both were thinking the same thought; when will Predator give up? Kleo closed one eye and used her thumb to cover up the sun. She sometimes did that to see what it would be like with no sun. Obviously, that would never happen. Maybe in the Dark Days, but not now in the stronger-than-ever nation. Caden lifted his head to watch his younger sister covering up the sun. He would never know the reason she does that, but he found it very adorable when she did. It reminded him of when she was seven and she was just enrolled in the Training Academy. A lot of things changed over the years, and now they were fighting for their lives, the thing they were taught to do since they were young.

"When do you think he'll die?" Kleo asked, breaking the silence. Caden sits up and looks down to his sister. He took only a moment to think about it before he came back with his answer.

"Maybe in a few hours." He guesses. "We roughed him up pretty badly and he probably couldn't last anymore than a few hours." Kleo smiles slowly and Caden realizes why she is smiling at him. There is a possibility that they'll return home together. They didn't need words to express that thought. Kleo sat up and hugged her brother, holding on tightly and never wanting to let go. Hope is restored in their hearts and there is a chance they'll escape with their lives. Tears blotted the sides of Kleo's eyes, threatening to fall on her brother's shoulder. They could go home.

She hugged Caden tighter as the sun began to set. They only had to last in the arena a few more days and they would be home, safe and sound. Kleo dared not let go of her brother, her only sibling she has ever known. She was so close to the victor title, she could almost taste it. _Just a few more days._

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

The sun was dimming and Sheila watched as Predator closed his eyes and snapped them open, trying to stay alive. No parachutes came for them nor did Sheila have any medical experience to help her 'ally'. Predator's blood had stopped flowing and he was losing more blood than Sheila could stop it. She watched as he looked around with his eyes, trying to take in where he would rest in peace soon. Was there anything to do to keep him alive for a few more days? Did Sheila do the right thing by staying with him? It kept the Careers off her trail for a while, but she had to watch Predator die slowly and probably by infection. What could she even say to him? 'Nice job in the Games, but you need to die now'? Like Sheila could ever say something like that.

Her sword layed in her lap and resting on her skinny legs, her legs that have lost a ton of weight since the Hunger Games began. Sheila would have to eat tons of Capitol food to restore her original weight before she would ever be showed off to the Capitol citizens again. Not that she'd be back in the Capitol; one of the siblings would probably take her spot. They'd get the glory and escape with their lives. How happy for them. Sheila looked down at her weapon one more time. The District 7 seal was showing at her face and she realized how badly the sponsors wanted her to win. She looked at the seal and tried to breathe deeply. 'Don't think that you'll die. What did that girl say during the interviews?' She remembered the girl from 5 who said that she believed that she wouldn't die, but that turned out very well. She died sometime after the avalanche happened.

A low groaning was heard to Sheila's left. Predator has tried to fight the pain since Kleo and Caden roughed him up, but he was losing his battle. He may not ever make it back to District 4 to see Paige. While Sheila was trying to keep Predator's mind away from the pain, she asked what his life in his district was like. He told her about the way the air smelled, the Training Academy which was based on tridents and swimming, the way the took midnight swims during the summer, and the way he looked at Paige Tamar when he saw her. As he talked about the 'love of his life', Sheila began to realize that ruthless Careers have a heart deep down inside. He really loved Paige, especially by the way he talked about her. She asked him what he would do if he came home as victor, but Predator replied 'You know I won't win. Chances are that you will go home'. He's the first person to ever say that to her.

Another groan came from Predator as he fought the pain away. She looked to him and saw the expression of pain glimmer across his face. It was hard to believe that only two weeks ago, he looked like a merman at the Tribute Parade and he scored a ten in training. Sheila has earned only half of his score, and she would make it farther than him. Predator looked to Sheila, to her weapon, and back to her. He took a sharp intake of breath and words began to spill from his mouth. "Please, can you please just kill me now? I won't make it past the sunset. Please?" Sheila's eyes welled with tears. How was she supposed to kill him, the boy she spent all yesterday talking to about his home life and the girl he desperately loved?

He looked to her and scooted closer. "Sheila, I want you to do this. I also want you to do one thing for me." Sheila nodded, holding back the tears she dreaded to let free. "When you win and you are on your Victory Tour, I want you to tell Paige that I will be waiting for her. Please?" The District 7 girl nodded and watched as Predator layed on his back, ready to accept his fate. Sheila clutched her weapon, looking at the bloodied boy who beared no resemblance to his former self, the Career determined to win. Was this a pity death? Sheila took a deep breath and plunged the golden sword into Predator's heart, tears streaming down her face as the cannon echoed in her ears. His words stayed in her mind. _When you win..._ He had so much confidence in her. She wiped her useless tears away and looked to his lifeless body. _I will win for you, Predator._

The Fallen:

Predator Fazaysia, District 4: _Mangled by Kleo and Caden, mercy killed by Sheila_

**A/N: We say good-bye to Predator in this short chapter, and we are almost to the end of the Games. Kleo and Caden may just have to fight Sheila on this one. Who do you think will come out on top? Only time will tell. I am so happy that I got to write this story and I enjoyed every minute of it. Thank you all the readers and the tribute creaters for making my first SYOT possible and successful. :)**


	39. The Storm and The Confrontation

**Day 15: Morning to Afternoon**

**Shark Fazaysia, Predator's Father**

Another day in the Games, another day of Predator's death. Shark looked at the screen in his tackle shop at Dusk Shine and Chal Sherwood talking about the remaining tributes. For all he cared, the siblings from 2 can go die in a hole. They didn't show compassion that the tribute from District 7 did. Shark took his eyes away from the screen and pretended to be busy working on some sort of bait. How can people just talk about his son's death and not realize that he was listening to their every remark? Predator was supposed to come home alive and live in the Victor's Village and have children of his own to make the victor bloodline continue. But, that all changed when the siblings decided to leave him bloody and helpless. What will the family do now?

Predator's death replayed over and over until one of the tributes woke up. With each time the death was played, it felt like a stab in the heart to Shark. Sure, Predator asked the 7 girl to 'mercy kill' him, but that meant that he was left without a child due to her. He can't hold it against her; Predator practically begged her to do it. Just looking at the bloody mess his son was in made him shiver. The Capitol was probably all over it, yelling at each other that Predator died because they made a bet on him. Shark could barely look at anything in his shop without thinking of his son. Before Predator trained at the Academy, he was just a curious child who wanted nothing more than to spend a whole day at his father's bait shop. Where ever Shark looked, he saw the little boy eager to help his father with the bait and tackle. The Capitol took his happiness for what? Entertainment or punishment for what happened over one hundred years ago?

The door swung open and little bells rang out, signaling someone was here. Shark looked up from the bait in his hands and saw a teenage girl with brown hair looking at him. He has seen that girl somewhere before. She was in a silky black dress with a small slit up the side. The funeral for Predator didn't take place until the victor has been crowned, and that wasn't today. She walked to the counter and took a look around this place. Shark, trying to be nice, looked at the girl and cleared his throat. "Hello, how may I help you?"

The girl flashed a wobbly smile and looked to Shark through clouded eyes. "Hello, Mr. Fazaysia." Her voice sounded like she was trying to choke back sobs. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing because of Predator's..." she trailed off, covering her mouth to hold in the sobs. Shark looked at the girl harder and realized that she was the girl Predator always talked about, Paige Tamar. He walked around the counter and placed his arm around her. Her shoulders were shaking as she released her emotions.

"Shh, it's okay, Paige." He consoled her as best he could. Paige continued to cry as Shark tried to comfort her. No matter how hard he tried to calm her, her sobs didn't die down. They actually got worse. Paige realized that Predator truly loved her, and it was just a crush like she thought when she was saying her goodbyes. There was nothing she could do now; Predator has been dead for nearly fifteen hours. He was probably getting cleaned up from the Capitol, ready to be shipped to District 4 for the funeral in a few days. None of the fallen tributes could be buried until the victor has been crowned, prolonging important closure that everyone needs.

Paige continued to cry on Predator's father's shoulder, letting out her feelings. Shark tried to comfort her, but she was just crying. Nothing could stop her tears and nothing could take away the horrible feeling in her heart. Why didn't Paige say anything to Predator? Her tears continued to fall on Shark's clothing while Dusk Shine and Chal Sherwood continued to act like no one was crying over a lost tribute. Fallen tributes are forgotten tributes, you know.

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

Day fifteen, one day too many. Now that only three remain in the arena, Aphrodite needed to find a way to subtly move the tributes closer to one another so the victor can be crowned. In fact, they aren't too far away from each other. Only two miles separates Sheila from Kleo and Caden. She stood on the platform and looked at her Gamemakers, who were monitoring every little detail about the tributes and the arena. On the video feed, Sheila was laying at the spot where Predator has been just over sixteen hours ago. Yeah, yeah, we get that you feel bad that he died, but in order for you to win he must die. Aphrodite ran her hand through her hair and looked to the video feed, which switched to the siblings near the crushed Cornucopia. Kleo was messing around with her makeshift bow and Caden was trying to make more arrows for her. It seems that, no matter what Hunger Games they are in, Careers always stay near the horn of plenty for no reason at all.

Aphrodite paced around her platform. How can she plan something subtle to draw the tributes in closer. With only three left, the Games need to end today. The Capitol citizens have bet on the tribute they want to win and the one with the most bets is the girl from 7. Aphrodite looked to the virtual map with three points left on it, realizing how close the tributes are with each other. She paced again, only faster as she thought. Some Gamemakers looked to her with a confused look, but then went back to their arena monitoring. What else can you do when only three tributes are left to fight for their lives? Aphrodite's heels clicked on the chrome floor and echoed in everyone's ears. The faster her heels clicked, the harder she was thinking. Sometimes, the volume of the heels also determined how hard her brain was working.

They needed to be subtle about the way they moved Sheila. It didn't need to be so obvious, but everything the Gamemakers do is obvious. Since Sheila is in the part of the forest where the greenery isn't so thick, maybe she could cause a terrible storm to move her. She looked to the arena and saw what she was hoping for. She whipped her head to her right, where Felix was working on something not important. She opened her mouth to look to the little Arena Manager. "Felix! I have an important order for you." Every Gamemaker looked to Aphrodite, as if everyone was named Felix. The *real* Felix looked to her and nodded his head.

"I want you to make a terrible storm in the deepest part of the arena." Aphrodite started, listing every detail on how she wants it done. "Make it rain hard, as if tiny knifes were pelting your skin. The storm will start here-" she gestures to the edge of the arena- "and work its way to Sheila. I want her to move. Can you do it?" Felix looked to his boss and said nothing. He started working on the storm, his blue eyes not even managing a glance to Aphrodite. At least he was working on the rumbling storm she requested. She turned around and walked up the chrome stairs. She would watch the epic finale with the rest of the Capitolites in the square and she will finally be recongized throughout the city. _Take that, Chal!_

**Sinus Alba, District Seven Mentor**

The commotion in the City Circle is enough to make one sick. Sinus was sitting next to Braxton and Luna, District 2 mentors who thought that their tributes would take out hers with one nasty blow. Oh, 2 is known for more than their victors. They have terrible egos that could get them in trouble if their mouth continues to run off. Sinus pulls her hair into a messy bun and watches as Sheila looks around for the siblings. Her sword is clutched tightly to her body and she didn't dare move from the spot where she mercy killed District 4. When the mercy kill happened, Capitolites started to cry and say that Sheila will win just for him. Yeah, because every victor only wins because of a fallen tribute.

Braxton and Luna continue to joke around about Sheila as Sinus tries to ignore them. What do they know? There was never a guarantee that a trained Career would come out alive and completely unharmed. Sinus remembers when Braxton finally recovered from the surgery, he called everyone a mutt and started screaming his district partner's name over and over again. That was broadcast over live television for everyone to see. Maybe the Capitol was after this when the Dark Days ended; they wanted to see the lone victor suffer from terrible memories of the things they went through. A hand rested on Sinus' shoulder. She turns to see Luna, a smirk on her face and a flute of champagne in her hands. Sinus rolled her eyes. What now?

"Hey, Sy-nus." Luna pronounced her name like sigh-nus. Her voice hand an annoying sing-song feel to it. "I have to say that you did a wonderful job mentoring your tribute. She is in the top three! Too bad she'll never make it home to the trees and such. It must be terrible living in that district." Sinus tried to control her anger. Sure, Luna was from 2, but that didn't mean that Sinus wasn't stronger. She did win these Games after all, right? Braxton looked over to Sinus, whose cheeks have flamed into a tomato red.

"What would you do if Sheila... I don't know... got killed by one of our tributes?" He asked in a mocking tone. "You know, that would really suck if she was going to win but Caden or Kleo got in her way." Braxton has pushed the limits. Sinus turned to the pair from 2 and just stared at them, the silence making them squirm. Her gray eyes beat them down and they shut their mouths. She contained her voice so she didn't cause a scene in front of all these Capitol citizens.

"You have no right to say that about my tribute." She whispered harshly. "She has the same chance as Kleo or Caden and just because she didn't train beforehand doesn't mean she has no way of coming home. Do you understand me?" Before either mentor could reply, a loud crack of thunder was heard over the sound speaker. Sinus, Braxton, and Luna's attention turned to the giant screen and saw monstrous storm clouds covering the arena, threatening rain. Sinus looked at the screen and looked at the clouds. Those clouds aren't natural clouds that she sees when storms come in District 7. That's a storm generated by the Gamemakers.

The thunder cracked again, making a few Capitolites and past victors jump. The screenshot switched from a birds-eye view of the arena to a shot of Sheila, whose eyes have grown large as she saw the clouds coming her way. Sinus knew what her tribute was thinking, _'That's not an actual storm.' _Sheila stood up and looked around her. In the corner of the screen, there was a mini map showing how far Sheila was from Kleo and Caden. She looked ahead, where the storm hasn't reached yet, and she knew she only had one option; run that direction. As she took off, the 7 on the map moved closer to the two 2s on the map. This was their last day and someone had to die.

**Patrick Strong, District Seven Citizen**

When the clock struck 12 noon, every citizen in District 7 was gathered to watch their representative run towards the District 2 tributes. Everyone knew that this would be the last day, since only three were left. Sheila's family was at home, watching in private just in case that anything happened to her. Most citizens, like Patrick Strong, were watching the Games in the Square. The cameras showed Sheila lightly jogging away from the storm. A birds-eye view of the arena showed that the edges have already experienced rain that has destroyed the foliage and it is working its way up to Sheila. Everyone was waiting for the moment when the final battle would take place. Some of the older citizens kept shaking their heads, as if to say that they weren't impressed with how the Gamemakers are trying to end these Games. Either way, Sheila or the siblings must die and everyone is praying that Sheila will pull through.

The screen then switched to a shot of a mini map, and Patrick realized how close Sheila was to the lethal siblings. She wasn't that far from them, only about a mile or two away. As time ticked on, the rain began to fall and Sheila sprinted away from the rain, which destroyed everything behind her. If the rain can do that to trees, no one dared imagine what it can do to humans. Patrick pushed his brown hair from his green eyes so he can get a better view of the Games. Patrick was only twelve, and he had seven more Reapings to go until he can live in peace. He wished that the Games drug out longer, but he knew the Gamemakers wanted these Games to end right now.

The screen shot changed to the siblings looking around at the storm, realizing how bad their situation is. The girl grabbed her makeshift bow and arrows, loaded one in, and aimed at nothing. The boy had his back to hers, looking around for the last remaining tribute. A loud crack of thunder and bright flash of lightning scared the siblings, making the girl drop her weapon. Her brother continued to look around, but he realized nothing was there. A loud _SNAP! _of a twig caught the attention of the siblings, and the boy moved closer to the forest. A poisonous smile spread across his face. The camera changed its angle and it showed Sheila face-to-face with the boy from 2.

His lips parted and he said six words that made Patrick scared for Sheila. "This time you aren't getting away." Every citizen held their breath as Sheila stepped out of the forest and looked to her opponents.

**A/N: I was going to hold this off until next Friday, but everyone was so excited to see what happens next. However, the finale will be the next chapter, but I was setting up the final battle for everyone to be ready for Friday. :) This story is almost over! Which Point Of View did you like the most? Which did you like the least? Please tell me in the reviews. :D**


	40. The Victor is Chosen!

**The Final Day: Day 15**

**Caden Miller, D2**

The snap was unmistakable. That girl was here, and she signed her death certificate. Caden inched over to the edge of the clearing, trying to see where she was under the clouds. Kleo was behind him, holding her bow and arrow aimed at the forest. Caden opened his mouth and taunted the shadow he knew was there. "This time you aren't getting away." Nothing as so much moved and the thunder began to rumble all across the arena. He moved closer to the trees and tried to look into the dark forest. He couldn't see anything. Maybe words might make her get out. "Sorry for killing your district partner. You know how the Games work though. Come out so we can have a...ugh!" Lightning struck, lighting up the sky and blinding Caden as Sheila kicked him in the stomach and escaped the forest.

"Caden!" Kleo's high voice called over the noise of the arena. "You're not getting away Seven!" Kleo looked around her, trying to find her. Her bow was aimed and ready, but she had nothing to shoot at. Sheila just disappeared. Caden stood back up, trying to regain his composure. A shrill scream came from behind Caden and he saw his sister, her hair being pulled and her eyes filling with fear. The girl from 7 had her fingers laced in Kleo's short hair, pulling harder until Kleo let out another scream. District 7 pulled Kleo to the crushed horn by her hair. Caden couldn't take the screaming anymore.

It was all out war. He ran to District 7, his anger welling in him. The only other time he heard Kleo scream was when a snake slithered its way into the Academy when she was seven. His vision was turning red as he ran closer to his sister, ready to rescue her. When he reached Sheila and Kleo, Sheila raised her glowing sword in the air and swung it against Kleo's body. Another scream filled the arena and Caden knew she had been hit. _That little bitch!_ Kleo cried out, tears flowing down her face. She was probably struck in the back, leaving her slightly immobile. Kleo will not return to 2 this way. Caden was filled with rage as Sheila let go of Kleo' s hair and dropped her to the floor like a rag doll. Dark blood was present on Kleo's back and cries of pain escaped her lips.

"YOU BITCH!" Caden let out a battle cry, sprinting to Sheila. She dodged his attack, making him slam into the boulder that destroyed the horn. He did not seem fazed by the hit; he chased after Sheila as thunder boomed overhead. The storm was coming closer to them. Kleo looked up from the ground to look for her only brother. He wasn't there. She tried to stand up on her own, but she quickly fell back down. A whimper was trapped in her throat as she fell back. Caden was no longer in her range of sight, and the Academy told her she had amazing sight range. She could not find him.

Caden grabbed Sheila by her hair and spun her around to look at the hate in his eyes. She trembled just by looking into his eyes. No words came from his mouth, but she could feel the feeling. He would do everything to kill her, and nothing will stop him. A hot pain filled Caden's body as Sheila quickly moved her arm. The pain made him let her go as she pulled her gleaming sword out of his stomach. She didn't plunge the weapon too deep, but the pain was hot and searing. Her sword was covered in both Miller's blood, and both siblings didn't want to take her on. Were they giving her the win?

A loud scream was behind Sheila and she could barely react when Kleo jumped into Sheila's back from behind. A sharp stick was in her hand and inches away from Sheila's face. Kleo kept screaming as she tried to attack the girl from 7. Sheila continued to move around, not letting Kleo have a clear target. As Sheila thrashed around, trying to get Kleo's tiny body off of her, a hand wrapped around her ankle. She looked down and saw Caden, struggling to stand up. Sheila did as she thought, and she jumped backwards onto her back, making Kleo land under her body onto the hard floor underneath her. A loud _CRACK!_ filled the air as Sheila rolled over off of Kleo. The strong tribute from 2 was now turned into the weak and wounded girl she was inside. The cannon didn't sound yet, meaning she was still alive. The war isn't over yet.

The crack echoed in Caden's head. That wasn't his sister. The crack didn't come from her body! Caden weakly stood up and walked to his sister, collapsing beside her. She was internally bleeding, and blood was rushing out of her temple. Kleo can't be dead. She just can't. She had to go home and bring pride to District 2. He grabbed her hand, clutching it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He didn't care about the cameras or Sheila standing so close to him. He needed to say a proper goodbye, even though her cannon didn't fire. Hot tears welled in his eyes as Kleo took one last look at the arena. Her eyes kept flickering back and forth between her brother and Sheila. Her hand left her side, shaking while it traveled to Caden's cheek. He held his sister's hand to his cheek, realizing he can not save her, no matter what he tried to do for her.

The memories flashed in his mind as Kleo lay on the ground, dying. Caden thinks back to when he was first admitted to the Training Academy when he was six and Kleo was four. She would always wait for him to come home and tell stories about his training. Then, when Kleo was old enough to enroll, she always teased Caden, saying 'You made it sound so hard.' The most recent memory from District 2 that took over Caden's mind was when Kleo took her volunteering exam, to see if she would be able to volunteer for these Games. She came home all cocky and saying that no other girl in the Academy could beat her. 'I even told that one girl, Ella, that if she so much as takes my spot that she will get it when I return home as a victor.' Kleo was always so confident in her skills. Memory after memory flashed in his mind and he saw Kleo's chest slowly rise and fall. She wasn't going to make it and Caden knew it. A tear slid down his face as Kleo's cannon sounded, signaling her final breath in Panem. He held her hand and he realized what he had to do. He had to avenge his sister.

Caden kissed his younger sister's forehead, saying good-bye, and turned to Sheila, whose eyes were wide. Before either tribute knew what was happening, rain pelted their bodies and Caden lunged for the girl who took his sister's life.

**Sheila Carwell, D7**

The rain hit Sheila's skin so hard it felt like Caden already stabbed her. Under the piercing rain, she saw Caden lunge for her, arms out stretched like he was trying to hug her. She was paralyzed in place as he wrapped his strong hands around her tiny body, tossing her to the ground. The sponsored sword slipped from her hands and landed beside a tree. Caden didn't seem to care about chasing after the only weapon in the arena. He held Sheila down by her shoulders and inched closer to her face. A sneaky smile spread across his face. The smile that could not be read. Sheila tried to hold in her fear as the strongest tribute in the Games looked at her with such a hungry look. Rain continued to fall and thunder clapped overhead. She struggled to get free, gripping the hard ground from underneath her. What could she use to get this monster off of her?

Caden stared deep into her eyes, those brown eyes penetrating her like a weapon. She saw the tears that were fresh from his sister's death in his eyes, and she knew how he felt to see Kleo fall apart that way. Sheila's fingers continued to search for something to distract Caden so she could get her weapon back. Lightning flashed, and Sheila saw a disfigured version of her opponent on top of her. His eyes were pure white and his skin was black as night. His muscles rippled as he gripped onto Sheila tighter. Her heart beat in her ears and she was sure she would never leave this arena. People were right about her; she'd fall into the steps of Rivet and never return to 7. She let that soak in as Caden's hand moved to her throat. _This is it._

Suddenly, her fingers latched onto a medium-sized rock, which weighed about ten pounds. Sheila wrapped the rock in her hand and hit Caden's temple as he tried to tighten his grip on her throat. He let out a pained yell, and staggered off of Sheila's body. She got up from the ground and sprinted towards her glittering weapon, covered with dried blood and heavy rain. Her fingers laced around the imprinted handle and she turned around, looking for Caden. Under the pouring rain, she wouldn't see the 2 boy anywhere. Her sword was in front of her, scanning the area for him. Where did he go? Her eyes were looking around the watery area, but nothing showed her any form of life. This can't be happening... Sheila scanned the area one more time, looking over the crushed horn and Kleo's dead body. Caden couldn't have just disappeared into thin air.

Sheila looked around, her back to the forest. Caden couldn't have gotten far with that wound in his stomach. Her eyes watched the area, unsuspecting. A loud battle cry scream came from behind her and a blunt force hit Sheila's head. The pain stung for moments after the attack, and Sheila knew exactly who hit her. She slowly turned around and saw Caden, soaking wet and looking like nothing like the boy he was two weeks ago. He turned into a savage, holding a broken stick as a weapon. Sheila clutched her sword and swiped it across Caden's chest. He jumped back before the blade could touch his body, and he lunged for her weapon.

Adrenaline pumped through Sheila's veins as she grabbed Caden's hand and rolled over his back. His eyes grew wide as she turned up on the other side of his body, and she used the opportunity to swing the weapon at his body. The blade snagged onto some skin on his upper arm, and blood mixed with water on his body. He didn't let out a cry of pain. He continued to move to closer to Sheila as she used the sword to act like her shield. Caden let a smile creep on his face. He didn't seem scared of her now as he moved closer to her. He looked like a child with the stick in his hand, acting like it was his weapon or something. Blood continued to dribble down his arm, being washed away by the oncoming rain. Sheila's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, tossed the stick down, and hung his head to the floor. This had to be a trick.

She didn't take a minute to hesitate. This was her moment, and the sword the sponsors gave her will be put to good use. Sheila kicked Caden in the shoulder, making him fall backwards onto his back. Caden looked up into the rain, not even moving a muscle to protect himself from death. Sheila just looked at him, planning how she was going to kill him. She hating thinking like that, but this was her only chance at going home. She rose the sword over her head, lighting flashing behind her, ready to strike. As the sword was being lowered to Caden's heart, his hand grabbed Sheila's wrist and caught her mid-air. Sheila kept the gasp in her throat, but she let out a whimper. Rain water began to cover Caden's body and his face. He looked to Sheila, nodded and let go of her wrist. Her eyes filled with tears. The situation reminded her about the mercy kill with Predator yesterday. Caden was allowing her to kill him, no questions asked.

Thunder boomed and she took a deep breath. Tears streaked her face as she lowered the weapon into Caden's heart, ending his life. Her hands gripped the handle, and she rested her head on her hands. Her shoulders began to shake as she waited for the cannon to fire. Why wasn't it firing? Where were the trumpets? Sobs were being drowned out by the heavy rain and thick thunder claps. Sheila has survived the Games, something she thought she would never of had to do in her life. She would like nothing more than for the final cannon to go off, being taken away by the hovercraft, and to never set foot in this arena again.

_BOOM! _The final cannon of the Games has gone off. Sheila jumped after hearing the cannon, stepping away from Caden's body. Her sword was still lodged in his chest, but she didn't go after it. That weapon was a reminder of what she has done to three innocent people who didn't need to end their lives here. Before she could wipe the wet, stringy strands of her hair out of her eyes, the rain cleared up and trumpets blared their wonderful fanfare. A hovercraft showed up above her, ready to take their glorious victor back to the Capitol. Sheila closed her eyes and embraced the fact that she was going home, safe and sound.

The Fallen:

Caden Miller, District 2: _Stabbed in the heart by Sheila_

Kleo Miller, District 2: _Skull cracked by the hard ground_

**A/N: And we have our victor, SHEILA CARWELL! YAY! That is how the order of deaths came out, not because I personally loved her. My (personal) favorite was Isadora Jolf, but she had to die. :( We have a few more chapters after this one, so this story is not over yet, my friends. My previous chapter alluded to the idea that this would be the final one, so I'm sorry about my poor wording. I have to wrap this up, so I hope you enjoyed the Games. I am putting up a poll, so take that one. :) **


	41. Dealing With The Win

**Sheila Carwell, District 7 Victor**

As Sheila slowly opened her eyes, a bright light shined above her. The white room she was placed in made her eyes hurt. She slowly looked around her. Needles punctured her forearm, monitors captured every detail about the inside of her body, and she was all alone. The pain from the hard rain seemed to be non-existent. Sheila looked down to her body, which was still stick thin from her time in the arena. Her arms looked like nothing but bones covered in a flesh like substance. As she waited for a doctor or some other human to walk in, she ran through the events of the previous weeks in her head.

Three weeks ago, she was reaped into the 176th Annual Hunger Games. Her and her, now deceased, district partner, Linden Ulmus, were escorted to the Capitol by their annoying escort, Berry Punch. She and Linden wore white, origami-like costumes to the Tribute Parade. During training, she had received a score of five. Nothing all that impressive, but she made herself noticed during the interviews. Her angle was just a humble girl from 7, nothing like the sexy girl from 1 or the sullen boy from 11. The interviews lead into the bloodbath, where Sheila just grabbed a small bag and ran from the murder. What happened next? The next thing that popped into her head was killing the girl from 8, the girl who didn't seem to have a name. She remembered herself running into the forest, looking at herself in disbelief as she realized what she had done to the nameless girl. Then, the sword. It fell from the sky of the sponsors and landed in her lap. The golden sword was no longer with her, probably being cleaned and polished for its trip to the District 7 Justice Building. Normally, if a victor gets a sponsored weapon, they will ship it to their home district and hand it on the walls of their Justice Building as a reminder of how the Capitol thought of them.

Her mind flickers to the bloody body of Predator, the Career Tribute from 4. She saw his pleading eyes as she thrust her sword into his heart. As his cannon rang in her ears, she remembered the promise she made to him. _'When you win and you are on your Victory Tour, I want you to tell Paige that I will be waiting for her.' _How was she supposed to know what Paige looked like? Suddenly, her mind took her back to the final battle with the siblings from 2. The loud _CRACK! _that came from the girl's skull when she hit the ground still haunted Sheila. Tears sprung to her eyes. She remembered this part, and she was afraid of what was coming next. Her brother kissed her good-bye, then ran to Sheila in a fit of rage. The rock was in her hands, until she slammed it against his temple. The rest of the battle swiftly plays in her mind, reminding her what she has done to those siblings. She left their mother without children. How was she going to apologize in District 2?

A door swung open and a thin woman entered. Judging by her black hair and gray eyes, she was Sheila's mentor, Sinus. She was wearing fresh clothes from the Capitol, only modest greens and browns. Her hair was in a pony-tail which swished behind her back as she walked to her tribute...er...victor. Sinus walked toward Sheila, not bothering to look around for the doctor. A female Avox was standing head down and back to the wall on the other side of the room. Sinus signaled for the Avox to bring her victor some food. The Avox left for a moment, giving Sinus and Sheila some time alone.

"Congratulations on your victory, Carwell." Sinus said as she took a seat next to Sheila's bed. The look in Sinus' eyes was hard to read. District 7 hasn't had a win since Sinus' victory over eleven years ago, so maybe she was genuinely happy about the victory. But, what if there was something going on out in the districts? With the mercy kill Sheila performed on Predator, they could be having a mini revolution. Like they aren't producing as much fish as they need to or they are ignoring all the TVs in the district for updates on Sheila, which are mandatory to watch along with every event in the Games.

"Thank you, Sinus." Sheila responds when the Avox returns with a tray full of food. There was an eight ounce glass of orange juice in a beautiful glass, four strips of crispy bacon, a serving of scrambled eggs, two sausage links, and two pancakes with syrup drowning them. After two weeks of a diet of one wild animal every two days, Sheila's mouth began to salivate. The Avox places the tray on Sheila's lap, and walks away to stand in her position in the corner. Sinus looks to the Avox and looks back to her victor. The Avox can't speak, so why should she try to hide anything?

Before Sheila could touch any of the food, Sinus speaks up. "So, sweetheart. I have been in talks with the people who sponsored you, you know the people who sent you that sword." Sheila nodded as she looked to her mentor. "I have heard the words _beautiful, pleasure, _and _sexy _since your victory a few days ago. And I..."

"A few days?! I have been out that long?!" Sheila cuts Sinus off, shrieking in horror. She could have sworn she was only in this bed for a few hours. Not a few days. How was her family dealing with the face that was out for a few days? Sinus placed a hand on her shoulder, her fingers ice-cold.

"Yes, it is common for new victors to fall asleep for a few days. The 'official' reason is so they can catch up on sleep that they lost in the arena." She hands Sheila a slice of bacon, which she scarfs down in mere seconds. Memories come back to Sinus of her own victory. Palma tried to get her to eat slower, but Sinus wasn't paying attention. The Capitol food looked so good after her diet of herbs and dull berries. Sinus pulls herself to the present and looks to Sheila. "Anyway, I have been in talks with a few wealthy Capitol citizens, more often than not men. You are a beauty to them, Sheila. Have you heard the story of beautiful past victors from One, Two, and Four?"

Sheila didn't answer. Not only did she know the stories, she had learned about them when she was in her home district. The countless stories of the beautiful and handsome victors over the age of sixteen usually had a long string of 'lovers' who pay them large amounts of money for a night of bliss with the victor. When Dusk Shine did catch up interviews with past victors, they normally just say that they have been around. Before Sheila turned twelve, she was very afraid of the Games. Not because of the normal killing and your assumed death, but because of what would happen to her if she won them. Most of the beautiful victors turned into prostitutes. Sheila's heart began to hammer before Sinus could explain what she had heard from the Capitol men. It was obvious of what they said.

Sinus looked into Sheila's wide hazel eyes, sensing the fear that was taking place in her body. "I understand your fear. I had that same reaction when I won, honestly."

"I don't remember you having a string of lovers," Sheila says, trying to keep her mind working. Sinus never did have a scandal or anything well-known about her after her victory. Sheila should have known; she was about six when Sinus brought honor to 7. Sinus looked to her hands, which were folded in her lap. She looked to the new victor, realizing how old she must have been all those years ago. Maybe Sheila didn't understand the one year that the district turned against her.

She let out a deep breath and turned to Sheila. "Sweetheart, I did have a string of lovers. I became a prostitute under Rector's orders when I was eighteen. Being that old gave the Capitol leeway to do whatever the wanted to me without me filing for anything. There was the year after my win, the year I was paid to sleep with the president's alcoholic son and his three friends. The pay was high, but the night was a total disaster. They took turns having 'fun' with me, then they decided that I was trash. I was forced to drink a terrible Capitol drink and I found myself sleeping in the Dumpster. The news went straight to Seven. No one looked at me for a long time. It wasn't until that little girl, Faith, was reaped into the Games last year when everyone forgot about me. I haven't been happier to hear silence outside my door."

Sheila looks to her mentor for a long time, silent. Was this her future? Become a prostitute overnight and end up in a Dumpster? All she wanted to do was return home. The thought of being in the Capitol any longer made her sick. These people didn't care about anyone but themselves and their pleasure. They destroy families for entertainment. Her eyes began to turn red. Tears brimmed them, ready to spill and show her emotions. The food was still on Sheila's lap. Suddenly, she didn't feel so hungry.

**Karrie Mylan, Sheila's Friend**

The district had been so giddy for the past few days. They were planning on how to welcome Sheila back when she returned home. Karrie was in charge of everything personal, like Sheila's favorite color and flower to decorate the Carwell's new Victor Village home. The Victor's Village home was unlocked as soon as Sheila was crowned, so they started to decorate right away. Jacob, Michelle and Brim all moved it right as Sheila became a victor so they could move their personal items inside. Karrie has been collecting everything Sheila loves in the upper section of District 7, using the Carwell's newly earned money and riches. The trip to the upper class section of the district was a long one, but Sheila deserved the best for her homecoming. Karrie had her hands full of new decorations as she rounded the corner for the Victor's Village.

A smile is plastered on her face as she saw Jacob sitting outside. Jacob caught her eyes and ducked his head. When Sheila was reaped into the Games, Jacob ran to Karrie in a moment of weakness and cried on her shoulder as his only sister was being taken to the Capitol. Karrie has never seen Sheila's brother that emotional before. She tried her hardest to calm him down, but he continued to cry. He blubbered on about Rivet's death, and how he couldn't go back to the house after what happened earlier that day. Karrie let him stay the night, offering him anything he needed. He refused to take anything of hers, and left in the early hours of the morning. She hasn't seen him since Sheila was declared the victor, and she was trying to come up with something to say to him when she reached his house.

When she reached the porch steps, Jacob looked like he was pretending to be busy with trying to identify a flower in the flower bed. Karrie giggled to herself. "That's a rose, just so you know." She said, her words hitting Jacob like a potted plant. He jumped up and was face-to-face with his sister's best friend in the district. Her piercing blue eyes looked into his hazel ones, similar to Sheila's eyes. Jacob's lips twitched, trying to find the right words to say to Karrie, the girl who offered to help him in his time of need and he just pushed her away. She only had a smile on her face with no indication of what happened two weeks ago. It was as if Sheila was just visiting someone in the Capitol, won an honor, and they were being awarded a Victor Village home. Jacob's cheeks flushed as Karrie just smiled and opened the door. He quickly followed her into the house, trying to spit out something.

Karrie placed bags full of perfect decorations in green and white, Sheila's favorite color and the color of her Tribute Parade dress. Multiple vases to hold the flowers came out of the bags, made from the most expensive glass. The glass was slowly placed on the counters, Karrie carefully unwrapping them from their newspaper balls. On the front of the paper, a headline read '_SHEILA CARWELL TAKES THE VICTOR TITLE FROM CADEN MILLER!' _A crumpled picture of Sheila and Caden's final fight was on the front. As Jacob looked, he thought that the girl on the paper was Sheila's secret twin, a girl so disoriented from his real sister. He turned away and looked to Karrie, who tied her frizzy brown hair back into a ponytail.

A pregnant pause came between the two. Jacob looked at her, examining her as she looked around the home to see where to place the glass vases. Karrie's slender fingers wrapped around the vase, taking it to another area of the home. The Capitol people who designed this house had already filled it with furniture and many beautiful faux flowers, but Karrie knew Sheila would love the real lillies and roses better than the silk ones. She places an empty vase on the coffee table and turns to see Jacob right behind her. He is filled up to his eyebrows with something to say. Suddenly, he burst. "Karrie, I am so sorry for what happened a few weeks ago. I just didn't know what to do and I didn't want to take advantage of you and I just..." Something made Jacob stop.

He opened his eyes and he saw Karrie, using her lips to shut up Jacob for a while. He returned the kiss back, unsure what to think about his sister's best friend kissing him. Karrie let go, smiling and looking up to Jacob. She looked into his familiar hazel eyes, the eyes she has seen for many years. He stood there, mouth hanging open much like a dog. She lifted his jaw to a close, laughing her signature laugh. "You'll catch flies, Jake." She left him there, gawking at what just happened, as she walked away to grab another glass vase.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a little late. That means the update on Eighth Quarter Quell is a little late too. :( Oh well. Yes, we get an update on Sheila and her brother and friend, seeing how they are holding up. A little surprise party is in order for Sheila! YAY! I still have the poll on my profile. Please take it if you haven't. I would love some good results. :P Stay tuned for another update. :) **


	42. Tell Me What's On Your Mind

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

Aphrodite is hunched over, looking at the screen where the Games mash-up is being created. Felix has created the video, rather than the real Video Manager, who was in the hospital for a sickness. The video covers two weeks in just mere hours. He covered everything from the Reaping to the victory. He even placed something in the video for all the people who loved the boy from 4. Aphrodite continues to watch the video, smiling and nodding with every frame that passes. Felix looks up to her, trying to read the emotions on her face. He has never gotten any emotion that went over Aphrodite's face. By the smiles and the way her teeth shone, she was very impressed with his work.

Felix has been working on this video for days, since Sheila has stabbed Caden in his chest. To be honest, Aphrodite wasn't happy that Sheila took the crown. Who knows what it could have been. Maybe, just maybe, it was the way Sheila pulled off the kill of Predator from 4. A mercy kill. She showed mercy for that boy because he was mangled? Then again, Aphdrodite was more than pleased when Farro lost his life to the mutts. Having a boy taking place of another boy could have been dangerous. Another rebellion could have started because of the switch that took place in District 9. Luckily, that boy is long gone and his brother 'Farro' may just as well take his place.

The video wound down with a shot of Sheila crying over Caden's dead body, awaiting a hovercraft to take her back to the Capitol. Felix fixed his eyes to Aphrodite, who has a smile plastered on her face. The video overall was only two hours and thirty-seven minutes. There wasn't a ton of video on Sheila, due to the attention being on the District 2 siblings. She looked to the Arena Manager and opened her mouth to speak. "Felix, I really like what you have done. Personally, I don't think anyone else could have done a better job." His eyes began to glisten, taking in every word of Aphrodite's praise. A muscle near Aphrodite's mouth twitched. A smile creeped up on her face. For some odd reason, whenever Aphrodite was near Felix, her mouth involuntarily made a smile appear.

"Thank you so much, Miss McKennon." He says, copying the movie to CD. Once it finished copying, he marked the CD '_Sheila Carwell, 176_'. Aphrodite watched him work. She loved the way his muscles moved as he put the CD in its case. As he handed her the case to hand off to Dusk Shine, his pale fingers grazed her tan ones, making her feel a tiny spark. She turned around, heading for the stage where Sheila would be interviewed in just under an hour. She walked up the chrome stairs, her heels clicking off the walls. She could feel eyes burn into her back, but she walked on to give the movie to Dusk. Aphrodite opened the doors to the Game Center and was greeted with a sunken face and paper white hair. Words were trapped in her throat as she realized who the man was.

"Hello, Aphrodite." President Rector says, his voice shaking. He coughed into his hand and looked back to the Assistant Gamemaker. His eyes were more unreadable than her own. "I was very pleased with these Games, Miss McKennon. You know how Chal has unfairly handed you the reins while he partied away his job." He paused. Aphrodite didn't remember Chal partying. However, since the Games began, she barely left the Game Center. "I think a smart, brilliant woman such as yourself deserves a better position than _assistant._" He snarled at the last word.

Aphrodite's heart jerked forward. She has been waiting for President Rector to say this to her since she signed on to be a Gamemaker when she was seventeen. She embraced for the moment to come and expected a good feeling to wash over her.

**Sheila Carwell, District Seven Victor**

A girl in a long, pure white dress stood before Sheila. This girl was a beautiful darling. Her hair was placed in a French twist and it shone under the lighting. She had very little make-up on her face and she had the look of a newly redone person. This girl, with the pure white gown, in front of Sheila wasn't a mirror image of her. It was a girl who never did compete in the 176th Hunger Games and committed the murder of four innocent people. It was just a girl who looked very similar to Sheila, but will never be Sheila. She twirled around in circles, awing at how the dress fit her body. Then again, this wasn't Sheila.

Karina Beta sat on the couch, watching as her victor tried to see that it really was her who was wearing the wonderful gown she made. Never did Karina think that having her tribute return as a victor would feel this bad. Sheila wanted to believe that it was her wearing the dress, but Karina could tell that she was having trouble connecting to reality. The more she looked at Sheila in the dress, the more she wanted to shake her shoulders and tell her what was going on. Do all victors struggle with this? She pushed some of her purple hair from her eyes as she continued to look at her victor. Sheila twirled in her dress, seemingly not recognizing the girl in the mirror. Karina cleared her throat and Sheila's attention turned to her stylist. She stood up and made her way to Sheila. "You look amazing in that dress, sweetheart. The Capitol will love you!" She tried to make her feel a bit more cheery for the Recap Night, but Sheila just looked in the mirror.

Maybe Karina was right. Even though she lost her tribute, Katrina came in to help her sister design the Recap dress, and the final interview dress that Sheila will wear tomorrow night. Karina allowed her to wear the leaf pendent necklace from her district on her neck, and it stood out against the white. The gown reached the floor, pooling around her feet and covering up the golden flats she wore. The neck is shaped into a V, with her necklace in the center of it. The sleeves of the dress reached to the palms of her hands and they flared like bird wings. Around the waist was a golden belt, giving her more shape. She looked like a princess, but she couldn't feel the same way. The girl who wore the dress wasn't an angel or a princess. She was a killer and she took lives of innocent children. Why did Karina dress her in something so angelic when she feels demonic?

A stagehand walked into her room and looked at his clipboard. "You're on stage in twenty minutes." He ignored Sheila's pained expression and walked out the door. Sheila turned to Karina, and she saw the tell-tale signs of an oncoming sob. Around Sheila's eyes turned red and she started to sniffle. Karina took Sheila's cold hand and led her to the couch. She handed her a tissue as she cleared her throat. "Honey, can you tell me what's on your mind? You seem a little..." She gestured her hand to the side and back. "What's wrong?"

Sheila took the tissue and dabbed near her eyes, careful not to harm the make-up. She tried to calm the sobs trapped in her throat, but she couldn't help it. When she opened her mouth to speak, everything came out at once. "I just feel like I am not the girl I was two weeks ago. I couldn't even kill a fly without crying over it. Now, I killed four innocent kids and I can't stop seeing their faces in the mirror. They are right behind me and, no matter how hard I try, they will never leave. The girl from Eight, Predator, and the siblings from Two. I can't go on that stage, watching the past two weeks of my life play over again. What do I do?" Her sobs became loud and uncontrollable. Karina looked to her, wondering what to do. None of her victors...well, this is her first victor. How can she calm her down?

She placed a hand on Sheila's shaking back, hoping it would make her stop crying. But the sobs continued to come and she could not get Sheila to calm down. She picked up Sheila's head by her chin and made her look into her eyes. Sheila's eye make-up has run down the sides of her cheeks and she looked like a dunked raccoon. Karina wiped it away with another tissue. "I am not good with these things. The only person I talk to, besides my tributes, is Katrina. But, I want you to go out there with your head held high and confident. Whenever you feel like crying, find me in the crowd and count to ten. It will hold you until the Recap is over. Do you think you can do that?" Sheila nodded slowly, unsure if she was able to pull it off.

"Miss Sheila, you are on in ten minutes." A female stagehand walked in, catching Sheila in tears. Karina gestured with her head for the stagehand to leave. The door shut and Karina mimicked the stagehand, making a silly face while she mouthed _ten minutes._ The corners of Sheila's mouth twitched and they turned up in a smile. Maybe she can pull through for one night.

**Paige Tamar, District Four**

The television in Paige's home was turned on to the Capitol station where the Recap is being shown. The Tamar family all gathered around the screen, only because of Sheila. Paige still replayed Predator's death and the look in Sheila's eyes when she ended his life. She could still hear the promise Sheila made to him, and she has to wait six months to hear it spoken from Sheila's lips. Since her talk with Shark, she has tried to put the death out of mind. But how could she? He was a big part of her life. He had a crush on her, something he didn't openly admit to his friends, but she could feel it. Now, sitting on the couch and waiting for Dusk Shine to introduce Sheila and her team, Paige's heart pounded in her ears. Tomorrow, the district will have to bury two of their citizens, one of which should not have been dead.

Signature stars and music filled the screen. An announcer called out Dusk's name and she pranced out on stage, her purple and pink dress illuminated by tiny flickering lights attached to it. The audience called her name, chanting for their Master of Ceremonies, whom they adore. She takes her bows and her smile lights up her face. She holds a microphone to her lips and begins to butter up the crowd. "Hello everyone! My name is Dusk Shine and I am pleased to welcome you Recap Night!" The audience cheers for her and she silenced them with one hand. "And I am pleased to welcome our sole victor from District Seven. She overcame every challenge in the arena, even performing a mercy kill. Please, help me welcome Sheila Carwell!"

Paige sucked in her breath as Sheila walked across the stage to Dusk. She looked at Sheila's dress and tried not to gasp in awe. The way the white dress fit her made her look like an angel, not a person who had to kill to be on that stage. Her hair was in a twist that Paige couldn't name. The way she walked across that stage made her appear more angelic than human. She floated her way to the host. Sheila hugged her and sat in the comfy chair next to Dusk, who had a screen with the Panem seal across it. The smile across Sheila's face looked almost plastered on. Paige ignored that detail and sat in silence to watch the Games all over again.

"Sheila, it is nice to have you back on this stage again." Dusk started. Most Recaps always start with bantering for about ten minutes before the movie starts up. "I can't say who was my favorite, but I wanted you back here since you made the top four."

Dusk smiled but Sheila couldn't answer. Something unreadable crossed her face that Paige couldn't pinpoint. Dusk and Sheila bantered for a few more minutes before Dusk began the Recap. And Sheila looked like she would pass out at any minute.

The three hour video started off not with the Reaping, but with the 172 Hunger Games. Sheila's face was shown in the upper right hand corner. Her hand fluttered to her mouth, holding in the whimpers. The camera zoomed in on a boy's face, and his face looked similar to Sheila's. Under his face, the words 'Rivet Carwell, 172' were spelled out in blood red letters. The gong sounded and the words faded out. The camera stayed focused on Rivet as he was stabbed in the chest by a girl from 2. His scream faded away as the shot changed to Sheila's Reaping. Her name sounded amplified as Berry Punch read the name in the Reaping bowl. After Linden volunteered, the shot changed to the Tribute Parade. The camera ignored Linden and only focused on Sheila. The camera took in every way Sheila moved for the crowd. Suddenly, the shot changed to Sheila's headshot with a five under her face. Then, the interviews took over the screen. Sheila was talking to Dusk about Rivet's death. Before long, the arena was shown and the bloodbath was taking place.

With each part of the Recap, Sheila continued to look strong and seemed to find someone in the crowd and her face seemed to return to normal. When Sheila was in a tree when Violet died, she looked like she was about to cry. The Games carried on, finally slowing down when the major battle took place, when she killed Flim from 8. Paige looked at Sheila's face and saw how upset she was getting. After the battle, the video showed the family interviews and Sheila started to tear up. Seeing her brother must have hit a nerve. A stray tear slid down her face when Jacob left the shot.

Everything happened so fast that Paige couldn't keep up. She only grasped certain events, like Sheila getting her sword and the avalanche. Then, she heard a voice she has known for forever. Predator was asking for Sheila to kill him. When Sheila sat beside him, Paige's eyes began to well with tears. Seeing Predator alive made her remember all the times when he was around the district. Before she could calm herself down, Sheila's sword struck Predator's heart and his cannon sounded in the distance. The camera zoomed in on Sheila and her face being stained with tears. Then the shot changed. Dark clouds filled the arena and heavy raindrops hit the ground. The final fight was on the screen, and Sheila's face had an expression of fear. She wouldn't look at the screen when Kleo jumped on Sheila's back, when Kleo's head cracked on the ground, or when Caden allowed her to kill him in cold blood. When Caden's cannon sounded, the last scene was when Sheila was crying over Caden's dead body. The video ended, and Sheila couldn't look at Dusk or the crowd. It was too much for her.

And it was too much for Paige. She broke down crying and no one can calm her down. She felt for Sheila and her pain.

**A/N: The ending was rushed and I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry for how late this is, but I was busy with school. We have a few more chapters until the end of the story. :) Please take the poll if you haven't already. I submitted my own vote, but you'll have to guess who I voted for. :D**


	43. I Didn't Mean To Kill Anyone, I Promise

**Assistant Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon**

The last event of the 176th Hunger Games is here. The final interviews and the crowning of the victor are in a few short hours. The Gamemakers are in the Game Center, sipping down champagne and stuffing their mouths with food supplied by President Rector. Normally, the Head Gamemaker would supply the food and drinks, but President Rector felt a little more generous than normal. Rumors had it that he had a niece born when the Games began three weeks ago, and he wanted to make a good impression on her. Aphrodite can't say that she believes the rumor, only because it was said that the niece's last name was Shepard. Why wouldn't her name be Rector?

While everyone was partying and having fun that their job was over, Aphrodite only took small sips of her ginger ale (she was never a drinker) and looked to everyone partying their asses off. Unlike all the other Gamemakers, she had to stay behind and plan for the next Hunger Games. In theory, Chal Sherwood, the Head Gamemaker, was supposed to help her. But, in reality, Chal would be out partying or getting drunk while she had to think of everything by herself. Oh well. No time to be bitter about this. It was a party and she needed to act like she was having fun.

A fast paced techno song was playing over the speakers that someone has just installed. The music felt like a jack hammer hitting her temples. She has been attending these post-Hunger Games parties that the Gamemakers have every year, but she wasn't feeling in a party mood this year. She drained the rest of her ginger ale and grabbed a strawberry pastry and nibbled on it. Something was wrong with her head, but she knew it was rude to leave before all the Gamemakers were called to watch the final interviews. Her eyes glanced towards Felix, who had his hands on another Gamemaker's waist. Why had she wasted her time with Felix? All he wanted was to get in her pants, and she didn't even let him that far. Now he is holding the Weather Manager's waist, inching closer to her ass. She rolled her eyes as she popped the rest of the pastry into her mouth.

A door opened and the music got quieter. _Thank God._ She moved her eyes toward the door, and she saw the sunken face of their president, and he was holding a brand new baby in his arms. The rumor about the Shepard baby was true? For being only three weeks old, the girl had bright pink cheeks, her eyes had a twinkle to them, and she looked like a flawless girl version of President Rector. The pink silk blanket that was wrapped around baby had the name 'Quinn' etched in it. Quinn Shepard. That had a ring to it, better than Quinn Rector. President Rector walked past everyone who said 'hello' to him and he continued to walk towards Aphrodite. The music went from low volume to nothing. He was standing face-to-face with her and his mouth parted.

"Hello, Miss McKennon." He says, holding Quinn a little tighter. "I have looked over all your progress as an Assistant Gamemaker since you were hired a few years ago. Lately, I have noticed that you are the only one contributing to the arena, deaths, and everything else. So, I have decided to fire Chal and I need someone to replace him. Any ideas?"

Her mouth dropped and she took in his words. He fired Chal, so Aphrodite could be Head Gamemaker. The room was silent, and she was sure everyone had their eyes on her. She nodded slowly and President Rector patted her shoulder. "Congratulations, Head Gamemaker. I plan to have you sit next to me during the final interviews." With that, President Rector and his confirmed niece Quinn walked away, leaving Aphrodite in shock. It was all she ever wanted.

**Sheila Carwell, District Seven Victor**

Only one more Capitol event until Sheila was granted a ride home to her home district. She needed to see the trees and the nature and be far away from this Capitol who destroyed her sanity and her life. She wanted to be away from all the glitz and the dresses and the ignorant Capitolites. She needed to be with Karrie, Jacob, and her parents. She knew the first thing she was going to do when she gets home; go to Rivet's grave and tell him she survived the Hunger Games and she avenged his death. But first, she had to deal with another night of dresses and overdressed Capitol citizens who eat up her every word. Karina placed the final stroke of eyeliner on her eye and marveled at her work. The raccoon look on Sheila really made her look like the animal in question. Karina turned her victor around so she can see what her stylist has done with her. Sheila's mouth dropped open when she saw herself.

She looked better than she did last night for the Recap Night. Her eyes had heavy black eye make-up and her skin looked polished like a doll's. Her hair was in bouncy curls and they fell around her cheekbones. The dress Karina and her sister have made together looked a little too 'District 1-ish' on her, only reaching to her upper thigh. It was pure white like last night's dress with a V-neck and a fitted waist. The bottom on the dress fanned out like a Japanese fan, showing off her legs. The heels she wore were six inches high, and she walked around all day in them to get the feel. The heels matched her dress color. She looked like walking sexy paper, or so Karina said.

"There you go, darling. Dusk will call you on stage in about five minutes." Karina trilled in a high pitched voice. She placed a hand on Sheila's bare shoulder and nodded to her, as if she was giving her permission to go out there and tell Dusk Shine everything. Sheila smiled back before a stage hand took Sheila away from her stylist and led her to the under stage. She placed her on the pedestal that reminded her so much of how the Games began. She was slowly encased by glass, trapping her on the pedestal that will rise to the stage. She made her breathing slow down and her heart rate began to slow as well.

Music began to play and the trademark prancing of Dusk Shine was heard over Sheila's head. She could hear the muffled clapping and the muffled voice of Dusk from under the boards of the stage. She took deep breaths as she heard Dusk call out her name and the pedestal began to slowly rise. An image flashed in her mind. When she reached the top of the tube, she wasn't on stage with the crowed cheering for her. She was in the arena, the mountains high in the sky and the desert like ground staring at her. Suddenly, the desert floor vanishes and she is walking on a shiny stage towards Dusk, not to the Cornucopia. Her heels clicked as she walked her way to the host. She shook Dusk's ice-cold hand and sat in her chair.

The audience calmed down and a lone wolf whistle from the back of the room made Sheila blush under her make-up. Dusk let out a signature laugh and turned to Sheila. "Well, darling. It seems that you have some admirers. When you were chosen for the Games, did you ever expect people to like you this much?"

Sheila took a minute to answer Dusk, taking a long look at the crowd. "Not exactly. Not a lot of people had their eyes on me in Seven, so it is quite a change that everyone is taking a look at me." The audience clapped a bit for the pure white version on Sheila. The white dress that Sheila is wearing is hiding the terrible devil she has become, while she looks like a wonderful angel to the rest of the country.

"I want to hear the victory from your perspective, Sheila." Dusk begins. "We all saw it on the screen, but we want to know how you felt about the final two cannons that were fired by your hand." The crowd leaned in, waiting for her answer. Sheila looked to her heels and tried to conjure up the final day in the arena, where she killed the seemingly tough sibling team that everyone feared. A deep breath escaped her lips and she looked up to the midnight purple colored host.

"I can say that I was definitely scared for my life when I saw Caden and Kleo come after me." She began, trying not to cry when she mentioned the siblings. "When I killed Kleo and I heard her skull crack, I felt like I just destroyed a family in Two. Then, when Caden came after me, I felt like he was going to avenge his sister by taking my life and leaving me like my brother four years ago, dead in the arena. But, the moment my sword hit his heart, I felt like I am just a family destroying person, killing child after child and not being able to apologize for the deaths I caused."

The audience let out a sound of sympathy for her. Dusk put a hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything you wish to say to Panem?"

"I didn't mean to kill anyone." She said. The last two words she said were barely audiable. "I promise." Tears welled in the eyes of her and some of the audience members. They were witnessing how hard this victory is on her. After years of watching Careers take the victory in stride, Sheila's victory was a reality check for most of them. She didn't want this at the cost of twenty seven lives. But, she took it anyway and they were seeing the pain in her eyes.

* * *

Overlooking the City Circle, Sheila was sitting in a lone chair overlooking the crowd. She saw what President Rector saw when the Tribute Parade was taking place. She saw every little thing that was going on underneath her. In a few moments, a young child will be handing President Rector her victor's crown and he will put it on top of her head, a physical symbol of her victory. The Capitol citizens have all moved from the stage to the City Circle so they can witness the crowning of the victor. Apparently, this is the go to event to see even if you miss the Games. You must go to the crowning because you might have a chance to be on Capitol TV or something.

Butterflies started to fly in Sheila's stomach as she saw the pure white child walk up to the balcony beside President Rector, holding a circular golden crown. The Capitol changes the design of the crowns from year to year, and this crown was in a circle, primarily gold with small green orbs around the crown. It was meant to show off the district, which green was very stereotypical for District 7. When President Rector grabbed the crown from the pillow, Sheila stood up and looked over the entire city. He gingerly placed it on top of Sheila's head and stood in front of her.

"Congratulations, Miss Carwell." He whispered.

"Thank you, sir." She replied, staring at him.

"I can't wait to see you back here for your Victory Tour." He said before he moved out of the way. Now looking at the city, he grabbed her hand and thrust it in the air. "Ladies and gentleman, your victor Sheila Carwell!" The applause echoed in her ears. Flashes from the cameras blurred together in her vision. Never in a million years she thought she be on this balcony, wearing the victor's crown, and be adored by everyone in the Capitol. This is what the Careers strive for. Now she knew why. She finally felt special in Panem.

**A/N: There you have it. Sheila has been crowned and she is the official victor of the 176th Hunger Games. We have about three more chapters before this story must end. I have to say that I adored this SYOT and that is why I have made another one. If you would like to submit a tribute for the Eighth Quarter Quell, read that story then PM me for the form. The list of tributes is on my profile as a reference. Thank you for reading! Read and review please!**


	44. I'm Coming Home

**Sheila Carwell, District Seven Victor**

"Wake up, sleepy-head! Today is an important day for you!" A loud, chipper voice rang in Sheila's ear. She knew that voice. It was the same voice who called her name for the Reaping and the same voice who woke her up when the Games began two weeks ago. She looked up from her bed and saw the purple pink-ish escort named Berry Punch standing beside her. Sheila covered her head with the pillow. It wasn't even nine o'clock yet! The only time she got up before nine was for school and while in the forest for the Games. Berry grabbed the pillow from Sheila's head and threw it on the other side. "Wake up now! We have the train scheduled for ten o'clock. You can sleep on your ride home."

_Your ride home. _The words Berry just spoke sounded like a dream in Sheila's ears. She never thought she would see the trees of 7 again, nor would she see her brother and parents again. The words motivated her to throw off the plush covers and be greeted with the chilly air. During the summer, the Capitol always keep their homes and apartments at a sixty-two degrees, max. Sometimes, Sheila wishes she could ask a normal Capitol person why they do such silly things, like dye their skin and enjoy watching people die for fun. Berry Punch flounced out of the room, saying that breakfast is ready and there will be a crowd at the train station. Great. More cameras to be shoved in Sheila's face.

She shuffled her way to the dresser, which contained a set of clothes for her to wear. Karina already explained that Sheila will wear this set on her way to 7 and, when they are an hour from arriving, she will change into her dress clothes for the occasion. The victor arriving home is always televised. In past years, Sheila loved to watch how shocked and surprised the victors are when they arrive back in their home district. When they got off the train, they'd run into the arms of their families and friends. Sheila knew what she'd do when she got off the train: run to Jacob and try to pick him from the ground. She tore herself from the daydream and placed on a set of clothes. A brown shirt with the faded District 7 seal and jeans that hugged her legs. Is this what every victor wears on their way home?

The smell of bacon and eggs wavered into her nose and she was drawn to the scent. She left her room, walking the long halls of the apartment, and reached the kitchen. Palma Nazer and Sinus Alba were already dressed and eating, preparing for the long trip back to their home. They must be tired of coming to the Capitol every year for the same reason: the possibility of a resident of their district about to die. She walked to the seat next to Sinus and grabbed a long strip of bacon. She placed it against her lips, the wonderous food touching her lips. She was glad to be out of that arena.

Sinus cleared her throat and Sheila looked to her mentor. She held a glass of orange juice in her hand, the straw twisting and turning. Her eyes always seemed to have an unreadable look to them, and today was no exception. It was a moment before Sinus spoke. "So Sheila. You ready to go home?" Her voice sounded clipped, like she didn't want to talk to her.

"Yes." Sheila replied, ignoring Sinus' tone. All she wanted was to go home to her Victor's Village house and enjoy her life away from the Capitol and their Games. She picked up a slice of French toast and put it on her plate. The table became quiet as they ate the meal before they boarded the train. Berry Punch tried breaking the silence by bringing up the weapon Sheila used to kill Caden, but no one wanted to jump in. It seemed that everyone had the same goal as Sheila, just to get home safely and stay in 7 until the Tour.

Sheila quietly cut her French toast into tiny squares. After fifteen days in the arena with not enough food to keep her full, she didn't feel like eating. Her thoughts kept flashing from now to her family, awaiting to see her in about a day. If only she lived closer to the Capitol so she can get home faster. She picked a piece of the toast and popped it in her mouth. The taste spilled in her mouth and she couldn't wait to get home. She looked over the table, looking at everyone's faces. Berry was cheerful as normal, Palma looked like a mix between happy and upset. She was the one who lost her tribute, Linden Ulmus. Palma would have to deal with the upset family, not Sinus. Sinus, however, looked bored with the breakfast.

Berry turned her head and look at the clock on the wall. She chugged down her orange juice then tapped on Sheila's shoulder. "We better hurry up. The whole Capitol is going to see you off in an hour. I bet you're really excited, huh?" She didn't even wait for Sheila's answer. She snapped her fingers and an Avox stood beside her. "Clean the tables and wash the dishes. Then, you need to clean all of the rooms. I'll be back in a few days." The Avox nodded. He walked to the table and collected Berry Punch's discarded plates. When the Avox reached Sheila, she stood up and walked towards Berry. Palma and Sinus met up with the newest victor.

"We better get going, Sheila." Palma whispered as she opened the door.

A quick drive later and Sheila was facing the train station, with several hundred Capitol citizens crowding the area ready to take pictures of the victor leaving for home. Palma and Sinus sat in front of her with Berry beside her. The whole way over here consisted of Berry talking about who will exit the car first. Sheila will exit last, while Berry, Sinus, and Palma are exiting before her. The tinted windows of the car didn't stop Sheila from looking out the windows, seeing the Capitol citizens snapping photos of the car and chatting with one another. What do Capitolites do all year when the Games aren't in season? Do they just sit at home and waste their lives away?

The car slowed to a stop and the driver put the car in park. Butterflies flew around Sheila's stomach. Ever since she heard the last cannon go off, she wanted this moment to come. And now it is here. She will be going home soon. Berry opened the door and she stepped out. Cameras flashed at her. She posed as she walked toward the train. Palma and Sinus stepped out together, earning a little round of applause. A man even whistled at Sinus. Palma turned her head slightly and Sheila got out of the car. The Capitol citizens snapped their cameras, clapped loudly, and screamed for her. The flashes began to blind her. She stumbled around until she got into the train.

Palma extended her hand and helped her walk up the stairs. Sheila leaned against the wall and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you, Plama. I thought I would fall over in front of them."

The elder victor let out a small laugh. "Yes, I did that when I won all those years ago." Sheila and Plama walked to the main car and sat in the cushy seats. Just sitting in the seats reminded Sheila of when she was first Reaped and sitting here next to Linden. The seat beside her was left open, and her mind filled that seat with Linden. She closed her eyes and, when she opened them, Linden wasn't there anymore. _Sheila, calm down. He's not here anymore._ The train jerked from the station and began to slowly gain speed. Sinus walked over and grabbed Sheila towards the windows. The citizens were waving good-bye to Sheila. They chanted her name as the train left the station for District 7. Sheila waved to a few citizens before the train completely departed.

The train was no longer in the beautiful city of the Capitol, and the nature took over the windows. Trees, real trees, greeted Sheila's eyes. She went to a chair to relax. She was really on her way home.

**Jacob Carwell, Sheila's Brother**

"And with the District Seven train departing the station, this year's Hunger Games are over. The victor, seventeen-year-old Sheila Carwell, is heading home and will be expected to be home tomorrow at ten." A Capitol newscaster said on the television Jacob was watching in his new Victor Village home. After years of living in a run down home and only dreaming of living in a home like this, he could barely believe that this house was his and his family's. After Sheila killed the boy from 2, his family was immediately given the key to the house. Then, the mayor handed them a suitcase full of money and told them the rest will be coming when Sheila comes home. Hence the reason why the whole house is covered in party stuff for Sheila's welcome home party.

He turned the television off and looked around the house. His parents were out, buying some chocolates from the bakery and spending the day together, something they haven't done since Jacob was born. Karrie Mylan, Sheila's best friend and Jacob's girlfriend, is out picking up more things for the party. So, he has the house to himself. But, something about the house made Jacob, feel uncomfortable. The house was rather large for only four members of the Carwell family. He decided to get out of the house and walk in the fresh summer air. It was much better than staying in that house all day waiting for everyone to come home.

The whole district seemed alive and buzzing with excitement for Sheila's return. Despite the fact that District 7 did lose one tribute along the way, Sheila did bring 'honor' to 7 and she made her family rich. Some people were planning on how to make Sheila 'donate' her money. A lot of people do that when a young victor comes in. They did that to the most recent victor, Sinus, when she won. But, Jacob knew the only place Sheila would use her money would be in the orphanage. Sheila has always told him and Rivet about how terrible she felt for the kids who don't have their parents. Sheila has always had a soft heart for everyone she met. That's why she wasn't an ideal tribute, but she won anyway.

Jacob's walk led him to the graveyard, which was guarded by two Peacekeepers. One of the Peacekeepers looked to Jacob and opened the gate. Ever since Sheila's win, everyone knows who Jacob is. Even Peacekeepers who are only here for business. He walked past the Peacekeepers and entered the graveyard. Linden's funeral took place here a few days ago, when Sheila was sleeping in the Capitol Hospital. Jacob only came because he was district partners with his sister, but he was the only one who didn't shed a tear. Then again, not a lot of people came anyway. His feet carried him to the western area of the graveyard, a place where he hasn't been in years.

Headstone after headstone, he was looking for a certain name. The names he passed meant nothing to him, and he didn't mind to stop to read them. Most headstones, since after the Dark Days, have causes of death engraved on them. Suddenly, under the summer sun, a name jumped out at him and a cause of death met his eyes: Rivet J. Carwell, _Died in the_ _172nd Hunger Games_. He hasn't seen this grave in over four years, and the appearance of the headstone made him shake. The stone was cracked and it was right over the 'R' in his first name. Jacob sat next to the stone and thought of something. His mother always told him talking to the stone was almost like talking to the dead person themselves. What should he say?

He cleared his throat and looked to Rivet's grave. "Hey, Riv. It's me, baby Jake." He recalled the nickname his brother gave him all those years ago. "I thought I would talk to you, only because, well... how do I put this? Sheila was Reaped into the Games. And, she won. She's coming home tomorrow and the whole district is celebrating in our Victor Village house. Karrie is out buying the food and our parents are having a night out together. Isn't that amazing? Our parents are finally spending time together..." His voice trailed off. What else could he tell his dead brother? "Well, Sheila was a great tribute. She beat a team from District Two on her own. She also mercy killed a boy from Four, and that is why a lot of Capitol citizens liked her."

He suddenly ran out of things to talk about. Rivet was never going to answer him, but it felt good to talk about things with someone else, even though the other person will never respond. A sob itched at the back of his throat. A tear slid down the side of his face. "Rivet, I really miss you. I love you." He touched the top of the headstone, wishing he could hug his brother for real.

**Sheila Carwell, District Seven Victor**

Sheila woke up to the train still moving and a TV turned on, blaring news about Sheila's trip home. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the side table; _7:12am. _She was asleep for twelve hours straight. As soon as the train passed District 4, which was at about seven the night earlier, she went to bed. Now, the train might be just outside of District 6. That means Karina may come in at any moment and get her dressed. She sat up in bed and looked at the TV on the wall, talking about Sheila's ride home. "Sheila's train has been reported to have just passed District Six, meaning she is only a few hours away from her home district!" A preppy, orange-haired Capitol citizen said into her microphone. Sheila groaned and fell back in bed. _3...2...1..._

A door slid open and a high, chirpy voice pierced Sheila's ears. "Good morning! You're almost home! Karina wants you to put this dress on and she'll do your hair as soon as you're dressed. Get up!" Berry Punch left a folded up dress on the dresser. Once the door slid shut, Sheila stood up and looked at the dress. The dominant color was white, and the design on the dress was black swirls. She took off her clothes and slid into the dress, which reached just above her knees and the straps were at least three fingers thick. The neck was a swoop like design, and the bottom looked like a Japanese fan. This dress was the most beautiful dress she wore since she arrived to the Capitol.

She walked into the main cart with bare feet, looking for Karina. She saw Sinus and Palma eating breakfast at the table, Berry was reapplying her make up, but Karina wasn't anywhere. Suddenly, a door swished open. Karina and her twin sister, Katrina, walked into the main cart. "Darling! See, Katrina! I told you that dress would look fantastic on her!" Karina chirped as she walked to Sheila. "Let's get your hair done for your appearance at home." A smile spread on her face from ear to ear as Karina led Sheila into the bedroom compartment. Karina was blabbering away about a simple style to use on Sheila's hair as they walked back to the compartment. Sheila sat on the side of the bed while Karina climbed onto it behind Sheila.

As Karina worked on the thin hair on Sheila's head, Sheila could only think of her district. How will they greet her? Are Jacob and Karrie okay? Is anyone affected by the mercy kill? Just thinking about that kill made her mind spin and take her back to that moment. There was dried blood all over Predator's body, and he wouldn't even last the night. Just the way he told her what the say to Paige in District 4 made her hear the pain in his voice and wanted him to stop suffering. Would people claim her as a killer, even though that was the only way for her to come home? She only killed four out of twenty-six. At least she wasn't a terrible, bloodthirsty Career like Caden and Kleo. Karina finished the final stroke of Sheila's hair and got off the bed.

"You aren't done yet, sweetie." She cooes as she grabs the make up. Sheila closes her eyes so Karina can work her stylist magic. In a few short minutes, Karina was finished with the make up and she placed a mirror in front of her victor. Sheila looked at her reflection as the train began to slow down. Her hair wasn't in an elaborate style like it always was. It was in slight waves, reaching her shoulders with a few gems placed in some strands. Her make up slightly matched her dress, with colors that matched the black in her dress. She still looked like the same Sheila that left 7 three weeks ago.

Berry punch ran into the room, yelling about how they have finally arrived to 7. Karina took one last look at Sheila and gave her a quick hug. "I knew you could do it, darling. See you for the Victory Tour." Sheila hugged back, realizing that she wouldn't see Karina for a while and that she'll miss her. She broke away from the hug and walked to the exit of the train. She was finally home. The time she has waited for has finally come. Sinus and Palma were behind her as the train completely stopped. Just behind the doors of the train she could hear all the shouts and yells from her district. Her name was chanted, just like it was in the Capitol.

Suddenly, the door was open and Sheila was face-to-face with all the citizens of District 7, the people who wished for her to come home. They all had smiles on their faces and they were cheering, something Sheila hasn't witnessed in about eight years when Sinus won. Normally, they were deary and wishing that they were in places like District 1 or 2. A smile creeped on her face as she waved to the crowd, trying not to cry. She made her name known, and she was finally home to see her family. A few figures moved closer to the train platform, and Sheila recognized her brother right away. Karrie was beside him, holding his hand. Her parents quickly followed. Tears sprung into her eyes as the ran to her side.

Jacob attacked Sheila, grabbing onto his sister's body so tightly that all the oxygen was pushed from her lungs. Karrie held onto her friend, encasing her in a tight hug. They pulled away, revealing the tears on their faces. Her parents looked at their daughter, and her mother quickly pulled her into a hug. "I knew you'd come home, honey." She whispered into her hair.

"I am home. And I am never leaving again." Sheila whispered back, letting the cheers of her peers drown out everything else. She will never leave her family ever again.

**President of Panem, President Rector**

The feed of Sheila's return streamed onto the large screen in the Game Room. President Rector looked at Sheila, hugging her family and her friend, with tears running down their faces. A typical scene he has seen for over forty years. A report of District 4 having an uprising made him more aware of Sheila Carwell, the girl who put him out of his mercy and sparked something in Predator's home district. The uprising wasn't that destructive, but it still frightened Rector. Sure, low fish quotas and a few bruised Peacekeepers weren't anything to be frightened about, but a spark can turn into a fire.

The new Head Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon, walked into the Game Room behind the president. She had a tablet in her hands and she looked like she finally got a good night sleep since the Games began. Her heels stopped clicking as she stood beside Rector. "District Four has calmed down. Peacekeeper Holden has sent me an update reading 'Four has brought quotas back up. Peacekeepers that were hurt are now back on their feet. We will supervise this district for now'."

President Rector nodded at the Head Gamemaker. "Good work, Miss McKennon. Take a week off. We will start working on the next Games soon. Bring your imagination." Aphrodite's mouth dropped, but she nodded and left.

The screen switched to a news reporter talking about Sheila once again, and Rector just stood there. Is this girl another Katniss Everdeen? No, her actions didn't make a whole district want to burn down their quotas or people sneak out of their district to run to an underground district. Luckily, 13 will not be an underground district anytime soon. Rector walked away from the Game Room, letting all thoughts of rebellion go from his mind. History won't repeat itself now.

**A/N: Just a few more chapters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and every part of it. Reviews are encouraged. :) See you all soon. :D**


	45. Tour of Those Districts I Hurt

**Months Later...**

**Sheila Carwell, District Seven Victor**

The Tour started just a few days ago and the train was pulling into the station of District 8, the home of Sheila's first victim. Sheila looked outside to the privacy of the station. All she could think about was the way that girl scratched at her hands as she begged for air. If only Sheila knew her name. She looked down to her lap, where her hands were entwining with one another. She couldn't put the guilt from her mind. She killed four people, one of which wanted her to kill them, and this is the first district where she has to apologize for killing their tribute. What would she even say?

The previous districts were very kind to her, acting like she wasn't a killer. She had nothing to apologize about, since 14 and 13's tributes were killed in the bloodbath, 12's districts were killed by Careers, much like 11 and 10. For 9, she only said that the girl was killed early on, and the boy was mauled by mutts. As Sheila looked through the crowd after her speech, she could have sworn she saw the boy who was killed in the arena. She shrugged it off, but she couldn't stop worrying about the district she would have to visit next. She was jerked from her thoughts as the train began to slow down. Karina walked in and escorted her from the train to the station platform.

The appearance of this district shocked her. This place is directly next to hers, yet they look so different. Instead of the lush, green grass that littered her district, this place didn't have a single blade anywhere. A thick stench of industrial fumes entered her nose, and she tried not to gag in front of the mayor. A few representatives of this district, like the mayor and past victors, stood in front of Sheila. They looked similar, run down with dark hair and bags under their eyes. The change from 7 to 8 is very small, distance wise, but the change of appearance is still shocking her. A slim man held out his hand to Sheila and she took it politely. His fingers were ice-cold and she could feel his bones.

"Hello, Miss Carwell." His voice sounded raspy. "I welcome you to District Eight, home of the textiles. My name is Mayor Ash and I hope you have a pleasant visit here. Do you have any questions for me?" His words hung in the air as a fresh bought of smoke-filled the air around them.

"I do have one." She whispered sheepishly, trying not to inhale the air. "What was the girl's name who came from your district?" The mayor hung his head, but managed to answer.

"Her name was Flim." He answered, motioning for Sheila to move with him.

She was walking with Mayor Ash towards the District 8 Justice Building. _Flim. _That was the name of the girl whose life she ended by her hand, literally. One of the past female victors looked to Sheila and took a long glance before turning away. Something about the behavior of the residents seemed off to Sheila. Yes, she murdered Flim, but that was because Sinus told her that Flim killed Linden. Also, every district did know that there was a one in twenty-eight chance of their tribute becoming a victor. They could have at least acted a little more nicer to her, like District 9 or something.

When she entered the building, she took in all the photos in District 8 history. A picture of the district when it was reconstructed after the Dark Days. Pictures of their own victors coming home. The victor's sponsored weapons that hung on the wall. Was her own sword hanging proudly on the wall in her Justice Building? Her speech would start in an hour, and she had some time to think about what she would say. How could you apologize for a death, even though you sort of meant it? She sat on the wooden couch covered with some material that they would use for their clothing.

She played with the ends of her dress, even though there was nothing to play with. Unlike the victor from last year, she wasn't dressed to represent the district's industry. She wore a plain black dress that clung to her sides and reached just below her thighs. The heels she wore matched the dress, with lighter shades of black on the buckles. She had to hand it to Karina; she represented the district quite well just through a plain dress. She continued to think about what to say to this district, but she couldn't quite think of the right words.

"Come on, Sheila. It's almost time for your speech!" Berry Punch grabbed her arm and dragged her to the front of the Justice Building. She stood behind the door, hearing what Mayor Ash was saying about her. She didn't hear any feedback from the district people themselves, but she could only imagine what they look like. Her heart hammered as she heard the mayor talk about the newest victor.

He announced her name, and she was shown to the district. A moment passed as the crowd clapped and Sheila's expression seemed bewildered. A young girl, wearing a purple dress, walked to Sheila and handed her the flowers and the plaque every victor gets when they win. Sheila took the prizes from the girl and stood to the podium. The clapping has finally stopped and Sheila looked out over the crowd. A couple near the stage huddled close to each other, the woman crying and the man wiping the tears away from her cheeks. A teenage girl with tears brimmed on her eyes rubbed the back of the woman's back. The girl looked nothing like Flim. She swallowed the tears the were trying to escape and started to speak.

"Hello, District Eight." She said, projecting her voice. "I know that some of you wanted Flim or her partner to come home rather than me. Especially after what I did in the arena to bring me here right now. Um..." She trails off, looking to Flim's parents and back to the microphone in front of her. "I had no intention on killing anyone in the Games. But, killing is a large part of the Games. I just..."

Sheila ducked her head from the crowd, feeling the tears well up in her eyes and her throat clog with useless sobs. Crying right now won't do any good for these people or bring Flim back from the dead. She wiped away the sole tear and looked back to the crowd. "I am sorry for the death I caused, killing Flim the way that I did. You see, in the arena, we act first then ask questions later. But as soon as I killed Flim, I realized that way of thinking cause more harm than good. If I could, I would go back and stop myself from killing her. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you, but I guess whatever I offered wouldn't be enough. I didn't mean to kill anyone."

A sob that was surpressed in her throat was released, her sobs being heard from all over the district. The people of District 8 heard her pain and just stood there. No victor in the history of the Hunger Games has cried during their Tour, especially in District 8. After hearing Sheila cry, the little girl who handed her the gifts walked over to her and gave her a hug around the legs. Sheila's sobs ceased, looking at the girl who was hugging her. Her eyes seemed to say 'Don't cry. You have nothing to cry about.' She stroked the girl's hair, feeling how soft it was under her fingertips. She choked down the remaining sobs and looked to the people in the crowd. She had to finish what she started.

"Thank you for having me here. It was a pleasure to talk to your district." The end of her speech was greeted with a soft applause, which only got louder as the seconds passed. Flim's mother wiped away her tears, looking Sheila right in the eye. Even though she had killed one of their own, they seemed to accept this fact. After all, children die almost every year when they are from any district under 4. Sure, maybe they would have wanted Flim or her partner to come home, but the Games don't work that way. They normally work in the favor of the Careers. Luckily, and Sheila knew District 8 was thinking the same thing, Sheila won and not a stuck up Career.

**Paige Tamar, District Four Resident**

Among the crowd were hundreds of people waiting to see the new victor in person. For being from a non-Career district, Sheila had a lot of guts and strength to take down two District 2 volunteers by herself. All the Academy is talking about it, not that Paige would know. She isn't enrolled, so she doesn't hear most of what the Careers-in-Training are saying about the new victor. Most people have talked about how Sheila is a wuss, because she actually has remorse over her victims deaths. Yet, people have forgotten that Sheila killed Predator because he asked her to.

Just thinking of Predator made Paige think of all the times she saw him before the Reaping. Well, they went to the same school together and lived in the same area of the district. Ever since he left for the Games, she has thought about how different her life would be if she just said that she'd be his. She shifted her weight when she saw the old-looking mayor step onstage, looking over the fishing district. He had a paper in his hands, probably a speech talking about Sheila and saying how they will miss Maya and Predator. His voice sounds like he is fighting a sickness, but he continues to talk. Once Predator's name is mentioned, a wail is heard from the front of the crowd. That was probably his mother. Paige cranes her neck to see Mrs. Fazaysia, but should only see her hunched shoulders.

After a while of talking about Sheila's victory, the mayor placed his paper down and looked to the district. "And now, I present you, all the way from District Seven, Sheila Carwell!" The crowd clapped as the girl who took Predator's life walked up onstage. She wore a simple blue dress with swirls of lighter and darker shades of blue mixed in. She offered a tight smile as the young boy presented her with flowers and a plaque from District 4. From where Paige was standing, she could see that Sheila's eyes were turning red. The last place she visited was 5, but she didn't kill anyone from that district. Sheila walked to the podium and thanked the mayor. He stepped down and let Sheila look to the crowd.

"Thank you for the welcome, District Four." Sheila started. Her hands began to shake as she held the flowers. "To be honest, I never thought I would be standing here, apologizing for your loss. Um... I just wanted to say how sorry I am for not allowing Predator to come home. He was a good competitor, and he made it very far rather than his district partner." Sheila took a pause, long enough for Paige to catch on to Sheila's emotions. "I know Predator asked me to put the sword through his heart, but I don't want to accept that kill. He died in a good way, allowing me to come home. He did what he could have to make it that far in the Games."

Sheila paused longer than she had last time, obviously trying to hold in tears. She placed the back of her hand on her mouth, trying to hold in her emotions. Paige saw that Sheila was doing anything she could to not cry in front of the district. The silence was deafening. Many of the Careers-in-Training leaned forward to hear what Sheila would say next, while some people didn't care what Sheila would say on Predator's behalf. She removed her hand from her mouth and took a deep breath. Paige shifted her weight from foot to foot waiting for Sheila to start talking again, if she would start again.

"If I could have, I would have wanted to help Predator and not have him hurt or killed. But, Kleo and Caden got to him first and he could have died of infection or mutts. I don't want to be known for killing someone who asked me to kill him. I wish Predator would have been home instead of me." She took a pause, then thanked the mayor and the district for having her come here. She handed the gifts to her escort and she walked inside the Justice Building. The crowd broke and Paige was left alone in the Square. All the families of the district are at home, picking out what to wear for the dinner in Sheila's honor.

The clock struck three and camera crews unhooked their cameras to take them down. Paige looked around for anything to do, but everything here reminds her of Predator. She sits on the steps of the Justice Building and tries to stop her hands from shaking. Her heart hammered in her chest. After seeing Sheila having a hard time talking about Predator, she was even more nervous about talking to her in person. She remembered Predator's last words. Sheila could come talk to her at any minute. She ran her hands down the length of her face. What would she even say to Sheila when she delivers the message? _Thank you for telling me, but he's dead now so I have to live my life right now? _The beating of her heart thumped in her ears. She tried to calm herself down, but nothing she tried worked. She'd have to face the music sooner or later, and she chose later. She stood up, ready to change for the dinner, until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Paige turned around and saw the wet hazel eyes of Sheila behind her. The areas around her eyes were red and blotches of her skin turned a light pink color. Sheila was looking Paige up and down, trying to make sure this was the Paige Tamar Predator spoke about in the arena. She sucked in a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. "Are you Paige?"

"Yes I am." Paige replied, trying not to cry like Sheila. The door to the Building opened and people filed out after Sheila. Her black-haired mentor, her crazy skin colored escort, and a woman who looked to be her stylist. Paige's eyes stung as she looked at Sheila longer.

"Well, I know you saw what happened during the Games," Sheila began, "and I don't have to explain a whole lot. You see, I didn't want to kill your boy... I mean your friend. Predator wants me to tell you that he will wait for..."

Sheila was cut off by arms encircling her body. Paige was holding onto Sheila's tiny body tightly, as if her life depended on it. Sheila had no other choice but to hug her back, and she did with pure feeling, not a force making her. Paige's shoulders shook with hysteria as she let out her emotions she bottled up for months. Tears dropped onto Sheila's dress, and tears fell onto Paige's back. The two girls broke down into tears over the same reason as they sank to the steps of the Building. Under all the tears and sobs, Paige managed to say a few words to Sheila that broke her heart. "Thank you."

**Samuel Miller, Kleo & Caden's Father**

Girls wearing their dinner finest, boys wearing their father's suits, and parents looking dolled up for one evening of fun with the newest victor. Unfortunatly for the Miller's, they didn't have any children to look after or dress up for the night. Cecilia and Samuel glanced at Sheila, the girl who took their children away from them single handedly. Samuel pulled at the cuffs of his white tux as he watched Sheila sign napkins for the Careers-in-Training who were always in awe of the newest victor. Ever since their children have returned in coffins, Cecilia hasn't stopped crying or come out of bed. There was only so much Samuel could do to cheer up his wife. Tonight was an example, but she wasn't in the mood for flutes of champagne or the beautiful jewelry he bought her. She only wanted her children back.

The speech Sheila gave wasn't terrible, but she was cut off by Cecilia's screams. Sheila only apologized for tearing apart a family and killing the siblings the way she did, and Cecilia couldn't contain herself. A few of Samuel's Peacekeeper buddies had to take her away from the Square until the speech was over. Samuel couldn't stand to see his wife in such a desperate state. Samuel looked to Sheila, who looked like she was having a night full of pain, sit at the table and poking her food around with her fork. He could see the look in her down cast eyes that she would rather be somewhere else. He stood up from his table and walked around the younger children to get to her.

Some young Careers were dancing on the dance floor as he made his way to Sheila. She still was focused on her plate of half-eaten food. He placed his hand on the table as Sheila looked up. A glimmer of recognition crossed over her eyes. He knew she saw Caden in him, as many people said that they were 'twins of different ages'. She dropped her fork on the table as she looked into the eyes of her victim's father. An eery silence passed between them as the music began to turn up-beat. Mr. Miller tried his hardest to think of something to say to her. He knew that people from anywhere but 2 were afraid of Peacekeepers and, ever since the Tribute Parade, people knew the Miller's had a Peacekeeper father.

"Hello, Miss Carwell." His voice was more clipped than he expected. "I just wanted to let you know I do not resent you for taking our children away from us. I understand that killing, and death, are a part of the Games. But, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, Mr. Miller." He knew she recognized him. He let out a small breath and looked back to his wife, who was sitting alone at their table pushing her food around. Sheila followed his gaze and saw what he saw. She turned back to him, waiting for her orders.

"You see, my wife is very torn up about Kleo and Caden." He chose his words carefully for Sheila. "I believe you recall the woman who screamed at your victory speech today." Sheila nods slowly. He can see that she doesn't understand where this is going. "I think it would be good for her if she hears the apology from you, personally. Please, she hasn't done much of anything since you won. I have to beg her to get out of bed, take a shower, and eat. Can you do it for me?"

Sheila sat there for a moment as the music played behind them. She put her finger to her lips, probably thinking about what he just asked her to do. He opened his mouth to ask again, but Sheila already stood up from her chair and started to walk towards the Miller's table. She moved so effortlessly, she looked like she was gliding her way to his wife. He started to walk over to his wife as Sheila began to talk to her. He couldn't pick up anything that she was saying, but he could see Cecilia's eyes turning red once again. A beat passed when Sheila stopped talking. Music continued to play. Children ran around, acting like tributes. What did Sheila say?

Whatever she said, it worked. Cecilia stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around Sheila. A smile spread across Samuel's face. Cecilia finally has forgiven Sheila for taking away their children. Sheila held Cecilia tightly, allowing her to cry onto her Capitol made dress. Samuel walked closer to Shelia and his wife. He could only hear a few words between sobs from Cecilia. "Thank you", he heard her say. Relief washed over him. She hasn't said much of anything since her children came home in wooden coffins.

"Sheila, thank you." He said to her. Sheila looked to Mr. Miller, as if he never uttered those words. Her eyes began to redden, just like his wife's. A sole tear slid down her cheek.

"For what, sir?" She asked, her voice swallowed by sobs.

"For everything," He guestered to Cecilia, still crying in Sheila's arms. "I thought I would never hear her voice again. And, thank you for apologizing for Kleo and Caden. I know they won't come back, but you made Cecilia feel so much better than she was six months ago. Thank you." He wrapped his arms around the two girls, making a giant circle with their bodies. Everything was how it was supposed to be, minus the loss of their children.

They have Sheila Carwell from District 7 to thank.

**A/N: This story has officially come to a close. Sheila has won, visited the districts she hurt, and she avenged Rivet's death. :) Time to put this one to bed. This has been a baby of mine since 8/10/12 to 3/16/13. My baby has grown up... sort of. :)**


End file.
